


Phenomena

by AvyTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, But plot is important for the EruRi feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Sex, Hange is female in this story yes, Kissing in the Rain, Knotting, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating call, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rutting, Smut, Soldier!Erwin, Soldier!Mike, Soulmates, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, Wet Dream, eruri - Freeform, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 88,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyTan/pseuds/AvyTan
Summary: Erwin didn't understand until he experienced it himself.Levi never believed until he, too, experienced it himself.





	1. Halo

Strolling freely along the streets of his hometown was truly a breath of fresh air. Erwin smiled, watching civilians enjoy their everyday life as the sun sets. Children were chasing each other at the park, kites were being flown, dogs were barking, couples kissed under the trees, music blared from vintage boom boxes, ice cream vans drove by with their melodic chimes…

There was just so much life, unlike the places he's been. So much happiness, unlike the places he's witnessed. _Freedom,_ like no other but home.

These moments were the sole reminder why Erwin felt important. He never realized why his job is so vital until he gets to compare. And now that he gets a short break, he allows the happiness to stream through him as well and continues his way to meet Mike after dodging a little girl who was apparently learning to ride a bike.

There have been some changes to the city with the time he’s been gone but was relieved to know that the restaurant bar at the heart of the city dared to be touched. It was known for its vintage look, fine dining plus bartending and late-night clubbing. Everything had to be remodeled in the area but the owner refused to follow the crowd and Erwin smiled once more to hear the creak of the doors as he pushed them open to step into a scene of nostalgia.

“HUZZAH!”

Ah yes, the famous cheery hoot: a traditional greeting offered by the staff (including the sitting patrons, raising their glass) to every customer walking into the establishment. It was the custom that lured customers and helped grow the business into a worldwide known hangout spot. And upon those greeting voices included Mike, who sat at the end of the bar flagging Erwin down to his spot.

“Glad you made it in one piece!”

Erwin rolled his eyes at his joke, no matter how much it made sense.

“I see you’re content in your natural habitat,” observed Erwin as Mike gulped his beer and slammed the thick mug against the counter in a satisfied groan.

“We don’t get this luxury where we come from, man.” Mike nodded to the bartender for another round. “Shut up and let me indulge, will ya?”

Erwin let out a laugh as he took a seat next to his loyal friend. He was joking, of course; he would never lecture after the horrifying struggles they both have experienced and will return to in a matter of days.

“Bet beer isn’t the reason you’ll be happy about.”

Mike smirked in response and on cue appeared the next factor to his uplifted mood. It took a tap to the shoulder and he jumped out of his chair to be face to face with a woman. Erwin recognized her right away and laughed in joy, watching as Mike scooped up Nanaba in his arms and kissed her tenderly. It was a surprise, Mike didn't expect this meeting due to her living on the other side of the city, hours wide, but little did Mike know Erwin made the arrangements beforehand, and now they were surrounded by the clapping cheering crowd for the reunion of a couple.

But not just an ordinary couple. Mike, an alpha, and Nanaba, an omega, are soulmates or, as the _rare_ ‘legend’ called it, fated pair and the strongest bond no marriage contract could compare. Three years ago, they met out of the blue. They literally walked past each other on a crosswalk and both froze in the middle of the street just to stare at each other and since then have been together. Back then Mike described it as if a leash tied him to her and refused to look away, his brain shouted vulgar thoughts but it was like his heart opened up a door that never existed when Nanaba appeared. It was all so sudden, a sensation of property, to belong and just so urgent.

Erwin couldn’t understand that at all so he just called him crazy, despite being an alpha as well. But seeing them now, embracing each other as if one died then resurrected, he could only imagine what sort of emotions their so called ‘bond’ could be producing within. Erwin has heard (and at boring times read) that only fated pairs can sense each other's presence, feel what they feel, have the ability to calm the other with just their scent and rumored to even hear each other’s thoughts.

 _Folklore nonsense_ , Erwin chuckled to the last one. But he was happy for Mike and Nanaba, a bit jealous even. Mike always used to criticize those loving couples, disagreeing with the force of their biology nature by rejecting any proposals both from men and women omegas as he was a built, noticeable alpha, a towering man… Yet a tiny little thing like Nanaba managed to melt him like pudding, changed his views and even altered his attitude. The closest excuse for such a thing was because fated pairs were truly rare cases, as the people who experience it themselves can’t even describe the feeling without sounding like nut jobs.

“You get some love, too!” Nanaba suddenly threw herself at Erwin for a hug, snapping him out of his thoughts to return the friendly embrace only Mike would ever allow from another alpha. Erwin has seen how possessive Mike can be, another trait he never knew his friend had, and it was close to a murder scene if it weren’t for Nanaba calming him after some other alpha had simply grabbed her shoulder from falling over after she tripped.

“Glad this worked out,” Erwin said happily and Nanaba pulled back to cup his face in a grateful manner. Even though she was doing it playfully and Mike didn’t seem to be bothered by that, Erwin still felt a bit nervous.

“YOU are sweetest friend!” Nanaba cooed and shook him, laughing with lingering tears in her eyes.

“It was no problem, really. Anything for my old friend.”

Mike threw an arm around Erwin this time. “You did this?” With an affirmative nod, Mike also brought Erwin for a hug, saying how much this meant to him and Erwin could only smile. He really couldn’t understand but it _has_ been years of separation, and by the way Nanaba kept on looking at Mike like some mythical being, it was some form of a miracle to be reunited even for just a bit.

After their greetings it was the time to catch up. All three took turns with topics until it was Mike and Erwin reminiscing in the end. Nanaba kept checking her phone to answer messages, and after twenty minutes of doing so, she looked at Erwin with a smirk.

“You’re not seeing anyone, are you, Erwin?”

It was a random question and Erwin quirked a brow. He’s always been too busy for relationships, even when he would date, they never worked. No matter how hard he tried to balance everything in his life, no matter how fine the person is or who they were, whether omega, beta or alpha, romance just didn’t quite fit. Erwin felt like _he_ was simply the problem, or perhaps his arrogant self reasoned there was no one fit for him.

“I am not…” came his response anyway. Despite his opinions, companionship was still a nice idea.

“Good, cause there’s someone I want you to meet,” announced Nanaba and raised her hand to wave the apparent candidate over, probably the person she's been texting. 

“Ha! Good luck to whomever it is,” Mike mumbled before taking a portion of his drink. Even he knew Erwin’s situation well enough, knowing how well he can woo someone but breaking hearts in the end because the relationship was unsatisfactory.

Erwin would have protested but reasoning that Nanaba was probably doing this as a token of appreciation, he accepted. Looking to the crowd, he watched as a woman appeared in view walking gracefully towards them and Nanaba nudged his shoulder to signal that was her friend. Yes, she was stunning, bright eyes, shiny red hair bouncing with ever step, a head-turner with her summer dress flowing around just above her knees and Mary Jane flats complimenting her step.

As a man, Erwin found her beautiful in all proportions and he smiled back when she flashed her pearly whites towards him before stopping to greet Nanaba with a hug. He heard her asking, "is that him?" to which Nanaba nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“Erwin, this is my bestie Marie,” Nanaba introduced and winked at Mike once their hands shook in greeting. "She grew up here just like you."

“Pleasure to meet you,” Marie said first, bowing her head as their hands lingered and Erwin chuckled to find her shy gesture cute. As a matter of fact, she beat him to his usual way of responding to first meeting someone, so he improvised.

“You’re beautiful, miss Marie.”

The moment those words flew out, she flushed and giggled out a thank you and accidently yanked her hand back once realizing she still held his hand. She then quickly spluttered an apology for doing so, to which Erwin laughed at and excused it for her, changing the subject by asking her to sit as he did too. Mike and Nanaba looked at each other in the background with smug look on their faces and Mike rolled his eyes because Erwin was only doing what he always did.

Erwin was handsome, that was a given, someone who knew how to lure a person; he was a charming bastard without trying, an alpha radiating so much power just with his presence alone. They could tell Marie was hooked: she was smiling absentmindedly, crossing her legs in interest and currently in trouble because she was staring a little too much as Erwin spoke.

As an alpha, Erwin was regretfully disinterested as he could tell she was a beta, because unlike omegas who announced their interest by strong pheromones, none compared emitted from Marie. It was rather bland, even if the way she looked at him signaled she was strongly intrigued. His biology naturally preferred omegas yet he always fought that and tried to open up for anyone, as a human.

And so Erwin did just that with Marie and played that friendly, polite role. Mike and Nanaba eventually joined the conversation and soon all four of them were laughing, clinking their glasses of preferred drinks. The deal between both men was to allow Mike the privilege to drink while Erwin maintained sober in case anything happened, so he drank iced tea while the rest enjoyed their celebratory liquor.

“Be right back, need to visit the ladies’ room,” Marie said in between laughs and propped her hand at Erwin’s shoulder to stand. Her hand flirtatiously brushed across his back as she walked off and Erwin simply smiled at the couple with his brows raised.

“Ooh! She likes you,” Nanaba stated the obvious.

“But he ain’t going for it…”

“Says who?” Erwin leaned forward on the counter to his friend and Mike quirked a brow, side-glancing him.

“I says so, that’s fuggin’ who…”

Erwin laughed at his slurry voice. There was no point fighting him further in his state and sat back on his chair. “Well, she’s lovely, I’ll admit.”’

And he meant it but that’s all he really felt for her. She was fun to talk to and seemed not trying too hard showing off, which he found refreshing, but there was just something missing. Perhaps it was just his current status holding him back, or his disinterest to have someone worry over him. He couldn’t pin-point it, reminding himself he just doesn’t need anyone and took a deep breath in–

_Find me._

Erwin jerked as if he was struck. First to the potent scent intruding his nose then twisting around in his chair to the voice whispering in his head while Nanaba stared wide-eyed after being spooked.

“Erwin, you alright?”

_I’m here._

Ignoring his friends' looks of concern, the blonde turned his head to the demanding voice as he sniffed the air when Marie returned. She stopped in front of him in a frown as Erwin leaned in a bit to sniff at her. The sweet, alluring smell was there but very distant…

“Is that you?”

"Excuse me...?" Marie furrowed her brows as she took her seat, allowing the scent to reach him strongly as before.

_Over here._

Erwin looked behind him again as the scent spread, pulling his attention to a specific spot but found nothing so far, just the double glass doors leading to the restaurant section of the establishment. His thumb and forefinger pressed into his eyes, rubbing them to clear his vision when it seemed like he could see a rope of smoke leading to that area now.

“What’s up, Erwin?” Mike tried next and managed to get his attention. Erwin stared at him, silently asking for help, seeing if Mike could smell it as well since the alpha had the nose of a hound even in his buzzed state. But there was nothing in his expression but confusion and Erwin stood up in frustration, the scent acting as the strings to control him like a puppet.

“Whoah- Hey, where you going?”

Erwin halted and glanced at his two friends, then at Marie. She could only offer a small smile. Could it really be her emitting that overwhelming smell?

 _No, she's a beta,_ Erwin recalled and faced forward to the restaurant section. The smell definitely got stronger without her in his space… Erwin was aware of his rudeness, perhaps even making a fool of himself after realizing he had sniffed Marie, but he felt the urgency to _just go_ , the scent grabbing at him as if someone were physically pulling at his wrist.

“I-I’m sorry,” was all he could voice out, glancing towards the double glass doors with brows furrowing more and more. He's never felt so conflicted. “I…I just…”

_Find me!_

"I have to go.”

Erwin marched away without a doubt and the three behind him just looked at each other questionably. He could hear Nanaba apologizing to Marie for his random outburst of walking off like that. Erwin would have to thank her for that and apologize himself later. Besides, his phone was on him and threw Mike a promise over his shoulder about calling later, but right now…

_I’ll find you._

Though he had no idea who or what spoke into his ear, he was now in the restaurant section of the building, ignoring the looks of bewilderment on his hunting mode. He didn't realize he was releasing a bit of pheromones since a few people flinched out of his way or gasped as he simply walked past them. Erwin was focused, his heart beat picking up, his breathing a bit escalated as he just followed the sweet scent that caressed him for the obedience, currently messing up his brain and noticed that his vision sharpened the closer he seemed to get.

…

Levi wasn’t much of a social man but celebrating the end of the school year was an exception. He’s been teaching AP Lit and Comp at a high school for a respectful amount of years, plus he was the long distance track coach and there was nothing more enjoyable than seeing his students and athletes grow academically and move on. As an omega, he appreciated the respect received from the students and staff, which is the only reason he accepted this invitation from his fellow co-workers. And so, ever since he was first hired six years ago, Levi has been a part of a traditional event – the only ever social event, with the only people he could ever tolerate.

There was Hange (who hosted this event), the favorite science teacher along with her aide Moblit because Hange can’t always be trusted alone in the classrooms with 20-30 innocent students who wish to live; Petra, the sweet and patient math teacher who also coaches a dance team; Oluo, the awkward yet laid-back government and economics teacher; Eld, an inspiring art teacher plus drama; Gunther who teaches many languages; Isabel and Furlan as two of the P.E. teachers, as well as Health for the red head and Furlan the famous baseball coach. 

Tolerable group, indeed… This was a thing every year, but there was something different.

The moment Levi stepped into their favorite spot, a tingle like a mosquito bite in his neck made him flinch. He stopped at the entrance with a cringe, pressing a hand to the spot as he glanced around the room for a cause to his discomfort, finding nothing, and followed behind the group as they happily made their way to their reserved room.

_I’m here._

Levi froze suddenly and frantically searched his surroundings again. That time felt like someone, a man with a velvety voice, spoke directly into his ear yet annoyed to find no one nearby looking his way trying to get his attention, so with a click of his tongue he continued forward before any of his colleagues noticed his absence. The moment they reached their room, Levi quietly chose his seat at the very end of the table, his back turned to the public to avoid attracting any attention as he struggled to ignore the escalating tingling while the group chatted happily. With a hand against his nape, Levi wondered if he slept wrong and rubbed it, unaware of the pheromones he was actually setting free.

…

In the very back of his conscious mind, Erwin wondered what the fuck was happening to him. This was new, peculiar and a bit scary if he was honest. He’s never felt this determined to find someone, or something– he wasn’t sure yet. But he knew it was biology controlling him, his alpha urges activated at the moment.

“Ah, fucking hell…”

Erwin froze to the voice, a perfect match to the one in his head, and actually felt in control of his own breathing again. Rubbing his forehead wearily, he realized his slight panting and lifted his gaze to see that he stood a few feet away from a room where a large crowd sat on a long and narrow table for a special event. Erwin didn't know why he was there but was compelled to walk closer, his predatory sight locked on the only one whose back faced him and felt an odd sense of relief.

_I'm here._

A man with hair so dark, radiating a soft blue tint under the lights became the center to Erwin’s vision. His undercut exposed a handsome nape, almost like he was baring it for the blonde’s salivating canines. _Omega..._ That was where the scent was pointing at, Erwin was certain, and he only stalked closer and closer.

A woman sitting next to the omega noticed his writhing and Erwin felt a slight growl in this throat as she leaned over with a hand at his shoulder. “You alright there?”

"Yeah, Hange," Levi shrugged her off then sighed an apology after the unnecessary rude gesture. 

"Are you sure, shrimp?" Hange insisted as she handed him a menu. She was another beta and the one to help with his condition whenever they came along due to her profession and knowledge, so she was quick to act just in case.

“Yeah, _fuck_." There was another tingle and Levi grunted. Rubbing his neck a little harder, he unconsciously  _shoved_  out quantities of pheromones for Erwin to devour; his nostrils flaring to the stimulating commands swirling his senses. "I just…”

 _Look at me,_ _omega_.

Levi gasped and briskly turned his head, automatically locking eyes with a strange blue-eyed man only a few feet away. Strange, yes, but he couldn’t pry his eyes away from the alpha as the beat to his heart quickened and his blood rushed.

His eyes were a silver so sharp they could cut through any bullshit and Erwin felt a new chemical being released and spread throughout his brain. Erwin felt the need to say something but words seemed to be unnecessary, at least not now since the man to his eye was standing up on his own.

“You okay, bro?” Isabel wondered and all heads turned to Levi as he took a small staggering step towards Erwin.

“Levi, do you know this man?”

He stopped and frowned at Furlan's excellent question. Levi studied the towering bulk staring back at him for a short moment, debating because his body said yes in a magnetizing way, yet he shook his head.

“No… No…”

But the longer he stared, the more this stranger enveloped him with a force so great. Levi finally took a breath in, a thick earthy scent with a hint of rain coursed through him in a panic, shuddering as he felt a bit of slick starting to slip out of him. He quickly looked behind him directly at Petra who was also an omega to check for a reaction, but she sat silly and confused, concerned even but not reacting as he was. 

Levi _needed_ this man, and Erwin undoubtedly _wanted_ him.

“Sorry,” Levi rasped out, trying to glance at every face looking up in question. He didn’t know what to do except fight the way his body wanted to touch the stranger. So he looked back at the taller man, bit his lower lip and cursed under his breath. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he just felt like an itch needed to be scratched. He was utterly trapped.

“I’ll...be back.”

Levi stormed away, grabbing Erwin’s wrist without a single word or eye contact. In the background, there was some protesting from his friends but it was all muffled as they focused on escaping the building.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Erwin grunts as his back hits the wall, the impact switching on the room's dim lights, and Levi’s hands locked at the back his neck to pull him down for a rough kiss, smacking their lips desperately as if they were long familiar.

They ended up in a hotel room– Erwin's hotel room to be exact. One moment Levi was dragging him somewhere private to just talk about what the hell was happening only to end up in an alley just outside the building. He'd turned to face Erwin for questioning but couldn't say a single accusing word, instead clutched at his shirt while silently cursing because his stupidly charming blue gaze stirred his groin, and that was when Erwin threw in a suggestion to deal with the unknown condition they were both in.

_“I have a hotel room just down the street.”_

All he needed was Levi’s approving nod (relieved, irritated, but he needed it) to take his hand and lead the way. They rushed there in silence, Erwin stealing a few glances at his companion while Levi hung his head low with a protective hand over the tingling scent gland on his neck when they stood in the elevator and the short walk to the room. But the instant the keycard granted access, Levi was the one to yank Erwin inside and slam the door behind them before shoving the taller man against the wall and attacked him in a kissing frenzy.

Apparently, both had been holding back their pheromones because the moment they were alone, they were drunk on their scent, releasing all their worth as they marked each other urgently with their wrists.

Despite their size difference, Levi had the upper hand cornering the six-foot-one alpha but Erwin could care less. He was into the moment, thoughts and senses fogged as he thirsted for this omega. Hands were too busied going wild to touch one another – Erwin pulling Levi by the waist to ground against him and Levi rolling his hips graciously, gasping and moaning into their mouths to their evident arousal.

 _Alpha._  Levi melted, submitting to Erwin's leg slipping between his thighs, _my Alpha—_

But he snapped to his own thoughts and Levi abruptly pushed away, flushed face and heaving for air; his eyes fierce and wide, staring just as confusingly aroused as his opponent.

"Who are you?" Levi meant to sound defensive but came out as a shaky whisper, slowly fading into a flustered hum when his sight wandered. He kept staring at his thick neck, licking his lips in need to bite the foreign sun kissed skin. “Besides a fucking alpha…” Then he was on him again, contradicting his malicious tone to the way he angled Erwin’s head for a deeper kiss and accepted the protruding tongue through his lips.

“I’m…ah…” Erwin tried communicating but he was becoming dizzy too quickly just from their lips lazily grazing against the other. Curious, Levi referred his question as to know _who_ Erwin was (a wizard? The fucking shadow man?) since he managed to capture his undivided attention _,_ but Erwin got stuck thinking a little too hard on the literal question and cradled Levi’s face to slow him down, lowering his lidded gaze. He looked into those glinting silvers, blinking lazily until he closed his eyes in need of self-composure. “My name…” _Fuck, what was it?_

Erwin's chest was in Levi's line of sight, buttons stretching with every flex of muscle as he took deep breaths and Levi pressed his palm against it, fascinated by the build hiding underneath that navy blue button up shirt. The top two buttons were lose, exposing a perfect shadowed line of the alpha’s collarbone and he licked his lips. Levi felt uneasy about wanting to touch him yet he couldn’t help but lean in and trace the shape with his lips, leaving wet kisses before sucking the skin at the dip on his throat and hummed to Erwin's approving groan. Levi, too, was becoming delirious with the intoxicating scent that he didn't chastise the blonde when his narrow chin was pushed up with a single finger, sighing to the tingle on his skin as lips ghosted over his jaw line and up to receive a chilly whisper in his ear.

"Erwin Smith."

 _His voice._ Levi whimpered as the name registered into his memory bank, the silk in his voice, his hot breath impulsing his head to tilt with a groan and yielded his neck for the alpha to dig into and inhale deeply.

"Ah, shit… What _the fuck_ are you doing to me, Smith?" A moan followed as his scent gland was licked, more slick spilling out of him, and Erwin pulled away to stare into the omega's inviting eyes.

"I don't know," husked Erwin. He gently cradled Levi by the back of his head with one hand, the other kept low at his back, another allowed touch. “Forgive me… I've never experienced this before, but – _fuck_ – your scent is messing me up. Are you… Could you be in heat?"

Levi stilled and considered his question. "No. I don't think so." If he was, Erwin couldn’t have been the only alpha in the restaurant to detect such a state. Levi _did_ feel hot, just not so much in flames; he wasn't in cramping pain like his normal heats. What he did feel was awfully lewd. He wanted this stranger, this beautiful blue-eyed, blonde man to drive him up the wall and fuck him senseless.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m feeling a bit troubled myself.” Erwin huffed to his fluster. This scent had been one of the most overwhelming, definitely different than an omega's usual smell. It was demanding, ordering him to claim this critter before him– and he wanted to do that, so... _so fucking bad_. But he couldn't and placed his hands at Levi’s shoulders, glancing down between them and realized how close they were. “I can't comprehend why, but I have a dire need to touch you.”

“Yeah,” Levi snorted, his hands now clutching his shirt, “No shit.”

"Sorry."

"Are you always so polite? Stop apologizing."

And then there was Erwin's chuckle, the smallest sound stroking his dick in every way. Levi knew he definitely wasn’t in heat because he was aware of his feelings: he simply wanted this man; he needed relief like needing to satiate an extreme thirst. He couldn’t find a solid reason yet but it wasn’t common to find a man of Erwin’s caliber: well-spoken, an actual gentleman so far despite being an alpha, and Levi wasn’t going to miss the opportunity, as random and unexplainable as this encounter may be.

“But so do I,” Levi husked in the silence. Taking his wrists for leverage, he reached up to kiss Erwin more, nipping his lower lip as he took one of his hands and slowly lowered it between them. They looked at each other hungrily, Erwin biting his lip to a smirking Levi as his hand was guided to palm over his bulge. “See? You’re not the only perv here.”

“I..."

"You did this to me."

"...I don’t want to force anything.”

“It’s not forcing if I consent.”

Erwin’s jaw tightened, pulling back his hand. Even if he said that, something didn’t feel right; this whole encounter didn’t make sense. But _bloody hell_ this omega was beautiful, willing, and Levi was showing his own interest. He leaned up again and kissed the alpha’s neck, nosing into the palpating glands and scraped his teeth along the skin to drink in Erwin's thick pheromones. 

“Mm, I _want_ you.”

A demand such as that coming from someone like Levi could make any alpha squirm, including Erwin of course. He was visibly intrigued, moving his hands to cup the omega's hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs. “Are you certain?”

Levi kept a devious smirk as frisky hands quickly worked to undo Erwin’s belt, loosened his confines and slipped a hand down to claim his rock hard erection. He rubbed the length with purpose, lips widening to hear a merciless grunt as he squeezed his balls. “You’re horny and so am I.” Levi gave him a quick kiss before stepping away towards the bed. Erwin stayed put, still stuck contemplating, when Levi glanced over his shoulder to the panting alpha and pulled his shirt over his head. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?" His bedroom eyes beckoned and everything crumbled. "C’mere, blondie-”

Towering arms were around his body instantly, large hands exploring Levi’s body like a masterpiece made especially for him. There was a wall mirror nearby, perfectly angled for Levi to watch each other through it all. Fingers played with nipples causing the omega to arch with a startled moan and Levi reached back to rub at the alpha’s cock, giving him a few pumps. Erwin groaned, rolled his hips forward and bucked into his hand. He was thick and long and already slippery with pre-come that Levi placed both hands at Erwin’s hips to grind his ass back, gasping to the length rubbing low at his back, twitching in need.

“Yes, I want to _fuck_ you,” he purred into Levi’s ear, licking the shell. “The moment I saw you, I just had to have you.” Erwin cupped his chin, turning him so their lips connected possessively, tongues lapping sensually for a hot moment before pulling back briefly with a wet pop of their lips, the alpha chuckling to the fucked-out look already present on the omega's face. “But before that, with whom do I have the absolute pleasure of spending the evening with?”

Erwin faintly heard his name called back at the restaurant but because his senses were too drowned out, he couldn’t quite catch it. But even if he did, he preferred hearing it from those lips he adored already. Levi huffed a laugh at the sap, yet he appreciated how Erwin cared so much to know. With a kiss to his chin, he whispered his name like a secret. Erwin hummed in esteem and Levi felt a spike of heat, canting his neck, moaning softly as Erwin kissed and sucked at his gland fervently. 

They remained in the same position, Levi’s back against Erwin’s front, as belts were loosened and articles of clothing (Levi’s soaked briefs and jeans turning Erwin on even more as he removed them) littered the carpeted floors until they were stripped on the bed. Their heat increased, intensifying the friction as their bodies grinded painfully slow to edge their foreplay. Erwin’s hands roamed throughout Levi’s body, fingertips padding over his budding nipples, sliding down to massage his pale thighs, purposely avoiding his groin where his cock sprung up to his stomach. Levi cursed the teasing yet he squirmed whenever his hands ghosted over him, increasing the amount of slick flowing down his thighs and it only made the alpha growl. The sweet citrus caused him to sway and Erwin embraced Levi possessively in fear he’d get away.

“ _Shit_ ,” gasped Erwin. He shivered, skin visible with goosebumps as he only breathed in Levi, o _nly Levi_ , and dug his nose into his neck some more only to worsen a building condition he’s been fighting off.

Through the mirror, Levi could see Erwin appeared to be going into rut after doing impressively well at controlling himself. He started breathing heavily through his nose, his thick brows were pulled into a frown and his gorgeous jaw was tight. The only sign of slight consciousness were in his eyes, his pupils were slowly dilating and the lustful ocean blue around them darted into him when they locked sight through the mirror. Levi smiled in a shudder, realizing he stared at his marbled beauty in hunger now and gasped, his cock twitched as the alpha started thrusting his pulsing length between his thighs.

"Stop-  _hah_ \- with the fucking teasing already!"

"Levi." Erwin growled to the lack of a tight, wet omega hole, so he began his treatment. 

_Mine._

Levi jolted with a startled cry when two fingers entered him suddenly. Erwin curled a hand around at Levi’s stomach, keeping him upright as his greedy fingers pumped in and out of him.

“Ah damn… I’m losing myself,” Erwin warned, his gaze becoming cloudy with heavy lust.

“Yeah?” Levi smirked excitedly and melted into him, the sounds of his fingers were too erotic; the sensation too electrifying. Reaching back to curl an arm around Erwin’s neck, Levi turned his head only to receive a slow and wet kiss. "You're rutting... I can take it, even you know that."

“...I don’t want to hurt you.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

Erwin was simply adorable, too gentle and Levi had to appreciate it. But the truth was...he _wanted_ Erwin to lose control, he _wanted_ to be dominated… The idea of being under his mercy stirred him up terribly and pre-come leaked down his cock.

“Look how fucking wet you’ve made me,” Levi reminded with a roll of his hips and grabbed the back of his neck. “Just let go. I want it rough.”

With one determined hand, Erwin spreaded his ass and Levi jerked when the third finger was added, scissoring him open easily thanks to the pouring slick now dripping heavily on the sheets underneath them. “ _Ahh, fffuck…_ ” Levi couldn't decipher the situation except the fact that somehow he trusted this man by now. He felt unthreatened, shivering as his sweet spot has been found and his breathing turned ragged.

 _"Erwin."_ Levi had enough and pushed away, whimpering to the loss of fingers. He dropped to the mattress, ass high in the air and presented himself, slick leaking down his thighs as he spread himself to expose his twitching hole. “I want you here. _Now._ ”

No time wasted. Erwin took each ass cheek in his hands, spreading them to slide his throbbing dick between them and lubricated his length with Levi's slick. The omega gasped with each rub, pushing his hips back.

"Hurry up, give it to me– _AHH!_ "

Levi jerked as the tip barely slipped in, his mouth going slack as a shameless moan slipped out. Erwin entered him slowly, pushing aside the heady crave to ravish him, taking deep breaths the deeper he got, grunting to the wet tightness engulfing him and Levi arched his back so beautifully that the alpha within threatened to set lose.

"Oh… _Oh_ _yes_!" Levi whimpered as a fire coursed directly in his belly’s core, and clenched the bed sheets when his body went through a sudden tremor. “ _Erwin…_ I’m...” He tightened up around the alpha's cock as he started to come, twitching and keening with every spurt.

" _Levi_..." Erwin wasn't expecting that. He staggered to the sight of his beautiful stranger collapsed on the bed, his head turned to show his flushed cheeks, looking so fucked and out of breath after only filling him balls deep. Erwin leaned forward and kissed his shoulder with an approving chuckle. "God, you are _exquisite_."

"So lame," Levi grumbled and propped up on his elbows when he caught his breath, looking back at the blonde with a smirk. "I never come before my partner, but coming from just being poked?" He sat up, dick deep in his ass and pressed his back against Erwin's chest again to cup his cheek. "But you… Seriously, who the _fuck_ are you?"

Erwin smiled, wrapping his hands around his waist and rolled his hips to continue his treatment. Levi threw his head back, mouth slacking in a silent moan as Erwin thrusted deliciously into him as an initial response.

"Someone who will never forget you," Erwin husked. He gently pushed Levi back down, a hand at the low of his back to encourage the return of his beautiful arching back and the other hand holding the omega down by his neck. “And make sure to not disappoint you."

Levi smiled into the mattress and met his thrusts as Erwin picked up speed. This man was a dream in the flesh, a rare alpha so compatible with his body and they've only met less than two hours ago. "Fuck me up good then.  Don't let me forget you."

_I sure as hell don’t regret you._

Erwin nuzzled the crown of his raven head and kissed it. "As you wish."

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Levi was at the verge of tears from sheer pleasure. God, this man could fuck. Erwin’s hand eventually found its firm grip through Levi's hair but not to the point of pain. It was the omega who demanded to be manhandled, and in doing so, Erwin changed his angle a little.

"Oh…oh! God, yes!"

Levi was being unusually vocal, more than he could recall from past encounters, and could only find leverage by gripping the bed sheets. 

"Take me- _hah fuck!"_

Erwin knew when to slow down and when to ram into him, pulling out to the tip and drive Levi out of his sanity range with sudden sporadic force.

"Right there,” Levi gasped when his prostate was found. “Pound me with your big dick.”

Erwin gladly granted his request, holding his waist to yank him back whenever he shoved in. He was helpless to his urges, suddenly cracking his palm against Levi's right ass cheek without realizing but pleased to see that the omega _loved_ it, and so he landed the same whip to the left cheek. Levi was amazing, moaning without a care of prying ears. Erwin’s passion mounted, his groans joining Levi’s as he hooked an arm under his right leg, lifting and turning Levi on his side a bit to deepen the penetration.

“Shit… _oh shit_ ,” Levi whimpered, an indication of his approval to the position change and writhed tellingly with a quake coursing his body.

“That’s it, baby,” gasped Erwin, growling to the sight of Levi’s cum spurting against his skin, some landing under his chin. That was the second time and Erwin couldn't get enough of the euphoria, Levi's potent scent filtering with every orgasm and continued thrusting into him gently. Under the haze of rut, he should've erupted by now, just a couple sharp thrusts into the dripping omega and he's home, but he'd purposely pull out at the verge of climax and squeezed the base of his throbbing cock to interrupt his orgasm.

 _Not yet._ Erwin didn't want his time with Levi to end so soon, even if his biology scorned for it. The sounds of the creaking bed, Levi's hitching breaths and pleading moans, his pouring slick causing a heavy smacking sound and his velvet walls squeezing with every wave of pleasure... 

"Levi..."

Is this what it felt like? Is this what true desire was? Not only desire to receive his body but the affection Erwin wanted to give this man was too broad. It was all so reverberating, a unique experience drilling into him.

Erwin let go of his leg to curve over him, the angle making the omega breathe out a moan, and turned Levi's head to kiss him with passion he deserved. His lips were swollen from being bitten, wet with their saliva and the feel of his breath with every thrust drove the alpha insane.

"My Levi."

Love at first sight, or love at first fuck is what Levi would call it.

"Erwin," Levi said through the kiss, a bit out of breath. "I want it."

"Hm? What do you desire, love?"

 _Aw hell._ No spoken words have ever rippled through him like a water droplet as Erwin's could. He was obviously putting Levi's pleasure first unlike normal alphas that find a hole and spill their spunk. Erwin was too good, a diamond in the rough, and Levi didn't care if they just met. He was invested, needed this man to know that the request to be fucked until Erwin was carved into his memory has been met, but wanted more than that.

"Knot me," Levi ordered, feeling yet another orgasm creeping up on him even as Erwin thrusted slow and gentle. He reached back and grabbed blonde hair hard enough to make his point. “ _Breed me_.” He bit his jaw, licking it sensually to persuade the blonde.

“Wait, Levi,” gasped Erwin, his movements staggered to a stop. Even if they just met, respect was an absolute automatic given, and Erwin sure didn’t want to be remembered as a selfish prick after this is over – only he _didn’t_ want this moment to end. _Sigh._

“You don’t really want that-”

"I’m fine _,_ ” Levi assured, kissing him slowly. That easily calmed the alpha and continued moving, quickly picking up the pace where he left off, bewitched by the grind of their tongues as Levi spoke against his lips, "Fill me up, I want it all."

Erwin groaned in frustration. Not only because he could finally be relieved from the tightness built up in his core but because he just realized he didn't wear a condom. He wasn’t too worried over catching something, his trust on Levi was oddly set, but more about the consequences if he complied with the omega’s request. Levi had been conscious to consent throughout their time together and he wasn't in heat, lowering the chances of conceiving. But there was an unexplainable situation: Erwin was in rut. Ruts increase an alpha’s sperm count… Was Levi on birth control, just in case--?

That worrying thought process was cut short, because Levi suddenly took control and was fucking himself against Erwin. The sight of Levi’s plump ass rolling up and down in a menacing speed like a skilled stripper made his eyes roll back, tossing his head back to curse at the ceiling. Levi was filthy sin and Erwin only felt blessed.

"Give it to me, Smith."

The base of his penis started to swell and Erwin’s built form trembled, though he still felt the need to pull out despite Levi's demand. He couldn't risk the chance of impregnating him, especially due to his current status – but Levi intercepted his plans. Hands slapped down at Erwin's hips, legs tangled behind his knees, holding him tight with a grip so strong and desperate to accept what he wanted. Lost in the haze of nearing climax, Erwin drove into him one last time with a growl, hands cupping his omega's hips possessively.

It was too late.

"Fuck!" Levi moaned out, his eyes wide and blank. He whimpered helplessly, stiffening up as he started coming again and again; an orgasm so intense, his lips spread in a wicked grin. Erwin's knot had squeezed through his wet hole, expanded in size and locked them in place.

"Oh shit…!” Levi trembled, his strength slipping and started to drop but Erwin held him up in his strong arms as they both reveled in the gratifying experience. “So good, Erwin..."

Indeed, this was too good. _Incredible._ Erwin groaned through his release, cum gushing into the omega from practically edging too long. The guilt he started with ceased and was replaced by the sole need to possess him, make Levi his omega and _only_ Erwin's. As if sensing his desire, Levi canted his neck and hissed. The aggressive scent brought Erwin's immediate attention with a growl, leaned into the tasty skin and bared his canines to the gland.

"Mark me, _Alpha_."

Erwin paused with a startled gasp.

Levi's voice changed there, calling Erwin by his dynamic in a vulnerable and submissive tone - a sign of an omega too lost in the blur of being knotted that his words may have been programmed by force of his biology. None of that was consent and Erwin miraculously still had some thin sense left to catch it. As much as he loved the idea of being connected to this beauty, he had to reject his request. They were clearly physically compatible but there was no definite on the emotional part of it, and Erwin prioritizes that despite his relationship failures. What if they were total opposites or, worse, is a one-sided love as Erwin seemed to already feel? Plus, Levi couldn't possibly want to be mated to a stranger ( _could he?_ ), someone he just knows by name, let's him fuck into euphoria then risk the possibility of carrying his child no less... 

Erwin already fucked up by knotting him. He couldn't expand his selfishness but Levi was begging for that bite, nipping and licking his chin as he kept twitching with his fading orgasm.

"Alpha, please!"

Erwin's jaw tightened as he was utterly torn: an alpha only wants to console their omega by instinct and thought of another way to do so. His mouth dropped to his neck, aiming just under the gland and sucked down at the skin hard enough with his lips and tongue until it bruised enough to stimulate a bite instead. Levi seemed to have taken the bait, letting out broken moans and melted into his arms when Erwin gently lowered them both on their sides, avoiding jostling the spent omega.

The waiting game for the knot to shrink began. Erwin murmured praises, embraced Levi dearly and held him close, though grunting every time he released his seed inside. His Greek-shaped nose nuzzled into dark mussed hair, relaxing to the omega's sweet lingering scent, basking in relief and comfort while Levi was too caught up in the clouds to realize he'd shrunk into the protective hold and started dozing off, too spent to even think about washing up, until he caught Erwin staring at him through the mirror.

"I got you, Levi...my love," was what Levi managed to hear, a voice so deep yet gentle it made his heart swell. A kiss brushed his cheek, there was a gentle squeeze of reassurance around his frame and Levi sighed contently, being the first to begin closing his eyes as the vivid blue in Erwin's eyes smiled at him.

...

Not much of a while later, Erwin’s eyes snapped open to a sharp scent, fully awake only to find Levi lying on his chest, arms folded under his chin as he stared down at him with curious, silver eyes.

“Sorry to wake you,” Levi whispered, a smirk playing his lips.

Erwin blinked a little too fast at first. He wasn’t even upset to be awakened in the middle of the night, swallowing down his nerves because this man was too beautiful for reality. “N-No, you’re…fine.” _Very fine._

Levi definitely picked up his sudden shyness, chuckling when the hand at his ass switched to the center of his back. Moments earlier when he had moved on top of a sleeping Erwin, that same hand instantly decided on his bum and held him down protectively before the owner woke up seconds after. It’s as if the alpha in Erwin was awake and alert, welcoming the omega in a frisky manner.

“I, um…” Levi mumbled after much fond staring under the moonlight, “I felt gross sleeping there.” He glanced to the side so Erwin followed what he referred to. “It’s a bit crusty.”

Erwin noticed the wrinkles and the mess, his dried up cum staining the sheets after most likely pulling out of him during his sleep, and he blushed. Still, he looked at Levi with embarrassment evident on his cheeks. “Right. I-I can change the sheets.” He started to move when Levi unfolded his arms and held him down by the shoulders.

“No need.” His fingers started kneading the tight muscle to assure Erwin until he lied down again. “Not right now at least. Besides, I’m comfy here.”

Erwin smiled, joining both hands at Levi’s back to lock them in place. “I’m fine with this.”

"But, uh-" Levi cringed and glanced down between them, "I have dried up spunk on my stomach, though..."

Erwin chuckled with a shake of his head. "I really don't care."

Levi snorted, letting him reach up to kiss his cheek. Silence took over a moment and they could only stare at one another, winding back to their random series of events. Even in the darkness, the blue in his eyes was breathtaking. Levi recalled how those eyes captured him only hours ago, recalled every pleasure, his breath on his skin, the voice at his ear, his pistoning hips yet gentle caresses, just as Erwin was doing now stroking up his back. His dick twitched in interest, taking a sharp breath in when Erwin cupped his ass to roll him against his own growing arousal, shifting under the sheets to straddle the blonde and cradled his face with both hands.

“Levi…” He sat up a bit on his elbow when Levi leaned down and Erwin angled his head already to receive him gladly-

“You didn’t bite me.”

A pause. The fact that Levi remembered that must mean maybe he did want it, but Erwin was certain his voice didn’t grant consent.

“No…” he confirmed, averting his gaze a bit and sat up more after feeling nervous again. He should apologize if the possibility of that offending Levi was the case but before he could, Levi leaned in with a smirk.

“Thanks. That could've been a problem.”

Erwin blinked, relieved he felt the same yet stinging the alpha within. “…sure.”

“But you knotted me.”

 _Fuck._ That he sure did. Was Levi mad after all? But he clearly granted consent, begged for it even. Now Erwin was about to point that out but his lips were taken with a lingering kiss before he could defend himself.

Grinding in his lap, Levi groaned in frustration as his hand brushed up to tangle in blonde hair and pulled away briefly to glare at him. “I _don’t_ let alphas knot me.”

Erwin’s eyes widened a fraction, recalling Levi's frightened sounds of being knotted earlier. "Not even when you shared heats with...?"

As if he read all the suspicions, Levi smirked and crashed his lips down this time in response while pushing Erwin down on the bed, taking his tongue in a distracting kiss.

_Could I be…?_

The question swam in Erwin’s mind and he could tell Levi was flustered after revealing a bit too much, because whenever Erwin tried pulling away Levi tugged at his roots and bit his lip to keep him close. The blonde growled, digging his fingers into flesh and adjusted his hips until he nudged gently against Levi’s wet entrance, letting him feel the tip. And it worked. Levi cried favorly to the sudden intrusion, still soft from their earlier session, and started dropping his hips to start taking the full length – but Erwin was quick to grab the back of his thighs and keep him still, making Levi hiss in frustration.

“Could this...be your first time knotting, Levi?” Erwin inquired finally and quite calmly, squeezing him demandingly when there was no answer. Levi just glared wildly to his teasing, yet flushed in arousal and already panting, before letting out a defeated laugh. The hands in his blonde hair fell to cradle Erwin’s face again and Levi offered the look of the Devil himself: lust dancing in his eyes, biting his lip to whatever sinning thoughts he gathered while looking into those baby blues.

“Yeah, you were my first,” confessed Levi, his grainy voice sending an actual shiver down the alpha’s spine. “And I want it again. _Now._ ”

Erwin found himself smiling and his grip weakened, joining Levi in a moan as he pushed more of his thick cock into his slutty hole, leaking with slick. “You are perfect, Levi. So good for me.” Erwin kissed Levi as he slowly pulled out to the tip and released his grip completely only to shove deeply into him, finding his prostate perfectly.

“ _Oh fuck!”_ Levi shouted to the ceiling, bracing himself at Erwin’s shoulders in approval to the deeper angle and rotated his hips in a circular motion. "Mmm, right there."

The view was too much, this encounter was too overwhelming, too perfect, and Erwin's heart raced in excitement as he made a decision.

"Beautiful."

This was it, the folklore he didn't understand: Levi was the one. He didn't have enough time to test it and he was fully aware they've barely met, but somehow...he _just knew._

"Levi, listen," Erwin whispered in the midst of their passion. "I don't know you..." He sat up to embrace him, kissing his neck lovingly. "But I  _want_ to know you." His hips grinded to rub inside and Levi hummed, looking down at him with a ghost smile. 

"Only if you're there in the morning," Levi whispered back and Erwin smiled, peppering his throat and shoulder with kisses as he started thrusting into him in slow, shallow movements while Levi groaned with every burning rub.

"Do you mean that?" There was so much hope in his voice and Erwin slammed into him demandingly.  

“ _Ahh_ …!"

"Levi?"

" _Yes!_ " Levi moaned and cupped Erwin's face to look into him aggressively. "Fuck yeah... I only want you.”

After that, Levi was officially lost, whimpering curses as Erwin rewarded him with faster, deeper thrusts. Erwin's hand started stroking his leaking dick (God, how Levi adored those hands), matching the speed to create a small puddle of pre-come at the low of Erwin's stomach while the other hand worked with his sensitive nipples. Levi's delightful sounds of pleasure filled the room and was pulled down for a desperate, wet kiss when the alpha started ramming into him in excitement.

Erwin’s head was buzzing again, slowly being consumed by rut once more when Levi had taken control and started gyrating skillfully, pheromones out of control, and soon fucking Erwin like he was made just for his alpha cock. And he really was, by what Erwin’s observed by now. His colorful language always showed off close to his climax, his thighs trembled, hands clenched against Erwin’s chest and Levi screamed his lover's name when hit by orgasm, painting the alpha’s stomach white with cum. The sight rode Erwin’s rut to full swing, growling as he pushed the panting omega down on his back and curved over him; Levi's ankles locked low at his back, Erwin fucked him hard and fast into the mattress, gifting Levi another pulsing frenzy before he came and embraced eachother as they were knotted again, just as desired. The experience was just as intense as the first and had Levi erupting in curses with another prolonged, riveting orgasm, tightening around his impaling length. Erwin kissed him and soothed him with praises through it all.

"See you in the morning, darling."

The sheets were to be replaced eventually but not until Erwin was done with Levi, and vice versa.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

A few hours later, Erwin woke up abruptly again, his eyes heavy with sleep yet smiling to find Levi sleeping closely at his side. This time not because of his scent but from a continuous buzzing nearby. Familiar with the sound, Erwin carefully propped up on his elbow and blindly reached down to the floor until his fingers managed to locate his phone. He saw the name on the screen, closed his eyes in a groan – _shit, I forgot_ – and cleared his throat a bit before answering.

“Hey, Mike,” Erwin greeted quietly to not disturb Levi, who kept a lazy arm around his waist.

“ _The **fuck** , Erwin_!” The lecture began. “ _I’ve been calling you almost hourly!”_

“What…?” Pulling back his phone to check, Erwin’s brows rose to see the many missed calls and messages. Sometime during the night, not only did he forget his promise on calling Mike to explain himself, he must’ve set his phone on vibrate after it wouldn’t shut up, not wanting to interrupt his moments with Levi. Erwin sighed, bringing the receiver back to his ear. “So you have…”

“ _Yeah, whatever... Listen, Erwin, we have been called in on emergency,_ ” Mike stated sternly and Erwin only frowned, still delirious with lack of sleep.

“Emergency? What are you—”

“ _Last night– apparently you were contacted first but since you wouldn’t answer, they reached me_ …” Mike practiced patience trying to inform the gravity of the situation. “ _We’re needed back at base then shipping us out as reinforcements. It’s gotten bad out there_ …”

Erwin wasn’t surprised to hear that, it was expected; they were warned this could happen even during their short leave. “Shit…”

“ _Did you not read my messages? My voicemails?_ ”

“Fuck, Mike… No, I… I was—”

“ _ **Christ** , Erwin, what happened to you last night anyway?_”

The answer was to stare at Levi, watching him inhale and exhale softly, so peaceful and beautiful that he caressed his cheek lovingly… He actually stayed with him after their strange encounter and Erwin chuckled in disbelief.

“I was…” Erwin started but not even he could explain what happened without sounding like a lunatic and slowly pulled back his hand because he couldn't believe how lucky he felt. He doesn’t deserve Levi. “Damn, I’ll explain later. It’s a long, _weird_  story.”

“ _Well hopefully you can tell it because I’m at the airport already."_

Erwin stirred to start getting out of bed. It stung having to slide out of Levi’s hold and guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders now as he looked down at him from the bedside, disappointed knowing what he had to do next.

“Alright, alright...”

“ _And you better find a good driver out there to race you here, cause our flight's in two hours_.”

“Yeah,” Erwin huffed anxiously, shuffling around where he stood and managed to find his pants first. “I’m on my way.”

“ _Later then_.”

After that, Erwin tossed his phone to the nearby couch and started rushing around quietly in his briefs to gather everything that was removed from him last night – everything but his undershirt. After finally fitting into his pants (whilst saving himself from falling on his face), he slipped on his boots, buckled his belt and combed his fingers through his hair while still remaining shirtless as he kept on searching for the last missing garment. Luckily they took a late shower together after their strenuous love-making, his groin stirring just thinking about their added steamy shower sex where Levi took him in his mouth before Erwin reciprocated by fucking his spontaneous lover against the wall… Time was of the essence and his swarming anxiety kept a worried hand cupping his chin constantly every time Erwin glanced at Levi, still sleeping soundly through the commotion. The omega alone on the bed, his fingers twitching instinctively in his sleep in search for a warm body, his alpha, and Erwin felt dejected already. 

This wasn’t the plan – none of this should've happened, as a matter of fact. He wasn’t supposed to be sneaking around. He was supposed to be on leave for four days, appreciate the privilege to have survived then return back to a Hell called war. But on day two he just had to meet his dream lover, a lifetime partner even. Erwin planned on explaining to Levi his current duty of obligation, promise him everything including his heart, his life, only to have to abandon him on the same morning he promised to be there at his side. He was supposed to be lying there, embracing his omega close, sleep until or past noon and wake up next to him, and perhaps treat him to a late brunch, then dinner. Just spoil him rotten. Yes, his omega...

“Fuck it,” he hissed when he just couldn’t find his stupid undershirt and buttoned up his shirt before hurrying to the bathroom, gathered all toiletries then moving to the room to pack it into his olive duffle bag.

The military thought him speed so he was done packing in less than six minutes, standing in the middle of the room to do a last quick scan for any forgotten items besides his phone. The military also thought him to move forward, don’t look back but Erwin just couldn’t find the power to do so yet. Duffel bag slung around his shoulder, he was frozen in place still fixated on Levi. He thought about waking him to say his goodbyes but he didn’t have the heart to break his peace, plus he expected an earful, perhaps a jab to his face and be cursed for leaving him just like that. 

But Levi _deserved_ needed to know somehow, why Erwin was forced to break his promise. So he looked around the room, found a pen and a pad and hurried to write a note, as cliché as that was – only to not work because the pen wouldn’t expel ink. Fuck. _FUCK._ His head turned side to side in desperate need for another route.

_Something… Anything…_

There had to be a way Erwin could communicate without waking him, until he looked into the mirror and found an answer. He reached into his shirt, pulling out his dogtags and removed them from his chest; he was going to leave them on his pillow at first but instead went to Levi’s side of the bed to set them carefully on the nightstand. That could do it, Erwin hoped, reasoning that when Levi finds them he may understand the massage and explain everything – why he stayed in a hotel and _hopefully_ understand why he disappeared out of the blue. Erwin knew he was taking a risk for leaving his ID tags behind but Levi was more important than metal that could easily be replaced.

“Levi,” Erwin whispered shakily, so much longing to hold him close. Keeping a hand on the headboard to avoid pressing weight onto the mattress, Erwin leaned into his neck to breathe in his scent one last time, imprinting into his memory, confessing his love over and over again as he fondly kissed the mark under Levi’s scent gland, kissed his pale, warm cheek and kissed his raven hair before standing over him with an aching heart. “Forgive me.”

That was all he could painfully offer, praying it was enough.

Erwin left after that, drying tears with his shoulder as he pined for the omega already, regret heavy in his soul on his way to meet Mike. Besides his country, now he knew what to _really_ fight for, the reason to stay alive a little longer.

…

Exactly an hour later Levi’s eyes fluttered open and sprung up on the bed to glare at the emptiness next to him.

“I fucking knew it.”

It was too good to be true, just another typical alpha. He was manipulated, lured into a hotel and taken advantage of. The room was cleaned up, stating Erwin’s escape and Levi clutched the pillow under him to chuck it across the room, taking a lamp down with it. He was seething with anger towards Erwin, when he caught a slight familiar smell and looked down to where his pillow used to be, finding a white crumpled up shirt. Levi sighed as he picked it up and gingerly brought it to his nose and inhaled, instantly hit with a splash of soothing energy. He could hear Erwin’s husky voice murmuring, feel his strong arms embracing him and his lips tingled to the memory of melting into his gentle kisses. Not to mention, he was an excellent fuck and the soreness in his ass confirmed it. In fact, this was the first time Levi has slept so well in his life despite being an insomniac.

_Erwin Smith…_

He was livid just a second ago and now he held the article of clothing Erwin apparently left behind against his chest. Actually, Levi must’ve taken it during the night and stuffed it under his pillow to toy with him in the morning…   _Ah, yes, the broken promise._ Sitting back against the headboard, Levi dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Levi had to blame himself too. Erwin had tried to break away, to hold back but Levi was persistent and ended up seducing him as well. He allowed this to happen, allowed his body to be taken, allowed Erwin many firsts: control, submission, _trust_ , and, God forbid, love. _Fuck…_

He was in love with Erwin.

As if the forces of nature agreed, the sun peaked through the opened slit of the curtains and Levi squinted as something blinded him suddenly. He looked to his left and widened his eyes as he reached over and picked up the glinting dog tags, holding them in his palm to soak in the situation. He couldn’t recall Erwin wearing these through the cloud of lust they shared even after being stripped naked, but there were times he did feel something cold grazing his chest or shoulders; he remembered Erwin constantly throwing something over his shoulder, a slight clinking sound now fading in…

Levi then noticed the pen and blank pad on the other nightstand and scooted closer to observe that there were some indents on the paper where Erwin attempted a note but failed due to the broken ink and rough scratches after trying to make the pen work. The gesture made him chuckle and closed his hand around the dog tags when the dots connected.

Erwin was obviously a military man. Something came up, tried leaving a message behind and zipped out as quickly as possible – that’s what he could speculate, at least… Levi understood now that it was unreasonable to be angry when last night Erwin couldn't remember his own name. Actually, _they_ couldn't even explain their behavior, their urges, keep a conversation without fucking, so of course there was no room for Erwin to communicate such a vital detail.

But Erwin tried. He left behind an important piece of identity as the tags (besides his name) revealed his social security number, blood type plus dynamic and even an address.

The pads of his fingers caressed the scratched metal. It all made sense. But he was still left with another wonder: how was he in love with a stranger so easily? What the actual fuck happened? Why was he pining for that man already when he should be wrecking havoc?

_No way…_

Levi forked his brows. This sounded awfully close to the bullshit he’s overheard Hange teach to her class, something about a myth called fated pairs – except the detail about a random _need_ to fuck a complete stranger (and be fucked) feeling so urgent was out of proportion. From what he's heard, fated pairs are two persons simply attracted to each other in a  _'mystical'_ way like no other (gag). What Levi went through with Erwin felt more than attraction. It was a fuck fest, an emotional one even. He's never felt trust like that before, never showed that _slutty_ omega side of him – not even to contracted alphas he's shared heats with in the past. After this experience, Levi realized the same symptoms and signs were there, the very things he never believed in…until now apparently. 

He'd have to ask Hange about this, as much as it pained him to imagine her exaggerated reactions and annoying teasing... But for now, he needed to get out of that room. He threw the covers off to find his clothes, got dressed, and took everything that reminded him of Erwin before slamming the door shut behind him. 

It was a good thing there was no mating mark, otherwise Levi would suffer with the time he was to wait for him, for his safe return.  _If_  he returned. Erwin was gone with the possibility of death on his head, and Levi clenched his teeth to the tears already pooling in his eyes because of that blunt realization. 

“God-fucking-dammit, Smith…”

They were _soulmates_ , and may never see each other again.

♥

-To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing an AU short story about EruRi ABO has officially been checked off my bucket list. With a bit of my own twist, too, I think? :3  
> **Edit: YES, there will be a happy ending, as the tag indicates lol you worrywarts. xD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for reading! <3


	2. Sacrifice

Slow fingers tapped one by one against the wood of his desk. Levi managed to tolerate the sound for a moment until they got faster and faster as they’ve been requesting his attention for a long minute, poking at his thinning patience before finally looking up from his work with an exasperated sigh and glared at his colleague.

Hange had him cornered, a growing curious smile and the look of many questions on her face.

It's been a week since that night and even though Levi had intentions of speaking to Hange, he avoided her every moment there was to contact her – even hiding from her sight after seeing her in public or pretend he wasn’t home whenever she visited. Whether it was embarrassment or pride, he just couldn’t find the will to speak up about that rambunctious night without blushing or springing a boner then having to take care of it. It was useless to stay at home now because of that, so, meanwhile summer school starts, he started going to his classroom where he could focus on getting ahead on lesson planning for the next school year. Sometimes, after coaching the cross country team, he went back there just to decorate and organize the room to kill time.

Today, however, his routine had been found out and Hange happened to also spend spare time in her classroom and was now looming over Levi as he sat behind his desk.

"So, Levi. I’ve been looking for you.”

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Where-uh..." Hange popped her lips. “Where have you been, eh?”

Levi clicked his pen before setting it down. “Minding my own damn business.”

"Oh? Who was that man you picked up at the restaurant?”

"Erwin,” he answered quickly, the name drawing butterflies in his stomach.

"Huh, so you knew the man after all.”

"No, but _felt_ like I did.”

That last answer seemed to have tickled her interest and Levi pursed his lips because it slipped out. Hange pulled back from hunching over the desk and pulled up a chair instead, positioning it backwards to straddle the seat and crossed her arms over the rail.

"What happened after you left?”

"We fucked.”

" _WHAT?!_ ” Hange jumped and a grin spread her lips. That slipped out too but there was no other way he could’ve said it otherwise. “ _You_ , Levi, boned a random stranger?”

"Don’t. It just happened.”

"How on _Earth_ …”

"I don’t know,” Levi grouched, sitting back on his chair. “You’re the mad scientist – you tell me!”

If it weren’t for the circumstances, Levi would’ve regretted the invite to hear her ideas. But he was genuinely in need of answers even if he avoided her before, and Hange seemed to be pleased as she was still wrapping her head around it with creepy giggles and fidgety fingers.

"Well for starters, I could tell he’s an alpha.” Hange bit her lip as Levi only blinked. “And you’re an omega. What do you think it could be?”

Levi frowned. “Me? You’re asking me?”

Hange nodded.

"Fuck if I know.”

"Aw, _come on_ , Levi! Haven’t you heard my lectures?”

"Except they don’t exactly match up to what I experienced,” Levi added and Hange sat up attentively.

"I was just going to say one of you was in heat but this is new – heck, I didn’t expect you to answer!” She scooted closer until the chair hit the desk with a thunk. “Care to elaborate?”

With a sigh and a flustered shrug, Levi did explain the situation from the start and Hange’s brows jumped up when Levi described the tingle in his neck after stepping into the restaurant. He clarified he wasn’t in heat but the moment their eyes locked, he had carnal urges so strong like being in heat, describing it as Erwin being a magnet, gravitating Levi towards him like metal – and vice versa considering Erwin went into rut once they were alone. It’s like every spoken word was a command to each other, a door to passion.

"You weren’t in heat but felt like it,” Hange echoed, her eyes narrowing at Levi. “Did you by chance whiff an overbearing scent coming from him?”

" _Fuck_ , it was more than that,” said Levi a bit flustered, “It’s like he was _talking_ to me through his scent, telling me I needed to follow him – and _only I_ could smell it apparently. Petra or any other existing omega around didn’t even bat an eye to the way it… _possessed_ me. He was… Erwin–”

Levi scoffed, frustrated because he could already feel longing building up just talking about the alpha who conquered him.

"Irresistible,” Hange filled in, a fondness in her voice. “You also seem to be pining.”

_Nail right on the head._

Levi couldn’t even say anything at first as Hange looked like she already knew. In fact, she became more fidgety that her right leg had been bouncing the moment he started having trouble expressing the emotion behind the experience.

"So when you and Erwin left and did your thing, did the whole encounter feel–” Hange made waving motions with her hand trying to think of the word.

"It just felt right,” Levi muttered, hiding a small smile behind the hand cupping over his mouth. He recalled how Erwin’s hands felt caressing his body, demanding yet gentle and delicate, afraid to even hurt him with the graze of his fingernails. Erwin’s lips, so focused on mapping his neck with kisses while murmuring loving praises as he slowly thrusted into him caused his legs to press together under the desk. Just thinking how hot his breath felt whispering “ _you’re mine_ ” at the nape of his neck while being stroked at the front made Levi shudder. His hand went up higher to hide the bit of color on his cheeks this time, chuckling because this was exactly what he feared while talking about it. Not only low-key horny but longed for the alpha's touch. “He was perfect for me and I’m a fucking sap for saying that, just like he was.”

Hange observed his every reaction and the growing excitement had to be relieved by biting the tip of her thumb. It was exactly as she assumed. “I didn’t think I’d see the day…” she mused. “I think we both know that what you and Erwin experienced.”

 _Soulbonding_ , Levi nodded.

"Mating call.”

Levi flinched out of his daze and stared at Hange wide-eyed, causing a laugh to erupt from her. “The fuck did you say?”

"Or at least that’s what we call it,” Hange corrected, referring “we” to her science colleagues, not acknowledging how mindboggling it was for Levi as he watched in horror.

" _Mating_ – I just accepted the existence of soulmates and now you’re sprouting this bullshit?”

"Yes, even has its own spot in the urban legend books. It’s a _very rare_ phenomenon science hasn’t been able to explain yet, but it exists among the less than one percent of the population who experience it,” explained Hange finally. “Of course, only a pair experience this if they are soulmates, hence you and Erwin. You two may just be part of that tiny percentage.”

 _Oh, shit._ Levi was baffled. He’s heard many ridiculous terms but _mating call_? Isn’t that what animals do to attract–? _…Wait._

"I had my suspicions back at the restaurant,” Hange added, “When someone meets ‘ _the one_ ’, there is nothing that will stand in their way, quite the opposite in fact. Pursuing your mate is encouraged.”

"Mate?” Levi wrinkled his nose and Hange nodded.

"We all have an animal instinct, Levi. The tingle you felt in your neck once stepping into the restaurant was most likely your body’s way of activating a mating call, a unique way of communication to Erwin who was close enough to pick up your scent. Just like only you could smell his scent, only he could detect yours while hunting you down, because you two were _pursuing_ each other as claimed soulmates. And another thing…"

Hange suddenly stood up to lean into Levi and sat down with a sigh after glancing at his shoulder. “No bond mark, explains the pining. Was he that controlled of an alpha?”

Levi rubbed his neck unconsciously with a click of his tongue. “Like you wouldn’t believe. Seems I told him to mark me but he didn’t – just left a heavy bruise underneath the gland.”

Hange furrowed her brows. “Why would he do that? Where is he anyway?” Hange cupped her face with her hands and gasped exaggeratingly. “Did he abandon you?!”

Levi stuttered at that, averting his gaze.

"The hooligan did, didn’t he? That _fucker_ –”

"Cool it,” Levi defended. “I wouldn’t call it abandonment.”

"What? Where the hell is he then? Leaving behind a soulmate is irresponsible for an alpha to do.”

Levi grew frustrated having to hear the criticism, though Hange’s intentions were only because she cared. So he held up a finger to shut her up and proceeded to dig into his shirt, clutching the dogtags he decided to wear in order to feel closer to Erwin and as a reminder why he shouldn’t feel resentment, before pulling them out and over his head and held them out for Hange to take.

"Oh…” Hange gasped as her fingers padded over the metal and lifted her gaze at Levi, who looked like a dejected child playing with the end of his pen. “Levi– Oh, you… _poor baby_!”

"Fuck off.”

"Not only is that man your soulmate but a brave soldier to our country!” Hange was hysteric and understanding as she clutched the dogtags against her chest, quite opposite to her livid self a few seconds ago. “Love at first sight only to be stolen away by obligations from this God-forsaken government!”

Levi couldn’t take the nonsense anymore and snatched the tags away to return them around his neck. “You’re ridiculous.”

"Well no wonder he didn’t leave behind some type of bond mark!” Hange threw her hands up as if she had an epiphany. “Quite responsible with these circumstances, as a matter of fact. Leaving a mark would only intensify pining, especially if–” Hange snapped her mouth shut, slapping her hands over it because of the grim words that could’ve been set loose, eyes wide towards Levi who kept his signature glare.

"What’s your problem now?”

Hange shook her head, grinning as her hands smacked down on her knees and sighed. “It’s just so unfortunate.”

Levi shrugged yet rubbed the tags between his thumb and forefinger to cope with what Hange meant. _If he died_. “Can’t do anything about it.”

"Why, of course you can! Levi, you do know there’s an address on his tag,” she hinted, “It's important info engraved in case the soldier kicks... Why don’t you, you know, find out where it leads and get in contact with Erwin? There’s no telling when he returns but keeping some type of contact will ease the anxiety you both will definitely suffer without.”

Levi was quiet, pensive as he glanced at the address on the tag. It was a clever idea and he tucked them away into his shirt with a nod. “I can do that.” He surprised Hange with an appreciative smirk. “Thanks.”

"Aw, it’s nothing.” She patted his shoulder and stood up with a _hup!_ and turned to leave, but stopped as another issue came up in her head. Looking over her shoulder, Hange’s brows pulled tight. “Uh, Levi…” She was so caught up with excitement to hear a live story of an urban legend in action that she forgot to question him about a worrying, intimate topic.

"What now?”

"You mentioned Erwin went into rut, correct?”

Levi lifted his pen again when Hange turned around completely. The look on her face wore many concerns and she loomed over him once more when he nodded in response.

"I know you take suppressants but _not_ contraceptives. You said you don’t allow alphas to knot you… Did that apply to Erwin? Despite being your fated pair, you didn’t let him do that, did you?” Every word was said carefully for Levi to catch the warning in her tone but Hange didn’t even let him answer. “An alpha’s sperm count increases when thrown into rut from an omega in heat, _however_ … Fellow researchers such as myself have a theory – and it is still under study due to its rarity – but it is believed the same effects apply when an alpha is thrown into rut from a mating call _especially_ by their fated omega. Mating call is an overwhelming need to breed outside of a heat thus chances of conceiving after knotting is a possibility. So, Levi, as personal as this is, I need to know. Did you or did you not let Erwin knot you?”

Levi swallowed. Yes, twice he was knotted (maybe more, he couldn’t remember nor cared) and he loved every second of it; not a single moment did he think it would have any effects, but hearing Hange’s crazy talk... He never liked the idea of taking another pill after suppressants and ruin his body with more chemical, so he was extremely careful with his partners, practicing protection by wearing condoms or have them pull out (or Levi pushed away) at the instant feel of a forming knot. Plus, conceiving had been an absolute no in his life plans which is why contraceptives were the least of many concerns.

But Erwin was a whole different story. Levi could see the ‘mating call’ connection on why he felt desperate to bed a complete stranger like Erwin so urgently. He trusted the man at first glance and only desired to be one with him as soon as possible. Was his body screaming for a child like this mating call theorized without him realizing or was it simply a need of selfish pleasure?

"Even if I did, this mating call is still a _theory_ ,” Levi decided to answer after much thinking, sitting back on his chair. “Besides, I have back-up contraceptives in case of any accidents.”

Hange eased back a bit. “So he didn’t?”

"Don’t worry about it.” Levi was purposely vague, tip-toeing around the subject. Thanks to his natural poker face, he could lie without fail. But as Hange backed off, he had to admit: the percentage on believing this crazed scientist’s theory tipped higher on the scale.

"Miss Zoe?”

Another voice was heard from the hallway and both turned to the classroom’s door to find Moblit peeking through the glass.

"I’ve been discovered!” Hange let out a laugh as she waved at her loyal assistant, gesturing him she’ll meet him in their classroom soon. “Well Levi, seems I gotta go. Let me know if you were able to contact him, yeah?” She started to move but paused once more.

"One last thing, Levi… I advise you make sure about taking that back-up.”

He sighed wearily. “Why?”

"Again, it is under study, but we also believe that when an omega activates a mating call, your body could trick your brain after a successful knot – may the possibility of it happening during the haze of it all.”

"Get to the fucking point already.”

"Selective amnesia,” Hange stated. “Because the point of a mating call is to ensure pregnancy from both parties, an omega’s inner instinct to conceive may block parts of your memory on situations that could disrupt its course, such as taking your contraceptives. So just make sure, kay?”

Levi was stern, a bit annoyed to such specific information but he understood Hange was only trying to look out for him, so he offered a nod. “Alright, I get it. Now get out.”

"Love you too, runt.”

Hange finally left his classroom after that. There was a ruckus through the hallways as she presumably raced Moblit to their classroom, resulting in a very naggy Moblit yet the sound of shuffling feet indicated he joined in on the race, giving in to her silly games. Levi rolled his eyes, wondering how the hell she carried so much intelligence in that careless mind. Then again he bit his lip, doubt weighing heavily down on him. Hange was in the same group who proved the ‘fated pair’ theory years ago and was in the same group now testing and trying to prove this current theory. Everything that she hypothesized in the past was exact and she was doing the same now – it just had to make sense yet Levi was too stubborn to accept it completely without a final result.

"Oh well,” sighed Levi as he lifted from the chair. He may have not admitted to being knotted but wasn’t lying about keeping emergency (or Plan B) contraceptives. Cleaning up and organizing his work station, he pushed in the chair and decided to call it a day. Levi rubbed the back of his neck, his brows pulling together in deep thought to retrace his steps. He was sure to inject himself with the contraceptive the morning after. _He must have._

Then why did he feel so unsettled?

**ღ ღ ღ ღ**

The very next day Levi took Hange’s suggestion of reaching the address on Erwin’s tags. 

He preferred to catch up on sleep, read or participate in professional development as all educators did during their break but there were only days left until Levi would be busy with teaching summer school, so he needed to take advantage now. And so he was up early – but only after finding out that the city the address belonged to was a three-hour drive. _Shitting son of a bitch._ Levi groaned to that as he was no way in hell a morning person, so, yes, doing this was a chore, but the need to contact Erwin was the push to get him on the road when the sun was barely poking out of the mountains; the obscure feelings reserved for Erwin was the patience needed to tolerate rush hour traffic, and the cup in his hand? Well it was just tea but caffeinated enough to endure the long drive ahead of him. 

Levi kept glancing at the passenger seat where a small envelope sat idly. Last night when he couldn’t sleep because of the conversation with Hange, Levi sat in his kitchen table to write his first letter – the reason to his trip, hoping wherever he was going would be the link to Erwin. He doubted the words written on the paper and thought many times about pulling over to the shoulder of the freeway and re-writing it. But Levi knew well that if he did, he may just cancel the trip out of frustration.

The miles went by, hours passed quickly with the help of music filling his vehicle and Levi was finally parked in front of the address that both his GPS and Erwin’s tags dictated. It was a dark cottage-style house residing in a normal-looking neighborhood where kids played in their yards and elderly folks lounge on their porch. Levi knew right away this place had to be Erwin’s childhood home and exited his vehicle with letter ready in hand. He walked the elegant stone path, surrounded by plants, vibrant flowers – a garden so well-kept he could smell many odors and avoided hitting any flyaway roses from their bushes. Finally he made it to the curved entryway where he briefly hiked up a few brick steps to reach the bright entry of the red painted front door.

Before he got to knock, someone had peeked through the curtain but Levi didn’t catch it as they were already unlocking the door. Startled, he stepped back a few steps when the door yanks open to reveal an elegant, middle-aged woman with her hair pulled back, a smile so welcoming it calmed Levi right away to the striking resemblance. She owned Erwin’s smile, that same charming one that engrossed him at first sight.

"Can I help you?” Even her voice was polite, just as Erwin’s. Clearly, she must be his mother.

"Hey, um... My name is Levi Ackerman.”

She smiled wider as she took his hand in greeting. “Hi Levi, I’m Mabel Smith.”

"Sorry to bother, Mabel. I’m, uh…” He glanced around nervously, not knowing exactly what to say. He expected to just leave the letter in someone’s hand and go back home just like that, but obviously he must present more identification especially how he knew their address. “We hung out nearby a while back. I’m…a friend of Erwin’s.”

"Oh, I see.” She seemed to relax with that, opening the door a bit wider. “Well, Levi, if you’re here to speak to him unfortunately he’s not available. He’s–”

"Deployed, I know,” Levi finished, unconsciously grabbing the tags over his shirt to the grim reminder. “I actually drove here to ask a favor.” He raised the letter in front of him. “I’ve been meaning to contact him but have no idea where to send this or steps to ensure its arrival. So I was hoping you could send this for me?”

Mabel gingerly took his letter, her brows climbing upon reading his written address on the top left corner. “You drove three hours just to get this sent to Erwin?”

Levi snorted and shrugged. What should he say, _he’s my soulmate, I fucked your son until sunrise or I’m possibly carrying his kid?_ (Fuck Hange and her ideas.) The truth would either give this lovely lady a heart attack or a reason to slam the door to his face.

"It’s important,” was all he said in the end. It didn’t seem like a big deal to him but to Mabel it must have been twice the deal as she was starting to tear up. Levi shifted to her reaction but Mabel lifted a hand while the other dried her tears.

"Excuse me,” she chuckled and smiled once more. “Since he’s been away, you’re the only friend who’s tried reaching him.” Looking at his letter, she now held it with two protective hands and nodded at Levi. “I’ll be sure your letter gets mailed. Thank you, Levi. It means a lot to me and my husband. Although it may take some time before Erwin replies.”

Levi waved that off. “That’s fine, as long as he gets it.”

"He will reply,” Mabel insisted enthusiastically, “My Erwin always does, and I trust he will return safely someday too.”

He smiled to her positive attitude, because he believed her. With the little time spent with Erwin, Levi sensed his honesty, determination and passion so he could understand Mabel’s feelings. “Yeah, he will.”

Mabel’s smile couldn’t get any brighter. Being connected to Erwin as his soulmate moved Levi to care naturally for this woman already and didn’t even reject her when Mabel stepped out to embrace him, and he gladly returned it. If it were anyone else besides his own mother, Levi would cringe and push away first, but he let her hold on to him until she started pulling away first.

"Thank you again, Levi.” She gazed at him fondly. “Something tells me you _truly_ must be someone special.”

Levi snorted, coyly carding a hand through his undercut. He swore this lady must know already. “Heh, it’s just a letter… Anyway, I won’t bother you too long. Thanks for the help, Mabel.”

She shook her head with a grin. “It was an absolute pleasure to meet you, Levi. Thanks for the visit– Oh! And you’re most welcome back whenever.”

With that sweet farewell, Levi walked away, satisfied with how that went. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Mabel waited until he opened his car door to shout one last thing.

"Drive home safe!”

Levi chuckled as he slipped into his vehicle and started the engine, sending Mabel one last goodbye with a lazy wave of his hand and drove off in a better mood to take on three more hours than what he left home in. Not only was he in love with Erwin but he already loved his family.

...

Once back home, Levi threw the keys on the kitchen table and went straight to his bathroom where he kept the case of contraceptive shots to confirm his doubts. The entire drive he kept thinking about the same issue over and over again: _did_ he take his emergency contraceptive?

His memory never failed him just as his everyday routine never fell out of place, yet he failed to keep his No Alpha Knots rule with Erwin – and Hange’s words only kept poking at his head.

_"…an omega’s inner instinct may block parts of your memory on situations that could disrupt its course.”_

"Bullshit,” grumbled Levi to a non-existent Hange as he knelt to open the cabinet under the sink. He fumbled through cleaning products, pushing items aside until he found a hard box and pulled it out to settle on his lap after leaning back against the wall. Whether the ground was clean to sit on was not a concern as Levi hurried to open the case and pulled out the containers holding some syringes. An omega should own a good dozen but Levi ordered a few because he was confident about taking care of himself and didn’t need many, only accepting any at all because his doctor insisted just in case.

"Fuck.” Levi froze. He had ordered exactly five syringes and supposedly took one so there must be _FOUR_ in the container now. But there was a problem.

He counted five syringes.

Five. Not four.

"Shit…!” Levi let his head fall back against the wall. That’s why he felt unsettled. It could compare to that feeling when you’re in the middle of a roadtrip then get a weird feeling something was left behind but shrug it off because nothing comes to mind, only to realize an important item was in fact forgotten conveniently right after arriving to your destination. It’s too late.

 _Selective amnesia_. That bullshit could actually be real? Was Hange not _that_ crazy after all?

"No, no.” Levi shook his head, setting the box aside to pull his legs up and cross his arms over his knees. “It’s a theory…” He repeated that to himself for a while along with other reasons. “There’s no proof from another source, it’s a theory, it’s a coincidence…”

**_A perfect coincidence._ **

Despite of what he told himself, no matter how calmly Levi placed the syringe case back into its usual spot under the sink and walked out of the bathroom to live off the rest of the night like none of that happened, there was but only one absolute truth.

Only time will tell.

**ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Erwin had arrived to his flight just at the nick of time that forsaken morning, plus the luxury of a soldier being expected at the terminal helped getting him through security quicker and got his ass on that plane. His driver may have been exceptional but the moment they hit traffic near the airport, Erwin pulled out what he owed, dropped the money on the passenger seat, thanked the man even and bolted through traffic with fifty pounds on his back.

 _"Well, well,”_ was all Mike could say when his friend finally flopped onto the seat next to him. Erwin stayed quiet for a while too, not only because he was recuperating from excessive sprinting and anxiety but because he knew he owed Mike an explanation – for ditching him, Nanaba and Marie out of nowhere, for missing an important call and for arriving late to an important flight. So after thirty minutes of silently knitting up a proper opening sentence, Erwin came up with the following:

_"Mike, I think I completely understand you now.”_

And so the story began.

The two luckily got to seat in first class where privacy was granted so Erwin wouldn't have to hold back on the details – the ones that would get him weird looks if he sat in economy. He spoke of Levi and the majority of it all being Levi – how addicting he was and how bewitched Erwin felt through it all. Mike listened to it all without interrupting, amusement all over his smug face to find out that Erwin was still lying in bed when he called and that he’d only gotten little sleep after a night of _many, many_ activities, as Erwin censored when a flight attendant was nearby.

At the end of Erwin’s apparent long, _weird_ story, Mike told him that was exactly what happened with Nanaba except the part about riding out the whole night with the desperate need to fuck (not that they didn’t do that, just not as excessively). And so Erwin could confirm that what he experienced was destiny. He was happy and in love, until Mike noticed he was missing his dogtags and no matter how reasonable Erwin tried to be, it earned him a forewarned lecture.

That was the last Erwin and Mike enjoyed their company in peace for twenty-four hours, because after stepping out of that plane, it was time to gear up and fight for that peace to stay where it belonged.

...

They returned to Hell and time was consumed by sleepless nights. Distress calls happened every other day and brave men and women were sent out in different directions according to platoons. Erwin and Mike belonged to different platoons but with the passing days as casualties shortened their head count, they ended up joining on the same team. Seeing each other alive was always a reason to celebrate every moment they had, even if they sometimes had to save each other from near death.

They had their successes: liberating towns, collecting data from surrendered enemies and retrieving missing soldiers.

But with such achievements came a price. Erwin had been stabbed stealthily and managed to fight off his attacker with adrenaline before Mike stepped in. On their way to move camp elsewhere, Mike got sniped through his shoulder for falling out of formation after slipping on a landslide yet focused enough to locate the enemy and dispose them with his own sniper; Erwin kicked many grenades that were thrown at them, one going off a second after tossing one and almost lost an arm. For weeks, they both took on many bullets, endured extreme weather like no other and mourned death of the innocent, defenseless people who had no reason– _shouldn’t have_  to live in the middle of war. There was a moment of peace after all of it, until they encountered undetected land mines that sent pieces of shrapnel through various parts of their body, requiring rest back at camp.

They were the dynamic duo, Erwin and Mike, acknowledged valuable enough to be kept alive and healthy for as long as they were needed, for as long as they could hold up, or until this part of war is under control.

Luckily the area they currently resided in was neutral enough to grant every soldier a full course meal and a night to rest. Portable radios could be heard playing whatever music signal they could reach, comrades drank cheap beer given by the townspeople, others were setting up tables for card games, an activity Mike quite enjoyed and would drag Erwin into. Another privilege after offering some bravery was to receive mail, something that every soldier considered Christmas morning as every last name was called out to receive their piece.

“Smith!”

Erwin was walking to his tent when he looked over his shoulder and caught a small stack of letters being tossed at him. He was still healing from battle wounds, bandages around his torso, neck and arms, but as he sat down on his cot and flipped through colorful letters, many from children and appreciative veteran families, it helped numb the pain that vibrated through him. Then he reached the bottom of the pile, finding regulars from his parents, and one more. Sliding up the corner of the last one, Erwin almost dropped the pile to read the sender’s name.

_Levi Ackerman._

Erwin shook in excitement with a hand over his spreading grin, eyes becoming watery as he favored that letter above the others for now and carefully set the pile beside him. He held onto Levi’s letter in awe, studying the stark handwriting on the left corner of his name and address, when Mike poked his head into his tent.

“We’re playing cards, you in?”

Erwin didn’t even look up, too enthralled that Levi even managed to contact him. Now he was glad to have chosen his address on the tags rather than religious preference (which there’s none anyway) because by the familiar handwriting at the bottom, meant Levi actually made the effort to contact him by meeting his mother.

“Erwin!”

That time he jumped on the cot and Erwin finally looked up, finding Mike with a funny look on his face.

“You hear me?”

“What? No, sorry, I…”

His attention returned to the precious letter and Mike ducked to enter the tent all the way. “What’s wrong?”

Erwin’s lips opened and closed, a little flustered, and lifted the envelope in response so Mike could quirk a brow at it.

“I got letters too – even spoke to Nanaba over the phone, _finally_. I still wanna play cards.”

“It’s... Mike, it's from Levi.”

There was an immediate smile from Mike, not only from the news but because the vulnerability in Erwin’s voice was unheard of, contrary to the commanding tone he's used these past, horrifying weeks filled with bloodbaths and disturbance.

“He found you.”

Erwin nodded, quickly drying a tear from his cheek. He was like a kid again, smiling fondly at the letter and Mike could only laugh to his friend’s happiness. They were in the middle of a war yet an unopened letter brought indescribable happiness to a man who’s faced Death straight in the eye.

“I get it, man,” agreed Mike. He and Nanaba, too, had barely found each other when he was first deployed years back. Receiving letters as a trainee would make him giddy when phone calls hardly matched up due to their sporadic schedules, so being able to speak to her during active war zone was a miracle itself. Now Erwin was going through the same, now he’s purposely fighting for freedom, fighting to stay alive as Mike has been for Nanaba. “Erwin…” He had one piece of advice. “When you write back, make sure to give Levi the proper number to call. I kept forgetting to do that and Nanaba would rip me a new one every time she wrote back.”

Erwin snorted and nodded, that was very much like them to do. With an encouraging pat to this shoulder, Mike left the tent and Erwin starts to open the letter. He does it in such a delicate manner as if he were unwrapping a present, avoiding to rip anything, until finally a folded sheet slid out. Carefully he opened it up, turning it as it was upside-down at first and finally started to read:

_Erwin,_

_First off, you broke your promise, so fuck you._

Erwin let out a laugh right off the bat. It may come off malicious and extremely rude to anyone else who'd read this, probably throw it over their shoulder or crumple it up like garbage, but Erwin got to meet his colorful vocabulary that night. He loved it actually, found it charming in its own way and could just hear Levi’s voice as he read that again. As a matter of fact, he could clearly hear that grainy voice with every written word as he continued:

_But I understand, lucky for you. I got the message with the shit you left behind and hope your superiors gave you a good lecture in place of mine. I think you can tell by the different handwritings on the envelope that I received some help getting this sent to you. I drove three hours to do just that. Three fucking hours. You just have to live three hours from me, but at least I got to meet your mother. Sweet lady said I must be someone truly special to have done what I did, and while it helped not regretting my decision, I felt vile climbing up my fucking esophagus._

Erwin chuckled to that. He also learned about Levi’s distaste for sweet nothings, yet whenever he spoke to him dearly, the blush on his cheeks was the urge to love him even more.

_Anyway, there are serious matters in need to be addressed and I couldn’t sleep because of it. I can’t say that night was a mistake, unless you feel as such. I think we can both agree what happened between us had much to do with our dynamics (a friend of mine, crazy scientist, is fascinated by our encounter, by the way, and has many theories about what happened), but before you think I blame it solely on that, know that I was serious when I said I’d stay with you – not only until that morning._

_But I also need to know, Erwin… Do you still mean it, when you said you wanted to know me?_

_It’s fair for you to wonder the same about me, and the answer is yes. I meant it when I said I wanted only you, and not because you’re a good lay, not for being an alpha but because you’re more human – a truer man than those I’ve met. Despite what I did to lose your control, you took me into consideration, tolerated my bullshit and made me realize I have a heart to offer you– [smudged ink] – Fuck, I can’t even believe I just wrote that [dotted, splattered ink]. But that’s exactly how you’ve impacted me. Actually, if any of my colleagues read this – hell, if my own mother read this – they wouldn’t believe a single word of it._

_I wrote this in pen for a reason: so I wouldn’t go back and change something, no censorship. This is me, Erwin. And I think you know what I refer to when I say that I will be connected to you no matter what happens. Whether you respond or not, whether you live or, God forbid, die out there, I’m linked to you. I’m not going anywhere._

_Oh shit, this is a long letter… Well, I hope whatever demon you’re fighting against doesn’t change you, otherwise I’ll learn to adapt. I understand it will take time but I hope you can respond to me. And I especially hope that you return home safely…so I can kick your ass into oblivion._

_Yours (yes yours),_  
_Levi._

_P.S. If you ever want to see your undershirt alive again, come back to me._

Erwin lowered the letter and bowed his head, forehead pressed into his palm as he leaned forward, elbows at his knees. His chest hurt. It hurt so much he could barely breathe. This couldn’t be happening, couldn’t believe what he just read. Levi wrote to him, every word raw, honest and final. He felt every part of Levi, his sentiment – forgiveness, understanding, longing, acceptance – to the point that tears trailed down his cheeks. He looked up and closed his eyes as he soaked it all in. He just felt so fortunate. 

“Levi…”

Erwin loved him. _He loved him._ Even if dynamics were in fact what introduced them, whether they’re alpha and omega has no guaranteed power to control the spiritual and deep, emotional part of it all. Any fools can fall in love and while they may be considered as such after mere hours spent together, Erwin felt enough and apparently so did Levi to accept this challenge.

Only they will find out the solidity of their dedication with the upcoming hardships they will endure being apart, and no one can say shit about it.

**ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Time went by smoother once Levi started teaching summer school. He was busy, distracted – just how he preferred it. But with time he also started noticing small details, like how annoyingly creaky the desks in his classroom were or how rowdy students were during lunch even though he was on the second floor across campus. Whenever he ate lunch with colleagues, he never realized how fucking delicious takeout from that shady Chinese restaurant down the street really was when he swore to have criticized it before. He never paid attention to the gardening until one day he dared lean into a flower he never knew existed and inhaled it, finding out it was quite alluring and understood why students often hung around these parts.

That summer wasn’t terrible, he thought, despite its scorching temperatures. Even as he coached his long distance team after work, he found himself enjoying his surroundings, until one morning after their workout one of his athletes decided to bring breakfast sandwiches for the team. Levi parked his car and only opened his door to join them when the most offensive smell hit him, shooting disgust and utter destruction to his stomach. He bolted to the nearest bush away from the team (luckily no-one noticed), dropped to his knees and spewed out whatever sustenance he had earlier that morning.

And so, after excusing himself from the team while controlling his gag reflex as best as he possibly could, Levi stormed straight to Hange’s office where she worked as the school’s physician for the summer. Fortunately, it was still early so there were no others around but Hange when Levi announced his arrival with a crash of the office door against the wall. Hange looked up from her computer to find Levi sweating and panting at the entrance.

“Oh, good morning, Levi?”

He stomped inside and slammed his hands down on the counter. “I just barfed.”

Hange blinked in confusion. “M’kay. You run too much so maybe—”

“I smelt bacon and it was destination fucked for me!”

“Uhh-”

Levi leaned in closer, a stern glare forming his expression. “ _No one_ vomits from smelling bacon, especially me.”

“Hm, point made.”

“And it wasn’t even near me.”

Hange shifts in interest, now folding her hands under her chin. “Heightened senses… Any dizziness?”

“Only every fucking hour.” Levi swayed after that, bowing his head as he leant his weight on the counter. “Dizzy now – and now the stench of your latex gloves are making me want to gag.”

Hange frowned and looked behind her. “Those are in my office.”

Levi was panting, apparently trying to control the reflex to expel. Hange’s brows pulled together before bringing up another cause for this to happen, though she had to be careful.

“Levi, you said nothing happened with—”

“I lied!” Levi yanked Hange by the collar suddenly. “Twice, alright? He knotted me twice.”

The first thing she’d usually do was tease him about it but ultimately decided that for later, because Levi looked like he was about to faint at any moment. “I’m testing you. Right now.” She walked around and grabbed his wrist towards the treatment room but Levi snatched it back to run the other way. “Hey! Where are you–oh.”

Slam of the bathroom door and the sounds of heaving answered her question.

...

“Just as suspected, signs were obvious,” said Hange as she walked back into the room, “No matter how we spin it, the results are the same, Levi.” She paused to sigh at the sight of her friend weak on the treatment table. “You’re definitely pregnant, seven weeks.”

Levi let out a small laugh, cursing under his breath and wiped sweat from his brow.

“It’s unlikely for omega males to conceive outside of heat but not impossible, plus your situation is a rare case. You’ll have to stop taking suppressants, assuming you decide to keep it.” Hange stopped when Levi wouldn’t respond, not even raise his head. Knowing him, pride must’ve pushed him back from admitting the truth a while back. Or perhaps he felt pressured, feeling like a guinea pig while hearing all those theories – which, now, she could record in her studies, but saying ‘I told you so’ wasn’t important at the moment. Inwardly sighing, Hange turned to open up a drawer and dug through it. “But omega clinics exist for a reason, Levi. Take these.”

He lifted his head slightly to glance at the pamphlets offered to him then looked at Hange.

“Go on. Call for an appointment and discuss your options.” Hange smiled when he finally took them. “You _do_ have options, Levi.”

He was too quiet, staring at the pamphlets in his hands questionably but offered Hange the tiniest of smiles before hopping off the table.

“I’m your friend,” Hange reminded, pausing Levi at the door with a hand on the doorknob. “Whatever you decide to do I’m with ya, runt.”

A brief silence then Levi tosses a low “thanks” over his shoulder before leaving the room. He had already made a decision.

...

The very next day Levi went in to discuss such options, grateful that the doctor understood and in no way made him feel judged, but was surprised with Levi’s quick decision and got an appointment for a few days later to start the process. And on that day, Levi stood in front of the clinic alone once more, preferring it that way. He had decided right away what to do the moment Hange told him the results, angry with himself, and gathered courage to walk into the clinic. Pausing at the entrance to notice how many sat around the room, men and women, Levi felt guilt in his gut, eyes fixated towards a specific male omega with a rounded belly who sat happily while waiting to be called. Only when a child bumped into his leg did Levi remember to walk forward, ignoring the mother’s apology, and quietly reached the receptionist to check in.

Levi was given paperwork and found a seat to start filling it out – only he couldn’t because his hand was shaking too much and couldn't rip his stare from the top of the paper.

_**Consent form for in-clinic abortion.** _

Cowardice, or rather _fear_ is what possessed him to decide. Levi was not in a place in his life stable enough to financially support another person as a teacher only, and his relationship with Erwin was still undefined. He wasn’t ready but then again when is someone considered ready for parenthood? He just couldn’t do it, even though it was his own fault for letting this happen. Despite that, he managed to fill every empty slot with a shaky hand and didn’t make any eye contact with the girl at the front desk when he dropped off the finished paperwork and took his seat again.

The ticking clock echoed in his head and Levi became paranoid after a while of waiting. He observed his surroundings, aware of those looking his way. Some of them smiled because they could tell he was expecting by the natural omega smell and some frowned because of envy that he still looked lean. Levi tried to ignore it all and focused on waiting to be called, but it was as if the room got smaller and smaller with every passing second.

It was a mixture of emotions. Every sound gradually got louder, a child's giggle bounced about in his head, everything he saw became too vibrant and expanded in size every time he blinked it away. He was starting to feel anxious as he thought of the child whose face he'd never see after this, slowly building up into panic mode when he started to realize where he was and what he was doing… 

“Levi Ackerman?”

He winced to his name but didn’t look up.

People started glancing around after his name was repeated, but Levi just couldn’t bring himself to look up at the nurse with the clipboard in her hand. Something screamed to him, his body begging to escape, so Levi sprung up from his chair and, without looking back, runs out of the clinic with a final decision.

...

Hange was having a conversation with her fellow co-workers, then shot up from her chair when she saw Levi storming into her office.

“No!” Levi shouted, startling the other nurses, “NO!”

“Levi, calm down–”

“I couldn’t!” He was in tears and Hange had to ask her colleagues to exit the room for a moment. Once they were alone, she approached him carefully. 

“Relax, it’s just you and me now,” she soothed, “Tell me, what happened?”

“It wouldn’t be fair, that’s what!”

“What wouldn’t?”

Levi placed a protective hand over his stomach. “I can’t kill it.”

Hange sighed, urged to sit him down on a nearby chair by the shoulders and crouched in front of him. “Is that what you think you were doing?”

“I know it’s my body and I decide for myself, but I’m responsible for the outcome,” Levi rambled on, placing another hand over the other on his stomach. “ _I_ was careless, _I_ let this happen. It’s not the kid’s fault. I could’ve handled this better, should’ve _known_ better – I just can’t.”

“You’re keeping it,” Hange affirmed calmly. “Okay, Levi, listen… You need to know that’s your decision. You don’t need to explain anything to me or  _anyone_ else for that matter!”

“Except, I don’t know about keeping it…”

“What do you mean?”

Levi leaned forward to rest his elbows at his knees, hands in his hair. “This is a life I feel I have no right to kill, so I will carry it. But I plan to let someone else raise it, someone who won’t fuck up it’s life because I will do just that.”

"M'kay." Hange reached for the tissue box on the table behind her and held it up for Levi to take some. “So you’re thinking on giving it up for adoption once delivering?”

Levi raised his head as he wiped the tears away and nodded in silence. That decision seemed fair but he couldn’t relieve the lingering guilt, the agony about the initial decision of taking a defenseless life away.

“Alright. That’s also your decision,” Hange consoled, “And I will support you – _we_ will all support you. But another issue, what about Erwin?”

“Fuck, what about Erwin?”

“Have you considered speaking to him about this? What he feels about your condition?”

Levi sighed, exasperated. Erwin had every right to know, he was fully aware, but he didn’t know how to bring it up. His communication with Erwin was already limited while he’s actively serving, so leaving Erwin an issue to think about could possibly cause a distraction and Levi would only hate himself more if that caused Erwin to be careless enough and die out there because of it.

“No,” he decided, already anxious with over-thinking. “I can’t do that to him.”

Hange remained quiet, waiting for Levi to say anything more, but the way he stared at nothing in particular signaled the end of that conversation. So Hange patted his knees, a promise she wouldn't badger him further with questions, and lifts to stand over him, hands on her hips.

“Well then, Levi… I guess this means you’ll have to hire an assistant coach. No more running stupid amount of miles,” she ordered and Levi was already frowning, about to protest when she firmly held up a hand to stop him. “Hup-pup! Shut it and listen. No more strenuous exercise. No more fartleks. Don’t get too hot. Drink lots of water.”

“You telling me to abandon my runners?”

“No, no. You may still _vocally_ coach, at times even physically in light moderation, but once you’re further into your pregnancy, privileges will be cut down. Your assistant, whoever that may be, will be the one doing all the heavy work for a while.”

He scoffed but Hange would have none of it.

“Levi, please understand the sacrifices you have to make if you want this baby to live,” Hange reasoned, clasping his shoulder and squeezing it. “Remember: your body is not your own anymore.”

That managed to shut him up and submit finally, sinking into the seat with a pout on his lips.

After that, the spooked nurses were brought back inside so they could receive well-deserved apologies and explanations. Then later on, after a talk with Isabel, Levi returned to his runners and announced that Isabel would start assisting the team in the future. There were no complaints as Isabel was well-loved among students, a great candidate because of her striking spirit. Why not? She teaches fitness and health so more power to bring to the table. 

Levi read once that being pregnant means you are never alone. As the days passed, news spread among his peers and everyone took it happily, congratulating Levi, promising full support for all the work and time he’s dedicated to the school. That made his decision lighter on his shoulders, embracing what’s coming to him because, yes, he wasn’t alone. And who knows…he may change his mind in the end.

Again, only time will tell.

Sitting there helplessly with a hand over his stomach, eyeing his reflection with certainty, it occurred to Levi that he had yet to accept his new reality.

♥

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am grateful for the response because this idea wouldn’t let me live until I wrote it and shared with you all. So thank you for the kudos and especially comments, best encouragement yet. And no worries! The plot is already planned meaning, yes, it will be finished. 
> 
> Reminder that there will be a happy ending~ You sillies think I’ll betray you? Hell nah! These two dorks deserve all the happiness! TwT But there will be many realities they will face so get ready for that.


	3. Loyalty

_My dearest Levi,_

_Thank you… For understanding, for the undeserved forgiveness and for making my mother happy after driving those three fucking hours just to find me. (She spoke highly of you in her letter! But that's expected, because you_ _truly_ _are someone special.)_

 _I sit here in the most uncomfortable cot, bandaged up from the most wounds I've received in battle thus far, seen only the worst shape of injustice, yet the pain I've felt these past weeks can't compare to the agony I felt leaving you behind that morning. I felt that pull to you thanks to our dynamics but I agree that's not all there is to us, because I believe in cheap shots such as destiny. There are absolutely no regrets_ – _no man sane enough would feel such way after a night spent with you, which I envy if it's not only me as you are without a doubt the only one I wish to spend many nights with in my lifetime. My only regret is not saying goodbye to you properly. I feared the worst, I couldn't accept the possibility of losing you with misunderstandings, and although I adore you for understanding, I acknowledge my cowardice in the end...Your friend and I have something in common: we are easily fascinated except my fascination lies solely on you._

_Levi, I strive to be a man of my word. Yes, of course, I want to learn everything whether good or bad about you, though I'm confident there is nothing bad that will convince me straying from you. I began to love you in that which is eternal and ever precious. I am fool to deserve your mercy, a kindness I ache to experience in person. You think I impacted you? Believe me, love, I have failed over and over with my past but there is nothing and no-one remotely close to the way you inspire me. I remember your warmth at night when it's extremely cold, I dream about looking into your eyes again and I flourish. I long for the day I'll dream of your kiss no more, when your lips will caress mine for real, when your touch makes me alive again, and the sight of you arouses all my senses. Levi, my love, you are my heart's dream, my heart's hope and my sense of being.You are my soulmate, and you know that._

_Distance does to love what wind does to fire: it extinguishes the weak and fuels the strong. Levi, after reading your letter, I was fueled with more courage and strength, the will to live through the mess with the goal of seeing you again. Your way of expression, your raw sincerity has me deeply rooted for more, therefore I've included other means of contacting me. I very much prefer to hear your voice, and if you allow me the privilege, I will need a reliable number to reach you someday, although phone calls may be rare and only I would be able to call you due to our sporadic schedules and unmatched time zones. I understand if that's too much for you, but I_ _promise_ _a reply to every one of your letters, may you wish communicating with me old school._

_I may not know when I'll get to see you again, but deep in my heart I truly know… Levi, you are the one I love and won't allow myself to let you go. I wish nothing but my freedom to stay with you forever. You know where I'm at, love. I'm not going anywhere either. Promise._

_Yours (definitely yours),_

_Erwin Smith._

_P.S._ – _When I come back to you, I expect to see you in nothing but that shirt. (Yes, I took the risk. You're welcome to kick my ass into oblivion.)_

 

Levi glanced over the letter and stared off into nothing. Every word he just read was barely registering, sighing to the way Erwin’s sap caressed the farthest corner of his mind, and his fingers pinched the paper when his heart started to drum faster within. Levi smiled and rested his cheek against his palm as he looked over the neat handwriting. Fuck, this man sure knew how to churn his stomach into knots.

He even had to prop his elbows against the table to compose himself, trying to avoid emotion get to him. It took a month for Erwin’s reply and Levi was so tangled with worry that, one, his letter didn’t reach him or, two, something had happened to Erwin. But after much research and conversing with people alike whose partners are deployed, Levi felt a bit better knowing it was normal for overseas mail to take this long. Still, it was unsettling and could simply blame the life growing inside him.

Levi was ten weeks into his pregnancy already, which meant he was nearing the end of his terrible first trimester. He endured weeks of raging hormones filled with intense mood swings, sometimes feeling elated to the point of randomly hugging people out of appreciation – like that time he bear-hugged Isabel for opening up a jar of peanut butter & jelly after he couldn't open it for some forsaken reason, and especially dealing with peaking cravings. Furlan brought watermelon to the teacher’s lounge one time and Levi was the first one hovering around like a fly in anticipation for the melon to be sliced open, contrary to throwing death glares at anyone ( _ahem_ Hange) bringing in grilled chicken because that made him cringe with disgust.

Sometimes he felt angry and not only because his pants started to feel tighter, but because apparently some pregnant folk can develop “pregnancy brain” or momnesia, little bouts of forgetfulness. Levi would walk into the wrong classroom thinking it was his and, of course, would get giggled at; he'd miss important meetings because he'd forget, essays weren't graded on time somedays and he'd skip on typing up that regular pop quiz. All minor things yet frustrating enough to make Levi kick innocent trash cans, heaving and kicking at the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

There was a time that Levi, for the life of his, struggled to reach the cereal box at the top of the fridge (because fucking Hange ate some while spending a few nights over and apparently forgot whose home she was in and placed it out of his reach) and Levi found himself sobbing in frustration after failed attempts. But then he snapped out of it, feeling silly when he simply took the stepping stool out of the closet to solve his problem (then kicked Hange's ass later). If Erwin was there, Levi thought while munching on his precious comfort food, there wouldn't be any problems reaching shit.

He felt depression at times but, thankfully, positive vibes from outrageous support surrounding him snatched it all away. Furlan eventually joined Levi at coaching his distance team alongside Isabel, which was the company he needed when all athletes went home after practice and the three sat under the trees to chat until the sun went down.

Levi also felt powerful the many times he’s had to fend for himself from ballsy alphas who dared intimidate into bedding him. He was a lean man, small in frame which meant his belly wouldn't show until later in the pregnancy, so those peering alpha eyes were after him like a virgin. But the omega inside hissed and spat, clawed with bravery and firmly shoved off every alpha, an instinct to protect the life growing inside him. He may have not been marked by Erwin but his body, his mind and heart knew he belonged to only Erwin, his fated alpha.

And then he felt sentimental, always triggered when thinking of Erwin. Not only at home but at work, when his students took a test in silence, many times Levi had to leave the classroom under Moblit’s supervision while he went to sit in a bathroom stall just to calm down. When he went to see his doctor, he thought of Erwin while listening to the baby’s heartbeat for the first time, wishing he was there to feel the same delight over some pitter-patter, and cried in his car after a due date was given because it only made everything real.

Levi could only imagine how different things would be if Erwin stayed with him. He often felt lonely, something he was never bothered by before, and so he often visited Kuchel to appease his solitude. At times, Levi even thought on taking his decision back, about giving up their kid, but the fearing reminder that he wouldn't be able to raise it correctly and possibly alone if anything happened to Erwin was what held him back. Then one evening on his way to visit his mother, Levi found the awaited letter in his mailbox and felt every string of emotion being played with. It was a sign Erwin was okay, yes, but worry still ran wild on how he replied to his own letter. So he waited until he settled into her home before deciding to read Erwin's letter in a peaceful environment – not in his home alone, where he couldn't find refuge like he could with Kuchel around.

“Levi? What's wrong?” Kuchel paused behind him when there was no immediate answer and saw what he was reading. “He finally responded. Glad he's okay.” She smiled at his back before Levi glanced over his shoulder to nod at her comment.

After Hange, Kuchel was next to find out about his pregnancy. Naturally, she was overjoyed to find out she'd be a grandma, until it all shattered when Levi opened up and admitted on what he planned to do. He first explained to Kuchel what had happened – about the phenomenon he got dragged into, strange yet absolute feelings for Erwin, Hange's crazy ideas that coincidently matched up – and all quite fascinated her at first, then shrunk in sorrow to his jumped conclusion after delivering the baby. She wasn't upset with Levi but just imagining what he's feeling and what he'd be going through for the upcoming months without Erwin was upsetting. However, she completely understood much to her disappointment that raising a child alone was utterly difficult as she did with Levi. The only difference, she reckoned, was that Levi has so many helping hands if he were to keep the baby while Kuchel had no one but Kenny to help her through it, though he lived across the country so it almost didn't count. But she was his mother and support came as second nature, so she had no choice but be there when needed.

As a matter of fact, Kuchel was the one who encouraged Levi to get aquainted with the adoption process and even took him to meet with an attorney agent from the adoption agency. It was nerve-wracking but Levi was determined to get through an explanation of how it all worked, the many options, the legalities of the adoption and how to handle the process. Levi's fear occurred when he was asked if the father agreed with this decision, and, out of anxiety, he firmly answered that the father was out of reach. That wasn't exactly a lie but Levi felt the guilt to be reminded how he was pushing Erwin away from his right to know. The attorney tried looking at Kuchel for an answer but the silence only pushed them to continue. After dealing with an emotional rollercoaster of subjects, the attorney revealed the truth of the process. Whether the baby is matched with a family or placed in foster care, any legal documents will wait to be signed by both parties (parent and adoptive family) until _after_ the baby is delivered.

 _“What's the fucking point?”_ Levi demanded back then, still swirling in hormones, and Kuchel silently reprimanded him for the language. He just wanted to get it over with. _“Why wait until I push the kid out?”_

Kuchel had to apologize for him but the attorney just waved it off amicably, because they understood where the reaction came from. There was so much pressure with this process and it was harder on the mother/male omega than it was for the attorneys who sat with them. The poor attorney, bless her soul, was so patient dealing with someone like Levi, a rare male omega with so much flame, and genuinely smiled at him despite the cold glare he shot at her.

 _“It’s just protocol, Mr. Ackerman.”_ There was surely another reason behind that poor choice of an answer but Levi just stormed out of the room after that, leaving Kuchel to apologize once more and thanked the attorney for the helpful information.

And now weeks later with Levi’s hormones in check, Kuchel saw how he juggled with his decision. At some point, he stopped talking about adoption, changed the subject if Kuchel or anyone else brought it up, closed folders of documents with a frustrated sigh before pushing them away like garbage, and just focused on taking care of himself and the fetus inside him. And he really was: Levi learned to control stress, learned to make better decisions in every aspect, found escape routes to problems, actually _allowed_ others to help him when needed and just let life happen in peace.

Just like the way he seemed at peace by simply looking out the sliding door towards the garden. Levi probably didn't notice but Kuchel saw how he was secretly glowing, enjoying the way the sun blinked over his cheeks; his complexion seemed shinier and smoother now thanks to increasing hormones. His gradually increasing blood volume, which protected the baby when he stood up or lied down, was the boost to his slightly flushed and plump skin, even if the side-effects were dizziness and frequent urination.

There had been a storm but there is always a calm that followed, and luckily that was his experience so far. After reading Erwin's letter, however, Levi seemed happier for once and the way he turned to look at Kuchel proved it; there was a softness in his eyes even if he frowned.

“Hey, Ma…?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever received a...l-love letter?” He blushed to the question but was sure that's what he just read.

Kuchel crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling in thought. “Once, way back in high-school, but even then I knew it didn't count.” She giggled to her own joke while Levi remained serious, staring at the letter some more before turning to look at her with a wrinkle across the bridge of his nose.

“Am I supposed to feel nauseous?”

Kuchel snorted, rubbing her own belly. “Well considering your situation…”

“No, this is different than morning sickness,” said Levi with a glare towards the paper. “Look here, for example. When I read this part…” He ran a finger to highlight where he meant, underlining the words so Kuchel could follow along and read what he referred.

_Levi, my love, you are my heart's dream, my heart's hope, and my sense of being._

“Feels weird to read this,” Levi commented, “Am I weird?”

Kuchel kept quiet and lingered her eyes on the paper, smiling as she read over a few more of Erwin's words, the part where Levi has been claimed as a soulmate. She could feel it second-hand, the affection and longing, though not as deep as the love Levi must feel for a man he only met once. The way this letter was written, the length, careful choice of words, the tone… That poor man probably wrote all this under pressure in parts, perhaps under a small tent to escape heavy rain by the areas where water and dust stained the paper.

_I may not know when I'll see you again, but deep in my heart I truly know… Levi, you're the one I love and won't allow myself to let you go._

Kuchel didn't know Erwin but she damn sure would like to if the chance ever came. _When_ the chance comes. Rather, she _must_ meet the man responsible for having the rare ability of making Levi smile out of the blue. She's caught Levi doing that a couple times while reading his letter, saw the way he leaned forward on the table with a hand over his curving mouth, eyebrows expressive to the lovey-dovey gush coursing through him, and now that he asked her if what he felt was weird would only make her laugh.

“Oh my... Sweetie, you're not weird,” said Kuchel. Chuckling, she kissed the top of his head before straightening herself. “You're just in love.”

Levi tensed up at her soft words, flustered, and turned around in his chair in a frown but Kuchel had already escaped to the kitchen. She knew that ever since Levi was a kid, it was a custom to cover up his flattery with saying he felt ‘sick’ whenever he received a compliment from strangers, because he was never good with expressing himself. Levi wasn't protesting what Kuchel said though. But with someone as stubborn as Levi, he just needed the reassurance from someone who knew him better than himself. He needed to make sure he wasn't crazy while reading that letter, feeling twists and turns in his belly, a spiral of heat up his throat and a daze like seeing color for the first time.

“Even I know that.”

Because, truthfully, this was Levi's first time falling in love. Not only with Erwin but his words and the dripping voice that came with them.

…

Levi returned home later that night feeling actual fatigue for once in his life. He got through his night routine with a late night shower, then on his way out the bathroom he caught himself staring into the mirror after pulling up his sleeping shorts. He was momentarily fascinated by the little baby-belly pooch he's developed, running the tips of his fingers over the slight mound right under his belly button, before waking out of it. With a sigh, he stepped out of his bathroom and picked up Erwin's letter from the bed to put it in a separate drawer where Erwin's shirt was kept in a Ziploc. He'd done that a while back when the scent kept taking over the room and couldn't take the constant need to jerk off anymore without dehydrating himself, so he neatly folded up the garment and stuffed it into the plastic covering to preserve it. That came in handy whenever Levi needed to be soothed from any negativity, as he would open the cover and inhale his scent like a creep, but it was a charm. Sometimes he’d even rub a part of the shirt over his glands, scent-marking himself to announce he was taken and just so he could feel like his alpha was with him. Erwin's scent was a sedative and no one needed to know his dirty little secret.

Now as he lay in his bed, Levi couldn't find the will to sleep. The moment his head met the pillow, he only kept on tossing and turning as his mind was cluttered with many concerns.  _Erwin._ Where was he now? Was he safe? Is he eating well? Was he sleeping okay?

_Should I tell him?_

_What would he say?_

_Will he…come back...alive?_

Levi sighed. Just another one of those nights filled with useless thoughts. Erwin was a strong, focused and smart man, perfectly capable of taking care of himself. With one look and anyone knew he was indestructible. On that night, his body might have been too desperate for Erwin, flaring with the need to satisfy those urges, but his mind paid attention to the alpha’s attributes. The way Erwin looked at Levi was like discovering faith in humanity. Levi loved how his eyes reminded him of the sky, how it provides the strength to keep all the elements united to create life. _Oh, those eyes..._

Levi kicked the covers off him, huffing to the frustration of drifting in and out of sleep. Keeping his eyes closed, he turned his head to the left away from the stubborn moonlight peeking through the single hole in his curtains and kept a mental note to destroy them in fire first thing in the morning. He thought about getting up and walk about the city like he usually did on nights like these, maybe read a book until sunrise. But then he felt his body sink slowly into the mattress, when a sudden weight dipped at the foot of the bed.

Soft rustling filled the silence, a rich scent embraced him and Levi instinctively spread his legs for the body that settled in between and hovered over him. Levi slowly turned forward when hands pressed down on each side of his head and slowly opened his eyes, unfazed by the gleaming crystal blue staring back at him.

“Erwin…”

“Hey, love.”

That silk poison of a voice was so comforting, the needed narcotic to relax every bit of his muscles. Whatever distracting thoughts plagued him before were ripped apart and Levi easily melted into the mattress with a sigh when Erwin tipped his chin up and kissed him softly, his hand caressing up to cup his cheek.  
  
“Thought I should make it up to you,” Erwin whispered against his lips before kissing them more, slow and delicate. His free hand brushed under Levi’s thigh and Levi raised it gladly to hook it around his waist. His alpha felt warm and very much alive. Erwin hummed as their groins slightly grinded and chuckled into Levi’s ear. “Oh, baby, I miss you.”  
  
Levi moaned softly to the tingle in his neck as Erwin trailed wet kisses down his throat. His heart was pounding, though he felt safe under the alpha’s hold and turned his head to kiss Erwin’s palm as their heat caged them both. But, of course, this was too good to be true.  
  
_This is a dream._  
  
Levi knew that from the start but just didn’t quite care. He had Erwin this way and was going to take advantage of the moment before it all faded away. Grabbing Erwin by the back of his neck, Levi arched to press against him and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, tongues lapping through their lips. The feel of their lips smacking was vivid, the sound of their hitched breathing, his touch so reverberating it made Levi shiver and tremble with need.  
  
_Stay with me_ , Levi wanted to say out loud, to scream it. _I need you._  
  
The roll of their hips quickened, Levi’s excited hands hiked up into blonde hair – _don’t leave me_ – and Erwin, as if he heard that silent plea, held onto him closely with a hand around his waist, the other cradling the back of his head. The friction was surreal, their kiss so desperate they started to gasp into each other’s mouths as their arousals rubbed at different angles, painfully treated under their clothes and Levi already squirmed to the heat coiling in his belly.  
  
“Erwin… _ah_ …”  
  
“Easy... Not yet, love.” Erwin took the hands in his hair, kissing the palms and pulled away to admire the way Levi glared at him with a blush across his cheeks. Smirking, Erwin chuckled to his writhing body, the way Levi bucked his hips hungrily, and released his hands to work his own over his chest. “My Levi, there’s nothing more I want but see you fall apart,” husked Erwin. He leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth and circled his tongue around the nub, humming to Levi’s startled gasp and the way shaky hands braced against his shoulders, then paused to glance up at him. “ _Slowly._ Tonight, it’s all about you.”  
  
“You fucking tease,” complained Levi breathlessly. But he was helpless, letting Erwin _slowly_ slip his shorts past his hips as the licking and sucking resumed for a bit more. One of Levi’s hands remained at his broad shoulder while the other returned to blonde hair, threading it encouragingly when Erwin _slowly_ worked his way down his body. Erwin smiled to the way Levi's body flexed, skin shuddering with each kiss he left behind and circled his tongue around his navel. The moment was savored, their lidded gaze focused to every reaction, then Erwin paused at his stomach. Levi watched as Erwin brushed the tip of his nose against the slightly rounded skin and kissed it with so much tenderness. Their eyes met a brief moment, emotion filled in his blue eyes – because _he knew_ a part of him stayed behind – and Levi felt a squeeze in his heart.  
  
“I can’t wait.”  
  
Levi gave a little jolt when Erwin suddenly sucked the tip of his fully erect cock. Large hands parted Levi’s thighs further apart and the blonde lowered his mouth to take him deeper, making Levi’s breath catch and tremble to the feel of his tongue pressed against the underside as his lips tightened around him and slid back up. Erwin started sucking him off with varying techniques, slowing down the times he found Levi’s favorite sensations, but smiled to discover what made him curse and arch off the mattress was when he occasionally licked the slit at the tip after quick suctions of his length and diligently applied his tactics until Levi shattered and moaned into the air.  
  
“ _Oh, fuck-_ ”  
  
Levi rolled his hips with content groans, synchronizing with the agonizing strokes of Erwin’s mouth. Erwin gently held Levi's hips still as he kept up the rhythm, moaning to taste the omega’s essence and Levi began tossing his head. “Shit, I’m coming,” he warned but Erwin firmly gripped his thighs as an invitation to let go. “Nngh…Er… _win-hah_!”

 _A dream_ , but this felt too real: tempered excitement, hips jerking helplessly, and the way Erwin looked up at him as he placed a steady hand against his pelvis to keep him still when Levi started pulsing in his mouth and opened his mouth in a silent scream.  
  
_Silence._  
  
Levi opened his eyes to find nothing but the sound of his own ragged breathing, the heady sensation of his erected dick having a spasm and reached down to stroke himself. The fresh mental image of Erwin’s stare, a predatory shimmer in his blue irises was the quick aid to finish with a jolt and a low moan. Circling his palm over the head, he pumped strings of cum into his hand to avoid a mess. Levi slowly relaxed into the mattress, panting and basking in afterglow for a short moment, before kicking out of bed with the need to clean up and rid the evidence of his neglected urges that decided to plot out revenge.  
  
“Fucking gross.”  
  
Leave it to Erwin to make Levi experience his very first wet dream.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

He stalked the path up the tower, weapon readied in his bandaged hands as it pointed forward. Erwin practiced stealth the higher he climbed the spiral steps, his breathing steady as a hummingbird’s wings. Though he was sore in many areas, he felt ready for combat after only days of healing despite his superiors’ demands to stay put.  
  
_Clack_ …  
  
Erwin stilled to the faint noise for a moment before continuing the rest of the way. Only a couple steps left and he would find out who was at the top of the tower. His current mission was to defend a formerly enslaved town and scope out the area until deemed safe to move on. He'd spotted movement at the peak of the tower from the ground and so he went to investigate who or what it was. Once at the top, he pressed back against the wall to more noise, confirming someone was there, and took a deep breath in, out, then stomped into action. He pointed his weapon out first, only to have the end of a sniper pointed straight back at him as the opponent lied on his back the same time Erwin exposed himself.  
  
They stared at each other intensely, challenging each other to anything, then both let out a laugh and lowered their weapons at the same time.  
  
“Your feet dragged a bit,” Mike said first, scratching the scruff on his chin and relaxed against the smooth boulder he was using to prop up his sniper. “I knew you were coming up the moment you took the first step into the tower.”  
  
“Huh, well, you twitch too much,” Erwin threw back as he walked next to Mike, who was settling on his stomach again to continue on the lookout. “I heard you switching positions halfway up.”  
  
“Yeah right…”  
  
It was one of their mini games, testing each others’ skills and making sure they were alert in case anything unexpected happened. They often took each other by surprise like this but only when it was timely appropriate. So long peace roamed the liberated town, they could spare a few minutes to sit back and relax as they were now.  
  
“Everything good?” Erwin inquired as he watched the townspeople living their much needed peace. It could almost match the peace back home…  
  
“Same ol’, which is good,” answered Mike with a sniff. “Only action I got so far was mistaking a hawk for the enemy and near killed the fucker.”  
  
“Not coming down with trauma already, are you?”  
  
“Nah, just got in the zone too much. Gets boring up here, I tell ya.”  
  
Erwin nodded to that. He could tell Mike hasn’t lost his head yet just like Erwin also fought to keep his sanity in check. They’ve seen many horrors yet both shockingly manage to push through better than most soldiers, to the point that both earned their nicknames. Mike was referred to as ‘Ghoul’ and Erwin’s was ‘Creep’ due to them mastering a face of stone no matter the situation, which both have gladly accepted. The only times they've broken character, especially Erwin, was while witnessing innocents being shot to the ground while children were forced to watch. They were to stay put until the signal was given but Erwin had almost rebelled against his lieutenant’s orders just so he could intervene, but knew that if that happened it would be instant death for him and the whole team. That is why Mike had the order to wipe out the watchtowers with his suppressed sniper rifle before anyone could march in and begin their liberating mission.

Of course, it was a success, after hours of fighting and capture. Many casualties happened, a handful of dogtags were recovered much to their regret in the end but at least they were that much closer to handling the messiest part of this current war. Those who risked their lives agreed to that when they enlisted, but for those who lived, it caused a great deal of grief no matter who they were.  
  
“When do you think we get to go home?”  
  
Thoughts interrupted, Erwin looked down at Mike. He still looked through the scope, scanning the area and yet Erwin noticed the exhaustion all over his friend's grimace. It was enough to make him sigh, as he was exhausted as well.

“Not sure, Mike.”  
  
“I sure hope we go home soon…”

Erwin quirked a brow this time. “I remember you saying you'd rather die in the military than on the street from liver failure.”

Mike snorted and lowered his weapon to switch into a sitting position for a bit. “Not an alcoholic anymore. That was before Nanaba…”

“I know.”

“And you said you'd rather die crossing No Man's Land than go back home.”

Erwin closed his eyes to that, smiling to that grim part of his past. He was in a dark place back then and both were drunk on top of a skyline when he said that. It wasn't surprising for Mike to babble about life or death, but to hear Erwin wishing such a fate was so atrocious that Mike confiscated the rest of his beer and tossed it behind them. It scared him that much to hear him talk like that.

“But…?” Mike urged on by tapping the side of his leg with the end of his rifle, a smug smirk on his lips.

Erwin chuckled and looked away a moment because he actually started to blush. “Levi…” All that nonsense was said but with Levi now in his path, unless it was dying by his side, dying under any other circumstance was absurd and strictly prohibited. Thinking about him made Erwin melt but saying his name churns his chest with so much tightness. He missed Levi every fucking day, dreamt about him sometimes when he's not thrashing from nightmares.

“Being reminded of my death wish only makes me laugh now,” said Erwin, facing forward again once his fluster faded. “Levi changed me.”

“Then you understand why I whine to go home like a kid.” Mike paused as he watched children kicking an old soccer ball back and forth, having the time of their lives by their high-pitched giggles, and he let out a sigh as he shifted to stretch his legs out this time, letting them dangle over the edge a bit. “Nanaba wants kids.”

“I know that,” Erwin said heartily, “She ranted to me about it one time.”

Mike gave him a side glance and shook his head, playfully of course, but only kept quiet as his attention remained with the children, who were now playing tag.

“I need to get out of here, Erwin,” Mike muttered suddenly and Erwin frowned at his tone, not even sure if he was joking anymore. “A couple days ago, Nanaba sent me an envelope but no letter inside…”

Erwin pointed his weapon away, setting it safely against his shoulder before crouching next to Mike and listened attentively.

“There was only this… small black and white, shiny picture inside of what looked like a small baked bean.” Mike laughed softly but that was to mask what was actually happening. He was tearing up a bit but his thumb and forefinger pressing into his sockets stopped anything further; meanwhile Erwin kept quiet, though he knew very well where he was going, and could only smile for his friend.

Clasping Mike's hunched shoulder, Erwin shook him excitedly to snap the emotion out of him. “Congratulations. And it's called an ultrasound, dumbass.”

Mike snickered and shoved Erwin off hard enough to make him fall back on his ass. “Fuck you. What if I was trying to be dramatic?”

“Baked Bean Zacharias, sounds alright to me,” Erwin joshed and earned him a kick by Mike's boot.

“I knew it was a shot of my kid but that's what it looked like!”

“...Could've called it something a bit cuter, like jellybean. Jellybean Zacharias.”

“Erwin, you do know we're at the top of a tower?”

“Is that a threat?”

“Yeah, but Levi will probably kill me if I killed you first.”

“Damn straight.” Erwin chuckled. He recalled his little love’s strength when Levi easily dominated him at first, yanking Erwin into the hotel room then shoving him up against the wall like nothing, and was even intimidated by the fierce glare of his beautiful, silver eyes. They were as sharp and blunt as a tungsten needle, the sharpest object made by man. That heated gaze only enticed Erwin and he started shuffling to stand before he got lost in another universe.

“What about you?” Mike inquired as he, too, started to move and return back to his position. “Any plans for a family?”

Erwin looked down at Mike with furrowed brows. “It's a bit early for that, I think. Levi and I are barely getting to know each other by long distance.”

“Yeah but he's your pair, aint he?” Mike pointed out, “As an alpha, you'll eventually start thinking about it. I wanted _nothing_ to do with kids before, but after Nanaba, starting a family was a constant crave.”

But of course Erwin's thought about it, even wondered what Levi would say if he brought up the subject at some point. “I would love a family with Levi,” mused Erwin with certainty and so much affection behind those words. “But I'll respect whatever he decides to do with the idea, since he'll be the one carrying the weight after all.”

Mike hummed. “Then let's get through this hellhole so I can see my kid be born and so you can figure out what will happen between you and Levi.”

“I'll get you out of here, Mike,” promised Erwin as he started to turn and walk away but Mike grabbed the ankle of his boot to stop him.

“ _We_ will get out of here,” Mike corrected.

They nodded in agreement, their fists pounding mid-air to seal the deal, when there was a sudden commotion in the area. The alarms were set off and Mike hurried into position, looking through his scope to find rows of metal rolling their way from the hills just outside the walls and spat out a curse.

“What is it?” Erwin demanded, preparing his defense.

“Tanks! It's a fucking ambush!”

Erwin's radio went off then, commanding all soldiers to evacuate as many people as possible before preparing formation of defense.

“Go!” Mike shouted when he started firing his sniper, landing perfect headshots to incoming hostiles circling in by foot. “I'll hold em’ up.”

“ _Shit._ They'll be targeting all towers, Mike – you need to move out as well!”

“Get out of here, Erwin!” Mike ignored the warning as he continued firing and reloading, not once losing his focus. “I'll be right behind you!”

The sound of assault rifles being fired, screaming civilians and explosions was what pushed Erwin to start running down the tower, trusting that Mike will abide by his words. Once he stepped out, Erwin found the children from earlier cowering in fear and hurried to escort them away from the tower towards the safest evacuation route. But the moment he turned around to check for Mike, Erwin’s eyes widened in horror.

“Get clear, Smith! _Clear out_!”

Someone kept shouting at the top of their lungs but Erwin could only stare at the streaking missile heading straight for the tower where Mike was still positioned, fired from somewhere behind the hills. He only had seconds to act yet there was nothing major he could do. He knew he should get away from the tower before the impact, but his loyal friend…

“MIKE!”

Erwin's voice was loud and strong enough to catch Mike's attention, only to meet his eyes a split second before there was an explosion as the missile struck the base of the tower, punching through the steel before detonating inside. The force of impact sent Erwin flying, shoving the wind out of him when he crashed against a nearby well and heaved for air whilst crawling behind it for cover from flying debris shot in multiple directions.

There was a thick cloud of dust when the disturbance cleared and Erwin wasted no time searching for Mike. His watery eyes scanned the area, finding bodies lying in the streets, fallen brethren in arms and a few civilians, as well as the bodies wearing the enemy insignia. He coughed and panted, struggled to catch his breath yet stubbornly called out Mike's name while keeping his rifle up with the strength he had left in case of any hostile surprises.

“...win…”

He stilled to listen, though tensing up.

“Erw- fuck!”

That was the voice he looked for and Erwin beelined towards it, taking more careful steps the closer he got to the sound of groaning.

“Mike,” he called quietly now to avoid detection. “Dammit, where-”

His ankle was suddenly grabbed and Erwin instinctively pointed his gun downwards. And there he was, his idiot friend smirking with blood covering half his face while buried in rubble.

“Your feet...still drag.” Mike grunted much to his joke and Erwin sighed, slinging his weapon over his shoulder before kneeling to start lifting the weight off.

“Lucky shit, how are you still alive?” With shaky hands, Erwin managed to throw back his own joke while Mike grimaced every time something was removed. But there was clearly too much wreckage for one person. “If only you listened to me…”

“Erwin…”

“But no. You wanted to be the tough guy, as always.”

“It's useless.”

“Shut up,” Erwin snapped and only kept on digging, ignoring the sounds of grinding engines nearing the area. But Mike was the one to widen his eyes when he saw a couple of armored tanks slowly making their way through the main street.

 _“All squads, fall back,_ ” the radio on Erwin's hip suddenly rasped with static. _“That is an order!”_

“Hear that, man?” Mike kept on urging; he seemed to be more alive as Erwin focused on pushing concrete away like a machine, his fingers bleeding from brutal force, but no matter how much he kept on digging, more slipped on top. Mike was clearly trapped but Erwin refused to accept it.

_“Fall back, find shelter and meet up later-”_

“Erwin, for fuck’s sake!”

“I'm not leaving you!” Erwin shouted, staring down intensely at Mike. “What about Nanaba?”

“What about Levi?!”

That seemed to do it as Erwin stuttered in defeat.

“Leave me!” Mike pushed Erwin off with a bloodied hand. “One of us needs to escape in order to save the other, right?”

There was a nod to his logic, but Erwin was torn, even if the threat was closing in behind them.

“We've earned a reputation even with those fuckers, so they'll most likely take me hostage if they find me. So get out of here, _live_ , and save me later,” Mike said, gently tapping Erwin's boot with his knuckles and laid back down. “I'll get by. You know me.”

There was a short silence as Erwin considered his words and the circumstances. He was still torn but time was of the essence, the vibrating ground signaled just how close the threat was getting.

“Yeah, I do know you.”

Erwin finally lifted to his feet, weapon steady in his arm and devastation filled his expression. It was all so new still so maybe Mike forgot, but Erwin dared not remind him that he was risking more than a life with Nanaba – the chance to experience a family. _Fool…_ Even if Erwin told him, he knew Mike would go bat shit crazy and probably kill himself with rage. Glancing over his shoulder, Erwin could tell he was outnumbered even if he tried fighting them off on his own and turned to Mike with a decision.

“This is not goodbye, so you better not die, or else Nanaba will skin me alive.”

Mike managed to smile through the surging pain as adrenaline gradually died down and lifted a weak arm so their fists bumped in a promise, smearing his blood across Erwin's knuckles when his arm dropped back down. The moment there was faint foreign chatter, Erwin finally made his escape without detection.

If this was Hell, useless chaos and suffering, then Hell has yet to meet Erwin Smith.

♥

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize ending it with a cliffhanger is a risk, but SUE me cause I love them. (Sorry not sorry.) But no worries! Chill out, promise it'll get better~


	4. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a two-part chapter, but then I thought 'You know what... They deserve it.' (You'll see why. ;D)  
> So here you go, a long-ass chapter. But then again, when aren't my chapters long? (Y'all don't mind long chapters, right? Guess I should've asked earlier. 3_3)
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin managed to reach base when the sun was setting, a bit of a limp to his step and stinging ache added to his body. The soldiers guarding the gate spotted him coming out of the woods and immediately rushed to help. A water canteen was offered and Erwin gladly chugged the whole thing in one go, ridding the dryness in his throat after inhaling all that dust from the tower mess and the starting jog to base.

“Get him to the medic!”

“No!” Erwin held back when one tried dragging him away. The soldier supporting him gave him a worried look.

“Smith, you need medical assistance. Don't you realize you're bleeding?”

“Not until I speak to Lieutenant Pixis.”

Both soldiers were quiet in doubt and when one was about to speak sense, Erwin shrugged off from his support.

“I'm fine! I'll go seek medical help _after_ I see Pixis,” Erwin promised, “It's important I speak to him first. Please, where is he?”

The two shared a glance, one still in doubt but the other let out a sigh. The defeated one leaned in closer to Erwin for security purposes to share what he wanted. “He's in the X tent, the one right in the middle of base.”

Erwin nodded, gently knocking the helpful cadet on the helmet in thanks before searching for such tent; meanwhile the two soldiers looked at each other, the defeated one snorting when he realized.

“Shit, so that's why he's called Creep…”

…

When Erwin entered X tent, a group of superiors were in the middle of a meeting. Some were wounded and that included Pixis with burns on his uniform, bruises at his jaw and a gauze pad on his left cheek, yet he managed to hold his flask of liquor when he locked onto the blonde alpha.

“Smith! Hell, I thought you'd be dead!”

“Sir, I need approval for a search and rescue.”

Pixis and the others widened their eyes.

“We just escaped an ambush with half our lives and you want us to return?!”

“You don't have to go,” stated Erwin, “Just one partner and I need to go.”

Pixis rounded the shocked group, walking up to Erwin to face him closer. “Do you have any idea what you're asking? Why are you demanding such idiocy? For God's sake, you're injured!”

“Mike has been left behind.”

That seemed to have quieted Pixis by the look of disappointment.

“He got trapped under rubble after the tower collapsed but I couldn't get him out alone. He is still alive.”

“My boy, even if Mike is still alive, the chances are he has been captured by _them_ ,” Pixis stated sternly, “Now that's a whole lot different risk to take on.”

“How do you know he's not back there still, trapped under concrete?” Erwin challenged, though he knew it was risky to disrespect Pixis in front of his colleagues. Heck, disrespect him at all for the first time since enlisting. “You said Mike was valuable to this unit, so why won't you bring him back – rather, if he's dead, bring back his body?”

Pixis looked over his shoulder to the group then patiently turned to Erwin with a sigh. Clasping his shoulder, he led Erwin outside; the look he wore was undecided, neither upset or permitting.

“Listen, Erwin,” Pixis began calmly, “Mike _is_ valuable. Next to you, Mike is the most impressive son-of-a-bitch I've had serving under my platoon. But there are thousands of men out there, civilians, just as valuable, who have been left behind and captured–

“And I want to bring them back as well–” Erwin insisted but Pixis held up a hand to interrupt.

“Even so, to go back and search for every single one of them requires careful planning. Our original plan has been wiped out, the town is most likely demolished, which is why we squad leaders are gathered in here talking over a new plan to get to our destination. Before we leave the area, we aim to free them but we don't even know where to start.”

“I'll…” _I'll go find a lead_ , was what Erwin wanted to say but decided to keep it to himself. It wasn't worth talking back at this point.

“Don't you think about it, Smith. You are alive because you never disobeyed my orders,” Pixis pointed out, narrowing his eyes at Erwin warningly before turning to go back into the tent. “Let's keep it that way. Now rest up.”

The flaps of the tent slapped as Pixis walked through them and Erwin, disappointed, frustrated and desperate, simply turned to walk away. Despite that, he had to admit the wounds to his head were throbbing and so he made way to the medic tent with defeat on his mind. He was treated, bandaged, given something to eat and he even went to his own tent to lie down a bit.

But the image of Mike suffering under all that rubble, bloodied, numb and suffering… It was too much for his conscience to take, even though it was nowhere near his fault. Fucking Mike and his bullshit. Erwin couldn’t be mad though, not while recalling the many times Mike has saved his ass from grave accidents to near death. Mike had heightened senses, detecting threats from an impressive radius with a single sniff and his eagle eye. Erwin would’ve literally lost his head if it weren’t for Mike shooting the machete out of the enemy’s hand last second from a mile away, or would’ve been trapped in a 30-feet deep hole if Mike hadn’t sniffed out the fresh dug soil and pulled Erwin back by the collar in time.

Erwin couldn’t take it and sat up on his cot. “I’m getting you out of here,” he murmured a floating promise and stood up with a pained cringe. He couldn’t just lay there and sleep while there were captured civilians and friends trapped behind a fence, probably being tortured. He geared up, making sure a flashlight was on him before poking his head out his tent, saw the area was calm and headed towards the direction he wasn’t permitted to go to. The two soldiers on watch were too busy trying to light up their cigarettes so sneaking past them was simple. Erwin was back on dangerous territory, running back the way he came earlier with the moon lighting his way and didn’t take long to reach the attacked town after receiving much needed sustenance and rest back at base.

The town looked haunting at night in its destroyed state. Erwin took precautions first, leaning back against a wall as he tossed a rock at random to check for any threats lurking around. Nothing. Only the whistling wind and the sound of a flag flapping with it. Erwin deemed it safe and ran straight to the demolished tower, pulling out his flashlight to point where Mike had collapsed, but there was nothing. He checked his surroundings anxiously yet stopped himself from shouting Mike’s name, when he spotted marks on the ground. Crouching down to inspect closer, he noticed that the rubble Mike was under had been dug up – or Mike was forcibly pulled out – and saw the marks of dragging feet before being replaced by tire marks. But Mike must’ve purposely let his head hang off the edge of the transport vehicle because there were bits of blood every amount of feet, most likely Mike spitting blood to leave a trail for him to follow…

Erwin lowered the flashlight when he looked up ahead and saw an area not too far away with bright lights glowing the area. _That must be where they're all kept._ He looked back towards the safety of base but already had a decision in mind. Bringing his flashlight back to point at the ground, Erwin began to follow where the trail lead.

This was dangerous and the closer he got later that night Erwin realized he bit off more than he could chew after having to hide in the bushes every time patrolling men were nearby. The darkness provided by the trees helped him maneuver through the forest with ease, but had to tread carefully the closer he reached a wired fence. Erwin managed to get a closer look at this location, his breath catching when he spotted Mike among the crowds of captured soldiers and even a few civilians in the mix. Thankfully, Mike was walking on his own but also seemed to be losing consciousness due to major loss of blood, until finally he was lead to a medical tent at the very least. Mike was alive, that was a load of relief. Erwin pulled away to check the area a bit more, observing how heavily guarded it was, saw women and men being shoved around doing hard labor and realized where they were being kept.

A POW (prisoner-of-war) camp.

This was exactly what they’ve been searching for and Erwin just found it. It was evident he wasn’t going to be able to do anything on his own, but what he could do is return to base and share this new information. And so he began to retreat quietly, successfully escaping the danger zone back to neutral territory. He may have disobeyed Pixis for the first time but now he could prove that even so, Erwin was still alive – and so was Mike.

**ღ **ღ** **ღ** **ღ****

Sometimes it was painful, like the ungodly fatigue, feeling fine one minute and the next second feeling like he hadn't slept in a week. Chores like cooking dinner or going to the grocery store felt like running a marathon (which he has done, ha). Yes, he may have gotten a bit more clumsy (from tripping to dropping dishes) all thanks to a new hormone called Relaxin that messed with him, loosening up his ligaments and joints in preparation for birth, but the relief of reaching a milestone where the risk of miscarriage has dropped by 75 percent made up for those oopsies.

But, _ah hell_ , Levi had to admit: Pregnancy was truly unbelievable; being pregnant was the best he's felt, sometimes. Not to mention, it's been great how people sat him first when arriving to a restaurant, held the elevator door for him, and let him jump in line. Of course, it's an isolating type of experience only a specific category can experience. He developed a new type strength knowing he had something to protect, a surreal amount of confidence he carried once he started to show a bit more. It began as feeling bloated, kind of like after a big meal, then he presented that slightly rounded “Yes, I'm pregnant!” look.

There were moments he felt the random sensation of ‘butterflies in his belly’, but little to his knowledge, it was the baby's intro to light kicking, what felt more like flutters so subtle they were often mistaken for stomach rumblings, until he felt it much later. Levi was relaxing in the teacher’s lounge when he unconsciously snatched Hange's hand and pressed it against his side. Hange squealed in excitement to the pulse while Levi was horrified to the more defined kicks. But he slowly embraced it, even rubbed the swell of his tummy when he was alone, only he wasn't entirely alone anymore as the constant flutters were there to remind him.

Levi was officially in his second trimester, which meant that his jeans were definitely getting too tight. That belly only got bigger, gaining almost a pound with every passing week and knowing he needed to shop for maternity clothes was beyond frustrating. Isabel accompanied him to get that done (since Kuchel was unavailable at the time) and while Levi browsed around with zero clue to his search, another expecting omega offered to help him.

She appeared calm, short blonde hair parting through the middle that made her look androgynous, and mute, blue eyes yet kind enough to approach an opposite like Levi. She, too, carried her first child so their conversations and feelings were mutual. Isabel hung around in the background, looking at items that either baffled or weirded her out while Levi learned tips and picked out pieces of clothing that were comfortable, affordable and complementing thanks to this new friend. Baby world was a whole other planet and the best resources to help him navigate it were other moms.

That was another perk to pregnancy, learning to make friends became a bit easier for him knowing they shared something in common, especially finding out her partner was deployed as well. Levi heard the pain in her voice while speaking of him and he could very much empathise with her. Unfortunately, because he had a doctor appointment after that shopping errand, they couldn't share more details about each other. All he knew was that he'd made a new worthy friend whose pregnancy happened to the same length as Levi's, and her name was Nanaba. He would've swapped phone numbers with her if he wasn't already late to his next errand…

At his first ultrasound appointment long ago, Levi saw a murky moon-landing shot of the embryo, which is exactly the size and shape of a single grain of rice, and now, as the technician squirted clear blue goop on his belly, Levi was anxious; not only because the ultrasound paddle was pressing against his bladder but because the baby's gender would be revealed. Before arriving, Isabel switched with Kuchel, saying it was more of a family matter even if Levi was okay with her being there, but insisted on her reason and so Kuchel definitely joined him for that. She was smiling through it all while Levi chewed on his bottom lip as the sonogram started to show surprisingly clear, vivid images.

“And there's your baby!” announced the cheery tech. She took all sorts of measurements, showing Levi essential elements such as the spine, the head, the complete set of grasping fingers, and the four chambers of the baby's heart– _Holy shit, a heart!_

Levi leant up on his elbow in absolute wonderstruck. It was...well, wonderful, to see that flicker of a heartbeat. That tiny little flicker inside him meant life? A real, live heart beat. Ain't that a wonder of the world? Levi sure couldn't believe it.

“Look, look!” Kuchel snapped him out of his trance by grabbing his wrist in excitement as she pointed to the screen. He saw long, graceful legs, clearly crossed, and as the tech noted in her most practiced flatter-the-eager-parent manner: “It's an athlete – or a dancer.”

Overwhelming as these squirming images were, Levi was focused on the matter of curiosity. He craned his neck, turning his head this way and that to try and make out a certain telltale lump or not. Finally, the tech points to an area on the screen and coyly asks, “So, would you like to-

“Yes,” Levi answered instantly, still engrossed on the image instead of the tech who grinned happily. At first, he felt knowing the gender would be useless considering the plans, but curiosity was curious on its own. Kuchel giggled in the background to see that pivoting streak in his eyes, the kind that guaranteed nothing would rip him away until he's satisfied with an answer.

“Love your eagerness,” retaliated the tech before exposing the awaited answer. “Saddle up, cause it's a girl. Congratulations!”

Kuchel was inwardly excited, the tips of her shoes tapping the floor in a tiny dance, and rubbed his wrist when Levi said nothing, just nodded. _Huh, a girl..._

“Is she okay?” Levi asked a little more eagerly. “Is she healthy?”

The tech smiled. “Oh yes. Her heart is strong and steady.”

_Just like Erwin._

“Nothing abnormal, which is excellent news, but we'll do additional tests with some blood samples to make sure. Now, I'll just take a couple of still images for you to take home!”

Kuchel tensed up, expecting him to reject them rudely but jumped her brows when Levi quietly leaned back on the treatment bed instead. He was sighing with relief, quite proud of himself so far, because it sure hasn't been a fabulous ride. There were times he got a few scares like excessive dizziness and occasional cramping or nausea, but seemed things were better than expected.

As the goop was cleaned off his stomach, Levi was again hit with the realization that he was having a girl. Wow. If knowing a due date felt surreal then this was all over reality now. He saw that flicker with his own eyes. She was there. Something half Levi and half Erwin has been created and is growing inside of his body. Whatever happened from that point on, at least he knew he has the ability to create something considered beautiful and miraculous.

It was real and it did flicker.

He felt a pat to his head and Levi turned to see his mother smiling and drying her tears with a kleenex. “So proud of you, Levi,” she said through giggles. He could only snort, shaking his head as he patted the hand at his head to calm her down. Admittedly, he was just as delighted to know he managed to create a strong baby so far. It made him wonder, even, that if he could endure the labor of pregnancy, could he _really endure_ the responsibility of raising a child if the thought of keeping her crossed his mind?

The idea was still a matter of tug of war, a topic he often fought over, and it only rode him like a rollercoaster with passing time.

...

He wrote to Erwin when he got home that night. They've interchanged two letters since Erwin's first response, getting to know each other as promised and making sure their feelings were stated clearly with the ballpoint of a pen or worn-out lead of a pencil. Levi thought about trying out an email but Nanaba suggested to continue writing letters due to how active they were at the moment. He didn't know Mike was her alpha, just like Nanaba didn't know Erwin was his, but Levi felt he could easily trust in her.

At first, it was difficult to come up with words when Erwin's letters always seem to beat his at everything as they were nothing but Erwin's heart poured all over. Not that Levi didn't pour out his heart; he was just learning to unleash the secrecy of his heart. But all Levi had to do was simply press a hand at his belly, gently squeeze around and the slightest kick inspired the words before him to flourish.

He started off by saying how cheesy Erwin was in his last letter, as usual, yet how that worked wonders to his grumpy self every _fucking_ time. Only Erwin's romance seemed to swirl him with tickles and although Levi cringed to the foreign feelings, he had to admit they felt necessary. He wrote about what he's been up to, telling Erwin how much he missed him…

Today, especially, he missed Erwin so much during that ultrasound, to the point Levi was throwing hints about his pregnancy with expressions such as _“You left behind a portion of your love I didn't know I needed“_ and _“There's a flicker in my life helping me move forward while I wait for you.”_

Levi referred to their nameless baby as ‘flicker’ at the moment ( _our baby?_ he scoffed at the possessive thought already). Hearing her beating heart was just so breathtaking, the sparking joy to his omega nature of a healthy pregnancy so far, and Levi knew that whatever happened, her strong pitter-patters will forever be ingrained into his memory.

Meanwhile Levi was on a writing roll, Erwin was storming into his lieutenant’s tent after discovering the POW camp on his rebellious late-night run.

Erwin got an earful not only from Pixis but every superior for his reckless actions, yet they had no choice but acknowledge the balls on the guy afterwards, too impressed with his continuous willpower and accepted the rescue mission with the information Erwin brought back. Pixis guaranteed a plan and soothed Erwin's desperation, finally able to rest a bit.

It took a few weeks to start it up, however. Erwin and a couple other soldiers had to keep going back to the POW camp to investigate, finding weak spots in order to fit into their plans while the superiors contacted Air Force for future support. Knowing there was progress allowed Erwin to take each day at a time and earned him the reward of finally receiving letters – Levi's being first priority. He always felt that kick of strength after a peaceful moment of reading, after hearing the voice he craved so much in his head, swelling with love every time he sensed Levi's honesty, his crude jokes, his warming affection, his detailed promises – all that personally transferred by permanent ink.

Instead of writing back, for now, Erwin felt the need to try something new after Levi did share a reliable phone number. He made way to the tents where telephone communication was available, nicknamed Eureka tents, and although he was granted the privilege, Erwin was warned that due to the town's attack damaging major cell towers, the reception may be too weak. But, of course, he didn't care. An alpha just wants to hear his omega’s voice one way or another.

...

Within only two weeks came a few quick changes to his body. Levi gradually become wobbly; he was comically prone to slips and spills due to tweaking his posture and gait to offset that expanding tummy. But those changes (and compensation for them) often threw his spinal alignment out of whack, triggering an achy back. He had to remind himself to stand up straighter than he already did so his hips and shoulders stayed aligned to prevent the added pain, _fucking hell._ The only benefit to an achy back was the fatigue that came with it at the end of the day, which helped him get to sleep at night so long he's in a fetal position just like his baby.

And it actually worked. Levi was sleeping soundly for once, a protective hand over his curving belly when the phone charging on the nightstand next to him jingled awake. Groaning, Levi cursed himself for forgetting to set it on silent and blindly reached for his phone, trying to press a button to silence and ignore it. But not even his fingers had the smarts at the moment so he grabbed the damn thing, didn't even check caller I.D. and continued to blindly answer.

“Who the fuck…?” he slurred, too lazy to even hold the phone and let it balance at his temple. There was a soft laugh at his ear and a small corner of his sleepy brain awakened.

_"Levi?"_

A clear voice and every sense in Levi's system turns on.

_“I woke you up, huh? Sorry, love. You sound cute though…”_

He abruptly sat up with a gasp, ignoring the dizziness from the action. _Love?_

"Erwin?"

 _"Hel.. Levi?”_ There was a bit of static. _“Ca...ou...hear me?"_

"Fuck!" Levi held the phone closer like that would fix anything. "Erw-" But when he started to panic, he heard it.

" _Please say something_." Erwin's voice was suddenly clear again, and it was definitely _him._

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Levi was fully awake now, leaning into the receiver, and although Erwin, too, was able to catch something, it's a bit off on his end.

 _(“Ye.... hear you!”)_ Erwinlet out a huff of relief, leaning all his weight on the table to catch that familiar grainy voice at the very least.

"I hear you, darling." He chuckled happily and it only made Levi shrink inside as he could hear him clearly on his side. "A bit static and broken, but I can hear your beautiful voice."

_“E...in!"_

Shit. How it pained Erwin, though he was warned. The signal was too goddamned weak.

_“-answer me.”_

“There! You're good,” Erwin assured in excitement and both even held their posture as if any movement were to affect the signal quality.

_“Hey, blondie.”_

Erwin dawned to that voice, slightly croaky with sleep still and that alone caused his toes to curl in his boots, as it was incredibly endearing already.

“I just finished reading your letter...a-and...figured I owed you a call by now,” said Erwin a bit on the shy side suddenly, while Levi was grabbing onto the bed sheets with equal fluster. It's been almost a year since they've heard each other's voices.

“Yeah?” Levi muttered, biting his lip as he leant back against the wall. “I wondered about that. Glad you managed to reach out here…” He trailed off nervously, leaving a gap of silence before Erwin spoke up.

_“I miss you, Levi.”_

Levi flushed, his heart drowned in warmth and pressed a hand over his belly when little flicker gave a little jolt. Even the baby knew how radiant he became with the sound of his husky voice, and she danced around in approval. “Fuck, Erwin,” he laughed, “I miss you, too. Are you alright?”

_“More or less, but I'm whole.”_

“Good. I need you intact, and alive.”

A snort. _“I just need_ **_you_** _, period.”_

“Then hurry and come back-” Levi pursed his lips shut, caught himself nagging him already, but Erwin didn't mind at all. He felt just as needy.

“I know,” Erwin said as he stared into the empty wall, “I'm working on it and will be much busier getting it done, which is why I wanted to call and let you know...” He cut off to hear a pained grunt and tensed up on the chair. “Levi, you alright?!”

Levi had an arm wrapped around his stomach when little flicker surprised him with a loaded kick. He controlled his breathing and nodded. “Yeah, just...a bit sore.”

“You're coaching too hard,” Erwin recalled from one of his letters, “careful with the mileage and the heat.”

Funny, that was Hange’s exact pep talk when Levi found out he was pregnant. “Heh. So I've been told.”

 _(“...I've…..told.”)_ Static returned and Erwin feared it would ruin the call, and it seemed to only get worse.

Levi heard the bit of static on his end as well, frowning. “Shit, this is going to be a short call, isn't it?” He sighed in disappointment to hear the alpha’s rasped response of _“Se–ems so.”_

But there was a message that needed to be said before the signal cut them off.

"Listen, Levi..." Erwin started but paused in a small laugh as Levi tried saying something through the cursed static. "Baby, hold on, I need to tell you something.” He glanced to the side when someone approached the room he was in. _Damn._ “I-I don't have much time on the phone either, so please listen."

Sound of clear static meant Levi granted his attention but it was also because Levi could at times hear Erwin much better and clearer on his end.

"I'll be caught up planning a special mission,” he said finally, “I don't know how long it'll take but just in case you get no communication from me for a while – letters, emails, phone calls – it's because of that.”

Erwin kept on talking but halfway through Levi started losing a portion his words, only able to catch very little.

_(“...caught up…-cial mission.......no communication from.........of that.")_

"What?" Levi leaned forward, trying to understand, and clutched onto his phone. "What are you saying– no communication? Erwin!"

He stilled at his name but could only hear tiny bits of Levi's broken voice. Assuming Levi still had decent reception, he continued. "It's risky, but we got it figured out. I'm not sure when I'll be able to hear your voice again but my promise to everything else remains. Of course, that's if I keep myself from doing something stupid, like...getting myself killed."

_"...-fuck!"_

That curse was as clear as can be and Erwin only laughed in joy.

"Don't laugh, you shit," Levi grouched, though he was smiling. He couldn't help being weak to Erwin's laugh. "What are you saying? What the hell is going on?"

_(Wha-…...saying? ...hell…..on?)_

_Ah damn._

"But you're my goal, Levi," Erwin kept going, side-glancing the door when there was a knock to signal his time cutting short. He sighed in frustration. "Knowing I have to come back to you, I will succeed this mission. So wait for me. Even if there's difficulties, this is something I must do, for my team and, especially, for an old friend of mine."

Again, there was slight static on Erwin's side but the bits and pieces Levi managed to hear sounded awfully like a goodbye.

"Wait… Don't go yet, Erwin," Levi whispered, though he knew it was worthless.

_(“Wait... Don't.....rwin.")_

"Sorry, Levi," Erwin said, rubbing his temples. There was another knock to the door and he tensed up. "I'm sorry. I gotta go, love."

_(“...rry. I got....go, love.")_

"No! No, no!" Levi was out of bed now, pacing aimlessly in the dark. "Erwin, you listen to me!"

_("No-!...Er.....listen to me!")_

That last one kept Erwin from hanging up, even if he was being gestured to cut his call.

_“...please, not yet."_

Oh, so weak. Erwin was so weak to hear him pleading like that. And if the signal wasn't shit he'd probably hear how Levi shuffled around impatiently in his room.

"I'm here," Erwin soothed, ignoring the continuous gestures, "What is it, love?"

Levi leant against the wall next to his window pane, his temple pressed against the cool surface of the wall. From what he understood, there wouldn't be much communication between them for while for whatever reason, so he felt the need to just say it. "Erwin, there's something you should know... Fuck, you should've known, so listen."

_(“Erwin…...should’ve known…...listen.")_

"I'm listening. Can't hear you completely," Erwin regretted, "But I'm listening, darling."

"I'm... _fuck_ ." Levi gently banged his head on the wall for his cowardice. It was difficult even if Erwin couldn't hear him, but he really wanted him to know no matter what, even if it's in pieces. "I'm pregnant, Erwin. It's yours, obviously. I should've told you sooner but… _shit_...”

_(“...ant, Erwin.....yours.....should've…..sooner-...")_

Erwin’s hearing strained to listen but frowned because he still struggled to catch it all. Levi was trying so hard to say something important by the distressed tone of his voice.

"I'm trying, I'm listening," Erwin repeated though frustrated. A hint of hysteria could be heard now, it could almost make him cry. "What is it, Levi?"

"Stupid, that's what I am! I was fucking wrong to hide it from you but...! I just didn't know _how_ to tell you, I'm sorry–" Levi went on and on, trembling in fear as tears started to run down his cheeks this time. Erwin may not catch everything but every word he spluttered, every confession that his alpha deserved and had the right to know about, Levi meant it all. "I _need_ you, Erwin. I can't... It's yours– No, _she's_ yours, she's _ours,_  and… Our kid is a girl and her heartbeat is so strong– Erwin, I don't know if you… _Fuck_ , I don't know what to do."

Levi was hysteric, worsening with static and Erwin could only bow his head with a hand rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck, his right leg bouncing to hear his omega practically sobbing into the phone. He knew whatever Levi was saying was just _so fucking_ important but nothing connected or fell into place, not even remotely close enough to decipher or assume.

If only the signal returned for just three seconds… If only the town wasn't ambushed, if Mike hadn't been a cocky bastard. If only war didn't exist. If only he never enlisted and _if only_ he'd met Levi sooner.

"Oh, Levi, I wish so much..." Erwin bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut to endure the panic he wanted to desperately take away from his omega. Something was awfully wrong, he just knew it. Levi was alone going through whatever it was that made him sound so helpless.

_“....help me, Erwin..."_

Wicked signal allowed him to hear that crystal clear and it's like two strings of Erwin's heart ripped to hear his Levi beg like that.

His alpha urges heightened a moment there, jaw tensing up, his fists balling up on the counter and around the phone. He's learned to suppress his alpha waves out in the field to avoid detection while under stealth, but the sound of his suffering omega was the natural trigger. There was a knot in his throat, until the sudden knock on the glass door granting his privacy shook the anger out of him and Erwin groaned when time was up.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, eyes shutting tight in regret as the door opened. "I have to go now, Levi. I'm sorry."

Levi managed to hear bits of that and pushed off the wall. "Don't. Erwin. I can't– Not without you!"

_(....can't...without you!)_

"Sorry...truly, I am." Regret, so much regret. "I promise this is not goodbye, my darling, but a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life. I adore you, Levi. I lo–”

A loud _click_ for Levi and a flat dial tone for Erwin.

Levi pulled his phone away, glaring at the way the screen read “signal lost” and slumped to the floor helplessly, a hand supporting under his belly. He heard every bit of Erwin's words before they were disconnected and he was left imprisoned with unsaid mutual feelings, only stronger than ever.

Erwin didn't have a chance to sulk as he was pulled out of the room and into more planning matters concerning the rescue mission. He was attentive throughout, except when his superiors talked amongst each other, Erwin could sulk for a brief moment.

Life was equally cruel to both of them.

 

**ღ **ღ** **ღ** **ღ****

Two months went by and life moved on.

“Look. At. You!” Hange threw up her hands one morning when Levi walked into his classroom carrying a soccer ball-sized belly. It was noticeable from the front only because the jacket he wore opened in the front. His reaction to her greeting was nothing but a long yawn, uncaring to see her sitting on a student's desk. "I gotta say, shrimp, you look good knocked up.”

Levi hummed in disinterest and placed the lesson plans at the center of his desk before uncapping a white board marker. Hange watched him move about with a curious smile as he dodged obstacles to avoid bumping his belly. _What a natural_ , she thought as he began writing on the board, snickering to the way he struggled staying up on his toes. He was usually graceful but now with the added weight, he was a walking cartoon. A cute one.

“Is there something you need?” Levi asked while still writing and Hange almost forgot why indeed she was there.

“Ah, right! Well today marks 28 weeks, very close to the finish line,” she said, “Just thought I should warn about them Braxton Hicks contractions, though your doctor may have already told you?”

“Braxton who?”

“Oh, guess not. Er, you'll eventually start feeling ‘practice’ contractions, in other words, because of the physical toll of which you're fully aware of. So don't panic if you feel ‘em. Just thought you should know.”

Levi paused his scribbling to look back at Hange. “You snuck into my classroom just to tell me that?”

“We worry for you,” Hange said simply, shrugging. “We just want you to carry full term without any concerns.”

“‘We’ as in your crazy science friends.”

“As in every friend surrounding you, Levi.”

“Do you see me suffering, besides the waddle in my step?

Hange snorted. “Oh-oh, I'll have you know I find your waddle ever so cute.”

“Get out.”

“Not until I share some news,” Hange proposed, lifting from her seat. “A case similar to yours has been reported.”

Levi whirled around to that, a bit wide-eyed.

“We spoke to them and every single detail pointed to the very description of what you went through.”

Levi showed interested by capping his marker. “Not a freak then.”

Hange laughed. “No, you're not a freak but nothing has been officially proved yet. They felt what you felt, what we theorized, but a pregnancy has yet to be confirmed. Luckily, they granted us permission to study them as we have you, and if they end up like you then a theory will become a fact– a _phenomenal_ one at that!”

“Alright, alright. Don't drool on my floor,” Levi lectured as he walked past her to sit on his chair, already tired from standing. “For once, I hope that goes well.”

“Godspeed.” Hange nodded and noticed a corner of a familiar document popping out from his folder. Her wine eyes narrowed. “So...how's the process going?”

Levi stared questionably until she nodded to what she referred to and he could cringe from being reminded about it.

“There's been many candidates but none seem to satisfy my standards.”

“Same crap, eh? You're really gonna do it,” Hange mused, glancing at his belly in thought. She's gone with Levi to meet potential adoptive families before, but so far every single one ended with Levi walking out in disappointment after seeing or hearing anything that could put the baby's growth in any type of jeopardy, to his perspective. So Hange, out of frustration for him, would suggest the obvious.

“If there are no satisfactory families, then _you_ raise her.”

Levi usually never answered her, but this time, when he was so far into pregnancy, he'd frown in thought as if he considered it.

“If there's nothing else to say, then you know the way out,” dismissed Levi after much silence. He tucked the peeking document back into the folder so it wouldn't stare at him the rest of the day. “I've got other issues to worry over…”

“Yeah, alright. I gotta set up for the day, too, so I'll see you at lunch!” Hange made way to the door, snapping her fingers to a happy reminder. “Oh! I brought watermelon for you, preggers. So look forward to that!”

Levi shooed her away with a lazy hand while flipping through his lesson plans with the other, though he smirked to the generous treat he still craved. One thing he appreciated about Hange is she knew when to quit, while also knowing what buttons to press all for her cackling pleasure. But he was grateful to Hange as well as the people around he's been able to call true friends, who have been with him since the beginning and dealt with his countless changes.

Levi got through his second trimester like a champ. He remembered waking up feeling heavier than usual and stared into his full mirror to notice a more defined shape to his profile whenever he turned to the side. Insecurities would poke at him with the weight gain and shitty swelling, so he got as much exercise as he dared to, or could, focusing more on cardio and strength training to keep up with his growing body as well as the baby's delivery.

He often shocked people: from behind he looked like a well-proportioned five-foot-two man but when he turned to the side, exposing that whopping belly became the new record for most adorable surprise for anyone. He may not feel as graceful due to obvious complications but Levi was still in better shape than most people.

Doctors were impressed by Levi's progressive strength, especially since little flicker wouldn't chill with the growing. Oh, and apparently that little girl would be gifted with a full set of hair because Levi was cursed with fucking heartburn.

With a closing due date, Levi was sharper than ever. He became more and more assertive, better equipped to set boundaries at home, work, or anywhere he deemed necessary. The awareness of being responsible for a little person was the motivation to speak up – say asking complete strangers to stamp out their cigarette when they're lighting it nearby.

Pregnancy also had a way of making him hyper-attuned to his instincts. So that tiny voice in the back of his head telling him “I need a seat on this overcrowded bus– _stat_!” was suddenly an obnoxious megaphone, which helped him go with his gut and just do what's best for him and the baby. The more he got in the new habit of setting limits, the happier Levi seemed and less frazzled he'll be once there's no party of two.

Only… Levi was holding onto her much closer than before. He often daydreamed about what she would look like. Would she take after Erwin, a glowing blonde like the sun or hair as dark as midnight like Levi? Piercing blue or dull grey eyes, maybe a color of her own? Tall, short or in-between?

Thinking about all these attributes had Levi torn to shreds. He wanted to hear her laugh, but a laugh brought on by happiness he feared not being able to provide. He wanted to see her grow and witness her personality be sculpted day by day, but feared his absence would only ruin it because he would have to overwork himself in order to care for the two of them. Hell, he even thought of names, one in particular sat front and center, but dared not saying it out loud otherwise he'll hate his selfishness more than normal.

Levi glanced at the folder containing the adoption documents and let out an exasperated sigh before digging his hands into his hair.

“What do I do? Erwin...”

The thought of him played like old films. He saw Erwin smiling at him like he did that night through the mirror, felt the love swimming in his sapphire eyes when they laid facing each other, listening to Erwin's blabber about how beautiful and perfect Levi was while caressing his cheek, his hair, and kissed him tenderly each time more than he could count, just so Levi believed him.

“Where are you?”

 _“Levi.”_ Erwin’s voice, tinged with adoration, whispered in his head like distant wind chimes. _“See you in the morning, darling.”_

“Are you safe?”

And just when he could hear the echo of Erwin's guttural laugh, the memory film slowing to a stop before melting away, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He struggled a moment to dig it out and forked his brows to see a call from Hange. Now that he focused his hearing, there was a distant sound of chatter through the walls, and raised the phone to his ear after tapping the ‘answer’ option.

“What is it, Hange?”

“ _Turn on the T.V. to the morning news._ ”

“What?” Levi heard the urgency in her voice, which was rare, carefully shuffling out of his chair towards the whiteboard and rolled the middle screen away to turn on the T.V. behind it. He usually liked the news channel as background noise while he worked early in the morning, but what he saw on the screen was more than background noise.

“ _I_ _'m sorry,_ ” he heard Hange say softly before hanging up to pay close attention to the screen before him.

He saw clouds of smoke, fire and people running towards the camera of a military journalist that managed to film it all, a bit fuzzy but distinguishable. Men in uniform ran in and out of a fenced area, their uniforms were familiar and Levi recalled the picture Erwin sent him with a few of his comrades. Their uniforms matched those of who charged into that smoke screen, and at the bottom of the screen read a headline.

**_Allied forces fight to liberate illegal POW camp._ **

**ღ **ღ** **ღ** **ღ****

Just as Erwin warned, communication had definitely cut off for everyone while they moved around and finalized their careful plan. That's what two months did and everyone and everything was ready to set in motion.

They discovered that prisoners in that camp were not only treated inhumanely but most were imprisoned illegally by the conversations they managed to eavesdrop on, and worse to hear that on a certain day, they were to be sent out to a different location proposed for slave labor. And so it was on that day that troops were sent out a few hours before dawn, Erwin standing at the very front along Pixis to lead the way.

Once the campgrounds were breached, stealth runts were assigned to take out patrolling enemies, clearing out the way one by one and depositing the bodies in a nearby ditch. Situations like these were usually (supposed to be) done in a peaceful way according to the Geneva Convention, but this was a case needed to be taken brutally. These men were extreme and inhumane. They kept prisoners in more of a concentration camp, purposely away from the public eye, away from legal inspection. They went against every law concerning prisoners of war with threats, perhaps physical or mental torture and most likely stripped them of their basic human rights.

“Is air support ready?” asked Erwin as they waited for the signal.

“Yes.” Pixis pointed to the right towards a field of willow trees and broken structure. “Planted grenades will set off there, rouse suspicion to lower enemy count and alert an air strike to confuse the enemy. That is when we move.”

Erwin saw the line of transport vehicles getting ready to bring out lines of prisoners, but they made sure to have it all planned out and intercept it. Only a few more minutes and...

A sudden chain of explosions marked phase one. The grenades went off accordingly and a crowd of enemies ran towards it as expected. Immediately followed the distant sound of jets approaching, marking phase two, and Erwin trembled in anticipation.

“Get ready, laddies,” Pixis announced and looked at Erwin. “This is yours, Smith. It's a hell of a plan you came up with. Get out alive and a promotion is guaranteed your way.”

Erwin said nothing, eyes boring into the target. He wasn’t interested in such offer just yet. He just wanted this over with, free the prisoners but, especially, drag Mike out of there and get him home to Nanaba as promised. And, of course, fulfill his own promise.

 _Go home to Levi._ That's all he wants.

Suddenly, there were missiles streaking through the air straight for the towers first in order to take out certain strategic points before missiles were aimed around the campgrounds – not only for damage but to alarm the enemy and aid a smoke screen for an army to attack.

“ _Now._ GO, GO!”

Erwin was first to charge forward before the rest followed, and war against a layer of Hell commenced.

…

Nothing got in his way, and he showed no mercy. With resolve deep in his icy eyes, Erwin bulldozed easily through the barriers of enemies with a finger on the trigger and saved bullets by slicing their throats with his combat knife at close contact, thanks to the smoke heavy in the air.

Prisoners were freed left and right in rapid rates while those who treated them inhumanely dropped like flies. Aerial support continued to strike the grounds, aiming to outer areas where hostiles dared to escape. It was calamity; a type of bloodbath historians will not forget to add onto the books, and all because of one man.

Pixis assigned Erwin specifically to rescue Mike due to Erwin being the only one in the unit able to carry his weight if needed. But, so far, Erwin saw no sign of Mike. He checked everywhere he could reach, shouted his name every time he kicked down a door and when he thought the worst had happened, a woman suddenly grabbed his arm and urged him to follow. She wore the uniform of an allied group and Erwin followed without hesitation.

“The man you seek is in isolation,” she informed while they ran, “He often defended a lot of us and even scared them off.”

“Sounds like Mike,” Erwin huffed, relieved like never before.

“But that earned him harsh punishment, which he took like mosquito bites, until one day we never saw him again.”

Erwin’s eyes widened but she clarified right away that he was alive since she and others would sneak food through the tiny window of the place he stayed in whenever they could. They rounded the corner of a building to find a row of rusted iron shacks and she stopped to point at the one farthest to the right.

“There.”

“Thank you.” Erwin clasped her shoulder firmly and she returned the gesture with a nod.

“We’re on the same team, now hurry out!”

They parted and Erwin sprinted to the shack, shouting for Mike when he reached the bolted door. But there was no response. Then he saw that the door was nothing but old wood so he took the end of his rifle and thrashed each of the bolts, loosening the door enough that he managed to kick the door down on the first try.

And voilà. There was Mike sitting on an old chair, hands tied to the back, blindfolded and head thrown back. He'd clearly been tortured by the evidence on his face, a split lip, serious bruises around his eyes, cheeks and a swollen brow. Erwin called out to him again, a tinge of panic when there was no movement but still approached him carefully, glancing over his shoulder, and reached out a hand to press two fingers at the pulse point of Mike's neck.

Slow and faint, but alive.

Erwin swiftly removed the blindfold and cut through the leather restraints on his wrists. But the moment he started to lift Mike off the chair, Mike suddenly thrashed awake and tried taking Erwin in a sluggish headlock.

“Stop– It's me, idiot!”

Mike gasped to the familiar voice, reining back his senses and Erwin caught him before he could fall to the floor.

“Er...Erwin?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we dead?”

“I hope not.”

“How did you..?”

“Questions later. Right now we need to get out of here.” Erwin turned to have Mike behind him, spread his feet and bent his knees a bit. “C’mon, hop on.”

“Piggy back ride? Lame.”

Erwin snorted. Even in the midst of chaos Mike had the audacity to dick around. “You prefer bridal style, shaggy dog? Hurry up!”

Mike did as told and Erwin caught his full weight, adjusting his posture due to their slight height difference before taking steps forward. Once outside, the atmosphere was filled with continuous sounds of war and every step Erwin took through it all felt like an eternity, because he was at risk. He couldn't reach his weapon as it slung around Mike's shoulder since carrying the man required both arms, but Pixis promised cover if all went well, which was exactly the outcome. Erwin whistled to signal his own success of retreating his idiot friend and any incoming hostiles were instantly shot down by snipers, allowing him a clear path towards the open gates of the camp.

“Is it over?” He heard Mike ask all of a sudden, a bit slurred.

Erwin finally ran past the gates and saw Pixis nodding his way as he stood before a crowd of actual prisoners, surrendered enemies handcuffed at the wrists. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Nanaba,” Mike mumbled into his shoulder. “She's...pregnant, Erw…”

“I know.”

“...wanna see her…”

“You will.”

Erwin picked up the pace, focusing on reaching base for medical help, which wasn't too far off. Mike was pale from blood loss, fatigued due to malnutrition, and was now just going into shock. It was a miracle Mike was still alive after all that time he's been waiting. _Lucky shit, as always._

“Hang on. You're finally going home, buddy.”

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

“Alright, let's get this over with, shall we?” The very friendly attorney smiled, clasping her hands over her desk.

Levi slowly shrunk into his chair in a tired sigh and Kuchel next to him couldn't help smiling at the way he clasped his own hands at the top of his perfectly round belly. In fact, he used that belly as a personal dinner table and business desk.

“We're close to the big day and you are still settled on adoption, correct?”

Levi nodded lazily, keeping his eyes lowered.

“I understand you've accepted meeting families yet none have been accepted by you,” the attorney summarized, picking up a few sheets of paper and eyed them a moment. “ _However_ , we the agency have actually picked out a potential family we've deemed appropriate.” She offered the sheet of paper. “Would you like to…?"

Levi quietly shook his head, his gaze still lowered. Kuchel looked at him in question.

The attorney flattened the sheet on the desk and shifted on her seat. “Then I will assume this family will be the one taking your baby. Of course, they won't know this until after delivery–”

“I get it,” Levi finally spoke, eyes straight into hers this time. “Just get on with it.”

Kuchel wasn't even upset as she looked at him with pure worry. He was being unusually passive. He was always annoyed with these meetings and made sure to be mouthy about it, but today in particular, Levi looked like he was ready to burn down the place with one single look.

“I understand.” The attorney cleared her throat and got down to business as boldly requested. “The potential family do not know and will not know of these news until after three months, because our agency has a policy. Although it's been allowed for you to decide this adoption process for yourself, the Alpha father of the child has rights and thus three months will be spent contacting the father first after delivery. You are forewarned, Mr. Ackerman, that once you sign those documents, you will lose custody of the baby and full custody will belong to the father – may he accept taking in the child. However, if the father isn't reached or doesn't answer by the end of those three months, the baby will be entrusted to the adoptive family.”

There was a pause to let Levi absorb all that in, which he did in a glowering manner.

“I will be present at the hospital on the day of your delivery outside your room with documents ready in hand, and I, with confirmation of your baby's wellness, will then walk in for final signing. Miss Kuchel here will, too, sign as witness to your consent.”

Levi scratched at the armrests, not realizing his nails dug into them anxiously.

“And then you will never see me again.”

 _Or your baby_ , Levi heard at the back of his mind.

“Mr. Ackerman, do you understand everything we've discussed in this meeting?”

There was a long string of silence. The ticking clock on the wall served as the referee for the stare-off between Levi and the nice attorney. Kuchel could feel the tension and when she felt like she should break the silence, Levi let out a hushed sigh.

“Yeah, I got it.”

Kuchel relaxed in her chair, letting out a breath she was literally holding. Good, no one died.

“Excellent,” the attorney agreed and pushed away from her desk. “Then I will see you in a matter of weeks, or sooner – whenever the little girl decides, really.”

Kuchel helped Levi to his feet and walked out of the office quietly, Kuchel throwing the usual “thank you” over her shoulder.

The ride back home was painfully quiet. When Kuchel offered to stay the night, he stayed quiet, so she just drove him home in silence, and placed a farewell kiss to his head when they arrived. He offered a ‘thank you’ smile, at the very least, before stepping out of her car and kept his head down to watch his step until he reached the safety of his apartment. That night he spent an hour rubbing his belly, basking in the realization that she was more active during the night. It must be, Levi thought, because nighttime was when he thought of Erwin most, and she must feel the internal elation as he imagined Erwin by his side with their hands joined to feel the activity of their dancing daughter.

Levi remained quiet for a while after that, actually.

Since he learned about that POW camp attack a few weeks back, about the severity of the situation and the fact that Erwin was among the chaos shut Levi down for a while. He didn't dare to check for any updates because he feared finding Erwin's name among the many fatalities he did hear about. Instead, he continued to focus on bringing little flicker to the world.

Within the final stretch of pregnancy, Levi couldn't believe what his body was actually capable of. Sizes changed to accommodate hers, though he took care of his stretching skin enough and only gained a few tiger stripes, which he didn't mind, and his brain urged him to eat much healthier than he has just to assure her perfect health.

One day Levi read how a baby will never be as safe as it was during this time inside his stomach, and felt his paternal instincts tingle to realize that one day she would belong to strangers who could very much harm her... But he learned to shove that fear aside, no matter how often he went back to it.

Weeks went by and still no word from Erwin, even when he tried contacting him one way or another, so Levi couldn't help assuming the worst. Sleeping was already a mission trying to get comfortable, dealing with hip and lower back pain as his pelvis made room for delivery, so having anxiety for Erwin's safety was just a plague on its own.

At some point, ‘test’ contractions started knocking, the worst ones happening in public, and Levi often raced for a place to sit, put his feet up and drink water like his life depended on it. With every passing day, he found himself vulnerable and Kuchel was on standby, staying the night at his apartment since he'd started nesting. The shirt Erwin left behind was Levi's only escape and kept it close to his chest when he slept, until one unexpected afternoon...

Kuchel was at the market when she got a call from Levi. She couldn't even greet him as the sound of heavy breathing and his wheezing statement of “Its time, I think” alerted her. Then he started sucking in quick, short breaths and was a sure indicator of the breathing exercises she taught him not long ago. Kuchel dropped everything in her hands and raced home to find him leaning over the kitchen counter, luckily his water hadn't broken yet.

“Contraction,” Levi said tightly as he was settled on the couch. “Might be...false labor.”

“Need a doctor to be sure,” advised Kuchel, hurrying to his room to help pack before taking him to the hospital. Levi clutched onto Erwin's shirt for solace the whole time.

…

It was definitely happening, the doctor confirmed at first sight.

As soon as Levi was settled in a delivery room, Kuchel contacted everyone who requested to be notified when it began, and so the lobby cluttered with friends hours later. Hange chewed down her nails, Isabel fidgeted in her seat, Furlan constantly ran a hand through his hair; Oluo, Eld and Gunther were distracted by some shit show on t.v., Petra lectured Hange for the nasty nail-biting habit and Moblit repeatedly had to stop Hange from stampeding into the delivery room because she just couldn't take it.

Frankly, Levi couldn't take it either and especially after his water broke sometime after midnight. He clutched at the pillow under his head whenever he could catch his breath, sweating profusely after every contraction. Kuchel kept on coaching him and it took so much for him to not shout profanities at his own mother as contractions heightened and subsided, each getting smaller and more intense than the last.

“He's ready to start bearing down,” the doctor finally announced and Levi instantly asked Kuchel to help him switch positions. She helped him sit up, roll over and got on his hands and knees as he was suggested being easier for male omegas to bear. He'd spent some time reading up on child birth, hours of preparation, but now that he experienced each wave of bitchin’ pain, his belly locking up with another contraction, Levi threw all that ‘preparation’ out the window.

Birthing was an absolute improv shit show, no script required. _Not allowed_. It was messy – Kuchel wiped sweat from his forehead constantly, praising him for his endurance which threatened to crack by his rapid breathing pattern. He bared down for a ten count – once, twice, three times, even four times. Nothing happened. Then his phone dared vibrate on the table next to his bed – _damn,_  so much happened at once – but Levi tuned it out completely, inaudible as he was choked by pain until the call was eventually sent to voicemail.

And then the shit show began.

“ _Fuck_ , I can't…!”

There was an intense burning, stretching him as something started to slowly slip out.

“Yes, you can, Levi,” Kuchel encouraged soothingly and the doctor seconded that with a nod.

“Amazingly well. There's the head already, so keep pushing!”

 _Easier said than fucking done_ , Levi growled as he concentrated on relieving the agonizing pressure below his waist. Each contraction was his cue to push and eventually started to cry from frustration; the discomfort was excruciating when this part of life seemed to freeze in time.

“Easy,” he heard the doctor say calmly each time, “remember to breathe...”

“You're amazing,” he heard Kuchel in the distance. “She's almost here...”

Oh, that's right... _The baby is a girl_ , Levi realized while staring into the wall in front of him. Man, she's a troublesome brat already and she has yet to take her first fucking breath. _Her. She. Erwin's. Holy shit._

Something snapped as the next contraction took him by surprise and Levi let out a vital scream that frightened even himself.

…

Down the hall in the lobby, each shook in their own form of anxiety as Levi's scream echoed distantly, then the tension paused a moment. Hange was the only one frowning while the rest glanced curiously when another person walked into the lobby, recognizing them through a video chat she shared with Levi long ago. She carried a briefcase in one hand, hair up in a tight bun and heels announced their way towards the reception desk. The attorney smiled at the group before being granted access to Levi's delivery room.

…

Forty minutes of agony was all it took, but to Levi it was an endless loop. He collapsed on the bed when he finally felt empty, panting like a wounded animal, then he heard a tiny wail and Levi tossed on his back. _Her_ tiny wail seemed to call out, startling him and the omega inside.

“Such a beauty,” the doctor chuckled as they carefully lifted the baby after clamping the umbilical cord, but Levi couldn't see as they cleaned the gush off her face.

Kuchel blocked his view as well as she brushed his hair back and praised him endlessly with tears streaming down from her bright eyes. But those praises were drummed out as Levi was more interested on hearing her cries, the omega within awakening with dire purpose.

“Let me see her,” Levi demanded and the room froze. The baby’s crying was making him tear up, naturally wanting to calm her and snapped when no one moved or said a word. “Give her to me!”

More silence.

“Please…” Levi pleaded helplessly, hands shaking as they reached out. The doctor glanced at Kuchel, well aware of the situation, yet they couldn't help but sympathize, sighing, and carefully walked around the bed to place the baby in Levi's arms. Immediately, the baby's cries quiet down in his cradle and she snuggled against his chest to the sound of his pounding heart.

The attorney knocked on the door then, greeted by the doctor before walking into the room. A small screen has been pulled up to cover the mess under Levi's waist, but the attorney was more taken by the tender scene before her.

Levi stared at the baby like she was pulled out of a fairytale. But she was very real, he could tell by how warm her cheek was as he caressed the delicate skin with the pad of his thumb. She was alive, squirming in his arms with a full set of dark hair on her head. The color of her rosy skin guaranteed a sign of passing health, according to the doctor. This moment between fantasy and reality is so excruciating and Levi started to tremble as he felt a unique kind of love blossoming within.

He was becoming attached, naturally, and Kuchel saw it right away. As much as she adored the connection, because she knows perfectly well what that's like, there was an accord in need of completion.

“Levi, sweetie,” Kuchel approached him cautiously, spreading her arms out, “Here, give her to me.”

But Levi didn't hear as he was too engrossed smiling at his daughter.

“Come on…” Kuchel tried again, reaching for the baby but that only caused Levi to move away and hold her closer against him. The warning look in his eyes was unsettling, like a lion ready to attack if their cub was dared to be touched, then the doctor tried to take the baby away next and Levi shifted with a startled gasp.

“No!” He yelled, his omega instincts seeping through, ready to protect his baby at whatever cost. “Don't touch her!”

"Mr. Ackerman," the doctor started, "the plan was–

"Well fuck the plan! She's mine."

"Levi!" Kuchel tried to intervene but the attorney suddenly clasped her shoulder, holding her back.

"This is why signing legal documents wait until after delivery," the attorney said softly, smiling down at Levi. "I've seen this outcome many times and each is beautiful on their own. The parent, especially an omega, will always end up keeping their baby. Adoption process has been voided. Congratulations, Mr. Ackerman."

The attorney turned to leave, nodding at Kuchel to confirm it was okay and left without another word. Kuchel slowly grew in joy, eyes pooling with more tears as she realized what this meant. The doctor sighed in relief and called in the nurses to start cleaning up, while their patient and baby bonded a moment longer.

Levi was fascinated by her, grinning as he took a closer look at his new daughter. Her tiny hands reached out to grab his chin when her eyes started to open, and Levi let out a sobbing gasp. He stared lovingly into her vivid, blue eyes and let out a soft laugh. By God, he was utterly fucked now.

"She's perfect, Erwin,” he whispered, “She's ours."

The way she gazed at him with brilliant eyes told him she knew what almost happened and Levi reached down to kiss her forehead, whispering many apologies. _I'm sorry._

For almost abandoning her, for betraying her, for letting selfishness make decisions for him... And when she made a little noise as if saying “I forgive you”, Levi lost to an infant and broke into a silent cry.

_What a fool I was..._

She was a part of Erwin he could never and _will never_ give up.

…

Kuchel spread the news moments later and the hospital lobby suddenly became a venue for celebration. Hange sobbed grossly on the floor in ultimate relief with Moblit and Petra rubbing and patting at her back, Isabel and Furlan embraced Kuchel – everyone cheered to a miracle.

The baby was strong and healthy, just like her heartbeat, just like Erwin. She got fully cleaned up, clothed in warmth and returned to Levi's side for nursing before both finally got much needed rest; meanwhile there's a blinking light under a napkin on the table next to his sleeping form, a pending voicemail from a long distance call he ignored through labor.

_“Hey, it's Levi-yada-yada. Whoops, missed your call, what do you know?”_

*BEEEP!*

A soft chuckle.

_“Levi, it's me... You haven't heard from me in a while – I'm sorry, love. A lot has happened but know I'm okay and, for once, safe. I've written to you but due to us moving around nonstop, mail can't be sent or be received as swiftly as before, so hopefully you can hear this call clearly since we're currently residing in a more stable location. Anyway, I hoped on speaking to you directly, but this is important because I have some news. [A short laugh.] Six months, Levi. I have that much left on my tour of duty... Six months may sound like a stretch after all this time apart, but once I finish that, my service will be up and I leave this place for sure. I'm...I’m going home, baby. And by home I mean you. Finally. I miss you everyday but it reminds me how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss. I love you, Levi Ackerman, and I'll keep saying it so you won't forget. I love you. So, please, wait for me a bit more. Damn, I love you...”_

__

♥

-To be continued.


	5. Home

Her name was Elise.

Pronounced eh-LEASE, the name had no special meaning except that it sounded musical and just happened to start with her parents' initials, which Levi found genius after jotting it down on the birth certificate. Under the slot of the secondary father was Erwin's name even if he wasn't present, however the hospital staff explained that his half of paperwork could be completed when he's available. _When he's home_ , what a relieving thought. Levi also decided to give her Erwin's last name rather than an hyphenated surname that would ruin the sound of her name.

Elise Smith.

 _Perfect._ Levi would murmur it, liking how the names combined rolled off the tongue in a satisfying manner. Kuchel approved just as much. According to Levi, she was an embarrassing type of grandma already, mimicking Elise’s cooing, the faces she made; she took pictures or recorded videos nonstop and had conversations as if the infant understood ( _"This hospital food sucks, Elise, yes it does”)._

Levi couldn't blame Kuchel for being such a weirdo. He was just as tickled pink with his new baby, and felt at the top of the world ( _her_ world) to be the cause of his daughter's first smile. Probably the only little girl that won't ever run away from him, he realized – or hoped. _Please love me._

Elise was a spoiled child within days of life. When Levi was finally taken home, Kuchel surprised him with a living room full of gifts, which were brought in by Levi's circle of friends while he was away. She explained that even though he'd rejected a baby shower a while back, everyone (including some of his students) brought him gifts anyway and Kuchel kept them all at her house, because _deep down_ she had hope that Levi would keep Elise.

“But this isn't all,” Kuchel said, smiling as she walked him down his hallway to the guest room. The knob creaked a bit when it turned and the door was pushed open to reveal a broader surprise.

The once empty room in his apartment he resented because he was forced to keep was now a nursery room, adorned with essential baby items: a crib, changing table, a twin bed for when he has to sleep in the room with her, a box wall of diapers, a closet full of baby clothes and shoes of various sizes…

Levi was in shock as he soaked it all in and had to sit on the recliner chair he'll use to rock Elise to sleep at some point. Someone even took the time to put up simple wallpaper borders around the room, each wall with a different theme – ocean, jungle, horses and sailor.

“I'm not alone,” he murmured to himself whilst noticing how well made the crib and changing table were. He remembered waking one morning at the hospital and worried over _all of this_ after his decision of keeping Elise dawned on him; he realized he wasn't prepared at all with necessities but little did he know the treasures that awaited him.

A baby bath tub, breast pump, toys, baby bottles, diaper bag, swaddle blankets, baby monitors, knit caps, car seats, stroller and more – all that mountain of baby stuff was everything Levi needed and he felt forever indebted. After opening all the gifts, he looked to his mother, reached for her hand and squeezed it between both his own.

“Thanks,” Levi said gently, “For everything, Mom.”

“It's my job to support you,” she answered heartily, “and now you'll find out what that's like.” Kuchel smiled down at the baby carrier where Elise slept. “But I'm not the only one you should be thanking.”

Levi nodded and gathered all the congratulatory cards he read before opening every gift. Kuchel was one person down, she was right. He would have to make it a mission to thank every single person who kindly did all of this when he recovered.

…

Levi was lucky to get eight weeks of paid leave from work. He didn't even know his school district provided such luxury as many lacked it; of course, with his new circumstance, he definitely had a deeper appreciation for his job and the union who fought for it. Such luxury also gave him the opportunity to bond with his daughter and watch her develop.

Elise spent her starting days eating, sleeping and, of course, pooping. Diapers. Levi had never seen so many diapers in his life, had never dealt with so many odors and, God forbid, the occasional throw up.

During the newborn phase, Elise only had eyes for Levi. He usually had her on a sling to have her close at all times if he was out of bed, and she watched him every time. Though it was mutual as Levi spent moments staring at her close while nursing, and would move his head slowly from side to side until she followed. He played the Simon Says game with her all the time, sticking out his tongue or raising his brows and waited until she could mimic his gestures. Elise was a pro at that game in no time.

Sleeping schedules were oddly not a problem, at first. Being an insomniac, Levi didn't have trouble staying up too late with her and getting up in the middle of the night to soothe her cries wasn't as much of a hassle as he feared. The struggle began when he needed to get her used to an actual sleeping schedule the ‘older’ she got, and in the end it was Elise sleeping accordingly while Levi nodded off at the wrong moments.

She communicated a lot, by crying of course. Levi, too, tried to communicate with a calm voice as she could recognize it and pick it out among others. So far, Elise loved to be held, caressed, kissed and massaged. She would demonstrate this by making an “ah” sound whenever Levi spoke or saw his face, and was eager to find him in the crowd of visitors.

When Levi felt well enough to deal with people again, his apartment was a place for a literal thanksgiving dinner. Kuchel, Hange, Petra, Moblit, Furlan, Isabel, Gunther, Eld, Oluo were the main sources to the baby gifts and so Levi had them over to express his appreciation.

“Baby, baby~” Hange wouldn't stop chanting as she rocked Elise in her arms. Petra and Isabel complained for a turn but Hange was a greedy shit and wouldn't share, until Levi stepped in and sent her to the kitchen to help Kuchel with cooking. All the guys would hover around to look at Elise but dared not touch, as they were wary about accidentally scent-marking her and risked Erwin picking it up later on. Knowing that Levi's alpha was a military man, they didn't even want to touch _anything_ to linger their scent. But Levi just whacked them all upside the head with a rolled up newspaper to assure it was okay; even if their scents lingered, he knew how to get rid of it. After that, it was a fulfilling day of friends and laughter, something Levi knew was going to be limited with time. Elise only cried when hungry or needed changing and slept through the afternoon like the perfect baby she has been.

Through the flashing weeks, she was able to lift her head briefly and move it side to side when she lied on her stomach. She was easily distracted by her play gym of compelling toys to look at, allowing Levi to get some chores done, but he would end up lying down next to her and joined her in the fun. Elise also discovered her arms and legs were attached to her body and Levi would encourage her interest by moving her hands in front of her face so she could see and feel them; he'd also hold her arms above her head, asking “How big is baby?” in his most loving tone, a kind no one but his daughter would ever hear.

With her sight improving, Levi started to introduce Erwin indirectly by holding his picture in front of her as long as her attention span allowed, while also talking to her about him (“He’s your Daddy, and you'll be meeting him soon”). Day by day, her eyes lingered on the blonde man longer than the last and Levi only hoped that would work when the she meets him for the first time.

Elise turned one month and she was gaining weight like a champ. She loved taking baths, _thank goodness_ , and slept soundly afterwards _._ Picture books started to captivate her attention and so Levi would read to her while she listened on and off. She loved to cuddle, always wanting to be held. She enjoyed car rides and was the only one, so far, who knew of Levi's ability to sing. Her facial expressions told so much, pursing her lips, raising her Smith eyebrows, widening or squinting her ocean blue eyes and mimicking the famous brow furrow she inherited from Levi. Either she was exploring her new abilities or was simply signaling a diaper change in his future. Oh, yep. Just a diaper change this time.

And then the baby talk began. Levi enjoyed listening to her ways of expressing her feelings by gurgling, cooing, grunting and humming. He'd respond with the same sounds and she was attentive as she enjoyed holding his gaze. Elise definitely became a chatterbox when the squealing and tiny giggling started up. Levi was folding laundry one evening and noticed that every time he slapped a garment in the air, Elise gradually let out a sound of amusement until she was squealing nonstop.

“You laughing at my slavery?” Levi would accuse playfully and she would grunt in a small smile. “Little girl, someday you'll be folding _all_ of this.” He pointed to the hill of clothes and she responded with yet another grin. “Oh, you like it when I'm bossy.” She’d let out quite the squeal as her belly was being poked and Levi was forever captured with the happiness he was actually capable of providing this early in her stage.

 _What was I thinking?_ Levi would frown at himself while watching her sleep. He kept recalling how selfish he was, the cruelty of thinking that she'd be better off with random strangers when in reality, this child, a part of Erwin, was everything he needed.

If he had things to do, Elise still enjoyed hearing his voice from across the room. Levi eventually learned to not feel silly when engaging in baby talk, as it was important to teach her about the structure and function of language. He made it a habit to narrate his day to Elise while she enjoyed the conversation and even started to chime in with her own babbling comments.

When she managed to stay awake for longer periods during the day, Levi exercised her sensory development by singing her lullabies or played music. He didn't limit to children's songs otherwise he'd kill himself, so he often filled the apartment with varieties of music – from the  _Hamilton_ soundtrack to Clair De Lune – and watched as Elise expressed her pleasure through cooing, lip smacking and movements of her arms and legs.

There were days, usually early in the morning or late at night, when Erwin surprised Levi with a phone call. Levi made sure to put Erwin on speaker every time so she could get used to the sound his voice as Erwin managed to set a schedule with phone calls. Levi had done this since he first brought her home, getting small reactions each time, when one morning Elise let out a shrilling coo to the alpha's voice.

 _“What was that?”_ Erwin asked in the middle of their conversation and Levi actually jumped on the bed. With each regular call, Elise got more attentive to Erwin's voice through speaker, but today was the first time she reacted vocally. It was unexpected.

“Uh, some kid?” Levi said dumbly and quickly fished for another excuse. “I'm out waiting for a friend…”

“ _This early? Which friend?”_

Levi looked down at their squirming daughter and smiled. Her eyes were wide and curious, the shape of Erwin's very own. He wanted to tell him already so, _so bad_ , but didn't want to give her away just yet.

“You don't know her but probably will once you're here,” Levi hinted, biting his lip. “Since we hang out  _a lot_.”

“ _Really?”_

“Oh yeah.”

Levi had intentions to surprise Erwin now that he knew there was a date set for his homecoming. He preferred to _hear_ and _see_ Erwin's reaction rather than just hearing.

“ _Well, I'm more interested in seeing you first, love_.”

Levi snorted at that, warmed with the affection toning his words. Watching Elise kicking in her onesie and hands swatting in the air somehow made him doubt that Erwin would be interested in seeing him after meeting this tiny critter. The simple thought of Erwin holding their daughter close, what he'd say or do just made Levi miss him terribly.

“Fuck, I want to see you already.”

Erwin chuckled, though he was blushing of stupid flattery. “ _Very soon, love. I'm just so grateful that you've been willing to wait this long._ ”

“Yeah well, you're stuck with me, blondie.”

“ _Being with you is a dream, Levi. No matter our differences, I would never consider my commitment to you a nuisance.”_

Levi had no proper response for a pausing moment, except listen to his pounding heart every time Erwin caught him off guard with his romance. “Heh. There you go again with the poetry.”

“ _Only you inspire that side of me.”_

Levi chuckled next, beaten to his words once more and left him staring at Elise, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. He sighed contently, enamored and infatuated with the man who helped create such a beautiful thing. And he wanted to tell him that, tell him how much he loved him, but Levi was saving those words for the perfect moment.

“What an honor…”

Their phone calls usually didn't last more than fifteen minutes due to Erwin's schedule, but every time they hung up the phone, their long distance relationship only kept on strengthening.

Elise turned two months and only kept on hitting milestones. She was all about smiling and laughing, a talkative baby all around. She loved having gibberish conversations with Levi and loved her swing, which Kuchel couldn't help buying for her. She was taken out to the market as her first outing, which she enjoyed too much as items were pointed to identify while they roamed the aisles. Levi wondered how the hell he managed to raise such a happy baby so far when his own person appeared opposite from the outside.

The next outing was to get her first shots, which she wasn't a fan of, and Levi now understood the internal pain mothers felt when they heard their baby cry of fear or pain. She liked the sound of the old ticking clock in the kitchen, mimicking it with clicks of her tongue, and enjoyed listening to the neighbor's wind chimes on a windy day. She was grabby, too, reaching for anything, messing with Levi's hair, and pouted whenever she wasn't allowed items that endangered her life. Silly girl.

Levi had to go back to work after those wonderful eight weeks but luckily had Kuchel to look after Elise. Before his daughter, Levi dreaded the thought of going back to his lonesome home after a loaded day, but now he felt nothing but pure joy. He looked forward to everyday. Every awakening morning, every time he came home from work, Levi was rewarded with a beaming, toothless and _just-for-him_ smile. That melted his heart every time, even if he just had the worst of days, and sometimes bringing tears to his eyes because she was developing the shape of Erwin's smile. He also noticed that the dark tint in her hair was gradually getting lighter, but only ever so slightly.

At three months of age, Levi tried speeding up the process by weaning Elise to formula, and when he was sure she'd accepted it, the breast pumping stopped. Male omegas usually stopped producing milk much sooner than females so he had no choice but wean her, much to his guilt of ending the close bond of breastfeeding. Despite that, she only kept on getting more and more impressive.

Elise could completely roll over from tummy to back, which meant she was more wiggly during diaper changes; she could also sit up with a helping hand, though she was determined to be a big girl already and would attempt sitting up on her own, but she still had muscle to develop. She got too long for her bassinet so she now slept in her crib for longer chunks of time, and was discovered to be a morning lark, another opposite trait from Levi the night owl. The coordination of her arms and legs was smoother, demonstrating when she reached out for Levi for the first time after getting home from work. Kuchel near dropped the kid because Elise was so eager to greet her dad... Everything in her reach was fascinating and her taste buds wanted a try but Levi blocked it every chance she got. She was only allowed the nomming of her own hands and fingers, which she quickly found soothing to the slight teething.

Four months old and Levi already felt she was growing too quickly. Elise was a friendly child and giggled at everything humanly possible. Though she first stared at people, she ended up holding out her arms wanting to actually be held. She's met all of Levi's friends with their constant visits and it was safe to say she's got them all wrapped around her little finger. Especially Hange, whom Elise favored because she made jet sounds while ‘flying’ her around the room while Levi watched nervously, yet taken by merriment.

She had a field day when Levi brought her along while he coached his distance team and she got to meet many faces at once for the first time. But she always preferred Levi no matter how many people were in sight, searching for him and moved her arms in excitement with an eager smile everytime she found him. Besides cuddling, Levi found out Elise liked to be kissed on the nose, then realized later that nose kisses were the secret weapon, among few other tricks, to help her relax when she got fussy.

Her language development was incredible since Levi spoke to her when they went on walks; he read her all kinds of books, newspapers and even some of Erwin's letters to get her used to the sound of words and expand her vocabulary with age. But while reading letters, Levi ended up reading silently at some point because Erwin would sometimes get so...fervid with passion, if that was strong enough to describe his diction.

_...my desire goes beyond admitting my obsession for you. I hunger for your taste, your smell, the sound of your kindled voice, the sense of your soul touching mine finally. The trust you bestow by spreading your legs for me shatters my sanity into useless bits and I crave your heat, your hands tangled in my hair, my skin burning against yours; how my heart races for you to the way you say my name, your sweet moaning… Levi, I need to hear you. You are every one of my fantasies._

_Every thought of you makes me realize I could never live without you, stubborn little hellion that you are. The line between our love and lust is as thin as a whisper. You make me feel unhinged, like only you could take me apart and put me back together again and again. I see fire in your eyes and I only want to play with it, tease you into a wildfire._

_Tell me, my darling Levi, how can you reach so far inside my heart?_

It was rare for them to get sensual through their writing, as they've focused mainly on exploring each other's internal qualities, but Levi's imagination went beyond with Erwin's charm, and it sparked a fire of lust. It was no riddle that he wanted him. They wanted each other, it was inevitable.

He was tense on the chair he sat on, shifting from arousal, and he took a deep breath to gather his thoughts as he reached for the pen and paper. Two can play at this game. Levi may be a man of few words but for a man like Erwin, the man he loved, he knew how to personally structure words when the mood was there. _Oh, it was there alright._ Besides,his profession equipped him with a writing skill and was willing to abuse it for the purpose of teasing his alpha.

_Say all of that to my ear and I guarantee you'll beg me to slow down, beg me for an escape. I've dreamt about you in such erotic ways that will make you shoot your own foot by accident, or purposely. The burn I get when you're inside me, how fucking wet you make me (as I am now) with your filthy voice in my head, the tingle of your dominant hands stimulating every nerve I struggle to contain and your pretty mouth on me gets me off every time._

_I often wonder how many people don't get the one they want but end up with the one they're supposed to be with. I just got lucky to get both, what I wanted and whom I'm supposed to be with. I have you, Erwin. This is happening and you're mine. The answer to your question is very simple, actually. You and I are powerfully drawn to each other, and what we've been building has only intensified by absence._

Pen down.

Levi rose from his chair with a huff.

He would continue writing the rest later, as he was too horny to keep still. Making sure Elise was still asleep in her crib, Levi headed straight to his room and took care of his thirst for Erwin.

_Hurry home already._

_..._

Less than two months left, is what Levi told himself as he crossed off another square on the calendar.

Time sure flies when his days were consumed by work and raising a baby. Levi had no idea how he was managing, never imagined how enjoyable and fun being a parent actually was. Kuchel had a portion of credit under Parenting101 in the beginning but once Levi got the hang of it (the routine, the responsibility, parenting out of love and not fear, dedication, acceptance, knowing when to hit _pause_ ), he took the reins with purpose and lead the way on his own – Kuchel on the sidelines when and if needed, of course. Those around him admired and encouraged Levi for taking on one of the most difficult jobs in the world.

“Well, well, _well!_ ” Hange was among those admirers, his number one fan. From the nursery doorway, she watched as Levi changed Elise’s diaper while also catching the toys she kept on dropping before they hit the floor.

“Levi, you are incredible,” she fangirled. Then he tossed the balled up diaper behind him, shooting straight into the trash can across the room and Hange gawked, only to gasp when she turned to him and saw he already had Elise propped on one hip while he cleaned up with his free hand. “Wah! How-?! I'm already braindead watching you multitask!”

“I do this on a regular basis,” Levi said simply, offering Elise her pacifier before she could fuss about it and she took it gladly. “Nothing special.”

“Ha! You say that like it's no big deal now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look at you, Levi!” Hange presented her hands out as he sat down to rock her. “You used to be so afraid for her well-being but now she's been living _only_ the best of life so far – and it's all because of you!”

Levi smiled down at Elise, her crystal eyes slowly closing while holding his gaze. It was nap time and she knew it.

He looked at Hange then. “I think it's the other way around,” he said quietly, glancing back down at his daughter. “I'm the one who's been living life _now_ , because of her.”

Hange shook in adoration for this picture-perfect moment. She could hug Levi and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it because of the sleepy baby in his arms, but for now all she could offer were encouraging words he definitely deserved.

“Well, just in case you don't hear it much, Elise is lucky to be your daughter. You are an excellent father, Levi.”

He snorted yet smirked her away in flattery, then slowly stood up from the recliner to lay Elise down in her crib and gently brushed some flyaway hair away from her face.

_I'm the lucky one._

_..._

The level of reaching milestones were so advanced. Elise officially sat up without assistance, mastered her grabbing skills and made an orchestra with rattles, squeaky toys and plushies, which meant she didn't need as much attention being easily distracted now. Solid foods were introduced into her diet: peaches were her favorite as she gobbled them all up without a single wrinkle of her nose. She started stringing simple sound words and surprised Levi one afternoon when she repeatedly said “baa” upon being shown Erwin's picture. While she sounded out “paa” as ‘papa’ for Levi, she learned to refer Erwin as ‘daddy’ or ‘dada’ (“baa”) everytime Levi repeated it to her. So far so good.

Scenting was another new thing Elise was picking up. She either nuzzled into Levi's neck for the scent glands or grabbed his wrist to sniff, cuddling into him instantly. She even started doing it habitually to some strangers (sniffing their wrists) as her way of greeting, which was both weird and adorable to Levi. Her shaping personality was definitely unique and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Aside raising his daughter, Levi was busy with getting back in shape once he regained full strength six weeks after delivering. He started out with light exercises until he was approved by a doctor to up his routine, and after a few months, he was now back in stellar shape due to a strict diet and workout regime. When he didn't join his distance team on a run, he was in his apartment doing pilates and getting laughed at by Elise whenever he lost balance and tumbled to the floor.

“Now you find my pain funny?” Levi accused playfully yet again while rolling on his back, facing Elise upside-down and tickled her kicking feet. Her barrel of laughter was contagious, forcing him to laugh along shortly. “Man, you are sadistic...and adorable.”

Five month mark and Elise was silly as string. Levi caught her playing with a clean diaper (how she accessed it was still a mystery) and watched amusingly as her eyes widened in shock when she scrunched it up in her hand. She could've been distracted by a diaper for eons if Levi hadn't taken it away before she decided to munch on it. Seeing her reflection in the mirror was superb fun: she stared at her heart-shaped face and liked to scrunch her button nose, both features inherited from Levi. Her hair definitely got lighter with time, shedding her solid raven hair for more of a sandy blonde; not quite golden like Erwin's but warm and subtle to keep some of Levi's roots. Like any baby, she enjoyed playing hide and seek; she took delight in Levi's whistling as he often sanitised the place and giggled everytime he made animal sounds when she demanded attention.

Time was kind enough to rush forward. After finding a new letter from Erwin in his mailbox, Levi decided to take Elise out to the park one cool evening and both sat on a blanket under a shady tree. Elise was too entertained with her surroundings – the colors, the sounds, the smells, people walking their dogs and children running about; meanwhile Levi settled back against the tree at an angle safe enough to watch over Elise as he began to read:

_August 18th, today marks 431 days since I first met you…_

_My Levi, that's an awful long time without you but the bright side is there are only 46 days left until I see you again, for me at least. By the time you get this letter, it'll be fewer days to our countdown, perhaps mark exactly a month before I come back to you._

_It's a bittersweet feeling writing this, because it'll be my last letter to you, but that also means that the next time we communicate will be in each other's presence. I can't remember the last time I've felt genuine excitement, except when meeting you that fateful day of course. I've attached a printed copy of my itinerary so you know when and where to find me. By the way, you are the only one at the moment who knows the date of my return. I plan to surprise my family and friends with you at my side and introduce you formally as my lover and mate (sorry, I know how much you hate that term. I like teasing you, as you can tell)._

_Speaking of teasing, you are incredible, Levi. Your last response to my bold message was incredibly risky for me to read at the dinner table, as I was sharing a room with a crowd of people. You were right, love: I felt the need to shoot my own foot after your written words taunted my composure and easily flipped a switch in me. To summarize, I had to refuse many offers of entertainment just so I could relieve myself in my private quarters with the vivid memory of your voluptuous self. I love that underneath that cool exterior of yours hides a sweet vixen only I'll get to experience._

_I can't wait. It's just that simple. You're all I need for the rest of my life; your crude jokes and sarcasm are mine to enjoy._   _My darling Levi, you're what love means to me. Thank you for waiting._ _I love you._

_See you soon,_

_Erwin Smith._

Damn, if words could spoil a man, Levi wondered what Erwin's actions will do to him. He'll surely be ruined.

“Dah!”

Levi looked over at Elise, finding her ripping grass vigorously from the soil and having the time of her life throwing it into the wind. Placing the letter into his bag, Levi allowed his daughter a moment longer of her fun, recording this part of her happiness with dirt, and sighed contently before pushing away from the tree. He pulled out a baby wipe from the diaper bag, reached into the dip of her leggings at the low of her back and dragged her diaper butt towards him. She pouted as the dirt was gently being wiped off her right hand, in between the fingers, and Levi shook his head when she started to make whiny noises.

“No, no. Messy.”

Levi took her left hand next and Elise kicked her feet in frustration.

“Don't you sass me.”

“Buh!”

Levi quirked a brow at her attitude, tickled by the little glare she was giving him, a mirror of his own. He wiped the remaining dirt off her hands and tilted his head. “You mad at me?”

Pulling back her clean hands, Elise blinked away from him with a grunt and Levi chuckled.

“Hey, now… Don't be mean.”

She ignored him, still pouting.

Levi leaned down, legs folded beneath him, and pressed his forehead against the crown of her head.

“I'm not moving until you smile.”

Elise turned and glared up at him a moment before her attention was taken by mimicking his jumping eyebrows, and she suddenly pressed her hands on each side of his face.

“Paa!” she squealed, flashing that glowing, toothless grin and slapped his cheeks rather gently. Victorious, Levi lifted her up, grinning to hear those fits of giggles. He was utterly weak for those joyful sounds and more when she leaned down on his shoulder and wrapped a hand around his neck.

“There you go,” Levi murmured, leaning into her tiny embrace.

Elise had a saucy temperament that never lasted long. She may have Levi's expressions when she's upset but a bubbly nature enveloped her so much more. Rather, she was already growing to be a loving and forgiving little girl, as she demonstrated now nuzzling into his shoulder, though Levi wondered where she learned it from considering he doesn't do much hugging with other people.

 _Oh, of course_. This had Kuchel written all over. She was a die-hard hugger as well.

“Levi?”

He looked up, snapped from his train of thought, and was surprised to see a friend he hasn't seen in a while approaching a few feet away. “Nanaba?”

“Hey! I knew it was you!” she beamed and rushed up to him. Levi kept an arm around Elise while the other supported the effort to stand on his feet and greeted Nanaba with a quick hug when she reached him. “Wow, what a small world!”

“Glad to see you’re okay,” said Levi as they pulled away to face each other. “It's been a while.”

“I know! It's been months since we met. Sucks we couldn’t swap numbers then, but today we will.” Nanaba then directed her attention to the child leaning on Levi's shoulder staring at her wide-eyed. “Aw, Levi, she’s adorable. I have to know her name!”

Levi snorted at her enthusiasm. “Sure. This is Elise.”

“Yup, adorable. And look at those _eyes_!”

Elise smiled at her pitching voice and sat up a bit, reaching for Nanaba’s wiggling hand.

“Obviously not mine. Got ‘em from her dad,” Levi offered, which reminded him. “So where’s...?”

“Oh, my son is being handled back at the car.” Nanaba turned behind her and pointed where a man held a baby carrier with one hand while digging through the back seat to pull out a baby bag. “I recognized you the moment we parked and just had to come see for myself while my husband was left behind.” Nanaba chuckled as she waved to invite him over, while Levi wore a focused look. That man was familiar from far away and it only poked his memory even more when he began to walk towards them.

“He came back home just in time,” Nanaba mused, turning back to Levi with a toothy smile. “Two weeks before I delivered, though he's still recovering from a few injuries. Honorable discharge.” Then she got a bit serious. “How about you, Levi? Is your partner...?”

“Not here yet but will be soon.”

“Aw, he missed his daughter’s birth... I’m sorry.”

Levi shrugged. “I’m just glad he’s alive.”

“You’re right. That’s most important.”

“What’s most important?” A third voice joined and both craned their necks to the man now standing at Nanaba’s side.

Nanaba giggled and hugged his arm. “Levi, this is my husband, my alpha, Mike.”

“Levi?” Mike echoed with a quirk of his brow and took Levi’s hand in a greeting. _Hm..._ He couldn't help stare for a brief moment before finding his voice. “Good to meet you, Levi. Nanaba told me too much about you. Said you two met while shopping.”

Levi nodded though he had to tell himself to refrain from staring too much as well. This towering guy was too familiar, it was almost creepy.

“And this little darling is Elise,” Nanaba coed, gently pinching her tiny chin. Mike smiled down at the child who only stared wider up at the giant. Elise even had to grab onto Levi’s shirt because she was losing her balance from tilting her head back too much.

“Remember I told you Levi’s partner is also deployed,” Nanaba informed while still trying to get acquainted with Elise. Mike and Levi did the same with each other, except they were too distracted dealing with an annoying case of deja vu.

“Oh yeah, army branch?” Mike asked.

Levi nodded and decided to hand Nanaba a giggling Elise since they seemed to be hitting it off already. “He’ll be home soon though.” The relief in his voice was evident every time he said it.

“Yeah, a lot of us got discharged after fixing up a whole lot of shit.” Mike flinched when Nanaba smacked his arm, lecturing him for the language, but Levi chuckled about it considering he's sprouted a few accidental curse words in front of Elise already, much to his regret.

“How long till he's home?” Mike continued.

“A month.”

Mike stilled in thought, curious. “What Recon is he in, do you know?”

“I think…" Levi paused to reel in that detail. "17th? Yeah, Recon 17.”

 _Oh shit._ Mike shifted and even Nanaba paused her baby talking in interest.

“That was my spot, too.” Mike was two percent away from a surprise. “If you don't mind me asking, what's your partner's name?”

Levi looked at the man with narrowed eyes, his memory finally clicking. The picture he'd received in the mail popped in his mind and a specific person next to his beloved glowed in recognition. As a matter of fact, he could tell they were close friends since their arms were thrown around their shoulders.

“Erwin.”

“Oh _fu_ –” Mike stopped, eyes wide and a spreading grin before pointing an eager finger at him. “Levi! You're Levi!” He looked at Nanaba, her own eyes widening with realization. “ _Erwin's Levi,_ I knew it!”

“You're Zacharias,” Levi confirmed his memory. Through their phone talks, Erwin had talked about having one close friend always at his side since childhood and enlisted together. The name of such friend didn't set in despite its simplicity, until now apparently. “Yeah, I know a bit about you, too.”

Nanaba’s jaw dropped and looked at Elise, her wide blue eyes blinking back and distinct eyebrows lifting in question. Nanaba saw the evident resemblance.

“So she's Erwin's… _oh my God_.”

****ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ** **

“He doesn't know about her,” Levi brought up as they all decided to sit down on the grass to talk a bit. They both looked at him attentively. “ _Yet_. She'll be a surprise.”

“Aw! A perfect homecoming gift.” Nanaba hugged Elise, their cheeks pressing together before returning her back to Levi's arms when she started reaching out to him; Levi sat her at his lap, hands secured at her belly.

“Erwin's main focus was coming back to you,” Mike spoke up, smirking when he still couldn't believe the striking resemblance. “But finding out he has a kid will definitely spoil him.” He then reached out to touch Elise’s small hand, chuckling when she grabbed his finger and was barely able to close her hand around it. “Guess I'll have to remember to keep my mouth shut whenever I speak to him.”

“So Erwin likes kids, good,” Levi actually huffed and Nanaba laughed.

“Oh sure. Erwin's always wanted a family. He often talked about it when the subject came up, but never found the right partner to share that with. Until he met you, of course.”

“Yeah, it was a total change,” Mike added, “That day at the restaurant, you were there, right?” When Levi nodded, Mike shook his head because it only confirmed Erwin's story; made perfect sense. “In our years as friends, I've never seen Erwin like that. It's like he was a different person in an instant. Didn't think he'd run into his pair though.”

“I even invited a friend to set them up like a blind date,” Nanaba admitted with a sheepish grin. “But it totally backfired. Erwin ran off and stood us up for you, Levi. When Mike told me about it through the phone months later, I was shocked! Erwin was never a chaser; people always approached him first, actually.”

Mike scoffed. “True that.”

Levi rolled his eyes, snorting. It was no mystery that Erwin was beautifully _addicting_ to his own eye, if he must be honest, so it was obvious why people made the first move. But the significance of having the ability to trigger Erwin like that... Levi couldn't help swelling with pride knowing he possessed ultimate power over an alpha, _his_ alpha. Fuck yeah.

“Not only that,” Mike said next, “Erwin's had relationships in the past, but never saw him be so serious with someone as much as he's been with you, Levi. I mean, shit, when Erwin got your first letter, it was like every one of his favorite holidays were celebrated at once!”

Nanaba laughed at that, making ‘aww’ noises while Levi’s smug smirk only widened.  

“Erwin wrote to you every opportunity he got. If it rained and we were on the move, he'd find any sort of shelter sized enough for the paper he wrote on, didn't care if he got drenched. And if he didn't have paper but had something in mind to say to you, he'd snatch a _leaf_ and I’d watch him actually writing on it with a sharp-ended stick. He wrote immediately after bullets or shrapnel were extracted from him. He wrote as he ate, he wrote when he should be sleeping. The bastard even wrote as I talked to him and, _hell_ , Erwin even wrote to you as he walked.”

Levi laughed softly as he imagined all of that.  Another trait he now knew about Erwin is that he was a natural dork, and Levi loved that about him already. That man,  _his_ man, was fucking amazing.

“Whenever we rested at a liberated town, Erwin tended to the children first,” Mike added, smiling as a fascinated Elise now played with his long fingers. “If he saw children were afraid of us, he was the first to cheer them up, buying them toys or snacks with the money he had. And he admitted to wanting a family with you, so you got nothing to worry about. Actually, I think Smith's already a better father than I am.”

“Mike, shut up. You're a hot-damn dad,” Nanaba countered with a side glare. “But he's right, Levi. Erwin will be over the moon when he finds out.”

“I sure am with mine,” Mike mused, glancing at the carrier sitting between them when there was a noise. Nanaba moved first and lifted the blanket over the handle to greet her baby before digging in to loosen the straps.

“Finally this child wakes up,” she giggled, “He's a sleepy baby and makes me miss him.”

Levi watched as their son was finally taken out of the carrier, a radiant sun spot with sleepy, hazel eyes looked up at him. Elise even stopped playing with Mike's fingers to stare at the little person in Nanaba’s arms with a pacifier in his mouth. They'd be similar in age with the years, Elise being older by a few days yet he was a bit bigger in volume and length already.

“This is Owen,” Nanaba introduced, holding his little hands up while Mike brushed down the cow lick at the crown of his son's head. Levi kept a hand around Elise as he leaned forward to have Owen grasp his finger in greeting, snorting impressively at his gripping strength as Owen squeezed. Elise started squirming to reach for the fellow so Levi sat her on the blanket instead. 

“Aw, she wants to be friends already!” Nanaba gushed. She, too, sat Owen down so both babies could stare at each other a brief moment, before Elise let out a high pitched giggle. Levi had to help holding her upright since she wouldn't stop giggling, while Owen looked back at his parents with questioning, wide eyes before returning to the odd girl.

“She's a character, a total opposite of me,” Levi observed as Elise succeeded in taking one of Owen's hands while Owen struggled to pull away. “She's also _too_ friendly, it weirds out other children.”

“Don't feel bad,” Mike said, “He just needs a moment to get used to someone new…” Mike trailed off when his son was starting to reach out for Elise and Nanaba had to stretch out a hand to catch his pacifier when it fell from his smiling mouth. “See? What I tell you.”

Both babies eventually start babbling to each other, Elise bouncing on her butt while Owen pointed at random, and the three impressed adults looked at each other.

“That was fast.” Levi jumped his brows, holding Elise back before she could lean forward too far. “She just made her first friend.”

“Same for Owen and he's more picky with people, let alone other kids,” Nanaba commented, excited by her son's slight giggle. “But I think these two will grow up to be the best of friends.” Nanaba was so in love with the gibberish these two babies sprouted with, Elise squirming with excitement and Owen’s occasional grunting. She leant against Mike's shoulder, whispering something at his ear that made him smirk.

“One kid at a time, Nanaba.” He kissed her head and she giggled, seemingly wanting another baby already by the level of purity happening before them.

Levi could see the love between the two, only becoming more anxious to want to share that with Erwin already, but he wasn't even bothered by it. Mike and Nanaba were great people, a beautiful couple. He was thankful to have run into them and meet them officially. They were two of Erwin's closest friends and Levi will definitely call his own no matter what.

****ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ** **

He was officially Commander Smith.

Erwin was promoted immediately after the undeniable success of their last major mission. Higher-ups acknowledged the low fatality count, his bravery, his heroism and strategic knowledge applied on every corner.

Mike was sent home with a purple heart and was named a war hero recognised for protecting every imprisoned ally he could. That's one promise off Erwin's conscience, sending his friend home, and now there was but one left to fulfill.

_Six months..._

For those six months remaining on his duty, schedules moved around alot and there was always something to do. He was consistently useful, perhaps what the company needed all along. Erwin was an example to all new cadets, his powerful aura and leadership morphed any rookies into strong, capable soldiers. He routinely served under the staff of officers while also commanding a battalion of 800 soldiers, and the count only went up with every one of his well-planned out expeditions.

Casualties were scarce under his command with the exception of a few partially failed missions, which he took full responsibility for wholeheartedly. When he fought alongside his men, Erwin would be found kneeling while holding the bloody hand of a dying soldier at the end of each mission, and always looked them straight in the eyes to say last inspiring words before they each took their last breath of life. It was a custom ritual he'd never forget.

As the end of his tour neared, Erwin was awarded with a medal of honor from his country's president. He was overwhelmed by the amount of interview requests, having to reject many of them because he knew it was undeserved attention, even earned a column in the newspaper – he was the media's buzz – and Levi would tease him about it every time they talked on the phone.

“ _Am I going to be your little secret?_ ” his lover murmured through the receiver, poking fun at his alpha. “ _Should I wear a disguise when I meet you, Commander?”_

There was a jolt of excitement whenever Levi referred to him by rank. Erwin was used to hearing it from trainees and colleagues alike, but it was the way Levi dripped the rank with so much bait in his voice. His mind would go places, like what he would do if Levi used it against him while straddling his lap, begging to play his every fantasy with that sultry look in his eyes. He shuddered.

“Does a birthday suit count, love?”

“... _Fucking perv_.”

Erwin laughed every time he cornered Levi with a response like that, because there was always a stuttering pause that indicated catching him off guard with fluster. Their flirtations went a moment longer, Erwin romanticising his omega rotten while Levi sat at his dinner table late at night with the phone propped between his ear and shoulder, doodling on a receipt with one hand and held their sleeping daughter with the other.

 _So close_. They were so close.

 

…

 

“Remember your first day of training, Smith?”

Erwin looked up from his paperwork, turning to look at Pixis when he suddenly rose from his chair. Hands clasped at his back, Pixis walked to stand in front of the window overlooking the training field and let out a rough laugh.

“What a show…”

Erwin’s brows furrowed in confusion, lowering his pen. “Sir?”

“You woke up late, wore two different types of footwear and your shirt was inside-out...” Pixis rambled on, looking into the distance. “I thought you were hopeless and worried you'd be the first to die in battle.”

Erwin chuckled at that. He remembered feeling nervous that day with zero idea what he was doing or getting into, but was so determined to be stronger only to fall on his ass with every challenge or obstacle presented at boot camp.

“And now look at you.” Pixis turned away from the window with a pointed look, reaching for his shot glass. “A fearless bastard who has the nerve to comb his hair after every battle, after living in Hell for many years. You stuck your neck out for the sake of strangers, talked back to me in record time and yet you share the same office as I do. You've done a hell of a job, Smith. Better than myself, it seems.”

“Thank you, though I don't know about surpassing you,” said Erwin, a bit confused still. “Why are you...?”

“You've done your part, and the time has come.”

“...I don't follow.”

Pixis downed the rest of his alcohol and chuckled as he dug through a drawer he unlocked beforehand. “As in your DD form 214 just came in, you creep.”

An envelope was tossed on Erwin's desk before he could react.

“You're dismissed. Permanently.”

Erwin gingerly picked up the envelope, having to read the header for self-confirmation. This is exactly what he's been waiting for. He swallowed, looking at Pixis like a student requesting his teacher’s permission to leave the classroom.

“Well?” Pixis poured himself another glass, showing one of his rare smiles as he raised his glass towards the Commander. “Get the hell out of here, Erwin, before I change my mind.”

****ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ** **

_Finally._

Erwin was stupidly excited to _finally_ hold his discharge papers in his hands. Of course, he kept a straight face upon receiving such documents but once he was in the privacy of his quarters, Erwin was like a kid on White Christmas morning. He expected the news at some point but it was just so surreal to actually hear them after years of duty, after _days_ without home.

Without Levi.

He said his farewells to his unit, exchanged encouraging words and looked back at the place he once thought would take his life before getting into his ride for the airport. A one-way ticket home.

Erwin was finally going home to Levi.

...

They exchanged text messages once Erwin's phone picked up reception, letting each other know of the plans before the flight. Erwin was to arrive home at midday and Levi promised to welcome him on time. They even described what they'd be wearing so both knew what to look for, though all Erwin had to do is keep his eyes low, much to his joke for his little love while Levi only had to seek high for his blonde alpha.

After _hours_ of sky-high views, the plane landed and Erwin felt excitement like never before as he walked out of the terminal. He sent Levi a text to confirm his arrival but got no response after a few minutes, as Levi usually answers fairly quick. Just when he was about to call, worried, he gets a hurried text.

_Traffic jam._

Erwin sighed in relief. He didn't care if Levi was late in the end, as long as he arrived safe. Plus, it was raining quite heavily outside so more reason to prefer him late and alive rather than hear grim news on the day of an awaited reunion. So Erwin took his time making way towards baggage claim, waited patiently for the conveyor belt to roll around with his duffel bag and decided to sit outside on a bench to listen to the pattering rain while he waited.

The anticipation kept on building and his impatient eyes scanned his surroundings, watching people walk by, searching for _him_. When he had enough of sitting moments later, Erwin stood up to stretch his sore limbs. He took out his phone ready to call Levi out of worry, especially since the rain intensity seemed to worsen, and took a few steps towards the crosswalk, when he raised his head.

Through the curtain of rain, he spotted a man on the other side of the crosswalk with an umbrella covering most of his face. The way he stuffed his free hand into his pant pocket, adjusting his grey hoodie at the neck before shifting his weight to one side and his height matching the man he yearned for was what made Erwin put his phone away. But what convinced Erwin was the way he scowled up at the weather when he finally raised his head and saw the sublime silver in his eyes.

 _My love_ –

“Levi!”

A voice so strong helped Levi find his caller through the shower of rain and instantly locked eyes with its owner across the street. A gorgeous blonde man in a long-sleeved, red shirt complementing wide, cerulean eyes; an olive duffel bag over his shoulder, and a smile so dazzling: Erwin was the sun God in the flesh.

Levi didn't realize he was smiling back, until he felt an unbearable amount of perfect happiness, letting out a laugh when Erwin dropped his bag and stepped out into the rain to press repeatedly at the crosswalk button even though Levi had already pressed it. They stood there waiting, staring at each other through the traffic of vehicles, the nonstop commotion of honking and the slap of rain.

Erwin constantly wiped rain out of his eyes and was definitely drenched, but this weather was nothing compared to the conditions he's faced across the globe.

_I missed you._

Levi heard it clearly in his head, chest tightening when their thoughts linked in unison.

 _I know,_ he whispered back to Erwin, _I missed you so fucking much._

That reached Erwin and he visibly chuckled.

_But we're here now._

_Yeah, with a traffic light in our way._

There was so much longing, so much adoration and so much love resonating through their eyes and the mild tingles on their necks connecting their bond was the sole reminder of their fate. And just when they thought the agonizing wait would never end, it was fate that was kind enough to finally switch the crossing signal.

Erwin took the first step only to stop where he stood, surprised to see Levi closing his umbrella and smiled wide when his omega started to run across puddles of rainwater.  

“Erwin!”

He prepared for what was coming, took a few steps back away from traffic and stood his ground, arms out ready to receive Levi as he quickly closed the gap. Eyes teary, Levi tossed the umbrella on the sidewalk and leaped into his alpha’s securing embrace, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Levi clung to Erwin like a lifeline, nuzzling into him with arms around his neck, while Erwin held onto Levi like he was a dream about to disappear. They stayed pressed together for a precious moment to exchange scents, sharing an overlapping warmth despite the chill in the air, and hearts pounding against their chests, before both pulled away to witness the life in each other's eyes.

“Hey,” said Levi with a smirk, brushing some blonde hair away from his forehead to get a better look at his handsome face. “I've been waiting for you.”

He has, for a long time, and Erwin was eternally grateful. Instead of using this voice, as he was too engrossed in the moment, so deeply in love, Erwin ran a hand through his dripping raven hair, palm settling at the low of his undercut, and brought Levi in for a crucial kiss. A kiss so slow yet potent and seeking, a simple connection they've yearned in the depth of their dreams.

It was overwhelming, a satisfying kind of bliss. He’s fought for this the entire time and it was obvious to Erwin.

Freedom isn't freedom without Levi by his side.

Cars honked, people hollered in approval of a reunited couple and it only made them angle their heads for a deeper kiss in agreement. Levi cradled Erwin's face with both hands while Erwin kept his strength secured around him, a caressing hand sliding to the side of Levi's neck as their tongues reintroduced. Rain mixed with tears, their grip remained strong with greedy intimacy, and it was paradise. They parted with a sweet peck, both smiling into their cloudy passion under the rain when Levi whispered against his lips.

“Welcome home.”

♥

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there will definitely be more chapters. (」゜ロ゜)」


	6. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EruRi goodness comes to those who wait, and you all are oh-so patient.  
> This was definitely my most favorite, longest and important chapter I've ever written.  
> I hope you all enjoy as I have. ❤

They were inseparable.

After a very public display of longing affection, Levi retrieved the tossed umbrella while Erwin saw they had six seconds left on the crosswalk. He picked up his duffel bag before grabbing Levi’s hand and pulled him along without warning. Two laughing idiots ran through the whip of rain as they crossed the street back towards the parking structure, blinded by mist and yet trustworthy of eachother until they reached shelter under the roof again.

“Dammit, Erwin, I almost ate it back there because of your yanking.”

“Couldn't help myself, sorry,” he laughed, using a hand to help brush back his dark bangs and smiled down at his cute grumpy face. “Just got too excited.”

Levi smirked. “No shit, you're like a overgrown kid.” But he couldn't even deny his own internal excitement and took his hand again as they continued to the car.

Erwin wouldn't stop looking down at him and Levi wouldn't dare separate from him, their fingers only interlacing tighter due to the moisture slipping in between. Once the car was spotted a few feet away, Levi pressed a button on the key fob and the trunk popped open.

“Drop it there,” he referred to the duffel bag, letting go of Erwin's hand to drop off the umbrella and dug into the trunk first. He pulled out some towels, handing one to Erwin after dropping his bag inside and closed the trunk. They walked around at opposite sides, Levi unlocking the car so they could settle into the warmth of the vehicle and started drying themselves off. Fortunately, the seats were leather so nothing would get stained or absorbed, but that didn't mean it was any better. Levi removed his hoodie while Erwin removed his long-sleeve and stuffed the damp garments into a plastic bag in the meantime.

“So fucking drenched,” Levi grumbled while drying his hair with the towel, “Kissing in the rain was a bad idea.”

Erwin laughed as he patted his face and neck dry. “I disagree. It was the most romantic thing I've ever experienced.” He grinned at Levi's deadpanning glance before reaching out to caress under his narrow chin. “Actually, the _only_ special moment I can ever recall. You make me feel so special, Levi. Thank you for being here with me.”

Under the towel now drying his face was a stripe of red coloring Levi's cheeks, rolling his eyes away. “I told you I'd be here,” he said, using the towel to hide the shying evidence a moment longer as he hurried to start the car and dropped it at his lap before backing out of the parking space. “Let's just...get out of here.”

“Please do take me away."

Erwin easily recognized that mellow tone,  noticed his ears turning red and smiled with pride because now he gets to see Levi's evident fluster in person.

His blushing omega was simply enchanting.

...

The traffic maze to leave the airport was a bit hectic due to desperate or lost drivers weaving in and out of their way, or simply because it was rush hour on a Friday afternoon, but once Levi found the road back home, the way was cleared and it was smooth sailing.

“It amazes me how well-prepared you are.”

Levi glanced at Erwin, snorting at how he'd placed the towel under him. Smart move, actually. Maybe he should've done the same considering it was already uncomfortable sitting in damp jeans.

“I'm always prepared,” Levi answered after a moment. “Rather, I _have_ to be prepared.” _Especially when dealing with a little girl who holds the ability to spill juice or sticky snacks all over the floor._

“You're right, love.” Erwin settled a hand at Levi's knee, his heart fluttering when a smaller hand covered it and turned his hand to curl them together. “I shouldn't be as surprised. You're simply amazing.”

Levi felt his cheeks burning up but couldn't do much about it since traffic seemed to be piling up ahead. So he just let out a chuckle. “Thanks. I aspire to be _fantabulous_.”

Erwin quirked a brow at him. “Fantabulous, huh?”

“That's right.”

“That's a word?”

“According to Merriam fucking Webster,” Levi said annoyingly. “But it's simply slang defined as ‘marvelously good’, which is preposterous. ‘Good’ is a dead word and shouldn't be used in the English language…”

 _There he goes again_ , Erwin observed as he spouted on, trying to control his snickering whenever Levi got into lecturing mode. He's learned through various occasions that Levi was prone to be triggered when those ‘dead’ words (or vague words that lose their power when overused such as ‘good’, ‘pretty’, ‘very’, ‘bad’) were used when speaking or writing, and specifically in his classroom.

“...my kids know not to use them, otherwise-”

“You confiscate one percent of their grade for every dead word used,” Erwin finished with a chuckle, his thumb caressing a knuckle. Levi scoffed, checking his blind spot before changing lanes.

“Shit, have I babbled about that too much for you to finish my rant?”

“You're an AP teacher specializing in the English language so lack of appropriate word usage bothers you, I get it,” Erwin reasoned, shrugging. “I have my quirks as well.”

 _Odd ones_ , Levi smiled smugly. “What, like how you tend to mumble to yourself, recite lines from books, strongly believes in Friday the 13th, or how you can't stand anyone who uses electricity when it's not needed, to name a few?”

There was no response after that list and when Levi was stopped by traffic, he looked over at Erwin to find him staring. There was a glint of endearment in his blue eyes and Levi suddenly felt shy, averting his gaze ahead when traffic started to move slowly. But he could still feel the alpha's eyes on him, cornering him to speak up.

“What?”

Erwin shook his head, squeezing the hand warm in his hold. Knowing Levi has been paying attention to small details not even _he_ was aware of feathered his heart and left him speechless for a moment. He didn't deserve Levi.

“Sorry, I just…can't believe my luck.”

“Heh, I don't believe in luck.”

“Then fate was extremely kind for me to be where I am right now, whose hand I'm holding...”

Amused, Levi barely glanced at him because he was mumbling again, and that was enough to have Erwin melting inside, smitten by that quick glimpse of his glinting gaze. Levi struggled to contain his own leering though, only able to enjoy the sight of the blonde through his peripheral vision at the moment. They were both rolling around with excitement, masked by weaning self-control, and both were fully aware how rigurous their hearts pounded for eachother.

“You also tend to spoil me with sap, another quirk of yours.”

Erwin sighed, his head tapping back against the headrest. “I can't help it, when I'm with the man of my dreams.”

Levi swallowed thickly. The wall to his pining has wrecked and knew the inevitable wouldn't wait until getting home after all. 

“Fuck it.”

The car suddenly started merging to the farthest right lane until they pulled over at the shoulder of the freeway and switched the engine off. Pressing the emergency lights button, Levi unbuckled his and Erwin's belt before sliding over to the passenger side. Erwin shared the same desire as he welcomed Levi straddling his lap, hands grabbing and squeezing his hips as their mouths met urgently, kissing with burning need.

They were together now. _Forever_. This was everything their dreams raged about, everything their hearts cried over in solitude, and it was Erwin who chuckled into the kiss when eager hands ran through his golden hair. The sound of cars zooming past them made him realize once more of their public actions and pulled away slowly, hands stroking up his back as he met Levi's heated gaze a split second before the omega leaned down to trail kisses down his neck, teeth grazing the alpha's scent gland to hitch his breath.

“Levi,” Erwin hummed, tilting his head back more despite his concerns, “Someone will see us...”

Pausing his treatment, Levi leaned to the side a bit, showing him the windshield and how it's blurred by a waterfall.

“It's raining a shit ton, no one can see us.” Levi blocked any upcoming protests with a lingering kiss and a hand cupping his cheek. “Let me indulge a bit more, will you? I've missed you.”

Erwin submitted so easily, so weak to that smoky voice and they continued, except now it was the alpha advancing with the groping. Large hands ran up and down his thighs, ghosted over the shape of his erection and around his waist to settle at the low of his back. Levi pressed his cheek against Erwin's temple, moaning softly when his scent gland was nipped to release a bit of pheromones, and the alpha sucked at the hot skin with a low growl.

The friction was remarkable, grounding against eachother when more pheromones filled the vehicle; the mixture was giving them a bit of a high, their pulse accelerating with every conquered touch. Bothered with excitement, Erwin's hands sneak under Levi's shirt, the omega gasping to the cold contact, and mapped his body with blind palms while his mouth worked every danger zone on that blushing neck and exposed collarbone – until his hands found a piece of jewelry dangling at his chest. Hearing the familiar clinking, Erwin paused to look up at him and licked his lips.  

“You're wearing my tags?”

“I never took them off.” Levi smirked to the glint in his heady eyes. “Made me feel closer to you.”

Erwin let out a shaky breath, grabbed the back of his head and demanded his lover's lips. The blonde was oddly turned on by the simple detail and Levi knew, as every clink the tags made caused the alpha to shift under him. Their hips rolled steadily like wind on water, low moans sounded out each other's names, then Erwin’s hands drifted low at his back, under his jeans and cupped the omega's tight ass over his underwear. Levi hissed, a corner of his mind considering to be rocked in the car, until he looks into those sapphire eyes he loved and was slapped with a valuable reminder.

Someone else was waiting.

“Erwin, wai–” His words fall off the edge, shivering as his ass was kneaded with vulgar force and lolled forward when amorous fingers teased closely in-between. Erwin kissed him deep to swallow a moan, humming into his slacked jaw.

“Don't be shy, Levi.”

“That's– I'm not...”

Wide, determined hands slipped past the waistband of his briefs, now cupping his bare ass and a feral groan joined Levi's rattling gasp. All those sounds they pulled from each other were stimulating, lewd to the ear and exhilarating to their quivering lust. They were a grind away from fogging up the glass, a fantasy both craved to unleash, but the weaker of the two managed to halt the next step.

“Erwin, _fuck_ , hold on.”

Levi reined every thinning control and took Erwin's face between his shaky hands to slow him down. He snorted to the color on his cheeks, hefty arousal cracking his smooth composure. “Easy… As much as I want you here and now,” he panted, “there are more important matters waiting.”

“Like what?” Erwin wondered, covering one of Levi's hands before turning his head to kiss the heated core of his palm. “What is more important than seeing my precious Levi again?”

Levi smiled down at him, biting his lip to the irony of his naivety. _You have no idea._ He kissed his lips tenderly, kissed the scar on his high cheekbone and pressed their foreheads together a brief moment to help them cool off.

“You'll be surprised that what's waiting is more important than I'll ever be.”

Erwin looked skeptical as they parted, but nodded with a defeated smile and retreated his frisky hands from under his clothes to wrap them around Levi's waist.

“Alright. If you say so.”

“Trust me.”

“I do, Levi.”

“And I'm not rejecting you, so don't you get pouty on me.”

“I know,” he chuckled, “Sorry I got carried away. Touching you is just surreal, I can't stress enough how being here is beyond my understanding.”

Levi sighed, running his hands through Erwin's hair to brush it back into place, neatly parted to the left. “I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I.”

They closed in for a trusting embrace and squeezed gently. They nuzzled into eachother, pleased to know they can meet eachother halfway. No rush, no need. After all, they now had all the time in the world.

****ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ** **

Stepping into Levi's apartment felt just right. It was fairly spacious, cozy with welcome and incredibly clean.

After both changed into dry clothes, Levi wandered off to toss the damp ones into the washer while Erwin settled his bag on the kitchen tile and stood in the middle of the living room, scanning his surroundings as he sniffed the air. He immediately picked up a particular scent other than Levi's the moment the apartment door opened but didn't think much about it until now, gradually becoming more distracting, more potent.

Brows furrowing, Erwin was compelled to search for the source. Something inside flipped a strange way, like a strong sense of purpose. He had a strict hunch though wasn't sure what it was; rather bothersome, actually, like someone tapping his shoulder as he began to seek, and turned to the hallway when Levi walked back into the apartment from the laundry room just next door.

“You hungry?”

Erwin winced, spooked out of his trance and turned to Levi with a sheepish smile. Shit, did he catch him snooping around like a creep? He nodded quietly anyway to cover up his previous actions.

“I hoped so, cause I prepared us lunch before I left.”

Erwin was pleasantly surprised, like a husband greeted by his loving housewife after a day of hard work under the sun. He wasn't expecting _this_ kind of generous treatment from his beloved so soon, even if that's everything he's received throughout their time apart. Levi was the real deal.

Erwin approached him and pulled him in by the waist to kiss his temple. “You didn't have to…”

“I know but I wanted to,” Levi assured, gentle hands at his chest as his cheek was kissed dearly. “Plus, I’m sure the biscuits and trail mix you had on your flight was shit.”

Erwin chuckled, pulling back to look down at him. “Yes, it was.”

 _Actually_ , he was well-served throughout the twenty-four hour flight and was fed quite appropriately since he sat first class, but Erwin wouldn't dare admit it. He would never miss the privilege to taste Levi's cooking.

“Alright.” Levi took the hands at his waist. “Then come to the kitchen.”

“I will. Let me just…use your bathroom a moment?”

Levi stopped the urge to correct him ( _our_ bathroom), then he nodded. “Sure. Down the hall, last door to the left.”

Erwin raised his lover's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. “Thank you, Levi.”

They interchanged quiet smiles before each went the opposite way. Levi rattled items in the kitchen while Erwin made his way to the instructed directions only to stop in front of the door opposite to the bathroom.

Erwin half-lied: he didn't need to use the bathroom at all except washing his hands. He only wanted the chance to fill his spiraling curiosity and gently closed the bathroom door as he stayed out in the hallway to investigate. There was that smell again, only stronger creeping behind the door, being the cause to his search for something…something extremely important.

Leaning closer to the door, Erwin made out a sweet aroma like ripe peaches, and his alpha instincts peaked a moment then. Not maliciously though, but a sense of protection, like whatever was behind that door called to him in a special way. Levi seemed to spend a lot of time in there as well since his natural scent mixed with a foreign one, yet not so foreign at the same time. The impulse to uncover what hid behind that door was unsettling, curiosity getting to his head. He was about to reach for the doorknob when Levi called from the kitchen and Erwin flinched away from the door, startled.

“You alright?”

“Sorry, I was...tying my shoe.” He shook his head, cringing to the lame excuse. “I'll be there in a moment.”

Levi's low laugh could be heard. “Weirdo.”

 _What has gotten in me?_ Erwin frowned as he stepped away, disappointed in himself for almost intruding Levi's privacy and made way to the kitchen where the table was nearly finished up getting settled for him.

“Hey, Levi?” Erwin called softly, stopping at the threshold between the living room and the kitchen when Levi looked at him. “Is there… Rather, was someone else here?”

The plate in his hand slipped, banging slightly against the table before setting it down. Levi tried to remain stoic and fought to control shock from expressing all over his face, or through body language. He'd spent hours deep-cleaning the place, using brand products specifically to rid of any scents that could ruin the surprise; he packed every toy or visible equipment in a box and temporarily shoved it into the nursery room, and even hid all evident photo frames decorating every corner of the apartment. But it seems Levi underestimated the nose of his alpha – the father of his daughter on top of that. Erwin’s paternal instincts clearly picked up her scent and he had no idea.

“No,” Levi uttered, “there's no one here.” 

 _Not yet_.

Erwin shook his head and walked further into the kitchen. “It just... Guess I just smelled something out of the ordinary. Sorry, I'm not accusing you of anything.”

“I knew you weren't.” Levi snorted, calmly placing down the napkins, but he couldn't help but wonder. “Well, does that unordinary scent feel like it belongs to you?”

Erwin was thrown off by that, blue eyes widening a fraction, and Levi waved it off with a nervous chuckle. Too forward, he knew it.

“I was joking.”

“Teasing me, are you? I'm probably just delirious with jet lag.” Erwin was then distracted by the sight of preparation waiting for him while Levi beckoned him to sit and proceeded to change the subject.

“So what's this important matter you were telling me about?” Erwin inquired upon sitting only to be mesmerized by the delicacy set in front of him. “Oh, pardon my rudeness. Could this wonderful meal be what's important? Though it doesn't compare to you being my priority-”

“Erwin.” Levi stopped his rambling by stroking his hair. He smiled down at him, a chuckle in his throat to the kiddish twinkle in his alpha's striking eyes. “No, this simple BLT sub isn't what's important. Thank you, though.”

Levi hurried to fetch his beverage after that, his back towards Erwin while he relieved his jitters with a silent sigh as he poured liquid into the cups. Setting both drinks on the table, he noticed Erwin hadn't even moved or touched his plate, purposely waiting until Levi joined him with his own plate on the seat adjacent to him.

“Go ahead,” Levi invited, a cup of tea in his hand. “The subject of importance won't be happening until about two hours from now.”

…

Kuchel and Levi had it all planned out. She was to spend a girls’ day with Elise until it was time to bring her back home and steals the whole show.

The plan also worked out so Levi could spend a few hours alone with Erwin, and while they enjoyed their company while eating, the two spoke of varying topics in the meantime. Erwin started off by grinning at the way Levi held his cup, fingers gripping the rim as he brought it up to his lips even with a capable handle on its side.

“You're wondering why I hold the cup weirdly, aren't you?” Levi caught him and Erwin let out a small laugh.

“Not weird, just different. And, yes, I'm curious to know the story behind it.”

So it was told and Erwin couldn't imagine a more charming fear than cup handles breaking off, though Levi insisted it was the spill of the drink and cleaning up afterwards being the real hassle. Erwin hummed suspiciously, letting him have his way but looked over every time he raised the cup. And just to get even, the blonde shared a particular fear of his own to avoid awkward silence.

“I check the inside of my shoes everytime before putting them on.”

Levi’s thin brow quirked, setting down his cup before leaning over in a smirk to make Erwin chuckle. “You wanna tell me about it, big boy?”

“I saw a spider crawling out of my boot while getting dressed on my first day of training, therefore my trust for shoes no longer exists.”

“Poor baby.”

“What’s next? Oh yes.” Erwin took a sip of his drink for added suspense. “The sound of a flushing toilet terrifies me.”

Levi wore a straight face until that revelation. “Erwin, _really_?

“Yup.”

“What will I do when a toilet-headed hooligan threatens me?”

“Alright, now _you_ are just being ridiculous.”

They shared a hearty laugh, one that connected their lips in a soft kiss over the table and stared at each other fondly afterwards.

“You’ll kick their ass while I run away, of course,” muttered Erwin and grunted to Levi's playful kick under the table.

After that smooth ice breaker, it wasn't too difficult stringing together a full blown conversation. They enjoyed a meal and a list of things to talk about; Levi asked about the house he drove three hours to. Erwin revealed it wasn't technically his childhood home but more of a teenager+ home, explaining that he was in fact born and raised in the same town as Levi, but moved because both his parents were offered better job opportunities outside of town, hence the three-hour home. That topic merged to sharing details about Erwin's family, their occupations and experiences, before Levi did the same.

He spoke of Kuchel, how she raised him alone, how many times she skipped a meal just so Levi consumed a full one; has always been a hardworking mother who never lost focus; how incredibly supportive she is (has been) – and just about everything that defines her as a power woman. She was priceless to Levi and Erwin found that profound love for his mother superbly attractive. And then Kenny was talked over, which sounded more like reviewing a product compared to Kuchel's introduction.

“I learned to splutter profanity because of that geezer uncle, and now we seem to only get along thanks to our potty mouths, like playing pingpong with many fuck-you’s being the ball.”

Erwin would always get a kick to his grumbling, having fits of chuckles to his creative choice words and profanities thrown in when comically appropriate. Levi watched him shake with laughter on the chair until Erwin had to cough into his fist because he ran out of air to fuel his tickled humor, and Levi couldn't help but laugh along because Erwin's burst of joy was contagious. Because he was reminded how alike they were.

_She's just like you, personality and heart._

They flirted with cute gestures, Erwin reaching over to hold hands on the table and Levi caressing him, kneading his calloused palm. They eventually scooted closer until their thighs touched and would steal small kisses when they weren't looking. As lunch was finished, Levi unconsciously leaned in while Erwin spoke and wiped crumbs off his chin with a napkin, making the blonde blush to the affectionate touch while Levi was unfazed and urged him to continue talking.

Of course, little did Erwin know, Levi does it habitually thanks to a much messier little creature.

Despite their cutesy moments and warm conversations, Levi was having trouble keeping composure as time was nearing for the main event. He may have been naturally stoic this whole time on the outside but inside he had a twister of nerves: a leg bouncing under the table, licking and biting his lips more than usual and swallowed down many knots of anxiety.

And then Erwin cupped his chin, gently turning his head for a soothing kiss when he seemed distracted.

“You make me so damn happy, Levi,” Erwin whispered as they slightly parted and cupped his blushing cheek. “I want this.”

Another kiss.

“I want us.”

And another kiss.

“I want you.”

And another…

“Forever.”

Levi was wildly dazed by then, gazing up at Erwin like a lovesick fool. How dare he? How dare he romanticise Levi to the point his chest hurt and chills tickled his skin? But it was royal quality sap that was seemingly needed to get the antsy omega to relax in his chair. Silvers went half-lidded while staring into his adoring eyes, a perfect reflection of the very same clear, blue skies the day their daughter was born.

“Erwin, I…me as well, _fuck_.”

Even proper speaking couldn't deal with this moment. Levi was about to cave in, say those three words he's reserved for such a moment, when his phone vibrated with a text notification. He mumbled an apology but Erwin shook his head, gladly letting him check the phone by retreating his hand, and Levi tensed up when he read the awaited text from Kuchel.

**_On our way now. :D_ **

Checking the time, he calculated having roughly six minutes to prepare and turned to Erwin suddenly. Curse Kuchel for living so close for this occasion (it's a blessing, actually).

“Important matter is about to happen,” Levi dropped out of the blue, voice unintentionally stern, and Erwin tilted his head.

“What are you on about?”

“Erwin.” Levi held his face, steadying his attention. The nerves were back. “All you need to know is that I _am_ happy to be with you, to be yours, and…I'm thankful to have walked into that crusty restaurant long ago, otherwise I would've never met you.”

Erwin was in awe, lips spreading in a beaming smile, and cradled his face with one hand. “Levi, darling…” He was swooned, hanging on by a merciful thread as this man’s loving words would surely be the death of him. “Have I rubbed off on you already?”

“Probably. Though seems to come naturally with you now.” Levi dropped his hands at his lap, realizing what he just confessed and looked away in fluster. “Now I'm just being weird...”

Erwin leaned down to press his forehead at his temple. “I like you weird, like my own little puzzle to break my head open as I solve the stubborn riddle.”

Levi turned his head and playfully shoved him away. “You're weird.”

“ _You_ make me weird.”

“Say weird again, Smith.”

“Weird.”

“Hm, now that word itself sounds weird.”

“Oh the irony,” Erwin laughed.

How does this man do it? Erwin managed to easily get Levi to relax _again_ when he was consumed with anxiety just a moment ago. Actually, this was the second time he bounced back from being skittish, and it only took a dumb conversation about being weird and whatnot.

He doesn't deserve Erwin.

Levi looked out the window to the parking lot when a familiar car arrived. Kuchel was here and he felt zero amount of fear. Excitement was all he had after every bit of anxiety was generously squeezed out of him thanks to his perfect dork of an alpha.

Levi felt ready, so he looked back at him. Erwin smiled the moment their eyes met and Levi sighed to his oblivious nature about to be shattered.

And right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

“Stay here,” Levi says, lifting from his chair.

Clueless, Erwin nodded as he walked out of the kitchen, but when the door opens, he couldn't help eavesdropping. Levi was murmuring quietly at someone for a short moment and Erwin unconsciously leant back on his chair at the sound of his gentle voice.

“I'll take her.”

There was a shuffling interchange and suddenly that peachy aroma reached him again, this time more fresh than before, then it faded a bit. The sound of footsteps approached him and Erwin turned his head slightly, sitting up straighter when a woman walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him, her bright eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Hello, Erwin,” she said kindly and his eyes widened a fraction. “My name is Kuchel, I'm Levi's mother…” Kuchel trailed off as Erwin slowly rose from his chair, and her brows jumped in surprise in a low laugh. “My, oh my. You sure are tall.”

Erwin nodded silly like he just realized that himself, thumbs twiddling in front of him cause he didn't know what to do with his hands. “A pleasure, Ma’am.”

“Oh hush,” Kuchel pouted and reached for his hands. “Don't you dare use formalities on me, young man. Please, call me Kuchel.”

Erwin smiled down sheepishly. “Kuchel...ma’am.”

She giggled, releasing her hold when satisfied. Levi had spoken about him before, but he must've missed the part about how much of a gentle giant Erwin really was. He was clearly disciplined, a built man equipped with classified knowledge and previous power as a military Commander, yet he was shy around one of Levi's most important persons, so Kuchel only did what she does best.

“Oh, come here.” She pulled Erwin in for a hug, reaching her arms up around his shoulders, and he returned it happily, having to hunch over so his arms wrapped around her much smaller stature. “I've been waiting to finally meet you, Erwin. I'm so glad you're safe. Welcome home.”

“I am. Thank you.”

They slowly separated, Kuchel's hand lingering on Erwin's cheek to appreciate him a bit more before stepping away. He saw the resemblance, a spitting image as they shared many features like facial structure, the smile, hair and eye color; their differences being Levi beating her height by two inches and his skin tone was a bit more colored than hers. Kuchel was without a doubt a special member of his own family now, another person he'd swear to protect.

“Levi wasn't joking,” Erwin spoke up, a hand rubbing the back of his neck in leftover shyness.

“Hm? About what, dear?”

“When he said there were important matters waiting, I can see what he meant.”

Kuchel quirked a brow in question, but she smiled as the dots connected quickly and shook her head. “I appreciate the compliment but I’m actually not the guest of honor today.”

Confusion replaced his shyness.

“You're not?”

Kuchel giggled with another shake of her head and took his hand again. “Sit down, Erwin. You might need to anyway.”

Erwin obeyed as Kuchel sat in front of him a quiet moment. She kept a gente smile, sighing when she heard Levi finishing up in the other room.

“Levi told me not to say anything, but what I will say is… Breathe.”

His head tilted, puzzled. “I thought I was doing that already?”

Kuchel laughed, appreciative of his humor. “You're so right. I guess the correct expression is _remember_ to breathe.” Her hints only kept throwing Erwin off, but he nodded anyway.

“Will do. Though I don't know what's going on.”

Kuchel glanced over his shoulder then, grinning as Levi quietly neared the kitchen threshold with a bundle in his arms. Erwin noticed her wandering line of sight but Kuchel caught his chin before he could turn his head and kept his attention a brief moment.

“I'll be taking my leave now, Erwin, but I'll be back to visit at another time so we can chat more.”

Erwin nodded eagerly. “Please do, Kuchel.”

“Don't look back yet,” she whispered with a wink before leaving the chair. She said her goodbyes to Levi, murmured inaudible words next, then leaves the apartment. And then they were left alone.

The _three_ of them, finally.

“Don't turn around,” Levi instructed calmly as he padded into the kitchen. “Wait until I sit.”

And he does wait, rather patiently and full of questions, until he waits no more. Erwin's eyes widen, air slowly inflated his lungs when Levi sat down in front of him again with a baby girl in his arms. The detected scent of _peaches_ belonged to her, and Erwin sensed it. She really did feel like she belonged to him.

“This is Elise,” Levi began, sitting her at his lap to have her facing him. She looked like she had just been roused awake due to her sleepy eyes and tiny yawns. “She's six and half months old, born on the first day of spring.”

Erwin did the math right away, and it all lined up – of course it did.

“And, well, she has...many distinct features of yours. Can you see it?”

Silence took over, appropriate for the alpha to drink everything in. Of course, Erwin first saw the color of her striking eyes staring into his own, the shape of them, those expressive brows; he noticed how rosy her cheeks get after waking and he saw the wispy, sandy hair framing her chubby-cheeked face, tilting at him in curiosity – and he felt his shoulders gradually tensing up as he found his voice.

“Yes, I can see it.”

But he also saw Levi's features, like the sharp edge of her eyes, that distinct lidded gaze when her expression was neutral under long lashes, the curve of her bop nose, the heart of her facial shape, and the slight, cute furrow when she focused on Erwin more.

Elise twisted around to look up at Levi, whispering “baa?” and he nodded, whispering back a simple yes before her attention returned forward. She just kept staring at Erwin, who was lost with indescribable emotion.

“I’m sure you’ve figured it out,” affirmed Levi while smiling down at her. “She's our daughter.”

Erwin faltered to hear that out loud, but of course she was. Anyone who sat them side by side would come to that conclusion, but even so, he couldn't believe it. Instead, Erwin _felt_ it: a special link curling around her, like a whisper telling him to protect her and love her to the ends of eternity.

“Yes… Elise, she’s...”

Until Levi sees his alpha trembling and reached for him. “Hey…”

Erwin stared off into nothing as guilt suddenly lit a fire under him, and his mind raced to self-destruct like a hurricane.

_What have I done?_

Erwin never asked about Levi’s condition concerning the possibility of conceiving when that was all he feared doing long ago. He left Levi to suffer through it all alone, left Levi the burden of worrying sick about his safety while out in battle.

“-snap out out it...!”

He failed to control his urges, failed to take responsibility, failed to acknowledge. He should've woken Levi up that morning and he should've taken the beating because he was leaving him behind…

He abandoned Levi.

He abandoned Elise.

“Erwin!”

But he still couldn't hear as he seemed to be paralyzed with panic, unaware Levi had been calling out to him multiple times. Stern eyes remained averted, hands restless at his lap but Levi was quick to soothe him and reached out to hold his trembling hand.

“No, stop overthinking,” Levi pled, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “Erwin, it's okay.” Heavy waves of despair loitered around the alpha, making the omega shiver a bit and tightened his protective grip around Elise to keep her calm while Levi fought to hold his composure for their daughter's sake. “Please. Erwin, _look_ at me.”

And he did, a hint of tears coating his blue eyes the moment Levi caressed his cheek. Only Levi knew how to help him breathe again and only the sound of _his_ voice knew how to rip him out of a dark place.

“Listen to me, Erwin. You did nothing wrong.” Levi wiped an escaping tear with his thumb, relieved when the heaviness ceased. “On the contrary; you left me a gift. Do you understand me?”

The negative waves died down and the room was finally warm again.

“You did _nothing_ wrong.”

Erwin focused on his comforting words as he tried ridding the lingering shame, until the sight of Levi’s smile struck his heart in every way. Seeing genuine happiness telling a story through the shape of his lips and the feel of his gentle hand touching his cheek with loving purpose was everything Erwin needed to live in the moment again.

 _Remember to breathe,_ Kuchel's supportive voice spoke in his head.

“I'm sorry.” Erwin leaned into his touch. “I scared you, both of you.”

“You did, a little,” Levi sighed, “But I understand this is overwhelming.”

The trembling had stopped, Levi dropped his hand and Erwin looked down at Elise again, observing how immune she seemed to be. “She's brave, didn't even blink to my drama.”

“Because she didn't sense fear from me, otherwise she'd be crying. But, yeah, she's a bold little terror.” Levi saw interest in Erwin's eyes as he admired Elise, so he started off with a few more basic details.

“Despite how calm she is now, Elise is known for smiling at anyone and laughing at everything. She loves peaches, cuckoo clocks, horses, and was able to sit up on her own at the early age of _four_ months.” Levi proudly looked down at her when she tilted her head back to look up at him as if she acknowledged the gloating. “Isn't she amazing?”

Erwin smiled fondly at their stunning daughter when she turned back to stare at him again, this time with a tiny smirk that showed off the single dimple on her left cheek. “She's the most precious little thing I've ever seen.”

Elise reacts to his clear-spoken voice and bounced in Levi's lap.

“She also favors the sound of your voice.”

Erwin breathed out a laugh when she suddenly started tapping Levi's wrist with an excited hand and Levi sat up as the idea struck him.

“Oh, right. Hold out your wrist, Erwin.”

Erwin did as told without questioning and his whole body tingled when Elise touched him for the first time. One little hand gripped his thumb while the other grabbed firmly onto his wrist before leaning in closer. Elise took a small sniff, blue eyes rounded wide and her hands desperately started reaching out for Erwin while chanting “baa!” with demanding enthusiasm.

“Heh, it worked,” Levi mused, holding Elise up on her kicking feet when she begins to whine for Erwin. The alpha sat there dumbstruck and raised his hands to grab her – but he felt wary and looked at Levi with hope.

“Can I…?”

Levi was bewildered. “Yeah, duh– Look! She wants you.” He held Elise out towards him when she pouted with her grabby hands. “Here, it's okay, she's all yours.”

 _Mine._ Erwin carefully took her, slipping a forearm under her bum while keeping a supportive hand at her back as he brought her close, and he barely blinked when Elise instantly snuggled against him to the familiar scent – and its as if the arrow of butterflies pierced right through him. Erwin felt numb and was touched so profound, heart pounding as he held her closer and leaned into her accepting embrace. _My little girl._

Levi quietly sat back on the chair, enjoying the heartfelt bond between father and daughter for the first time. This was all he daydreamed about since he first heard her flickering heartbeat, and would've never known such sound if fate never paired them up. Erwin's pheromones were so laxed and Levi sighed in bliss as the room was still with sunshine and tangible peace.

“You smell like her blanket,” Levi said softly, smiling when Erwin lazily looked at him.

“Blanket, what?”

Elise slowly lifted her head to look at him suddenly, her big blue eyes roaming his face, long lashes sweeping with every blink, and Erwin is dumbly swayed, stuck in a loving daze. They're just staring at each other before Elise’s hands went to touch Erwin's face. He lets her slap his cheeks with excitement, lets her palms drag over the slight stubble on his chin and jaw and he enjoyed every bit of her giggling to the tickles.

Erwin was nothing but mush, moons, stars and wonder; meanwhile Levi snickered in the background, fond of how easily Elise attached to Erwin.

“The day I delivered,” Levi started to explain his prior comment, “I took your shirt with me to the hospital to help me calm down, but after changing her, I accidentally wrapped her in your shirt instead of the blanket the hospital provided. Later I realized that whenever I took it away, she’d cry like mad until I’d wrap her in it again, and she would calm down right away. The brat stole that shirt from me, kept it to herself ever since and can't even sleep without it sometimes. And no matter how many times I wash that shirt, your scent never goes away, at least not to us.”

Erwin was speechless, blinking at his daughter in response. Elise’s smile couldn't get any wider, letting out silly sounds of excitement, and had Erwin grinning back with so much love, he thought he was going to explode from her squealing. She'd lean into him so much that she was head-butting him and Erwin couldn't hold back any longer. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her cheek, playfully nuzzling into her, which erupted her in a series of rich laughter.

“That's the hardest I've heard her laugh,” Levi commented, entertained by their fits of joy. Elise let out high-pitched giggles with every raspberry Erwin blew at her cheeks and had Levi grinning, his brows jumping in awe. “Erwin, damn, you'll make her lungs collapse–”

“Baa!” Elise screamed suddenly, her eyes flickering all over the alpha's delighted face and grabbed his chin as she kept on communicating. “Baa-Baa!”

Erwin chuckled and looked behind her for help. “What's she saying, Levi?”

It took a moment for Levi to rip out of his stare, captured by their impressive bond of which he wasn't expecting so instantly. This was everything he wanted, all he's dreamed about and just watching Erwin be so playful, so _fucking_ adorable and so gentle with their daughter, it was...a very, _very_ strange turn on.

“That's her way of acknowledging you,” Levi informed, shifting on the seat. “Elise is learning to call you ‘dada,’ but ‘baa’ is what she can make out right now.”

“You mean she knows I'm her father?” Erwin gawked at Elise when she called out to him again while pressing her face against his cheek. “I just met her. How does she know who I am?”

Levi explained the successful process next, about how he showed her his picture everyday to better acquaint them and how she'd regularly hear his voice through speaker during their early morning or late-night phone talks until the day Elise roared her presence.

“So it was you I heard yelling that time?” Erwin asked Elise, which she ignored because she was too busy digging her hands into blonde hair, playing with the longer strands at the front and doing an excellent job at messing it up.

Levi sat back through it all, his heart filled with all the essentials as he was deeply taken over by his alpha and daughter. Erwin would constantly glance his way, smiling in appreciation, but then Elise stole his attention by calling out to him and cuddled in his arms.

It's as if those two have always known each other, like two stars colliding to brighten up the sky and changing it forever – changing Levi's life forever.

The acorn doesn't fall far from the tree.

…

After cleaning up the kitchen, they moved to the living room couch where they spent more time together. Levi was informed by Kuchel that Elise had been bathed, changed and fed before bringing her home, so it was surprising to see her so sprung with energy when she usually napped after such ritual. But she was allowed to skip just this once because of the special occasion.

Levi sat sideways, a leg tucked under him and palm under his cheek as he was mesmerized by watching those two get along like glitter on gold. Elise babbled nonsense to his voice, giggled at his silly faces and just spent the evening in Erwin's arms until she fell asleep, a tiny hand clutching onto his shirt while the other dangled at her side. Erwin only had to stroke her back, feather her with kisses and she settled into his shoulder where she was pacified by his scent.

“I didn't know I could feel this way,” Erwin whispered into the  serene silence. “Never imagined I'd be a father. ”

“Ditto,” Levi seconded as he scooted closer to fix her shirt, “Never believed I _could_ be a parent.”

Erwin looked at him in protest, keeping an arm around Elise as he cupped Levi's chin to lock their eyes. “I'll never understand what you went through, but my respect, love and appreciation for you are indefinite. You did _all_ of this on your own, sacrificed your body, a lifestyle and yet you granted me the privilege to return to you, my fated love, and meet my beautiful daughter. Thank you, Levi.”

Erwin kissed him softly, smirking to the responsive hand planting at his thigh. “I just wish you told me sooner,” he added as they parted. “As my partner, you could've received benefits and external support.”

Levi stilled at that, biting his lip as he sat back on the couch. “Thanks, but I'm with you because I want _you,_  not the accessories you come with,” he countered. Then he scoffed at himself, his gaze averting. “And I tried telling you before, but…”

 _Fuck,_ he should've prepared for this conversation, of course it would come up.

“Erwin, there's something you should know.”

He deserved to know, he always fucking did no matter what invalid excuse Levi threw out in the past.

"I decided Elise to be a surprise for a reason… I'm not as wonderful as you say I am. I'm just a bullshit person.”

And so Levi explained everything.

He _admitted_ everything.

Levi struggled to say the word ‘abort’ when he admitted to what he almost did at the very beginning, so he coated the expression to “I was going to give her up, _almost_ gave her up, but couldn't.” He did the best he could to express what he felt back then while trying to control his emotions at the same time, even talked about Hange, her crazy yet confirmed ideas, and the help she provided.

Erwin was a splendid listener, keeping his expression neutral throughout, yet his hold on Elise would tighten and loosen as minimal reactions.

Then Levi went on about the adoption bullshit, which was incredibly difficult and awkward to talk about because the more Levi explained his supposed feelings on that, the more he was reminded how it was truly a solid example of crude selfishness. He talked about the friendly attorney, how much of an asshole he was to her though she was just patiently doing her job, and shared how irking it was to hear that he'd lose full custody of Elise if he'd signed those documents. Levi felt like fool after revisiting all that garbage, running an anxious hand through his hair.

But, again, Erwin made no interruptions until Levi revealed he'd tried telling him that night they spoke through cruel static.

“Is that why you sounded so pained?” Erwin inquired, concern in his eyes when Levi nodded quietly. “I had a feeling you were saying something important…”

“Doesn't matter, it was stupid to use that chance. I was a coward.”

“Levi, don't…”

“I could've _written_ to you about her, Erwin, but I didn't know if you would–! And then the fucking adoption…” Levi cut off when a knot in his throat choked his thoughts, which was suddenly reminding him of every motive to not go through adoption. He couldn't after hearing her strong heartbeat, feeling her kick whenever he was happy or sad and always keeping him company; he couldn't after seeing her complete form through the sonogram or keeping the ultrasound pictures in a special drawer for his private moments of grief.

Erwin clasped his hand and Levi gazed up at him with teary eyes.

“But you _didn't_ let any of that happen. She's right here.”

“Yeah…” Levi shrugged a shoulder to catch a tear. “Only heard her first cry and I couldn't go through with it, not when she looked at me with your eyes.”

Erwin smiled, but the look on his beloved's face was hollow as he seemed to be the one brooding when staring into nothing. The blonde decided Levi didn't deserve the angst so he gently moved Elise to cradle her with one arm and turned his body to face him better.

“Levi, were you seriously expecting me to be upset with you?”

“I...I think you should be. You have every right to.”

There was a pause as Erwin shook his head, taken aback by his answer.

“Look at me, Levi.”

And he does gingerly, hooked to the stern glimmer in his eyes.

“Do I look like the type of alpha who is only interested in keeping you around as a trophy omega or for the purpose of showing off to the world the power we possess?”

“Fuck no,” Levi hissed bitterly. “You're a man.”

“I'm in love with you, Levi.”

He shivered to the firm voice. “I know, but what I did was grossly selfish and inconsiderate.”

Erwin stayed quiet a moment, frowning at every emotion splattered on Levi's countenance. “Then I will repeat myself, so listen close," he said carefully and slowly. “My respect, my love and my appreciation for you are _indefinite_.”

Levi bit his lip, vulnerable silver fixed on blue hues when his comforting hand stroked the back of his head to keep his attention. He was listening and he was in love.

“You went through _all_ of this on your own, Levi. I have absolutely no reason to be upset with you.”

Erwin was **_forgiving_ ** and **_merciful_**.

“You _sacrificed_ your body and a lifestyle just to carry our child and raise her.”

Erwin was **_understanding_ ** and **_kind._ **

“And it is an _honor_ to be here with you and my daughter, alive and well.”

Erwin was **_compassionate_ ** and **_loving._ **

“Do you understand me, love?”

He nodded slowly.

For once, Levi was thankful for being born as an omega. Fate picked this impeccable, blonde man specially for his selfish, grumpy midget self. Erwin was the missing balance piece, the focal point to his eye, the only one who will ever know the secrecy dwelling deep in his heart.

Erwin was phenomenal and really didn't deserve him.

Grabbing the hand at his neck, Levi reached out to smooth out the frown between his thick eyebrows. “Alright, Smith, I get it. Stop yelling at me.”

Erwin snorted, meeting him halfway for a kiss. “If that's how I can conquer that stubborn thorn of yours, then I will yell at you all I want, love.”

“Don't underestimate my stature,” Levi warned teasingly, “Yell at me for real and I will kick your ass – which I owe you, by the way.”

“‘Kick my ass into oblivion’, that's correct,” Erwin played along with a smug smirk, pulling back his hand to brush through Elise’s hair. “Well, can't do much with a child in my possession.”

“That's too bad, considering you won't be able to do much either while I walk around in nothing but your shirt,” Levi threw back, succeeding in sparking the alpha's interest. “I, too, strive to be a man of my word.” He winked. Levi _winked._ “Anyway, you must be exhausted after everything today, so I'll run along and draw a bath for you.”

Levi reached up to peck his cheek before leaving the comfy couch and disappeared around the corner of the hallway; meanwhile Erwin was rooted, jaw slacked, stroked by the sway of his hips and cajoling ass when his every sense was being toyed by the inviting pheromones the sexy omega left behind.

“Ah, hell...”

****ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ** **

Levi found Erwin in the nursery room after he finished preparing the tub. He heard low shushing or crooning whenever Elise whimpered awake and when Levi paused at the doorway, he saw Erwin pacing around the room to get her to sleep again. The determined alpha was attempting to set her in the crib but every time he motioned to put her down, Elise would open her eyes and threatened to protest with a sob. The steady patience to keep trying made Levi chuckle and Erwin appeared flustered to be caught by the expert walking toward him.

“No, you're actually doing well,” Levi encouraged as he stood by his side. “Elise can be difficult when it comes to sleeping because what helps her to sleep is gone each time she's put down. You wanna learn a cool trick?”

Though intrigued, Erwin’s eyes narrowed. “You use tricks on my little girl?”

“Oh… Blondie, you have much to learn. Don't worry, it's harmless.” Levi gestured to the crib. “Go on. Set her down again but don't _yield_ to her crying, because, whether you like it or not, Elise needs to learn boundaries from you now. Try that first then I'll reveal the secret.”

Erwin glanced down at the innocent infant clutching at his shirt with heavy, sleepy eyes, the look that already won him over and knew he would pathetically lose against, then he looked at Levi, one with the upper hand at parenting so far. Erwin sighed, defeated by experience. Of course he knew better.

“Here goes nothing.”

Motioning to set her down, Levi touched his arm in encouragement as Erwin got nervous to the same results, but did well fighting the urge of picking up Elise when she broke his heart with her pouting and grabby hands busting the cute-o-meter.

“Good,” Levi praised, a hand running down to his forearm for guidance. “Now here's the trick: hold out your wrist and rub it over her cheeks then wave it around her nose. See what happens.”

Erwin hesitated at first since those instructions sounded more like he was about to cast a spell on their daughter, but Levi motivated him by brushing a hand down his tense back while the other helped lowering his wrist. Brows pinching in concentration, Erwin did as told and was relieved then shocked that in less than ten seconds, Elise’s cries quieted down, her eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled to the side when she slipped into slumber.

“Levi…” Erwin turned to him a bit wide-eyed. “How?”

“Like I said, she usually can't sleep without your shirt – in other words, your scent. While Elise imprinted to me mainly by sight, she imprinted you by scent alone, meaning she'll be sleeping better with you around,” Levi explained quietly, his stroking hand stopping at the low of his back after exploring every muscle. “I can get her to sleep with my scent, too, but usually takes longer compared to using your scented shirt, and your fresh scent happened to get her to sleep in record time.” Levi suddenly pouted to the realization. “...Which means she'll most likely prefer you for distress calls, I'm jealous.”

Erwin held his waist and bent down to kiss those pouty lips. “Well, I _am_ trained to respond to distress calls.”

“That is true,” Levi hummed. “Then this should be nothing but an easy task.” He went up on his toes to kiss him again, hands at Erwin's heated neck as he pulled back to whisper, “I look forward to being liberated of my own distress, _Commander.”_

The grip around his waist tightened and Levi licked his lips to the lust slowly rippling through the alpha. But before Erwin could deliver a response that would surely leave his omega weak at the knees, Levi pressed both palms against his built chest and pushed away with a smirk.

“Go enjoy your bath.” Levi enjoyed Erwin's seductive stare, his breath catching in excitement. “I need to fix Elise’s bedding and put back some…of her stuff.”

Erwin kissed his neck to avenge his teasing, and with a smug look, Erwin surrendered his hands slowly, purposely dragging his fingers over his flexing abdomen before turning to leave the room and left Levi with a stripe of arousal across his cheeks.

_Hot fucking damn._

…

Water has always been Erwin's favorite element for its immense healing properties. He especially loved baths waiting for him and, after a quick shower to wash his hair, he stepped into the relieving tub. Instant relaxation hit as the liquid engulfed him whole, arms splayed out at the rims of the tub to hold him up. Letting his head fall back against a rolled up towel pillow, he took a deep breath in through his nose and  exhaled through his lips. The water was geranium scented, a subtle lemony green scent mixed with rose: Levi's natural smell, which only enriched him with flattery as it was an indirect way of scent-marking.

Erwin sighed as he sunk a bit, letting water wave under his chin before coming back up. It's been long-forgotten since he's had this much luxury of being treated with heated water, soothing ghost injuries, and distract him from the negative memories threatening to haunt him whenever he sat alone.

Now, solitude will never torment him again.

There was a gentle click of a closing door, the sound of slight rattling before footsteps started padding in closer. Through the mirror, Erwin didn't even need to guess as he caught a glimpse of his lover walking into the conjoined bathroom; he sat up a bit more, smiling when a pair of arms draped over his shoulders.

Levi knelt on folded handcloths, kissed a tender spot behind his ear and trailed his hands down the alpha's chest, massaging the muscle flexing under his palms. “Lean forward a bit,” he whispered at Erwin's ear, reaching for the sea sponge as he complied slowly and Levi dipped into the water before the pampering began.

The sponge slid down his back, muscles bunching that indicated this bulky man had a ticklish spot and Levi found it fucking endearing, dipping into the water again before coming back up to see him flex again. He went over the curves of his broad shoulders, around his neck – all of this treatment done while Levi massaged his lover's scalp with his free hand. Erwin held his breath to his careful touch, bit his lip constantly to block many groans as many sensations stirred him under the water, until a kiss to his neck made him shudder and lost pathetically. His omega’s lips were always electrifying and he turned his head so they could kiss directly, slow and attentive.

“Join me,” Erwin practically begged between smooches, huffing to the glint in his grey eyes.

Levi said nothing except lick his lips as he pulled back. Setting the sponge aside, he planted one last possessive kiss at the scent gland and stood up effortlessly. He walked around slowly, hand gliding along the length of Erwin's arm as he purposely displayed himself in front of the alpha and started undressing himself.

Erwin's dedicated stare was like glass about to shatter with every article removed from Levi's lean body. Predatory eyes traced every enticing curve and detail, from his narrow jaw, handsome neck, lovely shoulders, slim waist, limber torso, narrow hips, toned legs... Erwin didn't realize how tightly balled up his hands were, craving to taste this omega again and forever more. The water splashed slightly, shifting to adjust his growing arousal when his lover's strip tease neared its peak.

Levi cocked his head when his underwear slipped to his ankles, biting his lip in a deep chuckle to witness Erwin's poise gradually spitting open. “Where's your discipline, Commander Smith?”

There was a low growl to the sight of the omega’s hardening dick, glistening with pre-come at the tip, then he saw a string of slick running down his thigh, the potent and addicting odor striking him in a sharp thrill, and Erwin held out a hand.

“Come here, Levi.”

The command in his tone jabbed the internal omega and Levi whimpered when their hands joined. Erwin pulled a bit but practiced patience as Levi stepped into the tub, his feet landing on each side of the alpha before finally lowering into the water. Their naked bodies touch, their cheeks pressed and sounds of pleasure test the echo of the room. Levi’s hands braced at his shoulders and Erwin's arms wrapped around him, both shivering as mutual carnal pining simmered and touching didn't go any lower even if they began to move against each other restlessly.

Their eyes met a hot moment as they slowly pulled back, admiring the softness circling the irises, lips curving to the drumming sound of their excited hearts. Together they took a deep breath in as Levi's hand threaded through golden hair, fingers curling firmly, then deep breath out as Erwin stroked his back, and their lips met in a patient manner, tongues slowly slipping into their mouths. Every kiss was a symphony, every patch of silence filled by bliss humming and the sound of serene water created by their slow grind.

Desire was evident due to their erections pressing and sliding against eachother, but neither was desperate to hike up the mood just yet. For now, lust was to be shoved away and let love play a major role: they just wanted to _feel,_ to _appreciate_ what they've endured without the other. No need to exert control, just yield to every living touch. No need to beg, because both knew exactly what they needed. They are emotional and nurturing, and like a river, they ran deep.

Levi suddenly lifted to kiss him harder, causing the alpha's cock to wedge between his ass and moaned into Erwin's mouth as he sat back down, startled by the steady, silk sensation of rubbing skin. His smaller hands decided to explore, almost maddening as he memorized the contours of Erwin's chest and torso, the scars on the sun-kissed skin, the chills and breathy moans he pulled from the alpha as his hips rolled sightly to stroke his thick cock.

“Oh, Levi-” Erwin gasped against his lips. The teasing kept on escalating, he grabbed his hips with a pained groan and Levi looked at him pleadingly, mouth slacked and cheeks flushed. “Easy, love. You're killing me here.”

“Were you not expecting us to, as you say, make love?” Levi husked. He kissed his throat, chuckling at the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as Erwin swallowed thickly.

“I hoped for that, _God yes,_ but I demand nothing from you either.”

Levi smiled into his vulnerable neck, heart pounding as he prepared to make a well-thought out request. All that teasing was simply to stall his building fluster.

“Erwin?”

“Hm?”

Levi snorted as forsaken shyness tickled his belly, because he knew the answer would be yes.

“Erwin…”

“Yes, my love, what is it?”

But he said nothing again. Levi stayed hidden as Erwin stroked up his back, over the tingling glands and brushed through his silky, ink hair. Patience was one of Levi's favorite qualities about him.

“Erwin.”

A low, hearty laugh. “Yes, Levi?”

Then a final pause.

“On my next heat, I want us to…”

“Pair-bond?” Erwin finished, smiling when he felt him nodding. “Are you proposing to me, darling?”

“Well, one of us has to with a child involved,” Levi joked, placing his hands at each side of Erwin's face as he looked at him. “So there's no other choice but stay.”

“A true predicament, but I have to agree.”

“You're mine, Smith,” the omega purred, “Stay with us.”

“I love hearing you say that,” Erwin whispered, shifting slowly as he kissed under his chin. “I'd be a fool to reject such alluring proposal. When _is_ your next heat?”

“Two– Nnh- _aah...”_ Levi panted as his thick length slid slowly up and down, purposely rubbing at his entrance. “Two weeks.”

“Perfect.” Erwin nipped his lower lip, roused by his helpless, lidded gaze. “I can't wait to see your reaction as I enter you when you're filthy with slick, whimpering my name while under my mercy and your legs wrapping around me when you come.”

“Shit, _Erwin_ ,” Levi moaned, pressing tightly against his smirking alpha. “Make me yours.”

“Have you forgotten?” Erwin firmly cupped his ass and spread his cheeks, letting his hungry dick probe at Levi's wet hole. “You _are_ mine, _always_ been mine.”

Water splashed around the tub to their growing excitement as they kissed avidly, both emitting low growls. The door to lust finally opened and pheromones unleashed their full potential.

“Get up,” ordered Levi as he sprung up from the tub. Erwin was quick to follow, reaching for a nearby towel when his wrist was grabbed by the heady omega. “Mess up my sheets, I don't fucking care.”

...

Just like their first encounter, the omega had the upper hand at first, and despite their eager libido in the tub, the intimacy was slow and delicate once they stepped into the bedroom. They hither to the callings of the bed and Levi climbed on top of Erwin, soaked and dripping. The dim lighting was nostalgic, recalling every pleasure contouring their faces.

They starved for sex but craved everything that lead to it first. The slow kissing, breathing heavily as their lips grew passionate; the pulling closer for neck kisses, the grabbing, marking eachother with bruising biting as their wet bodies grinded to mess up the sheets already, and the pausing to catch their breath. _Foreplay._

Levi worshipped his body, kissed every noticeable scar as he went lower. He loved every bit of Erwin, just perfect in his eyes, but seeing all those imperfections on his skin only made Levi _love_ him impossibly more. His tongue lapped at the underside of the alpha's cock, makes him groan and breath catch when he kissed the bulbous head.

And that's all he gets as Levi crawled back up, reaching back to fist his cock and start lining them up – no preparation needed as he was priorly loose and slippery with slick – but stuttered when Erwin sat up to take a turn at worshipping Levi's body.

The omega yielded, slightly leaning back on his packed thighs as Erwin kissed down the blushing skin, licked and sucked his budding pink nipples until Levi was shaking, then had the omega assist in leaning forward when Erwin’s body slid lower, hands running down his tensed thighs and kissed the faint stretch marks adorning around his belly button and hips.

An omega's body was incredible but the body of his fated soulmate was truly magical after carrying a beautiful miracle. Unlike Levi who teased his arousal with a few touches, Erwin purposely left him twitching with just one look and gently guided his lover to straddle him again as he sat back up against the cushioned headboard.

There were no words, only communicating with loving glances and approving smiles as they began to connect.

Foreheads pressing together, they moaned in unison when they finally joined deep, a delicious burn stretching the gasping omega open as he took all of Erwin's throbbing length. Levi moved first to adjust to the familiar size, riding him slow and gentle as they kissed in a possessive embrace for a while. The pace built up to be excruciatingly chilling, unhurried. Heat coiled within the alpha's core, his hips moving in perfect synchronization until he bucked deep inside, and when Erwin's dick jerked inside him, the divine sensation of shooting cum, Levi threw his head back in a startled moan as he came heavy. 

“ _Fu-fuck!"_ It's been too long, twitching violently with every burst of spiking orgasm. " _Erw_ - _Ahhh-_ I missed you…!”

Erwin growled as he finished winding down and, without pulling out, he rolled them over to have Levi on his back and continued pumping into his dripping hole just as painfully slow yet electrifying. They never broke eye contact, Levi whimpered helplessly and tangled his hands through golden hair, ankles locked at the low of his back to the sound of Erwin's voice.

“Do you remember the first time our eyes met, Levi?”

 _Hit me like a ray of sun._ Levi nodded. “The universe...suddenly existed.”

“Yes, my love.” Erwin took his chin, brushing a thumb over his swollen lips as he continued to love him gently. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

 _I found home._ His brows forked, shivering. “Every... _haa_...wall tumbled down.”

They kissed to recreate that emotion, parting with a gasp. Then Erwin whispered, “Our first time making love together?”

 _Wild and savage_. Levi moaned deeply in response, hips rolling against the sturdy man with melody.

“ _Ohh yes…_ Just like that, love.” Erwin groaned into his hot cheek, shuddering. “You're my proudest conquer.”

_You broke my every fucking rule._

Next to spoken words skillfully melting him, physical treatment sparked the omega to life. While every thrust gave him a thrill, Erwin held his hand like a gentleman, pulled his hair like a man, but did both at the same time like a soulmate should.

“I want to come to the sound your voice,” Erwin husked into his ear, the next gentle thrust hitting home and Levi felt his heart burst as his back arched off the bed. He was confident now was the perfect moment to say it.

“I love you.”

Erwin moaned to those unexpected words, senses short-circuiting, and snapped his hips with a feral look in his icy eyes, growling. “Say it again.”

Levi bit back his cries to the sudden rough treatment, wary of noise level, yet his legs tightened around his dominant body as he kissed him hard and cradled his heated face to hold his gaze. “I _love_ you, Erwin.”

“ _Levi_ …” He'd never lost composure outside of rut, ramming into the omega with brutal force, but sure as hell made sense. Levi's love demonstrated in the style of actions, which Erwin's felt many times both at a distance and _now_ personally, but hearing that grainy voice say those three simple words out loud...

It was a dangerous kink.

Erwin was out of control, breathing shattered, and slipped a hand under Levi's arching back to press them together as the other hand slapped up on the headboard for leverage. The bed creaked in mercy, pheromones visibly clouding them as their orgasms built up, Levi clawed at his back and a mixture of moaning and whimpering encouraged the frenzied alpha.

"Fuck me– _Erwin_ , yes!” Levi tightened around him, body trembling as a wild orgasm buzzed through his every nerve ending. Erwin hissed to the sight of pearly strings of cum splattering his own skin and sucked down on his gland hard enough to coat his ecstatic groaning as he came hot inside again. Levi was literally filled to the brim and he writhed in soft moans to feel his alpha's cum starting to overflow, spilling out of his hole and onto the sheets.

“Tight and wet,” Erwin puffed hot breath into his shivering skin and licked his way up to his ear. “Just like I fondly remember.” After spurting every last drop inside, Erwin kissed Levi's flushed cheek before rolling off to the side, not wanting to crush him, and collapsed in a satisfied huff. “You're perfect, Levi. Damn, I love you.”

A broken laugh. “And you're...a ruthless fucker with a filthy mouth.”

“Oh, is that...bad?”

Levi rolled his eyes at him, panting and laughing in between as mild vibrations from fading orgasm still made him shiver. Everything about his alpha was a direct turn on and his oblivious nature only drove Levi over the edge. “Heh, you're too cute, Smith.”

They could only hold hands while both spared a moment to fully catch their breath. They were used to being involved in vigorous activities through their own occupations, taking on hurdles on opposite sides of the world, but once they were together, sex as fated soulmates was more than an activity. It was… _Oh my_. The shameless thrills, hoarse throats, every muscle aching to be used for selfless pleasure.

“Just in case it hits you later,” Levi suddenly broke the silence, a bit slurred. “Yes, I'm on birth control.”

Erwin grimaced when the realization hit him _now_.

“Shit, I didn't even think... I'm sorry.”

“It's been a while and I've thirsted for you just as much,” Levi testified against his frustrated sigh. “I expected us to be this desperate so I started taking a mini pill after my recovery.”

“I don't know how I've managed to deprive myself from you this long.” Erwin chuckled and turned to face him, gently splaying a hand over the omega’s flexing stomach. “Also, you're in charge of your own body, Levi. I understand whatever decision you make.”

“Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter,” Levi clarified, then glanced at him. “And you, I love _us,_ but I prefer waiting on expanding our family, at least until our brat is potty trained. Just imagining what diaper changes would be like with two anklebiters running or crawling around haunts me already...”

Erwin's breath stuttered, smiling when Levi simply closed his eyes a moment. It's like he _knew_ of Erwin's wish the moment he felt an immediate connection to Elise.

After missing out on the experience of Levi’s pregnancy – support his ups and downs, love him through mood swings, watch him grow and boost his self-esteem, witness their child being born and be amazed at his nurturing abilities – _yes,_  Erwin craved another baby already. Yet never said a word because he didn't want to pressure with selfishness. The fact that Levi left the topic about a second baby open for future consideration was enough to satisfy his giddy heart for now.

“I'm a total noob at parenting,” Erwin murmured, leaning in for a lazy kiss, “So I must agree to that notion by default.”

Levi turned completely on his side to face Erwin, brushing through the lose hair on his forehead. “You made Elise laugh harder than I ever have, so you're doing something right for your first day.”

“Am I?”

Levi smirked and took the tip of his chin, holding his blue gaze to ease his doubts. “If watching you be a dad managed to get me wet then you're _definitely_ above average.”

Erwin wasn't sure if he should be flattered or turned on, so he blushed instead. He bit his derpy, grinning lips, which made Levi duck into his chest and concealed his own radiant grin as heat colored his face.

_Adorable old man._

_..._

They lie together after that, silently basking in the afterglow of their overdue passion. Keeping an arm folded under his head, Levi ran the tips of his fingers along Erwin's muscled arm, his hand flattening down to his massive forearm and stroked through the golden hairs, tracing over the slight veiny feature of which he found attractive. He continued caressing while studying the scars on Erwin's chest, then palmed over a distinct scar under his right rib cage that was explained to be from a surprise attack involving the deep stabbing of a blade, and Levi frowned as he thumbed along the discolored line.

All Erwin did was watch intently, laxed under the omega's wandering touch, while also sweeping a hand down his body and paused at his thigh when the hand at his chest suddenly slid around his waist as Levi cuddled against him, causing Erwin's heart to drum with excitement.

With one arm around Levi's shoulders and the other curling his waist, Erwin nuzzled into the crown of his raven head with an euphoric sigh. The love he felt for this man was so cartoony that hearts should practically be floating around like bubbles. He kissed his forehead so softly, it tickled a chuckle out of Levi, and the sound alone compensated to voice out his thoughts.

“Levi?”

“Hm...”

“Since we'll be tying our souls soon, I have a _tying_ request of my own.”

“Do you?”

His voice slurred yet attentive and Erwin nuzzled into his hair again, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Marry me, Levi.”

“...No.”

Erwin stilled a panicked moment but before he could react, Levi lifted his head in a smirk.

“Kidding,” he snickered, enjoying the dismay on the alpha's face. “Yes, I'll marry you.”

Levi shook in small fits of chuckles when Erwin actually sighed in a terrible mix of exasperation and relief.

“Your humor is exquisite, as always.”

“And it's all yours to enjoy,” Levi recalled a line from one of his letters and reached up to kiss him in apology. One, two, three slow and sweet pecks. “I'll admit that was a bit cruel.”

“A _bit_ , really? You going to make up for that?”

Levi hummed, the tip of his nose rubbing his chin. “What would your buddies think after finding out fearless Commander Smith has been wounded by a proposal rejection scare?”

“Oho, you're blackmailing me now? Heavens, maybe I should–”

“I love you,” Levi purred, brushing his lips along that gorgeous jaw and kissed him with the sentiment of his words. Erwin's faked feelings of hurt were long forgotten as he kissed back with growing fervor, a heated moment of lip smacking and breathy moans, before both parted in a daze. Erwin, especially, was amazed to discover the impressive effect of hearing three words bash his guard down. Such _vital_ weakness.

“And now that I have your attention,” Levi said half evenly and propped up on his elbow. “Help me clean up the bath and change the sheets.”

Erwin blinked to the sudden mood change before his guttural laugh filled the room, squeezing the omega's heart.

“You know the tricks to Elise and now you know mine, how dare you?” Erwin tried sounding smug yet couldn't help kissing the bop tip of his cute nose. “Observe and attack. You are incredible, Levi.”

“I'll feel incredible after a shower.”

Erwin roamed his proud eyes all over Levi's body, sweat mixed with bites dotting everywhere desired and deliciously marked between his thighs with the alpha's cum.

Just how Erwin liked it, then returned his gaze with a curt nod.

“Tally-ho then.”

They cleaned up the bath together before sharing that much desired shower; they snuck flirty touches here and there as they changed into light sleeping wear, but Erwin was left alone to change the sheets as Levi went to tend Elise when her cries were heard through the monitor sitting on the dresser.

About thirty minutes later, Erwin already laid in bed when a justifiably exhausted omega walked in. The empty spot at Levi's side was finally filled with cozy warmth when he joined Erwin in a close embrace, legs tangled together and heart beats linked as they breathed in this new, permanent energy.

A lot happened in one day yet all necessary and welcomed. It was the homecoming of a lifetime, just like their fate defined them. They didn't care what obstacles would eventually cross them, _nothing_ was worse than dealing with the test of being apart for so long.

“See you in the morning, darling.”

Levi smiled into his warm chest, already drifting to sleep.

“I know.”

♥

-To be continued.


	7. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the added wait! I started work again and adult syndrome came to me in a flash. But this story never left my brain, no! Also, I've decided to end this at ten chapters when originally it was going to be at SIX. So these upcoming ones will be extra content to spoil all of you (and myself) with Eruri goodness...and make up for all that angst. xD  
> Enjoy~!

He heard only the slightest cry and cerulean eyes were wide open.

Erwin sat up abruptly and a warm hand gently pushed him back down on the bed. If his memory had failed to recognize where he was, Erwin would've acted on the impulse to pin down his opponent in defense. But he was no longer in need to keep watch and the person next to him was certainly no enemy in a war zone.

“Sleep,” said Levi's slightly croaky voice.

The silvery eyes of his lover – his _fiancé_ , a sweet taste of realization – were dreamy even in their sleepy state. Erwin glanced at the baby monitor, the red dot flickering as Elise’s cries increased, and despite Levi's permission to stay in bed, Erwin felt the need to get up but the hand at his chest was persistent.

“It's alright, I'll go,” Levi insisted. But Erwin was tense with the instinct to calm his child, concern in his furrowed brows, so Levi leaned down to kiss him out of it. “She's fine. This happens sometimes, it's normal.”

One more reassuring kiss and Levi left his side, leaving Erwin speechless in the dark. Elise kept on crying and he kept on worrying even though he knew very well there was no need to worry anymore. He was briefly reminded of the crying children who suffered before his eyes, screaming for mercy in a language he couldn't comprehend; the expressions on their faces said it all – and for a moment he feared that flashback was a sign of developing PTSD, but dismissed that right away because major symptoms still lacked. Weeks before his departure from the military, Erwin met with a psychologist to perform a mandatory mental evaluation to ensure stability (which he passed with flying colors) and was informed about symptoms of trauma before being sent home as well as the steps needed to take if external help were to be needed.

But he felt sane, even if he felt lingering sadness to the flashback. Trauma was far from him, especially under the committed companionship of a fated love and sunshine of a daughter.

He knew they were safe now...but he just _needed_ to confirm that himself.

Erwin started to leave the bed when Elise’s cries gradually hushed as Levi's low voice murmured through the monitor. He quietly made his way to the nursery, avoiding any creaks on the hardwood floors as if being caught would get him in trouble.

Then he heard a sound so new and wonderful.

“ _Baby mine, don't you cry; Baby mine, dry your eyes_ …”

Erwin stopped at the threshold of the nursery, finding Levi's back facing him in the soft illuming of the starry globe nightlight and confirmed what he heard.

“ _Rest your head close to my heart; Never to part, baby of mine_ …”

Levi was singing Elise a lullaby, holding her head against his shoulder, head gently leaning against hers as he slightly swayed side to side. His voice was gentle and low enough to soothe any disaster.

“ _Little one, when you play; Pay no heed what they say_ …”

Erwin noticed that the baby monitor on the nightstand had been switched off, either so no noise disturbed his supposed slumber or to hide such talent from the alpha's prying ears. He took sneaky steps into the room at the second option, wanting to protest such possibility, when Elise looks up from Levi's shoulder and called to him in her sleepiest voice.

“...baa…”

Cover blown. Levi smiled and continued humming and swaying, even when Erwin came up and hugged him from behind to join his movements. Elise got the first early morning kiss to her forehead and rosy cheek before Erwin kissed Levi's temple.

“ _Let your eyes sparkle and shine_ ,” Erwin sang quietly, which was a pleasant shock to Levi as his thin brows climbed, “ _Never a tear, baby of mine_...”

“ _If they knew all about you_ ,” Levi joined next, a slight chuckle in his voice, “ _They'd end up loving you, too_ …”

“ _All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you_...”

“ _From your hair down to your toes...”_

_“You're not much, goodness knows…”_

_“But you're so precious to me,”_ they both sang in unison this time, “ _Sweet as can be, baby of mine_.”

The lullaby was repeated from the beginning, low voices joined as the three swayed, Erwin's hand stroking Elise’s hair and the other holding Levi close against him dearly. It may be three in the morning, groggy sleep behind their eyes, but this was another precious moment both will never forget about. Who knew someone like Erwin would know the lullaby from _Dumbo_? And who knew someone like Levi had the tenderness to hold a baby like he was doing now, heart swelling with new sensations that poured naturally?

“You can sing, Levi,” Erwin acknowledged quietly when Elise finally snoozed.

“Guess I've been caught.”

“Your voice is beautiful, I almost drifted off on your shoulder.”

Levi let his weight fall back on Erwin a moment, humming. “I'll admit your singing is top notch.”

“Why, thank you.”

“And so is the fact that you watch Disney classics.”

“Who _doesn't_? But so do you.”

“If Elise becomes addicted to watching a certain film sixty times a day,” Levi proposed, “ _you_ will be the one sitting through it with her.”

Erwin chuckled, giving them a gentle squeeze and kissed his head. “Anything for my little girl, and for you, my Levi.”

Elise was placed back in her crib without a fuss, thanks to the calming waves emitting from her parents. In fact, Levi appreciated Erwin's gesture of staying up with him that when they returned to bed, he surprised his alpha by climbing over him, teasing his crotch with eager strokes, and showed him a look that made Erwin aware of his own desire. Apparently, Erwin hadn't realized his morning wood poked at the omega’s back as he was distracted by singing their daughter to sleep, and Levi was willing to relieve that sign of fine health.

Erwin insisted there was no need but his lover was more than willing as the stroking and their breathing grew heady. Levi coaxed him with sensual kissing and biting before lowering himself to take Erwin in his mouth, lips tight around his thick girth and tongue caressing the hot skin with every skilled bob of his head. He jerked himself off to the slight hair pulling and Erwin's sounds of pleasure, hips gently thrusting upwards into Levi's mouth, until he swallowed every drop of cum pulsed into his mouth while catching his own release in his hand.

They intended to leave it there, breathing ragged, until Erwin dared to take that hand and licked it clean, only to provoke a lustful wildfire consuming Levi whole, pheromones spilling out, and ended up begging to be fucked. The alpha gladly obliged, though paused a moment to fetch some towels and placed them under them before taking him from behind, easily slipping into his soft, wet entrance due to prior lovemaking. Erwin had to cup a hand over Levi's mouth to muffle his hectic moaning, then decided to turn his head and kiss those delicate sounds away.

…

They woke up together again at exactly nine in the morning. Levi’s eyes opened to Elise’s usual morning babbles through the monitor, the singing robin that she is, and when she frantically rattled a toy, Erwin shifted awake next. Before he could move, Levi had already shuffled lazily to lie on top of his chest, strong arms circling his small form to kiss the top of the his bed head. They both just laid there listening to their daughter's cooing, the usual clicks of her tongue and cute attempts to form any words as if she conversed with her plushies, until she had enough.

“Pa! Baaba-Pa!”

“Who is she calling for?” Erwin laughed, smiling at Levi's incoherent mumbling and nuzzling against his chest. His little love was definitely not a morning person, duly noted.

“I'll get her,” Erwin offered happily and Levi rolled off him, grumbling a thank you as his cheek was kissed. Low rustling filled the dim sunlit room while Erwin got out of bed, padding around to slip on a shirt and sweatpants, and Levi smirked to get a glimpse of his partner's hot ass walking out of the room.

“Fuck.”

Levi cursed for two reasons. One because his man was too goddamned beautiful and considerate; he got out of bed in the middle of the night to help with their baby and was doing the same now. Two because he realized his plan to let Erwin sleep in failed, wanting to let him catch whatever shuteye needed while he prepared breakfast. The man has probably endured years of crooked sleep while serving the country yet there was Levi cocooned in soft sheets, hair mussed against his pillow and already gone with sleep.

...

When Levi did wake up finally, it was almost noon. He was a light sleeper yet surprised no noise woke him out of his selfish slumber. Making his way out the hibernation cave after a short morning routine, the faint smell of breakfast hit him and was lead to an empty kitchen where a plate was saved for him. Levi appreciated that the kitchen remained clean after being used, yawning as he wondered where his morning larks were when a familiar squeal made him look towards the sliding doors out the balcony.

Erwin's profile greeted him along with Elise’s giggles as he pointed at whatever was now making Elise kick her feet in excitement over the wide rail she sat on, a protective hand around her. Levi smiled, a calming joy and dire happiness washing over him as he walked over to join them.

Erwin saw his mate approaching and leaned down to speak at Elise’s ear, pointing towards the sliding doors and she kicked her feet at the sight of Levi, chanting for him. She was much more excited to see the grumpy man sliding the door open to step outside rather than whatever nature she was enjoying.

Levi reached for her and if it wasn't for Erwin's hand holding her in place, Elise would've pounced right into his arms. She nuzzled into his neck for his scent, her hugs were one of a kind and weak to the heart, and so was the alpha looking down at them lovingly. Levi stepped in and reached a hand behind Erwin's neck to pull him down for a kiss.

“Sleep well?” Erwin asked, his breath minty and fresh. Huh, so he's an after-breakfast brusher whereas Levi brushed his teeth immediately after waking.

“Oh yeah, though you shouldn't let me sleep in much,” advised Levi, bouncing Elise in his arms before she went to play with his hair. “It was you who was supposed to be lazing around and waking up to breakfast.”

Erwin snorted, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I'm accustomed to be up by four a.m. so waking at nine was actually incredibly generous to my internal clock.”

Levi looked horrified. “You’d be up by four?”

“Yes– well, mainly so I could get through the morning routine, breakfast and dedicated the rest of the hour to our regular phone talks before starting work at five.”

Levi looked even more horrified. “And I thought my work schedule was a nightmare. I'm in my classroom by seven to prep before school session starts at eight.”

“You're a night owl, I could tell.”

“Yeah, what gave it away?”

Erwin chuckled, brushing a hand through Elise’s hair when a fresh breeze blew it to a funny style.

“Speaking of work,” Erwin began, “I'm more than happy – rather it's my responsibility now – to care for Elise while you're at work, Levi. I plan to take a short break before I accept any offers.”

“You already have work offers?”

“Thanks to my promoted status, yes. I was recommended to many positions but only a few catch my attention – the ones I don't have to travel far for.”

Levi shrugged. “As long it's something you enjoy.”

“All options are enjoyable, from business to medical,” Erwin assured, “They know I requested time off and agreed to wait for a response. Fortunately, I have money saved up so take whatever you need, love; what's mine is yours. For now, I wish to step further into my life career as a father.”

Levi smiled at that resolution, adjusting his grip around Elise when she wiggled to the sight of a hummingbird feeding on the neighbor’s hanging nectar. He appreciated the order of Erwin's priorities, especially not having to be told by anyone else. Though it did make him nervous, not because he didn't trust his alpha with their daughter – trust was more than second nature; he only worried about Erwin getting overwhelmed on difficult moments like dealing with a screaming baby. It was rare for Elise to explode on a whim, but when she did, sometimes Levi himself had no clue what she wants or what he should do when even soothing waves did nothing.

“Being a stay-at-home dad is a job on its own, you know.”

“Of course, but what other better job is there?” Erwin grinned with positivity. “I may be naive to say this but I'm excited to get to know my daughter to the deepest root, even if I'm beat up by her tactics I know nothing of yet.”

Levi snorted, sitting Elise back on the rail so he could lean against it as well. “She's not a typical tornado just yet but with the milestones she's reached at early age, Elise may turn rogue after learning to walk.”

“I think I can take a walking tornado,” Erwin teased, leaning down to kiss her chubby cheek. “All I ask from you is to leave me a schedule, like when she naps or needs feeding so I have an idea. This morning I had to guess what she wanted to eat by the frowns she was giving me.”

“I can do that. It'll give Mom a chance for herself in a while, but she's only minutes away if you need any help. I'll leave her number on that schedule.” Then Levi realized a crucial factor that poked his curiosity. “By the way, what _did_ Elise eat?”

“She seemed to enjoy a bit of scrambled eggs before glaring at me.” Erwin laughed to the memory of her pouting when she had enough eggs, a cute baby version of Levi's expression. “Then I recalled you saying she liked peaches – and ‘like’ is an understatement. Elise _loves_ peaches; she wiggled in her high-chair when I barely took out the jar from the fridge.”

“Those are her favorite. So she accepted the scrambled eggs, huh?” Levi was impressed by Erwin's certain nod. “I never tried offering such item in fear of possible allergies. Glad she liked them, more nutrients for her – and kudos to you for spending two hours alone with her without a problem.”

Being praised for his skill building in the parenting department made Erwin more giddy than anything else he's been praised for in the past. Becoming a parent was something he's always wanted, and sharing that life with the perfect spouse was like walking on clouds every second he breathed in. And suddenly there was something he greatly desired at the moment.

“I want to show you off and spoil our daughter. Let's go on a trip.”

Levi leaned into Erwin's chest as an arm curled around his shoulders. “We'll go anywhere with you.”

Erwin let out a sigh, overly content with what he has. “Let's start off with visiting my parents; I think they deserve to know I'm here.”

“I agree.” Levi hummed, turning his head to smile up at him. “And I think I know how to prepare them.”

…

Levi did know how. After enjoying his plate of late breakfast and paid compliments to the chef (Erwin definitely deserved the apron with _kiss the cook_ written at the front), he sat at the table with phone in hand, scrolling down the contact list until he found Mabel’s number.

Long ago, days after finding out about his pregnancy, Levi visited Mable with the intentions of confessing who he really was to Erwin and the life he carried, only to end up spending a day getting to know her and helping with errands because she was so excited to see him again. And because he didn't have the heart to say no to the mother of his fated mate. He listened to stories about Erwin as a child, her concerns with his life choices and many times did he have to console her when she got emotional. Then he met Noah Smith later that day, whom Levi got along with easily because of their similar professions, except Noah was a rank higher as a history professor for a prestigious state university.

Relationships were built with the couple, numbers were interchanged and Levi left their home with a promise to visit often, then realized on his way home that he totally forgot about the main objective of the three-hour drive.

But now as the line was ringing, Levi was glad he didn't confess. He wasn't in the right place at the time so it could've gotten messy.

“ _Levi, hello_!” came Mabel’s chirpy greeting.

“Hey, you sound like you're doing well.”

“ _I've been just fine!_ _What a coincidence, I was just talking to Noah about wanting to visit our hometown and pay you a visit.”_

Levi chuckled, leaning forward on the table in excitement. “I was thinking the same thing, but I want to be the one visiting you two.”

“ _That's sweet, hun. But we'd hate to make you be the one driving here everytime.”_

“It's really no problem. Besides...” Levi glanced up as Erwin walked into the living room with a freshly bathed and dressed baby in his arms. He sat her down in her play gym, smiled up at Levi and received a mouthed “thank you” before walking back to the room to start getting ready.

“I have gifts for you two,” he hinted, “and I'd prefer driving out there to deliver them.”

“ _Oh, sweetie, you don't have to...”_

“I insist.” Levi smirked, watching Elise play happily with her toys then snorted at Erwin's distant pained sound after bumping into something. “Let me have this drive. You two can come visit next time. Deal?”

It made him smile how Mabel was actually humming in deep thought, how he was actually negotiating about simple travel plans with Erwin's equally stubborn mother.

“ _Alright, fine,_ ” she sighed in defeat, _“you got yourself a deal, Levi. Always excited for your visit!”_

“I'll see you soon.”

 **_We_ ** _will see you soon._

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

Levi did some playtime with Elise while waiting for Erwin to finish getting ready before taking his turn to fix the morning out of his appearance. When his pristine blonde stepped out dressed in a purple shirt, dark wash jeans and a brown leather jacket, Levi couldn't help but feel raggedy in his own sweatpants and old band shirt. Even Elise stopped what she was doing to stare up at her dad, the rattle in her hand echoing with beads as they slowed to a stop.

“Damn,” was all Levi could say than what he'd rather do to him.

“What, too casual?”

Levi lifted from the ground, scanning his probing eyes up and down Erwin's handsome tower. He walked up to him, a small smile to appreciate the colors contrasting on the man – the crystalline of his blue eyes, blonde hair neatly combed back (that fucking lose strand on his forehead doing unspeakable magic) – and instead of sliding frisky hands under that shirt, colored in the cutest shade of purple, Levi reached up to fix the collar of his shirt.

“Nice jacket,” he complimented shyly and escaped the room before Erwin caught the blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks.”

But Erwin saw it, of course he did.

...

Within an hour and half, the three were finally settled in the car. The day was cloudy and fresh, lovely weather for a three-hour drive. Erwin took the wheel so Levi could be the one giving Elise attention whenever she needed it throughout the trip, which was incredibly minimal as she was enjoying the scenery out the window. This was her longest trip yet and she only made a fuss whenever her plush toy fell to the floor or she'd get frustrated because the car would stop moving while enduring a bit of traffic. Nothing a bottle of formula and much needed nap can't fix.

Levi shared his phone conversation with Erwin and aside smiling with excitement, the blonde could only kiss his hand to hear about Levi's past couple of visits. His parents meant the world to Erwin, and knowing the hefty amount worry he left behind after leaving for the military shortly after graduating high school only made this visit special and his love for Levi grow fonder, for keeping them company until his return. At least formal introductions won't be necessary but now he wondered what reactions they'll get once Mabel and Noah find out about their cemented relationship and little cocktail of joy.

“You think they'll take it well?” Levi wondered once they passed the sign welcoming them into town.

“They were never picky with any past relationships of mine, even if each failed terribly. Considering how _highly_ well-liked you are and my eternal commitment for you, I'm confident they will be more than excited.” Erwin glanced at Elise through the rearview mirror, smiling as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes after a two hour nap. “Once they meet Elise it will be a grand party.”

“I imagined them being traditional,” said Levi, “like marrying before having a baby – or sex in general, which is why I felt nervous.”

“They only appear traditional – and they were themselves, marrying before having me – but my folks are surprisingly loose with all that for anyone else. My mother pestered me about having a family when she found out about my decision for the military and tried to change my mind.” Erwin paused to make a turn, nearing their destination soon. “In a way, exactly that happened. Having a family with you stopped what I had planned in my military career. I was supposed to stay out there until retirement, but _this_ right now is so much better.”

Levi squeezed his hand in agreement, keeping their grip strong as they've been for most of the drive. When they weren't having a conversation, the radio kept them entertained, sometimes singing along together to Queen or Black Sabbath. Erwin seemed to favor classic rock, which Levi didn't mind, though he was generous about sharing the radio and would let Levi pick another station a fair while before handing it back to the driver. This three-hour drive was so much better spent with Erwin.

 _Everything_ felt better with Erwin by his side.

“Nothing’s changed, I like it,” the blond observed as they slowly drove down the street finally. He was pleased to see children playing in the street still, pausing their soccer game to make way for the vehicle to pass through. The car parked in front of the dark cottage house, engine shut off to rest, yet both stayed put.

Levi watched amusingly as Erwin just stared out the passenger window, like he was contemplating whether to surprise his parents or not.

“Nervous?”

Erwin ripped his stare to look at Levi and smiled. “Excited, actually, though I don't look it. I was just admiring how the house looks exactly the same as the day I left it years ago.”

Levi hummed and joined him in the staring a moment. “That garden is immaculate.”

“Since Mom retired, gardening became a hobby.”

“Our moms will get along just fine then.”

“Yeah… Okay, I'm ready – let's do this.”

Levi turned to look at him funny. “You _are_ nervous.”

Erwin responded with a shrug, working to unbuckle both their car belts, but Levi grabbed his wrist when he reached over.

“I have a simple plan.”

“Like the band,” said Erwin proudly and Levi deadpanned to an attempted joke. He was definitely nervous.

“Sure, like the band.”

…

It seemed Levi had no way to ever knock on that fine Smith door, because it always seemed to open whenever he reached the brick steps, and there was Mabel with her arms spread open to welcome him, squeezing him in a hug.

“Glad you made it.”

In the background was Noah to greet Levi with the usual handshake and pat to the shoulder.

“Come on in, Levi. I have this new tea I know you'll like.”

“Wait, wait. I heard there were gifts,” Noah demanded jokingly, “where the hell are they?”

Levi let out a short laugh. “You're right.” He looked to the side where the surprise walked up the stone path with their child in his arms, and pointed. “They're right over there.”

Levi rushed down the steps to take Elise and the diaper bag from Erwin when both parents stepped out further from their home, locking sight with their awaited soldier, and each expressed their own style of shock. Mabel gasped Erwin's name (“When did you-?!”), hands over her mouth to muffle an excited scream as she carefully ran down the steps to practically strangle her son with an excruciating embrace and heart-sob of relief; meanwhile Noah was letting out a laugh, a proud look on his aged expression as he lifted his round spectacles to wipe a few tears and made his way down the steps.

“I knew you would return,” Mabel gushed. She'd laugh in excitement, patting her hands all over Erwin to ensure he was complete, then held his face between her shaky hands. “Look how handsome you've gotten!”

“I grew out of the ugly,” joked Erwin, making Levi scoff in the background.

Erwin saw his father approaching and Mabel moved out of the way so he could extend a hand to his father as their usual formal greeting, only to be pulled into another hug, unexpected yet necessary as Noah made sure to pat a proud hand against his son's back.

“Welcome home, my boy.”

“Glad to be back. I see you kept that scruffy beard, Pop.”

“Hush, teaching history this many years does that to a man…”

They were enthralled with Erwin's return and Levi made sure to make room for the three, admiring the unity resonating through their sets of smiles, bad jokes and excited gazes. The resemblance was interesting: Erwin's bone structure, height (though two inches taller) and golden hair came from Noah while the sparkle in his cobalt eyes and loving smile mirrored Mabel’s, whose light brown hair was noticeable in the sunlight since it was free from its usual chignon updo. Erwin stood tall between them, just as happy as he was promised his parents would be. He was jittery with nerves so Levi suggested to stay back, hold Elise to help him relax  (which it did) then walk up the elegant stone path when he points their way. Simple plan, just as he said.

“Levi,” his gentle voice ripped him out of his trance. Levi blinked awake, realizing all the attention had been handed to him and their baby as Erwin walked to his side and threw an arm around him, pulling them close. “Mom, Dad… This is my little family.”

Mabel closed in gingerly, slack-jawed when Levi held out Elise for her to take before Noah joined at her side. Her expression was in between amazement and endearment, struggling to make words as she stared into what she considered a mini Erwin in her arms.

“Oh my, this is…?”

“Elise, your granddaughter,” Levi introduced, rubbing his hands nervously before one was taken by Erwin to appease him.

Noah and Mabel simultaneously glanced between the apparent couple before staring at Elise again, connecting whatever dots their excitement could possibly handle.

“So this is what you meant by gifts,” Noah broke the silence, caressing the single dimple on Elise’s plump cheek, causing her to beam a smile that wrapped two more people around her little finger.

Not a gift, Noah thought, more like a blessing.

…

“I _knew_ it,” Mabel claimed the moment they stepped into the house. “I just _knew_ there was something special about you, Levi.”

And so the stories began. Again.

But Erwin and Levi felt they'd never get tired of explaining what happened, finishing each other's sentences as they expressed their experiences when they first met. Spontaneous, fated and unique. Questions were asked and so they answered.

“Were you pregnant when you first visited me, Levi?”

“Didn't know until later.” He gave Erwin's knee a squeeze when looking up at him on the couch. “I was more concerned about contacting this guy here.”

Then Noah. “Did you know, Erwin?

He shrugged. “Elise was my homecoming gift and wasn't disappointed.”

“Guilty,” said Levi, “Guess I have a thing for surprises.”

Conversations went on and on, Erwin and Noah held their own while Levi and Mabel went into the kitchen to prepare some snacks and drinks before dinner. She mentioned to Levi how she'd picked up a particular scent on him the first time they met-- a familiar scent which Levi figured must have been from scent-marking himself with Erwin's shirt, or could've been the omega pregnancy smell, which explained why Mabel, an omega, believed he was someone special.

They decided to hold off on the engagement news until later on in the day when the aftershock simmered. Mama Smith still recovered from the reality of having Erwin home, draping her arms over his shoulders from behind the couch, then having to look at the bundle of rich joy quietly playing with her many toys on the carpeted floor was so overwhelming to drink in for both elders. But the way Erwin adoringly looked at Levi while he spoke was no reason to doubt this was actually happening. They could see how much those two held on for dear life, practiced heavy patience, suffered their own battles and prevailed together.

Elise was cuddled without mercy, photographed by her grandparents to show off to their friends and colleagues. Noah bounced her on his lap and filled the room with pitched squeals and laughter, until she decided wanting to play with his spectacles was far more interesting. Typical grandpa Smith granted her wish, then she'd throw a fit because Levi was the one to confiscate them when she got too rough with the delicate eyewear.

Erwin was there to calm her, bless his patient soul. Discovering her interest in nature earlier that day, he walked into the backyard to distract her with stories about the treehouse in the old oak tree as she rode his shoulders for a fun while. When she started pointing down at the grass, he settled on a nearby boulder, sat her on his boots to avoid dirtying the fresh bear-patterned pants she was changed into for warmth, and happily helped his daughter rip grass from the soil with one hand. Erwin and Elise were lost in their shared world, dirtying their fingers without a single care and utterly unaware they were being watched by three pairs of eyes who looked out the window to watch a new dad at work.

“That child is something else,” Mabel mused tenderly, ignoring the fact that she should be checking their dinner sitting in the oven.

“Which one?” Levi muttered in a daze, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Both of them,” Noah said next, biting into an apple to soothe his hunger, “Chips off the old block. Erwin used to love ruining my grass, and he was one when I first caught him.”

Erwin was observed until it was a dazed Levi alone at the window, arms resting at the sill, while Mable rushed to the oven to save dinner right on time and Noah helped setting up the table. Levi sighed here and there, enjoying his alpha’s gentle handling when he managed to end their grass ripping session as he wiped his fingers with a handkerchief and stood her at his lap. The sight of a giggly Elise pressing her muddy hands at Erwin's cheeks and Erwin grinning without a bother in the world made Levi's heart flutter way more than his internal clean freak desperately wanting to ruin their moment.

The announcement of readied dinner brought them back into the house, and the blonde was pulled aside privately for a deep kiss, tasting appreciation on his tongue, lips tickled by his omega's whispered _I love you_ before taking their daughter and left the alpha in a heartfelt haze. When Levi was the one to wash her hands clean, Elise was in the chirpiest mood and it's all thanks to Erwin's natural talent so far.

...

“We're getting married.”

Levi choked on his drink, silverware clinked and cluttered against plates when the last surprise was bluntly revealed.

“You two better!” exclaimed Mabel while picking up her fork from the ground.

“About time,” joked Noah with an approving smile as he continued enjoying his dinner.

Erwin had prepared a proper introduction but was too darn excited (or perhaps that unexpected kiss from earlier inspired his eager passion) that he ended up spluttering such a special announcement after downing a glass of fine wine. Levi used a napkin to hide his fits of chuckles because Erwin couldn't contain the blush spreading his cheeks when he realized what he just did, yet held zero amount of regret.

Mabel was engrossed talking about helping with the wedding since her profession as an event planner consumed her whole life before retirement, and Noah pitched in by promising connections of his own to accommodate smooth planning. All were fine ideas, and when Levi mentioned about Kuchel's profession as a florist, Mabel was beyond excited to meet her.

In the background, Erwin was lingering with embarrassment when Elise brought him out of it by demanding some mashed potatoes, which was now a new favorite of hers as she eagerly leaned in to accept the choo-choo train/spoon.

Another day spent with family, an evening full of memories, and Levi held Erwin's hand under the table the entire time.

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

They spent the night in Erwin's old room.

That wasn't planned but due to how late they all stayed up just talking and even playing a board game (Mabel’s idea, which Erwin encouraged enthusiastically under a wine buzz), neither Levi nor Erwin were in the mood for a three-hour drive in the middle of the night. Plus, Elise looked  _very_ comfortable sleeping in her grandpa's arms after a bath, and Noah didn't look like he was ready to give her up just yet.

They had moved the bed against a corner before Erwin slumped onto the bed with a tired groan, while Levi worked quietly to build a fort at the corner, placing pillows against the wall for cushion and gently laid a sleeping Elise down before settling next to her. The lamplight was clicked off, Erwin rolled over and pressed up behind Levi, curling an arm around his body and nuzzled into his silk hair with a content sigh.

…

The next morning, Levi woke up with a jolt when Elise accidentally headbutted his chin as she rolled over in search for his scent. He kept a hand around her, keeping her cuddled against his chest and pulled the covers up to attempt going back to sleep, when he heard faint rustling. Looking over his shoulder, he found Erwin packing clothes into a suitcase, and before reasoning what he was actually doing, Levi panicked and reached out an arm to grasp his wrist, halting his movements.

“Where are you going?”

The urgency in his voice startled Erwin. “Levi...?”

“Don't…” The grip on his wrist tightened and before Levi could stop himself, he pleaded helplessly, “Don't leave me.”

Erwin gasped, quickly setting whatever in his hands down on the table behind him. “Levi, no… Of course I'm not– I'm just…packing my belongings to take when we go back home.”

Levi glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and closed his eyes to read 6:26 a.m., scoffing at himself. Erwin's wacky internal clock must have woken him up and passed time packing his stuff since he couldn't go back to sleep.

“Fuck, sorry.” He felt stupid, flustered, and lets go of Erwin's hand to curl around Elise again. “Probably still buzzed from that wine,” he tried to joke and lighten the situation yet hid his face into her hair for comfort.

But Erwin didn't take the bait; he could sense his hurt. Shutting the suitcase and lifting it off the bed to the floor, he climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around them two. They stayed pressed up for a short moment to feel the emotional beats of their hearts before Erwin gently turned Levi's head for a kiss.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Erwin whispered, heart nearly breaking to the sight of his watery grey eyes, “I'm not leaving you or our daughter ever again. I _promise_ you, Levi.”

Levi scoffed but showed him a reassuring smile. “I know, Erwin. Just ignore me.”

“I could _never_ ignore your feelings,” he countered firmly, “It's my fault you reacted in such a way just now. You were emotionally scarred because of me, and I am...forever sorry for...abandoning you the way I did.”

Now it was Levi who was struck by his broken voice, full of hurt and unnecessary regret. He gently roused Elise to roll the other way, doing so with a tiny whimper before falling back to sleep, and he turned to face Erwin with a hand cupping his cheek.

“Are you always this polite?” Levi accused lightly, making Erwin chuckle when it took him back to their first awkward encounter. “I trust you. I want to pair-bond with you and I want to marry you, so relax. My conscious mind knew what you were doing but my groggy screen just brought back an involuntary memory. I forgave you long ago, Smith. Don't get too soft on me.”

“ _Oh,_ I don't get soft when I look at you.” That smug smile and mischief filling his blue eyes earned a pinch to his cheek as Levi rolled his sleepy eyes.

“Not a chance, old man. And especially not around my baby.”

“ _Our_ baby.”

“I know what I said.”

Levi smirked at Erwin's beaming grin, reaching up to kiss him until the alpha was convinced that what just happened was to be a page ripped out of their story book and shredded to never go back into ever again.

...

Hours later, they sat together with Mabel and Noah for a family breakfast before lounging in the family room to undergo the traditions of all traditions: going through albums filled with Erwin's secret childhood, embarrassing moments and, dare Levi admit, chock-full of cute baby pictures that proved Mabel’s comments about Elise taking after the blonde during her early growing phase. Erwin was unaffected by their teasing, as he embraced his childhood completely, and only wished the same for Elise (except sharing it with a sibling, _hopefully_ ).

Once the clock marked a little past one in the afternoon, Erwin announced their departure. Levi took his time packing Elise’s belongings, took his time fixing the room back to the way they found it, just to add more time for Mabel and Noah to say their goodbyes in private, then joined Erwin in the living room when he was ready.

More congratulatory words were said, Elise was showered in kisses and hugs before the couple interchanged hugs with their hospitable hosts. Levi felt bad having to take Erwin away so soon when Mabel was still emotional over his safe return, and if it wasn't for having to work on a dreadful Monday or wasn't out of sick days, he'd gladly stay another night. Noah helped carry the last of Erwin's luggage, spared one last parting hug and they waved from inside the car before starting another long drive back home.

Except this time, Erwin had some ideas cooped up. He talked about moving into a house together to accommodate their family and even assured Levi about committing to continue residing in their hometown, considering Levi's stable job and close relationship to his mother, not wanting to leave her alone in the city either.

“We'll go anywhere with you,” Levi said simply after Erwin's many generous offers to win him over. “We could also consider moving somewhere in the middle from our parents’ – that way it won't always be a long drive to yours, if that's something you want. And don't worry about my job, I can always apply at other schools since I have colleagues from wide ranges of districts.”

“Very well. I appreciate you being so open about a grand step such as that, Levi. Thank you.”

Deep down, Erwin wished Levi wouldn't have to work – and he _almost_ threw in the suggestion about him leaving work for a while, at least until Elise started kindergarten or preschool – but he knew that could blow up in his face. Levi had to live independently for so long, especially while carrying their child and raising her alone those first rough months, so Erwin doubted the possibility of his bombshell of a partner wanting to depend on someone completely.

“You mind if we visit some friends of mine one of these days?” Erwin changed the subject before he was tempted to voice out his previous thoughts.

“You mean Mike, Nanaba and their son Owen? No, I don't mind at all.”

Erwin whipped his head so fast it made Levi sprout a rare laugh.

“You met them, I presume.”

Yep, and Levi told him everything. How he met Nanaba long ago while shopping for maternity clothes, unaware she was Mike's partner, whom he met officially while at the park with Elise. How they sat on the grass, Mike sharing all about Erwin's shenanigans, “gross” lovestruck gestures to keep his long relationship stable and how their kids became instant buddies for life after a nonsense battle of babbling and squealing. Knowing that Mike met Elise before he did made Erwin a bit jealous, even.

“Well, they may know about our family but they don't know about our engagement,” Erwin defended to nothing. He liked knowing he had something left to show off, which Levi’s heard from Mike; how Erwin low-key liked showing off to friends because of that past playboy charisma before finally settling down.

“A pair-bond is deeper than marriage, Erwin.”

“No matter,” he countered stubbornly, “I'll show them my commitment to you, my Levi.”

“Erwin, you do know we're a fated pair, meaning we're practically–”

“Hush-shush.” Erwin blindly reached for his chin to quiet his pretty lips. “Say no more, my love. Let me have this one.”

“Alright, first of all, _don't_ interrupt me,” Levi lectured, pushing his hand away with a scoff, “and, second, if you _ever_ cover my mouth like that again, I will straight up bite the smartass out of you.”

A string of silence, then Erwin snickered.

“Forgive me, Levi. I was just teasing you despite knowing the risks.”

Levi glared at him. If it wasn't for their daughter sitting wide awake in her car seat, he'd open an old library of good ol’ cursing to get back at him. But when Erwin turned to him with quite the cutesy plea in his blue eyes, thick brows pinched apologetically, he settled back with a click of his tongue and crossed his arms in a defeated pout. They were still learning about eachother, after all, and will continue even after years of marriage.

“Cheap shot, Smith,” Levi grumbled.

“Huh? What?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

_Those fucking gorgeous eyes, that's what._

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

It was dinnertime when they arrived home. Exhausted by the drive, Levi suggested take-out and Erwin was sent to fetch their dinner while Elise was nursed before being put down in her crib for a nap.

A quiet Sunday of relaxing and lazing around went by, their bellies full as well as their hearts. After all the luggage was brought in, Erwin fell asleep on the couch while they watched a movie and Levi let him have the rest as he gently pushed him to a more comfortable position, covered him with the throw blanket and decided to take a quick shower, keeping the baby monitor nearby just in case. Even when he was done, the apartment was serenely quiet so Levi sat down to finish grading a few essays, got a head start on lesson plans for the next day and set everything on their usual spot on the table for him to take in the morning before leaving for work.

 _Strange_ , Levi pondered after stretching on the chair. The apartment used to echo with only the sounds of his scribbling pen, shuffling paper, tea sipping, whistling breeze brushing his windows, then having to turn on the T.V for background noise because he felt lonely. But now? It was almost similar except he actually enjoyed every bit of it, especially the added detail of listening to the distant, soothing chimes of Elise’s music box and Erwin's soft snoring in the living room.

Levi was at peace now, without a single worry in the world. Glancing at the old clock on the wall, he calculated when to wake up his two sleepy heads before writing up that detailed schedule, then he texted Kuchel to let her know of the new plans about Erwin taking over caring for Elise, which she encouraged completely. Later, he woke up Elise for a bath, a bit of playtime and nursing before zombie Erwin was guided for a shower next.

…

Morning came, an alarm went off and Levi groaned awake while Erwin was already throwing the covers off him after greeting eachother with a kiss. At six a.m. Levi brushed his teeth, glaring at the bed hair staring at him through the mirror while Erwin prepared that bottle of formula as the schedule instructed. Elise wouldn't wake until about eight a.m., but Erwin, efficient man that he was, wanted to have everything ready; plus, he wanted to cook his fiancé some breakfast and prepare his favorite tea to the best of his ability.

By six-thirty Levi walked into the kitchen looking all dapper in black slacks, wine dress shirt and slim black tie. Erwin stared dumbly as his mate simply adjusted the watch around his wrist, blushing when he was caught and was approached to receive an appreciative kiss to the scar on his chin. Levi took the offered plate and enjoyed every bite of his omelette.

“Tall, handsome, father of my baby, a fine cook...” Levi muttered while washing his finished plate and gave Erwin's butt a playful smack before pulling him down for a kiss on the lips. “And you're mine.”

“All for you to enjoy,” joshed Erwin, returning the playful gesture by giving Levi's bum a generous squeeze. “The sight of you overwhelms me every damn time. You dress like this for work everyday?”

“Since I got hired. I like to be professional.”

“More like taunting. Do you have _any_ idea what this outfit does to your body?”

Levi quirked a curious brow. “You're jealous.”

“Of course I am.”

“I'm not purposely flaunting to anyone but you.”

“I trust you, love,” Erwin declared, nosing into his cheek, “It's the thought of how others look at you that rattles me up.”

“Yeah?” Levi's impish smirk spread as an idea hit him, curious about jealous Erwin. “What are you going to do about it?”

Levi challenged him, purposely pressing up against him to rile up his alpha, so Erwin took the liberty to show how protective he can be. He swiftly loosened that tie, unbuttoned the first two buttons of that conniving shirt and held Levi as he leaned down to bite and suck at the side of his neck, aiming just right so the mark hid under the collar.

Levi didn't even struggle against the sting of possession – welcoming it instead with a hand threading through his blonde hair and tightened its grasp, breathing out a moan as Erwin licked the spot with a growl. That chiseled jaw rubbed against it as the inside of his wrists rubbed against Levi's slightly bared chest, then switching sides to rub his jaw against the other side of the omega's neck. Erwin was careful not to wrinkle his shirt as he grinded against him, every scent gland location rubbing off on Levi while also being careful not to overwhelm his cute mate with pheromones when Levi panted slightly against his shoulder already, knowing all too well his purpose.

They gazed into eachother with fervor, the heated urge to kiss their desires away but knew very well that if that simple connection was allowed, things will lead a notch more and Levi would end up writhing on the counter and definitely late for work.

“E-Erwin, _fuck_ …” He could smell the alpha all over like expensive cologne. But it's exactly what _both_ wanted.

“I take challenges very seriously,” Erwin said huskily, a proud smirk adorning his lips. Then he whispered, “No alpha will look or dare touch what's mine, otherwise there'll be hell to pay. Will they, Levi?”

He visibly shivered, flustered. “Y-yes– Er, no? Fuck you, Smith.”

“Mm, tonight sounds good,” Erwin teased, caressing his rosy cheek. “Cool off before work, don't go showing this lewd expression reserved only for me.”

“Whose fucking fault is that?!”

“Yours, apparently,” the blonde laughed and Levi couldn't retort because Erwin spoke truth. This is what he gets for wanting to know what his alpha would do about that jealousy, and he wasn't disappointed.

Levi did cool off after a few sips of the tea prepared for him, which was fairly up to his standards. Erwin watched him move about as he drank his mug of coffee, helping fix his attire as if nothing happened, stealing flirtatious glances and loving smiles. Levi rushed around to gather his belongings, kissed Elise’s forehead and Erwin's smiling lips goodbye and snatched the car keys from the wall hook before leaving the apartment a few minutes later than usual. Throughout the day, Levi kept palming over the pulsing mark hiding under that collar meanwhile it was Erwin's first official day as a full-time dad.

Precisely a little after eight, Erwin heard cooing and greeted his morning lark with kisses and snuggles before changing Elise out of her onesie into fresh clothes and a clean diaper. He only managed through the task since he often helped out refugee mothers with their infant children and was even taught how to change a diaper, much to his mortified memory of failing many times before getting it right while Mike watched and snickered in the background before the woman urged him in for a try to shut him up.

Elise was able to hold her own bottle while feeding and Erwin laid her down on a blanket in the living room so she can enjoy a good hour and half of playtime with dad before a forty-five minute nap. He took the chance to have breakfast, changed into jeans and a shirt then started to unpack a bit of his belongings and put them on the empty drawers Levi left him.

Afterwards, it was time for interactive activities with Elise like listening to music and playing with puzzle toys. Erwin watched his daughter play with the knob puzzle cube shape sorter and gawked to witness her placing the correct shapes into their respective holes. She enjoyed doing it too much, giggling every time a shape slipped through its specific hole and Erwin encouraged her with a cheery clap until she eventually learned to clap as well. Next came a diaper change before another short nap.

Twelve-thirty was lunch time and Erwin fed Elise her favorite cereal, the usual peach intake plus water in a sippy cup – all while talking with Levi over the phone as he, too, had his lunch break. They spoke of their day so far, each enjoying their own except Levi having to keep a couple students after class for disruption during a lecture. No incidents reported from Erwin (at least not yet), only the sounds of a happy baby making a mess on her high chair as she slapped her hands around and splattered a bit of her fruit right under Erwin's left eye. Levi informed he wouldn't be home until around five to fully coach his distance team since they had a meet on the upcoming weekend, which Erwin understood and simply promised dinner waiting for him.

They hung up with an endearing farewell, the kitchen was cleaned up and so was his daughter for another round of playtime.

The schedule Levi left him was detailed with instructions concerning only food servings for feedings and timely nap times, so everything Elise picked up from Erwin was because it just came naturally. He sung her songs and she eventually babbled along, swaying where she sat to copy Erwin's movements. They watched cartoons together until her attention turned to the toy bin. He had Elise hold a toy in each hand, then offered a third toy and watched her figure out how to grasp the new toy without letting go of the other two. He encouraged movement by placing toys around Elise where she would crawl to reach them. Erwin was overly impressed with her evident intelligence and wide-ranged curiosity, enjoying every moment of such quality time he couldn't wait to repeat the upcoming days. She had fun helping Erwin throw toys into the bin as he picked up the mess of scattered toys they made, then a story was read before her next nap around two-thirty – surprisingly no diaper change this time.

With every nap she took, Erwin did some housework like wiping down every used toy (specifically instructed as a side note on the schedule), sweeping early autumn leaves out in the balcony, sweeping the floors in the apartment, dusted the furniture and eventually finished unpacking before taking his own break.

He sat in the kitchen table to finish reading his newspaper – which used to rot out on Levi's doorstep before working its purpose. It was peaceful as he flipped through the old school pages and caught up with current events, which was odd to do after years of being in horrific situations that ran headlines constantly. But that was over and done, praying that his military service was worth it and flipped the page to get his mind off unwanted memories. He skimmed through the sports section just so he could skip to his favorite pages, getting a kick from the funnies section. He'd wince to occasional door slamming from the neighbors, but was so engrossed in reading that he managed to ignore some distant bickering a building away.

Then a knock on the door interrupted his reading.

Erwin went to answer the door and was pleased with Kuchel's beaming presence.

“Hiya, Erwin!” was her silly greeting as she was gladly invited inside. “I said I'd be back for a visit so here I am, spontaneously of course.”

“You know you're always welcomed here,” Erwin assured and closed the door. “Besides, Levi won't be home until later than usual so I could use the company.”

After some small talk, Kuchel went to check on Elise to greet her with gentle caresses without the need to wake her, while Erwin set up the kitchen table for a much needed chat.

She observed the well-kept order of the apartment, amazed he was able to do so much for a first timer. But before she could compliment his hidden skills, they sat down to get better acquainted.

Erwin opened by mentioning how much Levi's told him about Kuchel the supermom, and she mentioned that Levi's practically done the same by gloating over his alpha through texts or short phone talks. Still, she wanted to hear more from him, handing over the spotlight. The engagement news was no shock to her (because Levi had talked about asking himself, hence the request to pair-bond), but to hear it was Erwin who popped the question made her giddy and threw herself at him for a hug. They conversed a good while until halfway through talking about their visit to the Smith's, Elise wailed from the nursery and Kuchel was the one to help bring her out, already calm and clinging to her side after a needed diaper change. It was no surprise Kuchel had the witchcraft for parenting.

They took turns entertaining Elise, bouncing her at the knee, carrying her to the window for some sightseeing, then having to switch to the living room because she wouldn't stop fussing over the toy bin. Their conversations continued, a bit broken with interruptions since they also payed attention to what Elise was doing. Erwin had picked sitting on the floor with her while Kuchel sat cross-legged on the couch and watched those two have their own style of a conversation – Elise babbling answers to Erwin's questions as she frantically pointed at a picture on her colorful book and him listening to her incoherent responses.

“What animal is that, Elise?”

“Pi-yah!” she screamed in excitement after a few pondering seconds. Erwin would chuckle while pointing at the picture as well.

“A cow. That is a cow, sweet. Though I would've accepted ‘moo’ as an answer...”

He was mumbling to himself as Elise clicked her tongue in random patterns, and Kuchel held a hand over her lips to stifle many giggles. This type of playtime was necessary though, it was a nice touch for building both language and communication skills. Anyone who wasn't a parent would probably find this awkward, but Kuchel found it deeply endearing and felt it was appropriate to praise the man before it was time for her to leave.

“Erwin, are you sure Elise is your first child?” she teased, twirling the remaining liquid in her cup. “You're managing extremely well so far.”

Chuckling, he shook his head and reached into his pant pocket to pull out the folded sheet responsible for such organization. “All credit goes to Levi for leaving me an immaculate schedule.”

“Ah, yes. Of course, that's exactly what he told me long ago when I taught him to write up a schedule,” Kuchel revealed. “It's simply a sketched outline, but it's what you do to fill in the blank spaces what matters most. You're just learning to raise a baby and by what Levi's been telling me, as well from what I've observed this afternoon, you've got the knack for parenting, so give yourself some credit.”

The faintest pink on Erwin's cheeks indicated great flattery, and he smiled her way. “Thank you, though I regret not starting at the very beginning.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess it's just a grudge I've had against myself,” he explained, “I regret not being able to experience it all with Levi, his pregnancy, I mean. He's talked to me why I never knew – and I don't resent him for it at all, because I could've controlled the order of events-”

" _B_ _oth_ of you had the ability to control that, Erwin,” she pointed out, “Don't blame yourself for something that takes two to tango. ”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily, yet had the energy and love to smile when Elise looked up at him in worry. Her little frown melted him and picked her up when she reached for him as if she knew he needed comfort.

“Levi said something similar when we talked over the same subject,” Erwin added, letting Elise play with his hair. It was a common habit of hers and strangely therapeutic for him. “But I also need to learn to push all that behind us and enjoy what I have now.”

“That's right. And no one can take that away from you.”

Erwin was thankful to have another person to lean on, full of wisdom and kindness. But what should he expect from the person who raised Levi with the same qualities? They were both forgiving and reasonable; deep down Erwin felt he just didn't deserve both of those gems.

After a moment longer of spectating a tender moment between father and daughter, Kuchel stood from the couch to signal her leave and went to drop off her empty cup in the sink before picking up her bag from the kitchen table where she left it.

“Welp, it's been fun but it's time for me to poof on out of here.”

Erwin laughed as he stood from the ground, holding Elise with one arm as he walked Kuchel to the door and opened it for her.

“Thank you for visiting, and for the much needed advice.”

“You're doing well, Erwin,” she appeased, “Enjoy your daughter and keep on making Levi happy as  splendid as you have.”

At his nod, Kuchel took Elise’s sweet face and kissed her cheeks until she barreled with giggles, then turned to Erwin, whose gentle expression made her pout in pity and paused their farewell hug to groan softly. She cracked.

“Oh what the hell...” Kuchel caved in completely and rummaged through her bag. “October fourteenth – your birthday is coming up soon, right?”

Before Erwin could protest about receiving more gifts than he's received as of late, Kuchel thrusted her hand forward with a persistent smile.

“I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this, but I feel you deserve it now. It's a compilation I made in secret as a present for you, meaning Levi doesn't know about this.” She winked with a finger over her giggling lips. “It may not be the same as the personal experience, but you'll definitely get an idea of what it was like. Here, take it.”

In her hand was a stored compact disc with a simple heart drawn in the middle, and Erwin accepted it without hesitation. He was too curious.

“Compilation… Of?”

“Just watch it,” Kuchel said softly, not wanting to spoil its content. She leaned up to kiss his cheek in farewell and pulled him in for that hug. “Happy early birthday, Erwin.”

♥

-To be continued.


	8. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this at the most awkward places - at Applebees, while waiting for my shift at work, during my lunch break, while waiting in line at the grocery store, waiting in line for Black Friday deals- but, hey, at least it's done. xD  
> Sorry for yet another long wait! I appreciate you all for your patience, your continuous encouragement and I hope you enjoy~

“You stink.”

Levi had ended his phone call with Erwin when Hange made the sudden comment. She walked into the break room to find him smiling and couldn't help herself with the teasing. Of course, Levi only stared at her in his usual bored manner.

“Not a bad stink,” Hange reiterated as she took a seat in front of him, “like you stink of strong pheromones.”

Levi blinked.

“You know, I mean– Oh, nevermind. So how is Erwin?”

“You'd know what stink is,” was his muttered comeback as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket. “He's a peach.”

“Aww. So he marked you, huh?”

“It’s not an official mark.”

“But you’re letting him mark you?”

Well, Hange sure was nosey. With good reason, he reckoned, since Erwin purposely chose his biting location to claim his property.

“Uh, yeah. He sleeps on my bed and loves to spoon after fucking me. Anything else?”

“Wow.” Yet she was unfazed by such personal information. “Someone has bagged the legendary lynx.”

“Eat your garbage lunch, Hange.”

She giggled, satisfied. “Alright, alright I'm done teasing. But seriously... You're not doing the  _actual_ thing at your apartment, are you?” Levi cringed at her word usage while she continued. “Otherwise you’ll have to clog out the place and that's a bitch on its own.”

“I'm aware, just haven't thought about a place yet. My heat isn't til two weeks anyway. And why are we talking about this during lunch?”

“ _Because_ , while you're experienced with the act of sex, you're not fully aware of what to expect during an alpha/omega bond.”

Yes, she had a point and, yes, he yielded attention. Hange has gained credibility since she's been accurate with everything.

“Levi, I must warn you,” Hange said more discretely, leaning over for privacy after checking over her shoulder. “Because Erwin is your chosen soulmate, your heat may be triggered way sooner than expected. Instead of two weeks, it may arrive within days.”

That caught his attention.

“Seriously?”

“Erwin may not even realize he's doing it, but alpha pheromones know what they want, as yours do as well even if you won't admit it.”

Levi shook his head, smirking. “I've grown out of being in denial. Of course I want him.”

“Wonderful! Then take my advice. If you two are really doing this, I recommend renting out a place away from civilization where nothing or nobody will hear or bother you two. Pair-bonding between alpha and omega is one thing, but pair-bonding between _fated_ alpha and omega _soulmates_?” Hange jumped her brows for emphasis. “Such connection is considered sacred and beautiful, I suggest you seek all the privacy you can get. Besides messy for obvious reasons, soulmate pair-bonding can be very, uh, extreme and...loud.”

There was a brief silence as Hange finally took a bite of her lunch like what she just said was the most casual topic, while Levi stared and wondered how she's able to sleep at night.

“Uh-huh. How do you know all this?”

“I've studied this garbage for years, Levi. I'm a beta, not ignorant.”

He shrugged and finally picked at his own lunch. “Fair enough.”

“I may also be a high-school science teacher but I have the medical license to recommend you options; like, for example, renting out cabins for the occasion. They're highly recommended.” Before Levi could return with a comment about being murdered in the middle of nowhere, Hange had dug into her coat pocket and pulled out exactly what Levi expected. “I have pamphlets, would you like one?”

“Of course you have pamphlets…” Looking at his oddly weird, yet oh-so resourceful and helpful friend, Levi sighed and reached a hand over the table. “Fine. I'll talk to Erwin about it.”

Hange let out a few victory chuckles. “And don't worry about being murdered by Freddy Krueger; security is top notch.”

And of course she knew what went through his head. That's what a true friend was, after all.

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

It was dinnertime when Levi arrived home; he knew by the smell that welcomed him whilst walking into the apartment. Erwin also welcomed him with a hug that lifted Levi off the ground and a kiss that took away every bit of stress Levi may have gathered that day. Then Elise called to him from her play gym in the living room, her beaming smile spread just for him, and Levi felt at the top of the universe.

Their first dinner as a family went through as enjoyable as both daydreamed about, except with  a little monster sitting in between, making those dreams even better. Elise’s hand banging on her chair and random babbles often interrupted the adults’ conversation, but she was easily quieted by a spoonful of alphabet soup when she demanded it.

They spoke of their each others’ day a bit more before Erwin mentioned Kuchel's visit, but purposely left out the details about the events that occurred at the end of her visit, kept his gift on the low for that moment. He planned to watch that disc at a time when he was alone, just in case Levi happens to not appreciate such secretive gift on Kuchel's behalf. Then dinner was deemed over when Levi couldn't take seeing Elise’s face dirty with random bits of food any longer and plucked her out from the chair for a bath, while Erwin gladly picked up the kitchen. He made sure to wipe down every surface as he's noticed that Levi was _strictly_ picky with the cleaning.

A happy husband (to be) meant a happy home. _Definitely._

…

“Cabin in the woods, huh?” Erwin mused, curious as he examined the pamphlet Hange gave to Levi. He listened to everything Levi had to say in the comfort of each other's arms in bed, after spending an hour trying to get Elise sleepy for the night... Erwin turned the pamphlet front and back, page by page, a bit skeptical yet intrigued, since this was a first time hearing about alpha/omega mating cabins.

There were three simple categories: basic, premium and deluxe. Some offered a view, waterfall showers, hot tubs and even a red room stocked with toys for the event of mating. Each had their perks and misfires but all depended on preferences and desired budget. The more Erwin read the more curious he got, with one single thought similar to Levi's.

“Sounds like a horror film.”

“Because it is,” said Levi in a chuckle, moving to settle on top of his mate. “But according to my crazy colleague, top notch security will scare all the baddies away.”

Erwin snorted, combing his fingers through the silk threads of Levi's freshly washed hair. “And you'd be comfortable staying in one of these?” He felt Levi shrug on his chest as a response. “What about Elise?”

“She'd stay with my mom, of course.”

“...What if we miss her?”

“We will.” Levi raised his head to smile down at Erwin. “But I read that each of these places offer all aspects of communication, including video chat. So we'll be able to keep contact with her.”

Setting the pamphlet on the nightstand, Erwin clasped his hands at the low of Levi's back with a hum. “Sounds to me like you're sold on these cabins.”

Another shrug. “It'll be an experience, and I can't imagine us containing our noise level in a regular hotel room,” Levi pointed out. “Plus, it would only be a couple days since my heat should cease after your bonding mark. Instead of a normal heat of five to seven days, it should shorten to two or three days max.”

Erwin shifted tellingly, sighing to a fantasy he couldn't bring himself to admitting having every waking moment since they met. “When you put it that way, I can't wait to make reservations.” He reached up to kiss Levi's narrow jawline and lowered his hands to cup his ass. “And make you mine in the most intimate way possible; your soul linked to mine…”

Levi reacted by climbing higher, took his face between his hands and gave those delicious lips a deep, menacing kiss, then pulled away with a gentle pull of his lower lip between his teeth. “Hey, is it bad that the thought of how much it could hurt turns me on?”

Erwin hummed, switching their positions in a smooth move to have Levi under him. “I planned making it as painless as possible, actually, but the thought of you writhing when I claim you has me going uncouth. So, no, it's not bad at all.”

They kissed a sweet moment while their bodies awakened by caressing pheromones, grinding against each other, waves of pleasure even with their clothes on. Erwin kissed under his ear, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck, and Levi was already at the brink of being electrocuted by orgasm.

“Definitely…”

“Hm?”

“We definitely need those cabins,” Levi decided and wrapped his legs around Erwin's hips tight. “I want to waste my voice screaming your name, and say or do all the bullshit the slut in me has to offer.”

Erwin smirked. “There's more to you than what I've received on our last sexual encounters?”

“Heh, even I don't know what I'm capable of under my heat,” said Levi, body arching against his warm chest, “and especially while in the arms of my alpha.”

 _My alpha…_ Erwin let out a shaky sigh. “Damn, if words can arouse me then perhaps I'm not capable of keeping up with you, love.”

Levi dug his fingers through his hair, pulling gently at the roots. “Then let's get you conditioned, old man.”

There wasn't an emotion they could settle on – lust, infatuation, adoration? There was just so much turmoil they could only swallow. But once the bed started to creak, their voices joined in absolute pleasure, every lost emotion was expressed into their actions.

...

Erwin made sure to tire him out, enough to not let anything wake him. Even if Levi low-key begged him to slow down, the thrill in his body contradicted what he could actually take and encouraged the alpha with whimpering and biting.

Now Levi laid there curled in heavy sleep, overly satisfied and covered in love marks. Erwin made sure to leave behind his shirt so his scent remained at his mate's side long enough when he left the room with a disc in his hand. He peeked into Elise’s room first, smiling to see her spread out in her crib under the serene, color-switch night light and gently clicked the door shut before heading to the living room in search for Levi's laptop.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he popped in the disc, plugged in the earbuds and clicked the button where it read _play._ A simple, black background with white lettering that read " _8-12 weeks"_ appeared on the screen for a few seconds before fading into the actual footage. Erwin was beyond excited, chuckling when it was Kuchel's face he saw first because it seemed she had the frontal camera setting on.

 _“Oh, shoot,_ ” she realized, giggling quietly as the setting suddenly switched to a blurry image of what she was actually trying to record.

Erwin smiled when the lens focused to a silhouette of his beloved. Levi sat out on the grass (Kuchel's garden), leaning against a tree and looking down at something he held in his hands. The viewfinder slowly started to move closer as Kuchel approached behind Levi, and Erwin leaned forward a bit towards the laptop screen when, without getting caught, she managed to stand a short distance over his shoulder and finally zoomed in to get a glimpse of what Levi kept on staring at.

Erwin gasped in some air, his eyes softening at the screen.

A picture of Elise’s first ultrasound was held between his pale fingers, the pads of them rotating gently as if caressing the digitized fetus on the still image. Soft breeze and sunset bird chirping filled the recording, it had Erwin's heart beat drumming; he could feel the cool wisps of air on his cheeks, feeling like he was actually there next to him – wished he could have been there to pull Levi against his chest and kiss his head so proudly and just so madly in love-

“ _Wha- Mom!”_

The viewfinder shuffled around a bit, suddenly zoomed into Levi's face after getting caught red-handed before zooming out. Erwin, too, felt it secondhand, his hand covering his smiling lips as Kuchel admitted her guilt.

“ _I'm sorry, hun, but you just looked so dazzling, I couldn't help myself.”_

Even with that silly reasoning, the camera kept pointing at a suspicious Levi, his brows narrowing straight at his mother.

_“Were you taking pictures of me?”_

_“...No.”_

_“Then why…?”_

_“Better, I'm recording you-”_

_“What? Why? Why??”_

Levi was flustered now, the picture in his hand clearly being hidden from view as he shuffled to get off the grass.

“ _I just told you, Levi: because you looked so dazzling-”_

_“_ **_Mom_ ** _.”_

“ _Hey, there's no telling when I'll see you pregnant again! I want to document it all.”_

Levi stood now, arms crossed and eyes shaped in a glare. Then his hand thrusted out. “ _Give it here,”_ he demanded and she took a step away.

“ _Nope_.”

“ _Delete it._ ”

“ _Nope_.”

“ _Kuchel Ackerman.._.”

_“Ooh, you're already lecturing me like- Eek!”_

The images were stretched and blurred suddenly. All that could be heard was puffs of wind and Kuchel's laughter as she seemed to be running away from her chaser. Levi was seen in the background a bit– then the camera sat still sideways when it fell on the grass, filming Kuchel being captured in a hug and Levi giving in to her hearty laughs by laughing along with her.

Erwin loved that he could experience seeing Elise as a grain of rice, enjoyed Levi’s laugh and the playful relationship with his mother. He couldn't get enough, until the footage randomly cuts to a new scene.

Kuchel was sneaking behind Levi again from her kitchen, but maintains her distance this time to capture him reading a letter at the dinner table. Erwin smiled, noticing he held his first written love letter by the recognizable military seal at the corner of the envelope on the table. Levi was too focused in reading that he didn't even react when Kuchel accidentally bumped into the corner of the counter. Instead, the camera was held still when Levi was caught lowering a hand to press at his stomach. Levi’s pregnancy was too early then to show any evidence of a life, so the gesture itself was a sign of acceptance, and Erwin knew that would become one of his favorite feats throughout this video.

Next showed Levi leaning over the counter at his apartment, and out of concern, Kuchel seemed to have stuffed the phone into her pocket (while still recording unknowingly in a crooked manner) and went over to him.

“ _You okay?”_ She rubbed his back when she heard him sniffling. “ _Levi? Are you...crying?”_

“ _...ngry.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I'm hungry.”_

_“Oh, sweetie, you want me to whip up something?”_

A short pause, then Levi spoke in his most helpless tone.

“ _I can't,”_ he sobbed softly, “ _I can't keep anything down and I'm craving this-this stupid…”_

_“I get it, I understand-”_

_“This fucking peanut butter jelly bullshit won't stay down…! ”_ Levi kept on complaining in pure agony while Kuchel kept consoling him. About how morning sickness was a bitch, how she'd make him peppermint tea and feed him some yummy crackers in the meantime, and Erwin couldn't decide whether to smile or feel sad for him.

“Oh, Levi, I should've been there to cook for you,” he mumbled behind the anxious fingers hanging at his lips.

The clips switched to the moments where Kuchel caught Levi crying out of nowhere or over silly reasons, like tearing up while telling Kuchel how he decided not to buy cookies anymore (although he craved them) because he was trying to be remain healthy for the baby. Or when Levi had gotten emotional after seeing someone being rude to a stray cat, then crying over a kitten food commercial later that day. Then it was about Levi throwing a small fit with a few sobs about how the store he went to had stocked his favorite cereal all the way up to the highest shelf, and him being too embarrassed to ask for help. Hormones had clearly gone haywire for Levi his first trimester.

 _My poor, little love_ , Erwin kept on thinking. He couldn't help feeling guilty about his absence and not being able to assist him. No surprise, Erwin found his hormone-challenged fiancé cute.

It went to that black background again and new white lettering, this time reading _13-28 weeks (2nd trimester)_ before fading into more footage again.

It started off with Levi walking into the living room while scratching his slightly rounded belly.

“ _Hey, stop scratching_ – _that's how you get stretch marks_!” Kuchel's lecture made Levi stop in his tracks. His fingers continued scratching slightly and glared into the camera when he found it.

“ _I'll stop scratching when_ **_you_ ** _stop recording me,”_ was his sassy comeback before storming away in a pout, scratching away and sighing in relief as Kuchel turned the camera to show her face and shook her head in disapproval.

Erwin laughed behind his fist. “You're a riot, my love.”

The next images took him by surprise as it was a series of photos instead of videos. They started off showing Levi at work, by his formal attire. He'd been photographed sitting in the break room, about to eat half of a watermelon with only a spoon. Within five pictures, it showed his impressive progress on demolishing the fruit all by his mighty self until it was a clean shell. The last photo evidenced his victory where it showed half the face of a woman in glasses, a wide grin and a thumbs up. Erwin recalled that person from the restaurant he first met Levi years ago; she must be one of his co-workers who joined in on Kuchel's plan to document his pregnancy.

And he was right as the next few clips showed Levi walking around his classroom in more looser attire as he grew. That belly often caused markers to fall from brushing past them and he'd struggle bending down, making Erwin almost whimper whenever Levi had to squat awkwardly and pick up any dropped items. The footage then skipped to show Levi using one hand to wipe the white boards clean while the other hand supported right under his rounder-sized belly, all while he hummed a tune Erwin recognized as Elise’s favorite lullaby from _Dumbo_ (“Baby mine”).

He noticed the slightest waddle in Levi's step right away and Erwin fell in love on a whole different level. It may be odd to be attracted in such a state but seeing his man vulnerable and needy tickled his heart. Levi would catch himself waddling, stopped to fix his posture, only to fail on the first step and ended up giving in to the waddle anyway.

The footage switched to a shot of Levi sitting down with a hand pressing at his side. He looked as if something confused the hell out of him, then looked straight into the camera as if he just realized he'd been recorded. He let out a heavy sigh.

“ _Hange, not you too?”_

 _“Whaaat? This is exciting!”_ Hange crouched and the viewfinder was now close-up to where Levi kept his hand. “ _C’mon, move your hand so the world sees the alien living inside you!”_

 _“Hange, I swear to-”_ Levi grunted suddenly and did remove his hand with a curse, giving Hange the opportunity to lift up his shirt and show the rippling movement under his skin.

Erwin's eyes widened and leaned forward, grinning at the glow of the screen. He was fascinated by the soft shape of a tiny foot at Levi's side before shifting elsewhere. It was a curious sight, Elise moving around inside him looked like gentle, boiling water. Whoever this Hange person was, he was thankful for her persistence on capturing a moment Erwin wished to feel with his own hand someday.

“ _Fucking Hange-”_

There was the sound of cackling by said woman, then a pained sound ( _Alright, I'm sorry!”)_ , before the footage switched to Kuchel's face again. It wasn't accidental this time; she seemed to be in a bathroom standing by the mirror, wearing a grin, her bright eyes were a bit watery as she let out gentle laughs.

“ _We just found out what Levi is having, and…”_ Kuchel frowned. She looked down a moment and used her jacket sleeve to wipe away the few tears sliding down her cheeks, before raising her head again. “ _I know he's undecided on what he's going to do...but I really,_ **_really_ ** _hope he ends up keeping her. Yeah, i-it's a girl... She's strong and she's healthy_ – _and I'm already in love!”_ Kuchel's excitement cracked her voice, laughing behind her sleeve to not be heard by whoever was on the other side of the wall. _“I have a granddaughter, who may or may not know me someday… God, I really need to stop depressing myself-”_

A sudden knock on the door spooked her.

“ _Mom, you good?”_ Levi's voice muffled through and Kuchel smiled into the camera before shutting it off.

Erwin paused the video to contain himself. He sighed, rubbed the weariness from his weak eyes and fought guilt getting to him. By the date at the corner of the screen, he'd been too busy scheming that rescue mission while Levi battled with tough decision-making. That's where it hurt: Erwin could've gladly alleviated some of that stress, if only he'd asked Levi about his condition the moment they had contact...

“Don't blame yourself for something that takes two to tango,” he muttered Kuchel's words to himself. Of course, it wasn't to plant fault on Levi but simply to remind himself that feeling guilty was worth nothing now, not when he was living an actual life, enjoying well-earned freedom and recovering what he lost, what he missed.

Erwin continued the video. He was calmed by uplifting footage of Levi's growth, those sweet moments where he was caught talking to his moving belly, smiling, and rubbing wherever Elise danced in his stomach.

He laughed some more when Levi had been caught sneaking into Kuchel's kitchen for late night snacks to cure his constant crazy cravings, then Kuchel lecturing him about needing to control that silly appetite in order to maintain healthy weight the more he grew.

He was swooned by Levi's tricky image. The growing omega was recorded from behind while he walked at the grocery store and Kuchel would call out to him so he'd turn at the perfect angle and show off that shocking soccer ball-sized belly. It was so stupidly adorable that Erwin had to fight the will to go cuddle Levi that instant.

 _29 week_ – _Delivery…_

“ _Why did you even pick out a sky puzzle, Levi?”_ Kuchel asked in a chirpy laugh after witnessing Levi throw a quiet tantrum because he just couldn't figure out where a certain piece belonged, as most of it was the same baby blue.

“ _Dunno.”_

“ _Levi, please, you spent eight dollars on this 500-piece puzzle that's practically one color.”_

He seemed to have finally warmed up to his mother's routine of archiving since Levi simply looked into the camera lens like the norm, then looked past it to refer to Kuchel. He shrugged.

“ _I_ _like the sky, reminds me of Erwin…_ ”

Erwin actually blushed to hear his name in such a timid voice, despite all the contact and special pampering he's had these past days from his fiancé. Oh, _God_ , his heart was pumping fast again...

“ _Well, that's sweet_ -”

“ _But I HATE this fucking puzzle_.”

“ _See? There you go again. Just stop messing with it, Levi.”_

 _“No. I will own this bullshit,”_ stated the obstinate omega while failing to fit the same puzzle piece yet again. “ _Fuck.”_

Cue the camera turning to show Kuchel's head shaking in disapproval once more, and Erwin felt his face heat up from uncontrollable laughter. Again. Oh how much he loved the little hellion.

There was another series of photos, all were of Levi's continuous growth until his belly looked like he was ready to pop. Some were frontal images, some were on his side and some were of him willingly lifting his shirt to show the shape of their daughter, capturing perfectly how she liked outlining her hand just above that popped-out belly button.

Erwin had to pause the video with every displaying photo so he could appreciate him, to wish so much he could have been there to annoy Levi with lovey-dovey comments, worship his body until Levi fell asleep from boredom, and just treasure him entirely. Of course, Erwin had that liberty now and the upcoming years.

The video was coming to a close, about five minutes remaining.

After Erwin had enough staring at the photos, the final footage showed Levi standing out in their balcony with his back turned. Resting on the flat surface of the rail was a steaming cup up of his favorite tea, but his attention belonged to whatever was in front of him. Kuchel went up to investigate but not even the sound of the slide door opening ripped him out of focus, until the viewfinder finally reached around and spotted what he was doing.

Levi had the consoling habit of spending his mornings re-reading all of Erwin's letters. The liquid in his teacup hadn't been sipped and he had yet to notice his mother's presence. It wasn't until he finished reading the last word of the letter that Levi slightly lifted his gaze, but didn't look into the camera. He was simply smiling. He seemed happy staring into nothing, most likely lost in his daydreaming.

 _“I miss him_ ,” was all Levi said, longing and full of hope.

_“I know you do, hun.”_

After seconds of listening to robins singing in the distance, Levi finally looks directly into the lens, unaffected as he was completely used to Kuchel's archiving by now. But to Erwin, Levi appeared to be looking straight at him. Like he knew Erwin would watch this footage someday, because Levi smiled at him like he was about to confess his love, the look of something lost then found again...until the video cuts to an end. And just when Erwin thought this birthday gift couldn't get any better, the screen suddenly switched and froze to a clear, close-up shot of Levi holding their newborn daughter in his arms, his forehead gently pressing against Elise’s and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Pulling out the earbuds, Erwin sat back on the chair and let his own tears fall as he was swallowed whole by this perfect snapshot in front of him. He could see all of Levi's hard work, his exhaustion, the unimaginable pain, and yet Levi flourished in happiness; he glowed with pride and tangible love. Despite Erwin's own battles and harsh discipline, he felt weak next to Levi.

Levi was incredible.

“Erwin.”

The light in the living room flickered on and there stood his prince, catching Erwin wiping his tears of crude happiness.

“You okay, big guy?” Levi moved swiftly at his side and saw what was making his alpha weep. He quirked an amused brow down at him. “What did you just watch?”

Erwin chuckled, lingering with admiration towards his lovely mate. “I, um… It was Kuchel's idea.”

Levi blinked then rolled his eyes in a smile. “I knew she was up to something with all that recording…”

He was venting for a moment and all Erwin could do was smile, his toes curling in his socks when Levi bent down to kiss his forehead and closed the laptop.

“Come back to bed,” said Levi quietly, kissing his cheekbone, “It's cold in there without you.”

And of course he obeyed to that sweet voice. Once back in bed, Erwin couldn't stop cuddling his Levi close, whispering his endless gratitude into his hair, while Levi was already lost in sleep, comforted by his alpha's warm scent.

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

October 14th - Erwin's birthday: he turned thirty-two. It was a birthday to remember as it was his daughter who gave him a gift of a lifetime.

They were getting ready to go out for a birthday dinner, Erwin was watching Elise crawl around like a speedracer in the living room while Levi packed the diaper bag in the kitchen. Out of nowhere, Elise decided to reach for the couch and tightly closed her hand around the cushion for leverage as she pulled herself up to a stand. She looked back at Erwin, who had his hands out ready to catch her if she falls.

Elise stared at his hands and smiled. Slowly turning around until she faced him, little by little, she let go of the couch cushion to eventually stand all on her own. Impressed, the blonde sensed her determination and scooted back more, about three feet away.

“Levi!” Erwin called excitedly while keeping eye contact with Elise, now encouraging her with his beckoning hands, fingers stretching for her. Levi walked into the living room, eyes rounding to find his daughter wobbling but starting to take tiny steps towards Erwin's extended arms.

“Oh shit,” Levi muttered, frozen as he watched Elise take more careful steps.

She lost her balance a moment, falling on her butt, but she only let out a huff before using her hands to pull herself off the ground. Levi stared in awe, jaw slacked, while Erwin couldn't contain his proud grin when Elise stood on her two feet again, all by her freaking self, and simply kept on going.

“Come on, Sweet,” Erwin encouraged lovingly, taken by her growing smile the closer she reached his shaking hands. But she'd wobble again and Elise knew she was losing balance because she was starting to frown, so Levi rushed in to kneel behind her. He straightened her up a little and gently urged her forward when she got a hold of her balance again.

“Go on,” Levi encouraged next, a hand pointing forward, “Daddy's waiting.”

She looked at Erwin, only a few steps away, and that smile slowly returned to her features as she continued forth, taking even more controlled steps towards him. Then Levi joined at Erwin's side, showing trust in her, and it was the boost to get her going a bit faster. Erwin counted every step, kept on encouraging quietly, until finally her tiny hands reached out and grabbed his.

“Elise has officially gone rogue,” was Levi's playful comment before Erwin scooped her up with so much praise.

“I'll take responsibility,” Erwin threw back, kissing his fiancé in celebration. After that it was all laughs, hugs and kisses for the babbling baby who demanded it.

Elise took her first steps at the tender age of seven months.

While Erwin celebrated like the fourth of July, Levi only saw destruction in the near future. But he was just as proud, of course. He's just going to level up his clean freak game with a new, thrashing tornado. At least they learned a new trait about their daughter. What they saw out of Elise that day meant she was headstrong and stubborn in a way that she won't let anything, anyone, not even herself get in her way. She doesn't give up, she was eager, but most importantly, they learned she's only able to reach her goals with the help of both her parents’ support.

Twelve tiny steps: Erwin couldn't imagine a better birthday gift.

…

A couple events happened in a week.

The three went to visit Mike, Nanaba and Owen. Levi and Nanaba got a kick while watching their fully grown alphas act like kids the moment they saw each other again after a long time. Erwin would tease Mike over the occasional, slight limp he had whenever Mike stood from his seat, and Mike teased Erwin over the “embarrassing” bullet scar he sported on his left butt cheek – of which Levi knew well about (and found it endearing) and acknowledged Mike's high five for siding with him.

The (actual) kiddies became even better friends, as Owen kept pushing his pacifier over to Elise while she would offer her bottle to share with him; they'd even share their toys, which surprised Nanaba since Owen was known to be a bit more reserved than Elise would ever be. Levi talked to Nanaba all about the day when Erwin came home, when he first met Elise and freely shared the news about sealing their souls soon. Mike heard the news as well and their casual dinner turned into a mini celebration.

Later that day, the two alphas got the okay from their spouses to drink the night away by the bonfire in the backyard, talking about life after the military. Mike revealed he's dealt with some developed trauma, having to seek help a bit after suffering from constant nightmares. Thankfully, he was way better now; he didn't feel like a threat to his family anymore although Nanaba never accused him of being such a thing. Erwin had only battled with flashbacks, triggered by certain sounds or smells but nothing severe enough to seek help, yet he could sympathize with Mike since he endured torture-like treatment in that concentration camp. Whatever happened in that actual hellhole must've been worse than the shifty life in the military...

“I never got to thank you, by the way,” Mike said before taking a quick swig of his beer. “You saved my life.”

“Don't start with that,” Erwin rejected, staring into the dancing flames of the bonfire. “You were on your own for two months and lived because _you_ pushed through.”

Mike stayed quiet a moment, listening to the pops of the wood, then he sighed. “Well, you jumped in right on time.” He paused, waiting until Erwin looked at him. “‘Cause I was getting sick of the bullshit, literally and figuratively – I near killed myself with the sharp end of a branch inside that isolation shack… Then you kicked the door down the next day, so I'm sure you saved my fucking life.”

It was a heavy statement even for someone like Mike to say with a beer bottle in his hand. But Erwin chuckled to lighten up the mood, reaching over to confiscate the bottle just like Mike would whenever he'd talk too darkly in the past, and patted his shoulder in a smile.

“Hey, it's alright, you're just drunk.”

Mike snorted at that. “Maybe a little buzzed but I mean what I say. You fulfilled your promise of bringing me back home, and I thank you for that.”

“I don't deserve it...”

“Just accept my gratitude before I punch you in your perfect teeth, Erwin.”

He smiled in defeat, nodding. “You're welcome.” _I guess._

Their fists bumped lazily, two childhood friends who experienced and endured near death together and were now living a life both wouldn't trade for any ranks or honoring titles in the world.

Back inside the house, Levi and Nanaba stayed behind to watch over their little monsters, talking about how each endured their solitude without their spouses over coffee and tea. They shared silly stories about their kids’ silly antics while each slept in their arms, and showed each other endless pictures littering their phones.

The clock ticked by, conversations were endless, until it was Mike who tumbled back into the house with a semi-passed out Erwin hanging at his side. He wasn't drunk at all, just his internal clock malfunctioning, plus the new job as a father has apparently shortened his tolerance for the nightlife already; Erwin just didn't know the difference, he has yet to get used to it.

Levi drove them back home late that night.

Erwin got to meet some of Levi's colleagues next, when one of them invited themselves into their home one afternoon. He didn't mind at all while Levi couldn't stop glaring at Hange the whole evening for barging in, but she just wanted to meet the man who stole Levi away with a single glance. She stayed longer than expected and after hearing about the many times she's helped Levi with his pregnancy and understanding what he's gone through, of course Erwin took a liking to Hange and her strange social ways.

He also got to meet Isabel and Farlan. Erwin decided to take a walk with Elise one day to strengthen her new ability, then took the bus for the first time in years and surprised Levi that afternoon at school while he coached his distance team. Isabel low-key teased Levi for setting his standards so high while Farlan would often point out how Levi blushed every time he was caught staring at Erwin. They'd never seen Levi in such a lovey, gentle state so of course the two approved of Erwin for changing Levi in a positive way, and for being so faithful during their time apart.

It was a fulfilling week, indeed, until Levi felt a pinch too soon in the end, just as predicted by the crazy scientist.

Levi had noticed himself getting more and more needy for Erwin. He sniffed him like a creep, touched him intimately while in public and fantasized about Erwin at the most inappropriate moments – especially at work, during a lecture, while sitting in a staff meeting, while on a run with his team and having to stop to control his urges – basically whenever he was away from his blonde beauty.

Then one night when Erwin simply touched the nape of his neck, Levi winched and knees buckled when he felt an odd flutter deep in his belly.

“Levi, you alri...?” But then Erwin stilled when he sensed it as well, digging in for a greedy sniff and held him by the hips to unintentionally grind against him. “Mm, darling, I can smell it.”

“I can _feel_ it… Fuck, it's happening too early,” warned Levi, gently pushing his intrigued alpha away when that demanding scent was only spiking the discomfort. “Don't press on me too much, idiot, unless you want my heat to explode in this kitchen.”

Erwin obeyed, stepping back right away, when Levi got that familiar, sharp cramping. “Shit, it's definitely happening. We need to...the cabin. And Elise-!”

Erwin held him by the shoulders to calm him down.

“Way ahead of you, love.”

...

Erwin had prepared in advance. He made reservations for those cabins the day after Levi talked him into it, and even paid extra fees just in case this very thing happened (suggested by the site as a footnote). He, too, has been picking up a particular scent on Levi lately, and while he wasn't entirely familiar with omega heat scents (because he only shared a heat under contract _once_ long ago before enlisting, yet nothing memorable), Erwin just _knew_ this was _his_ omega's special pheromones starting to slip.

Levi's heat was lurking in a week too early but in order to avoid triggering it to full blast, he wore a cloth over his nose to suppress it and packed his bag with necessities; meanwhile Erwin made calls to the cabin location, confirming their arrival soon, then made a final call to Kuchel. She had promised to be ready even if it were late at night, and so she was ready when Erwin went to drop off Elise at around eleven that night. Having Kuchel live just three blocks away was a true blessing…

Levi was ready when Erwin returned, purposely keeping his distance and weary eyes low while the alpha rushed to pack his own belongings, which was done in less than five minutes thanks to his disciplined habits. Even in the car, Levi had to sit in the back with the window down as it was hard for Erwin to control his own pheromones, clearly sensing an omega weak in his pre-heat phase.

“You alright, love?” Erwin questioned behind his own suppressing cloth, concerned to see Levi's head in his hands.

“Yeah, trying to focus,” he panted slightly. “Just hurry…”

After fifteen painful minutes, they finally arrived to their destination. Erwin checked them in and were quickly directed to their assigned spot, hurrying there without noticing the beauty of the place. They'd explore their location once they were in a more stable state of mind.

The moment the door to the luxurious cabin opened, Levi raced through and made a beeline in search for their room. He had to get prepared and make sure to take his birth control while he was still sane. Erwin gave him space to do whatever ritual and walked around aimlessly to distract himself a bit.

The place screamed as a resort type, obviously designed for the occasion as every piece of furniture in the living room appeared comfortably made to compliment any given moment of engaging in their upcoming mating. A small remote sat on the coffee table which controlled almost everything, from the lights to the curtains. After playing with the buttons for a childish moment, Erwin stood in front of the full-sized window to stare out into the night. They also seemed to have an impeccable view, which they'd be able to enjoy better in broad daylight...when they are bonded.

“Erwin.”

He sighed. Erwin actually felt relief to the sound of his omega's calm voice, and he removed the cloth from his nose to test the waters. The scent was relaxing with an inviting undertone, so he made way to the room with the little control he could hardly contain. He couldn't wait any longer.

…

“What are my main roles?”

Yes, Erwin felt silly asking such a question due to the occasion, but this moment was different… This right now was to be his first formal heat compromising into – a special one at that, with the most special person. Levi knew this and the thought only turned him on more, feeling as if he were about to take Erwin's virginity.

“Besides fucking me into oblivion?” Levi chuckled softly, his breathing controlled, “Just keep me hydrated and well-fed, which I know you can do.”

They lay side by side on the bed, naked under their robes to share their warmth and let their pheromones stimulate each other naturally and gently. Erwin was positioned on his side to watch Levi closely, a hand caressing his stomach to help ease the cramping. They were just waiting for the moment to happen.

“The fridge is stocked with every mean of sustenance, and there's a mini fridge in here in case we, uh...get stranded in the bedroom...” Erwin's nervous blabber would make Levi laugh a bit, but it was a nice distraction from the slight aching and quite adorable. “...there's even extra sheets in that closet – and a ceiling mirror? This business really knows what they're doing.”

Levi rolled on his side so they faced each other and cupped Erwin's cheek to shut him up. “And so do you. Chill a bit, blondie; your hand is trembling.”

He hadn't noticed, biting his lip shyly. “Sorry, just a little anxious.”

“About? Don't tell me you're getting performance anxiety now…”

Erwin smiled, his cheeks coloring into a cute, rosey blush. “I just want it to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Levi assured, “I feel perfect already – you've made me feel that way ever since we met. So stop thinking about it too much.”

He could only nod in agreement, realizing that once it all starts there won't be anything to think about. Perhaps it was the known fact this was a sacred union, much deeper than marriage, a lifetime commitment voided only by literal death that was barely registering into his head. The waiting game was too excruciating, mistaking nerves for excitement, and his heart only pounded with so much affection; the suspense was killing them both, really.

Erwin wanted to kiss him so badly, rip that robe open and touch every inch of his sensitive skin, but the last thing he wanted to do was force him into heat – until it was Levi who leaned in to kiss him, clearly reading his intentions by the heady stare of his cobalt eyes. It was only a gentle kiss yet it was enough to light Erwin on fire, pushing to kiss him a bit deeper as he became lightheaded.

He was slowly falling into rut, his skin tickling with chills as Levi’s hands worked through his hair. Erwin felt confident to let his hands roam, palming into his robe and traveled lower to make him twitch. Hearing Levi groan through their kiss made him pull away, overly excited to see his lovely omega starting to flush and his steel eyes become sultry.

_Mine…_

Their robes slid off their bodies onto the floor, and like the instant chemical reaction of a glow stick snapping, it happened.

Levi gasped, lips shaping into a smirk so sweet, the Devil himself fell to his knees.

_Mine..._

The room suddenly dipped, pheromones streamed in like a broken dam – everything was spinning, becoming a blur as if he were drowning… Erwin had to close his eyes to collect himself, feeling like he was being trapped in a state he wished never to be brought back from. It felt luscious, overbearing and _way_ different than their first encounter. A scent so calculated, so provocative and so alarming and just… Fuck _._

_Mine..._

“Erwin…” Levi was begging helplessly, legs spreading the moment their eyes met again, and he was an instant craving. But the alpha knew. He knew exactly what his omega needed, what he desired by the command his body was signaling.

_Only mine._

“I know.” He was panting, overwhelmed with the need to _possess_. Erwin settled between his glistening thighs, soaked in delectabe slick that could intoxicate an army of disciplined alphas – any man, any mystical being. “I'm here, my beautiful love...”

Levi moaned, his head fogging up as Erwin was fully consumed by wild rut. He was mouth-watering, growling with sin, and they were long gone as their most awaited night began.

The were _soulmates_ and they were to be bonded.

_Finally mine._

♥

-To be continued.


	9. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by 35grams~ <3

 

There was nothing to think about.

**_I want you._ **

But desire.

The finest scent of citrus swept over Erwin, eyes drifting closed as though he savored a deep, sensual pleasure. He smirked to see Levi twitch under his palm as he caressed that sensitive skin, making his way up to that charming neck, _tempted_ to close around it _tight_ and leave a mark – which he almost did before pulling back his hand at the last second in a gasp.

 **_Take him._ ** The alpha within was snarling but Erwin fought it just a bit more.

Levi managed to sit up a bit, a hand at his nape as he shoved his face into the side of Erwin's neck, inhaled deeply and lapped at the skin in fervor. His body trembled, whimpering, and collapsed back down on the mattress because he couldn't get enough of that thick smell. The taste of rut.

**_Taint him._ **

“Oh, Levi…” Erwin stared down at  him like an exotic dish with a look that was practically murderous. “ _God_ , just look at you.”

The look of experience suited him, especially because somewhere deep in those lustful eyes there lurked a dangerous invitation to play, to be ruined. Despite what society said about omegas, Levi had a quality of masculine confidence that was a thousand times more potent than mere handsomeness. Perfect looks could leave you cold, but this kind of sexy charisma went straight to his knees.

Taking one of his legs, Erwin kissed the inside of his thigh before nipping and sucking at the skin until there were unforgiving marks, until he made damn sure everyone knew who he belonged to, blue eyes never leaving those glistening silvers. Levi felt Erwin's tongue, a flickering flame as it worshipped his body. He stubbornly bit his lip, clearly trying to block sounds he was shy about letting go, yet his fingers played with his own nipples. His fingers rubbing, pinching and pulling...

It was a battle to see who caved first and the bigger of the two was aching. _Suffering._ Erwin begged himself for self-dominance, _just a bit more,_ and took a shaky breath. But Levi was like a graceful serpent, his beautiful body arching, twisting and keening on those sheets. Levi was delectable.

_Patience..._

But such quality lacked in the omega. The heat haze peeled every drop of consciousness out of Levi. Inside, he was a writhing mess, moaning softly behind his closed lips whenever Erwin touched him in places that made his dick leak with moisture. This Adonis of a man could make him come with the authority in those rigid eyes, enough to feed all those wasted years without him. Then Erwin hunched down and tongued near his fluttering hole, tasting that ripe omega essence, and Levi could sob from the silly pleasure he was already coiling in.

**_Beg for me._ **

“ _Erwin_ …”

His name was purred so sweetly, a tingling wave spread in Erwin's body until he shivered: this man knew just how to short-circuit his system and hack into it. He moved in to kiss Levi, smiling because Levi couldn't kiss back properly due to groggy strength, so Erwin moved to kiss up the column of his throat to earn a gasp, tasting thick pheromones, and murmured rough against the shine of his sweaty skin.

“How do you want it, baby?”

It was a useless question when Erwin had already shifted to ready his cock towards the desired entrance, stroking himself slowly. It was obvious what Levi wanted, making him moan louder when the head of his cock slid up and down his wetness, teasing past his balls and down to gather a gush of slick. He repeated the motion again and again, so slowly, so painfully deliberate.

**_Devour him._ **

“So wet,” Erwin growled, “You're so fucking _wet_ for me.” Lips feathered along his heated cheek and whispered at his ear, “Can your cunt take my rutting cock, _Levi_?”

A high moan shuddered out. Hearing him curse, the filthy talk...it was a _goldmine_ to Levi’s ears, his body screaming for relief and morals nonexistent. Referring his hole to a woman's was the strange trigger to whine for him in the most shameful way, literally a bitch in heat. Somehow, Erwin felt bigger, hotter and actually wondered if he'd fit. It was factual that an omega in heat could cause an alpha’s penis to lengthen by mere inches and his knot to swell larger than normal to plug him tight, and the thought only made Levi squirm, his belly warming up to potential orgasm.

“Erwin, just…! _”_ He couldn't take it anymore and if he was sane enough, he'd be pissed at how Erwin was purposely holding back.

“Yes. Tell me, Levi.”

**_Or I will end up hurting you._ **

Levi hissed and held Erwin's face between his hands, legs wrapped around his waist so their chests were pressed together. “Cut the shit,” he panted, “I want you, _all of you_. I want to feel you inside me, fucking _deep_ inside me. I want you to tell me when you're going to come, hear you moan my name and fuck me _harder.”_

**_Perfect._ **

A sharp intake of breath was the only warning Levi got before he was shoved back down against the mattress in a threatening kiss. Erwin held one of his legs, bracing his free hand next to his head, and with one smooth push of his hips, he was seated inside him so easily and so suddenly, Levi jolted as his rim was spread wide open with a blunt squelch filling the room. Swollen lips split open in a silent shout to take in the pleasant burn, realizing he was coming hard like shards sinking into his skin, then his voice found its escape.

“Ahh– _Alpha!”_ Omega instincts loosened, accepting Erwin purely as his dripping walls tingled around his cock. It's as if he was deeper than ever, wrecking every nerve ending, and this was only the beginning to their ritual which would turn savage.

Erwin bit his smiling lips. **_That's right, shatter before me._ **

Desperation was replaced with greed when Erwin started pulling out slowly, watched him sigh and shoved back in. Levi thrashed his head back against the pillow in a struggled groan as he hardened up quickly and clawed at whatever he could – chest, back, shoulders, towering arms. Shy moans turned into broken screams as Erwin lost to his instincts and quickened the pace.

“Erw– _Oh shit!”_

They've fucked and made love to each other so many times and yet this… The movements, the sounds and the pleasure they were experiencing were on a whole new chapter. With every thrust, Levi felt Erwin hitting so deep that there was a visible bump at the low of his stomach; there was a splash of slick coating Erwin's hips and thighs, wet sounds of connecting flesh serving to fuel his ardor. He leaned down to lick the warm cum off Levi's chest and Levi demanded a kiss to taste himself on Erwin's tongue. The bed held on by the rise of its creaking, the room thick with groaning and blissful pheromones.

Levi thought of nothing but Erwin, body and mind powered by lust. This must be his first time – this _is_ his first time, Levi convinced himself – it must be, by the tears pooling in his eyes as the burn melted into sensual delight. There were no contracted alphas to mate with, nonexistent. He forgot what it was like to yearn until his fated alpha popped into his life, wrecking his cemented built walls. There was only Erwin and only he knew what he wanted, what his body needed, loving how he trailed bruising bite marks across his chest while working him inside out.

Erwin was his first and last, and he was fucking the virginity out of him.

“Fu–uck!” Levi moaned to the ceiling, arms around his shoulders as he yielded his neck. “Do it _now.”_

“Not yet,” Erwin replied firmly, taking his hands and pinning them above his head easily with one hand. But Levi was cunning, learning to use the glands behind his ears to beckon him with sweet whispers, and by the way Erwin’s nostrils flared, he had him on a leash.

**_Punish him._ **

Levi simply smiled up at him and let out a smug chuckle, purposely provoking and begging to be chewed out.

“Don't…” Erwin struggled, clenching his jaw. **_Don't test me, Omega._ **

They've talked this over: the bonding mark wouldn't happen until the brink of knotting so the pleasure of being knotted would mask off the sting of the bite.

Levi knew this well yet he purposely pressed his buttons to get him going, licking and biting his lips in a sensual manner. Erwin glared down at him in warning but only backfired as Levi arched his body to provoke him further, having to tighten his hold. An alpha naturally disliked an omega's lack of submission, but that's not what they were about.

 _Careful,_ Erwin caught himself in a whirlwind of dizziness, loosening his grip. _Don't actually hurt him._

But Levi was persistent with his body language and Erwin was soon rutting into the lecherous demon, the thorn of his hips not even having the patience of pulling out all the way before sinking back in. He was flushed down to his chest, panting and growling, rocking into Levi, slaps of skin rattling the bed's foundations and Levi's hips jerking up to fuck himself against Erwin.

“Hah...ah… Levi!”

**_Lost…_ **

“Fucking break me, Smith.”

They were so lost.

Erwin let go of his wrists so his hands cupped each ass cheek and pushed Levi up against the cushioned headboard to fuck him against it.

“Just like that,” Levi gasped as his legs were hoisted higher for a much deeper angle. He grabbed Erwin’s jaw to kiss him hungrily, each scorching kiss melting into another, their teeth occasionally crashing, tongues savoring how they starved for each other. “Mmm, only you... _ahn_ …know how to fuck me.”

The glint in Erwin's was feral. “I'll kill whoever touches you.”

Levi chuckled through their sloppy kisses, because he believed him. He reached back to grab at the headboard for leverage and whispered a challenge daring enough to turn his flame into an explosion. “Fuck me until I'm pregnant.”

Erwin growled and his rhythm faltered when those words sunk in, staring at him to confirm he didn't regret saying those words. If he wasn't violating his hole already then now was the moment to show aggression to make that request happen. What an alpha can fucking do.

“Very well.”

Levi smiled in anticipation.

_I tried being nice._

Blue flared from the rim of his blown pupils, cheeks flushing and those royal features were sharp, radiating cruel with dominance, matching his aura. Erwin chuckled, dark enough to intimidate, and _shoved_ Levi hard against the headboard to rip a deep moan out of a born masochist, then another startled moan to the large palm cracking against his ass. An alpha broke free: the sadist was released from his cage, licking his lips to the welcoming pain in the omega’s features as he punished the other cheek with a slap that echoed beautifully, then without a pause, Erwin spread his legs wider to continue ramming into him.

Levi was grinning, wicked. _Inside_ him, shockwaves of pleasure spiking from his ass and quaking through his body.

**_Break him. Breed him._ **

Under sanity, Erwin knew that pregnancy wouldn't happen due to careful birth control, but under a heat-induced rut that's all an alpha wanted, to impregnate an omega. Of course, they weren't that traditional alpha/omega couple who focused on mating only for trophies and rank purposes. Under their intoxicated state, it was dirty roleplay… An omega _craves_ to be ravished and manhandled; their bodies were made for it, after all, and only an alpha had the strength built for it.

“Say my name, _Omega.”_

Levi obediently chanted his name loud with every pounding thrust, right to his favorite spot, the perfect angle to make him cum again, and his nails carved into the leather of the headboard he miraculously held onto.

That was the first time Erwin referred to Levi by dynamic, and while he disliked using such assertion, he was led astray. His once apologetic eyes were nearly black, swallowed whole by possession. Levi felt the punch of pleasure, rousing him awake and fully charged for more. He abandoned all leverage and encouraged Erwin by scratching at his back, marking long, deep, red marks of wings across his skin. _Yes, yes! Wring me dry, fucking yes!_

**_More._ **

“Who's fucking you right now?”

Levi could only glance at those searing blues in response before his eyes rolled back. Erwin chuckled, satisfied with the sight.

**_My omega._ **

“ _Who_ do you belong to?”

He tried speaking but he was choked out by hectic moaning as seemed to be coming. _Again and again..._

“Levi!”

“ _Erwin..._ **_fucking_ ** _Smith,”_ he wailed finally under the high of orgasm, and the proud smirk Erwin showed him was the look of a thousand praises.

Levi could laugh. This was too good, everything he wanted – animalistic fucking, like an untamed beast. He loved being the shameless slut fit for this man, the reason he was making the walls shake like a high magnitude earthquake. Erwin’s hair falling out of place, bullets of sweat trailing down from his temple to his chin, the tight furrow between his thick brows as he concentrated on keeping him a vocal mess – all of him was beautiful to Levi.

“Oh...Oh, Levi, I'm so…!” Erwin grunted, his erratic hips were becoming short and abrupt. That's when both snapped out of their wild natured roles.

Levi's heart started to pound at that moment. It was frightening because this was about to be unknown territory they'd be stepping into, a sensation described as sacred, a unique phenomena about to link them forever. But it was excitement, trust and love that overrode that fear.

 _Finally._ Kissing his flushed cheek, Levi cupped the back of Erwin's head with one hand while the other brushed through his hair, guiding him to the destined spot connecting his neck and shoulder where his glands pulsed red. He was ready.

“Do it–nh!”

Erwin's canines sunk into his neck as his knot engorged inside, and the bond was like a breeze of peppermint chilling his bloodstream. The moment Erwin tasted a drop of Levi's blood, a transfer of visions and emotions hit him like a tape of sonic speed, from Levi's first memory as a child speeding to the moment their eyes locked and his pregnancy. Erwin heard partial sounds of Levi crying, shouting and whispering his name; he heard him singing to Elise, heard him talking to her about how exciting it'll be when she meets him for the first time, heard how much Levi missed him... _Everything._

What felt like minutes were only seconds. Erwin felt it all at once, loud and clear, causing a tear to slide down his cheek before pulling away to look into his forever mate's widened eyes.

“Levi, darling…” Erwin pressed a hand against his cheek, ignoring the mess made upon knotting him, which must've been more extreme than before since there was cum splattered all over their chests. Levi trembled in his arms, panting with his head thrown back against the headboard, and was barely returning from euphoria when he felt Erwin kissing him.

“ _Fuck._ How...was it…?” Levi slurred in a weak smile. Erwin laughed softly, brushed the sweat-damp hair out of his face and kissed him tenderly.

“See for yourself,” Erwin said, gently guiding him to his own glands. “Now, Levi.”

It was sluggish at first but Levi managed to sink his teeth into flesh eventually, causing Erwin to wince at the sting yet accepted him wholeheartedly.

Levi, too, felt it: a comforting breeze of ginger warming his bloodstream. The taste of his blood opened every door to Erwin's life and emotions. First memory to his precious ones – his mother's smile, a proud hug from his father, a pair of steel eyes, Levi's laugh and a baby girl… His pain, his happiness, strengths and weaknesses. His failures, his successes, wishes and desires: to find a lifetime partner, which he saw it was himself, a clear image front and center among all the transferred memories. No matter what Erwin went through, Levi was his spotlight, through the living hell in the military and his solitude… What used to be grey and dull blasted with color and sound.

When Levi pulled away, he looked into his serene, blue eyes with tears down his cheeks.

“Erwin…”

“I know.”

It was beautiful, just as pair-bonding was rumored to be. And sacred, as they delved into their deepest chambers none can touch or explore. There was no way to describe it as it was solely about emotion linking them forever, and they could only stare into each other to realize what pair-bonding also meant.

“Listen.”

They could hear the clear sound of each other's heartbeat, even hear the flow of their blood and the pattern of their breathing. They could feel each other's pleasure, how Levi vibrated around the lock of Erwin's knot, how incredibly safe they felt in each other's arms and how accepting they were to officially be each other's property in a sense.

 _I love you_.

“I know,” Erwin answered to the silence. Levi grinned, his arms closing around Erwin's neck to kiss him slow and deep. They could access each other's thoughts before, but now they could hear how their hearts drummed whilst saying those three words, making them _feel_ more genuine than the sound of them.

Any fool can fall in love, they say...

“Careful, Smith,” Levi said, quirking a brow down at him. “I'll be able to know when you're lying to me now.”

Erwin snorted and nuzzled into his neck. “I've got nothing to hide but my burning passion for you.”

...

They were knotted a bit longer than normal due to the special occasion. While waiting out the shrinkage, Levi rested on his chest after Erwin aided his wound, using his nurturing saliva that now functioned as a sedative as he licked it clean. They'd murmur sweetly to each other, Erwin stroking around his back and down to rub Levi's bottom tenderly, feeling the heated red of his abused skin.

Thinking back, he realized that was a first time the monster in him had unleashed. It was the first time he's been literally trapped in rut when his inner alpha took the keys and locked the host in the trunk. The paint on the wall cracked a bit and there were visible dents left from the impact of the headboard slamming into it. _Damn._ He blacked out, let himself run wild… Erwin closed his eyes, sighing in guilt.

“I'm sorry,” he said after a moment.

Levi hummed, lazily glancing at him. “For?”

“Hurting you. I hurt you.”

A small laugh. “I asked for it.”

“Levi, there are bruises on your back from when I-”

“Hey.” Levi propped up, weary and worn, but enough stern in his expression. “I'm not fucking complaining. That was just the inevitable, even if we're not about exerting control, our nature in this situation was domination and submission. If I didn't like it, I would've fought you off – and you _know_ I have the strength to do that, right?”

“Yes, but…”

Levi cupped his cheeks. “I know what happened and I accept it. Yes, we both went beyond our limits, but only because chemical reactions were practically tripled for our purpose.”

“But I could've… Damn.”

“I can sense your hurt and how genuinely sorry you feel through our link now, so I know you're not just sprouting words. I'm fine, Erwin. Besides, extreme behavior like that – yours and mine – isn't bound to happen now that we're bonded.”

Erwin wouldn't shake off his guilt, even if he sensed his safety, so Levi used another approach.

“Listen… There is no preparation for certain important matters, just like _nothing_ and _no one_ prepared us to be parents. But we rolled with it, we improved and eventually excelled. Before it was just you and I, but now it's _us._ The three of us. What happened earlier was simply us being unprepared, but now we know how to control our urges if it were to happen again.”

“I don't enjoy hurting you so never again… Logic is your forte, Levi,” Erwin gave in, much more relaxed now. “I can be such a worry wart, I know, but I appreciate you knowing what to say.”

“You like that, huh?”

“It's sexy.”

“Yeah well, you have your moments of spilling truth, though it pisses me off sometimes.”

Erwin tried not to laugh, biting his lip instead to not jostle them. He sighed. “You've worked me out to the root, Levi.”

“To be fair, I did warn you about not knowing what I was capable of in heat. Now you know.”

“You're quite eager.”

Levi cocked his head, thin brows expressing confidence. “And you can't deny that was a fucking ride.”

Erwin grinned, a hand cradling Levi's smug face as he fought back another laugh. “I'll admit it was an unforgettable experience, but you are skilled about surprising me. I can't wait to explore you further now that I know every crevice about you.”

Levi licked his lips. “Saying that while balls deep in my ass...”

“So crude,” Erwin lifted from the pillow to meet his lips. “I love it.”

They sighed through the gentle smooches, until their tongues thrusted into each other's mouth, and the large hands on his plump ass flexed to a squeeze when Levi started to gasp in excitement.

“Fuck. Erwin, I'm…”

“I know, love. I got you.”

Levi's heat spiked again and was already needy for more friction. They were still knotted so Erwin had to force him still to avoid tugging, decided to gently sit up enough and relieved Levi with his pumping hand. Another wave of heat followed and Erwin had to be creative, stimulating his nipples with teeth and tongue until he came with a shout. Both times Levi got off, he'd clench around his swollen cock and Erwin agonized over the bliss of his mate's pleasure.

After forty minutes, the knot finally shrunk and Erwin was fully recovered. He was ready to satiate more of his thirst by taking him from behind, perhaps hold him down by the neck since his adventurous omega loved a bit of dominance…

But it was Levi who took the initiative instead.

With his stamina rocketing, Levi kept Erwin down on the mattress to straddle him and flattened his palm against his chest before leaning into him, his face flushed and dick sprung up to his stomach. Erwin was taken aback and before he could test the level of sanity, his head was spinning with the bursting scent of _want._

“Desire more of me,” Levi husked, that devilish aura returning heavier than ever. “Ruin me, before I ruin you, _Alpha.”_

Needless to say, Erwin didn't need to worry about damaging his erotic omega the rest of the night.

…

It was a little past ten in the morning when Erwin left the room. Granted, he was tired since he only got a few hours of sleep but, dammit, he had an important role to play. The strongest phase of Levi's heat calmed a bit since he managed to sleep without waking from sudden cramping, so Erwin took advantage of every opportunity to feed him something without interruptions. While Levi had been drinking water these past hours to keep himself hydrated, being the fastest item to reach in that convenient mini fridge before he was all over his claimed mate again, Erwin worried over his food intake.

At some point in the night, Erwin tried urging him to the shower and wash up, and although Levi agreed to want a shower, he only managed to turn on the knobs when he needed to be fucked again. On the counter, then under the spray of warm water and more on the sofa in the bedroom since the bed's sheets were in dire need of changing. So, yes, Erwin felt exhaustion like never before, perhaps even a match to his first tiring days at boot camp, but this purpose right now was of importance for his beloved.

The fridge was stocked with items that carried all valuable nutrients for the occasion but Erwin only pulled out what was quickest to cook. He relied on their bond to sense any distress or telepathic signals, but he realized they had yet to get used to it as Levi snuck up behind him in the middle of sautéing and pressed himself against him.

“I swear I'm not a nympho…”

Erwin laughed, covering the warm hands settled on his stomach with one of his own as he finished with his task. The smell of cooking food probably masked off his presence. “Of course not. You're just a freak of nature,” he joked, turning the stove off before turning around in Levi's arms to face him. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair springing in random places and the sight squeezed Erwin's fucking heart with affection.

“Something wrong, love?”

Levi shook his head but the sound of his elated heartbeat betrayed him. The blonde quirked a brow, tipping his chin up playfully.

“You're staring,” he chuckled. “You don't stare this much.”

“Shadow,” Levi mumbled, reaching up a hand to palm over Erwin's stubble. “Five-o'clock shadow…” Two hands were on his face now, running over his beard in silence, sleepy eyes scanning his features.

“Darling…”

“Never seen you this dishevelled,” Levi spouted, his fingers now lingering on Erwin's bottom lip. “It's hot.”

Levi was so mesmerized by his growing beard, clearly disoriented from lack of sleep and confused under the influence of mounting heat, and it only fueled Erwin's fits of chuckles.

“Alright, you need to eat something, sleepy head.”

“Your laugh turns me on,” said Levi before swaying forward until his face landed on Erwin's chest, rumbling with laughter.

The were only two ways Levi would consume: being fed like a child or being fed the erotic way. Granted, he picked off the plate at first, but Levi preferred the second option much to his mischievous nature. So when he ate enough nutritional foods, Erwin rewarded him by letting him straddle his lap, a hand at the low of his back while placing strawberries between his lips before feeding them to his mate. It was funny and playful at first but with Levi purposely grinding against what he _truly_ wanted whenever he leaned forward, Erwin ended up mouthing at Levi's neck after crushing grapes between his fingers and dripping the juice all over his skin to lick it up.

Duty called and they listened, fucking wherever and whenever Levi sparked. From the normal like dirtying the couches in the living room, messing around on the kitchen counters, bending Levi over the kitchen table, to places where they tapped their daring side. Later that day, Levi felt controlled enough to finally explore their location; they hiked the hills in perfect weather for no more than an hour before Erwin sniffed out that particular scent, and ended up lifting Levi to fuck him midair in the middle of the forest like savages. No one bothered them as they were the ones causing commotion towards nature, a pack of birds flying off the branches when Levi cried of orgasm. The next time they explored, they took the car to avoid discomfort in the wild, only to have to pull over on a hill and fog up the windows.

Levi learned that public sex was officially one of Erwin's favorite kinks. If it was a secret then it's no longer a secret for security cameras who may have caught them. Lord knows what they may do with the footage...

That was day one and half of Levi's full blown heat. Day two was the same deal but simmered down a notch, which allowed them to finally have the chance to video chat with Kuchel and Elise.

“She wakes up in the middle of the night calling out to either of you,” Kuchel said in a smile, bouncing Elise on her lap when she'd fuss over her parents.

Levi would tear up in the middle because Elise would cry and reach for either of them, only to realize they were unreachable when her hands hit the screen and cried out even harder. She called for them nonstop until Levi had to leave so she wouldn't see him crying, meanwhile Erwin, though heartbroken, did his best to control the situation. He talked to Elise, saying words she may not fully understand but was eventually calmed by his tone alone. Levi returned when his anxiety eased, helping her stay calm with his relaxed tone as he, too, spoke to her and Kuchel.

They showed off their bond marks, got teased about their complexions, shiny and pristine with pleasure hormones. Levi had enough there, blushing mad while Erwin laughed. They chatted for a good hour before saying their goodbyes, Levi pressing a hand against the screen when Elise smiled at them, as if she said “I can't wait to see you” and Erwin kissing his cheek because the longing he felt through their bond melted him inside. They waved at one another, promising their safe return, and then they were alone again.

They missed Elise terribly, making the rest of their mating a bit angsty. Their out-of-control frenzy downgraded to actual lovemaking, eternal promises whispered lovingly to each other. They moved slow and gentle, kissing each other, treasuring and nurturing. Levi was right about their bond helping his condition: by the end of day two, his heat chilled. He may have leftover needs but nothing extreme or enough to beg for his alpha. There was no cramping or hot flashes, just having Erwin stroke him or finger him was enough to satiate him.

They thought about leaving that night but Erwin reasoned it was best to restore their energy before driving, so they stayed. But Levi was too impatient, his baby stubborn in mind, missing her and crying for her while Erwin slept. He didn't want to be selfish and bother Erwin, since he worked his booty off burning up so much energy; the poor man was most likely a bit sleep deprived dealing with Levi's horny self, but _goddamn it..._ Levi couldn't wait any longer. He wouldn't be able to sleep unless he was under the same roof as Elise, holding her and singing her to sleep.

And so, in the middle of the night, Levi woke Erwin up and begged him to take them home. Right away, Erwin sensed the strong waves of distress, worry and concern that he didn't even argue. He was moved by Levi's sentiment and completely understood the awful feeling of being homesick. They packed their belongings, Erwin checked them out of their location and Levi insisted to drive home so his lethargic mate wouldn't fall asleep on the wheel.

And they knew they were home when it was Elise shouting for them from Kuchel's window early that morning.

The two thanked Kuchel for everything, even brought her a little souvenir from the gift shop, then went on their merry way with their most prized possession. It was curious to watch Elise glance between them constantly, as if she knew what happened between them. A pair-bond between alpha and omega strengthened their connection and transfers to their offspring, so Elise must've sensed that link; she just didn't fully understand the meaning of it at the moment.

Levi didn't leave her side that whole day except when he took bathroom breaks to relieve the mild needs lingering deep inside. So when it was time for Elise’s nap, the two messed around on the living room floor, where Levi ended up riding Erwin, turned on by the fact they had to control their noise level, and bit into his shoulder to block his moans when he was knotted to the brink. Fortunately, Elise stayed asleep until they separated.

That last knot seemed to have done the trick of closing the heat session. After a relaxing shower together, a family dinner in their longed home and giving their daughter a bedtime bath later that night, everything went back to normal. Erwin found Levi in the nursery room, sleeping in the twin bed next to the crib where Elise snoozed with an finished bottle next to her head. He didn't have the heart to wake him so he walked in to kiss his cheek goodnight, pulling the covers to his chin before doing the same to Elise. Taking the empty bottle with him, Erwin flipped on the nightlight and shut off the room's lights before clicking the door shut.

Home is not a place...it's a feeling.

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

Months passed.

During that time, Erwin and Levi went to the court to prove evidence of their pair-bond and stated Erwin's written retirement from the military, protecting him from any future demands of returning to the field, as it's happened to certain veterans before…

It also gave Erwin freedom to engage in job hunting, but only when he felt that his role as a father was comfortably set in before beginning his search. There were many options with promising salaries offered to him, but most required the time of a bachelor, someone with time on their hands and no other responsibilities. Law enforcement was a top interest since it fit perfectly with his training, but Erwin reasoned he'd only cause his family distress over his life and safety all over again. So that was a no.

Erwin still wanted to serve his country in the best way possible while also keeping him away from risking his life head on. Then finally, after some time debating, he bagged a position working for the government as an intelligence analyst. His job was to piece together information from variety of sources in order to assess threats and prevent attacks from interior and exterior enemies. He often worked for the FBI, tasked with protecting the country's national security. Thanks to his experience, as well as his reputation serving as commander, he was acknowledged, recommended  and considered for the position right away. Erwin had the required education, tranquil state of mind, training, discipline and leadership to fit the role.

The best part? It was a safe nine to five job, forty hours a week, so he was home in the morning to see Levi off, spend some with Elise before taking her to Kuchel's and be home at the fitting time to have a family dinner.

Sometimes when Levi stayed late for work and brought Elise along to coach his team, Erwin would meet Mike for drinks and catch up in the meantime. Mike found his place in the construction industry. Like Erwin, he had qualities fit for whatever employment that highlighted veterans, but Mike felt his strength and creative intelligence pointed towards building skills; plus, working under any climate was no challenge as he was used to running around with weight on his back.

Elise turned one year old. On her first birthday, a wedding was celebrated.

Well, a small one, that is. Erwin and Levi got married through the court first then exchanged their personalized vows in front of strictly family and friends. Elise was their flower girl and Owen their ring bearer. Hange declared them a sacred union as husbands while bawling her eyes out. They rounded up their guests and had dinner at the restaurant where they first met, then afterwards spent a night alone as their honeymoon. Their vows whispered, moaned and gasped as they made love, gold rings sparkling in the candlelight.

_I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,_

_Your partner in parenthood and comrade in adventure,_

_Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary,_

_Your consolation in disappointment,_

_Your accomplice in mischief,_

_I will love you, respect you, encourage you and cherish you,_

_In health and sickness, through sorrow and success,_

_This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things,_

_For all the days of my life._

Sex between them was an endless loop; it's never the same, pleasure after pleasure, their hearts synchronised until the birds welcomed them in tangled limbs in the morning light.

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

They bought a home together.

A charming, two-story Victorian painted white with plum colored accents around the windows, borders connecting the foundations of the porch and the steps leading towards the front door. The entryway welcomed guests in wood paneling, a gorgeous stairway and intricately carved newel post with Victorian details aplenty. Inside was a home library dedicated to their little bookworm: a small room, curved walls with windows and built floor to ceiling bookshelves, complete with a rolling bladder. The bathroom on the first floor was nicknamed the “darling bathroom” for its petite looks and Elise’s favorite because she could actually reach the sink. It was a snug, three-bedroom home with the extra room serving as a guest room, but Erwin had a much deeper purpose for it hopefully in the near future. There was so much space to spare with a dining room, playroom, a family den, front and back porch, backyard and garden as well as both an attic and basement to store away memories they'd build with cherished time.

It was also a home located not far from their previous location, meaning Levi wasn't required to quit his job as Erwin's folks decided to sell their home and move closer to them instead. They figured living the rest of their lives in their hometown was ideal after sacrificing a chunk of their time to their professions. Noah managed to recover his title at the university Erwin attended, while Mabel, retired, spent her time being besties with Kuchel. She taught Kuchel how to crochet and Kuchel taught her how to play tennis. They bonded over their shared interest in gardening and eventually started their own small business as florists for special events.

Elise was growing with grace, addressing each of her parents accordingly; Erwin as “Daddy” and Levi as “Papa.”

She learned to use silverware, enjoyed picking out clothes for herself and, at random times, picked out Erwin's ties and Levi's shirt for work. Sometimes the colors or patterns she chose were silly or didn't fit what they wore as a whole, but they damn sure weren't about to disappoint their daughter and wore whatever throughout the day, uncaring of the funny looks or comments they received. She fancied books, always having one on her while at home or on the road, able to turn the pages on her own and was talented at identifying animals or objects with ease. She liked calling Erwin at work and half talked, half babbled to him about random things, all while Levi brushed her sandy hair, naturally curled at the tips.

Elise often mimicked her parent's speech. She observed Erwin's calm expressions would often get what he wants with Levi eventually, so whenever she was angry and wouldn't have her way, she'd mimic Erwin's response of “very well” to Levi (after puffing out her cheeks in frustration). And sure enough, Levi would lose to a toddler eventually, because it was incredibly cute and at least she wasn't a brat about it. Of course, she picked up something of Levi's, his famous “tch!”, using it whenever she got something wrong or disapproved of anything. She'd comically call Erwin “blondie” like Levi does, and “teacup” for Levi as Erwin started referring him by.

Like every child, Elise had her bad days as she better understood what others said to her. She tested limits, dared responding to requests with a “no” or even throwing a tantrum. While it was harder for Erwin to correct her, Levi had none of it. He was firm and made sure to let her know those behaviors were not acceptable, never with physical discipline but words and understanding. Elise was smart enough to get the hint and backed off with a mumbled apology, humility being a quality she was nurturing day by day. Thank goodness.

Luckily, she was praised and rewarded for positive behavior more often than having to bring out the whip of discipline, figuratively speaking. Elise was born with a sunshine of a smile, raised in manners and a heart of gold, so that was a true blessing.

…

Levi made a decision one lazy Sunday afternoon.

He was preparing lunch while Erwin played with Elise in the backyard. He could hear the noise, watched them running around in the yard through the kitchen window. He loved it all: the sound of her giggles and excited squeals as she was being chased by the overgrown kid of his husband. But after a few minutes of laughter between the two blondes, there was an odd silence, no one running across the yard, and Levi paused his peeling. He was so used to listening to an hour of Elise’s screaming and Erwin's silly voices that a single minute of silence probed his curiosity.

He made way to the backyard and when he opened the door he found nothing but the scatter of toys littering the grass. Levi furrowed his brows, confused, and before he could call out either one of them, a tiny whisper to his right gave them away. Erwin and Elise were crouching side by side with their heads down, whispering to each other about whatever caught their attention.

Levi decided not to speak up and approached them instead. If Erwin was there just as intrigued then it must be an interesting find. Maybe they dug up some cool antique from previous owners – the house was built in 1848, after all. The thought of a cool discovery made Levi a bit excited, biting his lip when he reached them and peered over to see for himself.

He was wrong. _Nothing?_

“What…” Levi muttered when both looked up to acknowledge him finally, “...are you two doing?”

“Ats!” Elise answered in awe, while Erwin chuckled with a shake of his head.

“Ants, my dear munchkins,” he corrected, “There's an ‘n’ between the ‘a’ and ‘t’. _Ants.”_

“Ahh-nn-ts?”

“Correct.”

“Ants, Papa!”

Levi smiled down at her. “Oh, ants, huh?” Then he turned to Erwin with a look of many wonders. “What's going on with the ants?”

Erwin shrugged, grinning up at him. “Elise likes ants and wanted to look at them. Turns out I like them too, though I never paid attention to them.” He turned back around, returning to their ant-watching session. “They're quite fascinating if you watch them closely.”

Glancing between them, Levi looked around him more confused than what he started out with. Hands at his knees, he bent down to watch the ants crawl around in the dirt, trying to find its fascinating factor, but lost interest in less than fifteen quiet seconds. Levi peeked at them, the fixed look in their blue eyes said they weren't kidding when they were set on observing these tiny creatures. He stood up straight, cross-armed as he glanced at the back of their heads once more.

“Alright,” he said, “Uh, lunch will be ready soon, so…”

Erwin looked over his shoulder and nodded. “We'll be ready. Thank you, love.”

“And, Elise,” she heard him, looking back as well, “pick up your toys, please.”

Struggling to form a peace sign, she gave him a thumbs up that Hange taught her instead. “Yup!”

With his nod of agreement, the two went back to their activity and Levi could only scratch the short hairs of his undercut. He had no idea.

“Weirdos,” he sighed hopelessly and turned to walk away, only to stop midway up the porch to look at them again when Erwin spoke gently.

“Elise, do you see that one carrying a stick twice its size?”

“Yeah,” she gasped, looking up at him in shock. “Strong! Like Daddy!”

Erwin laughed and cupped her narrow chin. “You think I'm strong?”

“Yes!”

“Enough to carry a stick?”

“An, um, a tree!”

“What?” His jaw dropped playfully. “You think I can carry a tree?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh, I don't know…”

“You can!” She scooted closer to him with a hand patting his knee. Erwin stared down at her so lovingly, touched by her encouragement.

“If you believe I can then I must have a shot...”

Levi was staring from the porch, watching those two interact so easily. With three months until her second birthday, Elise has grown into such a giggler and utterly happy-go-lucky. She was sillier around Erwin since he had the nature of a dork while she was more mature around Levi, though playful as well.

Erwin being more of an extrovert, he was the one influencing her social skills and raising her to not be shy about what she wants to do, which is make more friends besides Owen. She loved to climb and explore so he built her a jungle gym with some of Mike's help. That was her haven of imagination, requesting Owen often to come over and play.

Levi was on the introvert side, influencing her gentle nature and independence. Elise loved to doodle so he introduced her to chalk and finger painting. When it rained and couldn't go outside, she enjoyed watching Disney movies, helping Levi with small chores, or reading books with music in the background.

But Elise was often caught sitting alone, playing with her feet, singing while looking out the window, talking to her plushies or engaging in make-believe play. She may not say it out loud but Levi could tell she was sometimes lonely even with two attentive parents and a mountain of toys to play with. Sometimes she showed the opposite and enjoyed her solitude; it all depended on her mood.

And then there was Erwin, sometimes forgetting he had a daughter while blabbering to her about subjects that were typically aimed for boys. Of course, Elise had freedom to like whatever, but even she leaned towards the “girly” spectrum. Erwin was an excellent father no matter what nonsense he's tried to register into their daughter. And it was moments like these where those two had _odd_ common interests like watching ants crawl that made Levi wonder… He's wondered for a good while and just now he made his decision.

Their one-year anniversary was coming up and Levi smiled, knowing exactly what to get Erwin. All he had to do was time it right.

**ღ     ღ     ღ     ღ**

Elise turned two and got her very own birthday party, showered with gifts from family and friends. She also got to stay the night with Pappy and Nana Smith while her parents spent the rest of their evening having a little anniversary celebration of their own. Nothing fancy, just them eating leftover cake on the couch while watching late night cartoons.

“Happy anniversary, darling.”

Levi snorted from one end of the couch, stretching his leg out to tap Erwin's cheek with his ice cold foot and laughed to make him flinch. “That's four times, old man.”

“Levi, my God, you're practically a corpse.” Setting his finished plate aside, Erwin opened his arms in invitation for Levi to crawl over, settle between his legs and hold him close. “And I'm aware I've said it four times.”

“Besides, it's how long we've been together that's more important.”

“True. What is it, like, three years now?”

“Meh, three and a half.”

Erwin hummed, nuzzling into his freshly washed hair. The waves in the room were like pastel colors, pleasant and soft.

“So did you get me a gift?” Levi meant that as a joke, only to be beaten when Erwin reached behind them, opened a box and pulled out a mason jar with a simple red ribbon tied around the middle.

“I _made_ you a gift,” Erwin said smugly, placing the jar in Levi's hands. “I hope you like it.”

Inside were folded up paper in different colors, some bigger than others by how tightly folded they were. Levi stopped his ogling and opened the lid, digging in to pull out the first batch of folded paper while Erwin watched, circling his arms snug around his waist and rested his chin at his shoulder to read along each strip of paper.

**_That single dimple you get when you laugh._ **

Levi almost touched his left cheek, knowing all about that asymmetrical mark, and glanced at Erwin in question.

“That's _one_ of many reasons I love you,” Erwin offered, nodding to the jar. “Go on, there's more.”

**_When I'm upset, you stare at me until I laugh, even though you're a pain the ass._ **

“You love that about me, eh?” Levi teased and Erwin kissed the scar of his bonding mark.

“You're _my_ pain.”

**_Pity laughing at my stupid jokes. Thanks._ **

**_I'm the first in your mind when you see bolo ties._ **

**_Always holding my hand while in public._ **

**_Playing with my hair when I rest my head on your lap._ **

The more notes Levi read, the more he got familiar with what this was.

**_Embraced my scars because you love my scars._ **

**_Your morning kisses._ **

**_Your curved nose._ **

**_We fight, but despite that you make sure to kiss me goodnight._ **

**_Letting me cuddle you even when you're dangerously angry._ **

This was a 365 mason jar. All of these were moments they shared, moments only they knew of. Erwin wrote a reason he loved Levi everyday for a year and stuffed it into this jar for Levi to pull one out daily.

“You found this idea on Pinterest, didn't you?”

“Hm? What's Pinterest?”

Levi chuckled, twisting around to kiss him. “I'm joking. Thank you, I love it.”

“I have you and Elise as gifts every day,” gushed Erwin, “so don't worry about getting me a gift.”

“What? Of course I got you a gift.” Levi patted his arms so he could lift from the couch. He left the room a moment and returned with a small, horizontal box in his hand. He sat back down and faced Erwin instead of leaning against him, staring down at his gift with hesitation, then took a deep breath before offering to Erwin.

“Guess I can say I, too, _made_ your gift.”

Taking it carefully, Erwin wasted no time sliding the top part off to reveal his gift. He gasped, seeing pink stripes first. A long white stick, blue cap on one end, one circular compartment had a single vertical line while the one next to it had a plus sign.

“Levi…!”

“I guess you can also say... _you_ helped _making_ the gift.”

Erwin picked up the item wrapped in a Ziploc and stared at it like a miracle. Had his wish come true, he wondered. “Is this...real?”

Levi rolled his eyes, smiling. “There's more tests in the trash if you need reassurance.”

Vivid blue eyes have never been wider. He'd noticed an odd pattern in Levi’s nightly routine of taking his birth control, until he just stopped taking it all together. But Erwin never questioned him and simply assumed he'd switched to a different type, like shots or the patch. He didn't want to get his hopes up, didn't want to push selfishness, and now... His wish _did_ come true.

Erwin embraced his husband, kissing him again and again in utter gratitude and appreciation. He was a mass of excitement.

“Thank you, Levi.”

“Gear up, cause I'm bringing you hormone hell.”

“I'm sure I can plan a strategy.”

They laughed together, giddy with joy as they fawned over the pregnancy test that read a big, fat positive.

♥

-To be continued.

 


End file.
